The Model or Photographer?
by mshinata
Summary: Hinata is the new model in Konoha and is certainly a natural one. Itachi is her photographer and makes her feel like a princess. Sasuke, one of the models, isn't liking what he sees. Sasuke claims Hinata to be his and vows to win her heart... SasuHinaIta
1. Today, You're a Model!

**Mshinata: **A lot of people asked me to do this type of fan fic, so I decided to do it! Haha get ready to be tortured Sasuke-kun! –Evil aura surrounded her-

**Sasuke: **I'm scared. –Hides behind Hinata-

**Mshinata: **Be a man! Anyways, enjoy! I do not own Naruto or any character specified in this fan fic.

Hinata was a care free, loving girl that worked as an assistant librarian. She had long dark indigo hair with white pearled orbs as eyes. But now…she just wished she was shy and timid like when she was 12. Ever since she became more confident, everything changed about her. Her eyes became more lavender than white; her hair grew longer and silkier…but what changed the most was her body.

Almost every guy in Konoha would look at her while she walked past them. Hinata didn't mind as long as they didn't touch her in the _wrong _places.

Anyways, back to Hinata regretting her life right now.

Hinata had just received a job offer as a model. A model?! She just couldn't believe she accepted it. How could she say no? She had to make more money for her and her cousin. After they both left the family, they decided to work for their money. Since Neji was so smart, he became a teacher at Konoha University.

Hinata was walking down a hall with a woman with short black hair.

"Hinata-san, Tsunade-sama will see you now." The woman said with a smile as she opened the door and left.

"Arigato (), Shizune-san." Hinata politely smiled back and entered the office.

"Hinata." The woman said and took out her hand to shake Hinata's. She had blond hair and amber colored eyes.

"Good morning, Tsunade-sama." Hinata said and shook her hand gently.

"Starting today, you will work as a model. Of course, I have to warn you, some models in this agency are pretty damn bitchy." Tsunade said as she let go of her hand and sat down on her chair behind her desk.

"W-what do you mean?" Hinata was afraid to ask but asked anyways.

"You'll see. Anyways, have fun! Shizune will let you meet your designer for clothes right now. Shizune!" Tsunade called.

"I understand, Tsunade-sama." She entered the room and then bowed. She signaled for Hinata to come and follow her. Hinata did as she was told and left the room.

"I hope that girl's as strong as she is beautiful." Tsunade sighed. "People around here aren't particularly…normal."

oO0Oo

"This is your own special designer, Yamanaka Ino. Ino-san, meet Hinata-san." Shizune said. She pointed to a girl with blond hair in a pony tail. Her side bangs covered the right side of her face and she had dazzling sky blue eyes. She was really beautiful.

"Wow…Tsunade-sama didn't lie. She really _is _pretty!" Ino said while circling Hinata. "Oh, where are my manners? Of course, I'm Ino." She took out her hand and Hinata shook it.

"It's very nice to meet you, Ino." Hinata smiled at her.

"Oh my…You have SUCH an amazing smile!" Ino said and hugged her.

"T-thank you?" Ino clung to her like glue.

"Yamanaka, let go of her." A deep voice said from behind the two girls.

The two girls turned and a man with pitch-black hair with bangs hanging in his face was glaring at Ino. His long hair was tied in a low pony tail and he had pitch-black eyes just like his hair.

"Itachi-san, you know she's pretty. I just can't _wait _to dress her up!" Ino let go of Hinata and squealed.

"As Yamanaka mentioned, I'm Uchiha Itachi." He gently took Hinata's hand and softly kissed it. It made Hinata blush a little. He was so handsome and prince-like but…why did he seems so familiar?

"You are so corny, Itachi-san." Ino sighed. "He's your own photographer, Hinata-chan. Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him." Ino glared at Itachi and his face was expressionless. He let go of her hand and walked off.

"I guess it's time for your photo shoot, Hinata-chan!" Ino grabbed her arm and dragged her to her big dressing room.

oO0Oo

"Did you hear, Sasuke-teme? There's a new model in town." A guy with blond spiky hair with sky blue eyes said.

"Whatever." The man with pitch-black eyes and hair sighed.

"It's a girl, too." The blond said to Sasuke.

"Naruto, it would be better if it was a guy." Sasuke replied.

"Oh, 'cause your gay? Right…I almost forgot." Naruto said.

"Shut up. Just because I don't like girls, doesn't mean I'm gay." Sasuke said. They were sitting on chairs on the set and were about to do a photo shoot.

"Right…" Naruto nudged him. "You know what's awesome? She'll be at the photo shoot today. I wonder if I can get her number…"

"Naruto, you don't know her, and yet you're already thinking of seducing her to a pulp." Sasuke sighed.

"Hey, every model's beautiful. Look at Sakura-chan, she's so hot, and yet you reject her?!" Naruto sighed.

"I have my reasons." Sasuke simply replied.

"Okay everyone, here's our new model, Hyuuga Hinata!" Ino yelled across the set.

A girl with dark long indigo hair tied up in a pony tail with white lavender eyes walked in. She was wearing a blue sailor uniform. It had a blue mini skirt one inch above her knees and a short sleeved uniform top (like a sailor top in Fruits Basket P).

"Wow, she's freaking hot." Naruto said and stared.

Sasuke had to admit that Naruto was right. She was hot, but all girls were the same. She was going to fall for him, and as usual, he would brush her off like an annoying fly. In the end, he would tell her that she was annoying and seeing her as being timid, she'd probably be depressed. Of course, he would ignore her depression.

"Hinata-san, come over here please." Itachi said as he offered her his arm and she took it.

Sasuke suddenly became angry. Why? Because he just hates him for being such an ass wipe.

Hinata stood at the photo shoot.

"That girl is hot and all, but she's not cut out for modeling." A girl with pink hair and green emerald eyes said to a girl with two Chinese buns with brown eyes and hair.

"I don't know. We'll just see what she can do, Sakura." The girl replied to Sakura.

"TenTen, can't you see? She looks like the shy and timid types. No guy on the whole planet would like a model like that!" Sakura chuckled to herself.

Sasuke was eavesdropping. For once, Sakura was right. Every model had to be bold and proud to be hot. Even though Sasuke wasn't too proud of being sexy, he was bold. Girls liked that anyways.

Itachi was whispering something to Hinata, and she nodded.

Sasuke was shocked. Hinata was posing in ways that seemed shy and embarrassed. Why would Itachi want to do that? Was it because he was a pervert? Maybe…but that didn't seem to be the reason.

"What the hell is that girl doing? That's not in the hand book of modeling." Sakura said and crossed her arms.

"I got to say, she'd be a great actress if she wanted to be." TenTen laughed. "Her look of shyness and embarrassment seems so realistic. You know, I've heard that being shy and timid is the new way to win guys' hearts."

"No way!" Sakura exclaimed and turned to TenTen. She looked back at Hinata and saw that she was done.

oO0Oo

"Perfect, Hinata-san." Itachi gave a genuine smile. She blushed and then smiled back. "You didn't even have to take have re-dos."

"A-arigato." Hinata said and bowed.

"That was simply amazing, Hinata-chan!" Ino ran up to her and hugged her.

"Well well well…I can see that you're involved in this, Ino-pig." A girl with pink short hair with emerald green eyes flipped her hair.

"She's my new doll, Sakura. Stop with the name calling. It's getting very childish." Ino squeezed Hinata tighter. Hinata sweat dropped.

"You're calling me immature? Ha! You're the one who couldn't make it to model!" Sakura laughed.

"I'm not going to stoop to your level. I'm just going to say that it has always been my dream to design clothes not show them off." Ino let go of Hinata and stood up straight.

"Sure…" Sakura flipped her hair and walked off. She stopped. "Oh and by the way, your little "doll" won't last for long." She chuckled and walked off.

"Sorry about her. She's just a drama queen." A girl with two Chinese buns with brown eyes walked up to them. She shook Hinata's hand. "I'm TenTen." She smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you. I'm Hinata." Hinata smiled back.

"So it isn't an act, Ino-chan?" TenTen turned to Ino.

"Nope, she's 100 shy." Ino said.

"Wow, Hinata-chan you better watch out for Sakura. She's…well…" TenTen paused for a moment.

"She's an evil witch." Ino finished it for her.

"You know she used to be really nice." TenTen said crossing her arms.

"Yeah…whatever. Tomorrow, you'll be having another photo shoot here, okay Hinata?" Ino said.

"Okay, I got it." Hinata turned to leave when she bumped into someone.

"G-gomenasai ()." Hinata said rubbing her head.

"Whatever. Just watch where you're going." A deep voice said. Hinata looked up and saw someone who looked like Itachi except he had short hair.

"R-right." Hinata walked past him.

"That was totally a moment, Hinata-chan!" Ino ran up to her.

"What do you mean?" Hinata said confused.

"You just had a romantic moment with a famous model." Ino said putting her hands on her hips.

"What? I barely even know him." Hinata was in a thinking pose. But then again…he did look quite familiar just like Itachi had looked familiar to her.

"That's so cute!" Ino hugged her.

"Do you have a crush on him, Hinata-chan?" TenTen appeared right in front of her.

"He seems quite rude." Hinata replied.

"Wow, you're the first non-fan girl to EVER say that!" TenTen laughed. "That's good. He's a player after all. You better not get involved with his evil ways. In the end, you'll just get dumped."

"So…he uses girls as…tools?" Hinata asked. Ino had finally let go.

"Yup, he uses them until he's bored." Ino said cheerfully. "C'mon, let's get you changed into your normal clothes and then we can go out for lunch!" She dragged Hinata along, and TenTen followed.

oO0Oo

Naruto started to laugh.

"S-she thinks y-you're rude!!! And…s-she thinks y-you use girls as tools! That is SO true!" Naruto was trying to calm himself down but he failed.

Sasuke and Naruto had hidden behind a wall to eavesdrop on what the three girls were saying. Sasuke had angry marks all over his face. Naruto was right…AGAIN! Sasuke was rude…but only at times when he thought it was necessary. He saw Ino dragging Hinata along when Itachi came up to them. Itachi had said something to Hinata that made her blush. Ino and TenTen were delighted about something, too.

Strange…

After that, Itachi was walking with the three girls.

"What the hell is Itachi doing?" Naruto whispered.

"I don't know, but let's follow them." Sasuke said and grabbed Naruto's arm.

"Why? You're scared that Itachi's going to steal your little girlfriend?" Naruto said playfully.

"I don't even know her." Sasuke sweat dropped and continued to drag Naruto along.

_Really…how childish of him to even THINK of that… _Sasuke had a little tiny tinge of blush on his face.

oO0Oo

"Where do you want to eat, Hinata-chan?" TenTen asked Hinata. Hinata had changed into her old clothes and they were now walking down the sidewalk.

"Um…it doesn't really matter." Hinata said. "I just have to get home by 6pm."

"Aww…how boring. You have a curfew?" Ino pouted and crossed her arms.

"My older cousin is a bit…protective." Hinata sweat dropped. If Neji had seen her with Itachi, he would certainly kill him.

"I can understand that. My mother is very protective of me." Itachi said putting his hands in his pockets.

"But that's your mother. My mother died after when my little sister was born." Hinata said.

"Aww…" Ino and TenTen said in unison. They started to cry Anime/chibi style. "So…you don't know what's it like to have a mother?" They both asked Hinata.

"I guess not…" Hinata said.

"That's okay; we'll be your Nee-chans!" Ino and TenTen both hugged Hinata.

Hinata blushed.

"You're suffocating her. See? Look at her face. It's turning red." Itachi brushed them off and put his palm over her forehead. Hinata blushed furiously. She had never had a guy touch her forehead before…well…Neji doesn't count. He's her cousin. (Neji: HEY!!! WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! Me: Oh nothing…-smirks-)

"Well, you don't have a fever. Do you want me to take you to a doctor or something?" Itachi said as he removed his hand from her forehead.

"N-no, I'm fine." Hinata said waving her hands in front of her to tell him that she was fine.

"Well then, it's my treat then! I know a great ramen shop that will make taste buds go wild!" Ino said happily and grabbed Hinata's arm. She dragged her off in the direction of the ramen shop.

oO0Oo

"Wow, Itachi's never touched a girl's forehead before." Naruto said. The two guys were hiding behind mail boxes.

"He's just trying to show off." Sasuke said.

"I don't know…it seems like he really takes interest in Hinata-chan." Naruto said nodding his head.

Sasuke didn't know why but his insides were burning…a little. He didn't know why. Maybe because Naruto said "Hinata-chan?" No…that couldn't be it. Sasuke shook his head to get rid of the thought.

"I know he doesn't." Sasuke said and continued to follow them as they walked.

"How do you know?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"Because he's my brother…" Sasuke sweat dropped.

"But you said you never talk to him." Naruto said.

"Y-you know what? Shut up! I know he doesn't like her." Sasuke said and clutched Naruto's arm tightly and dragged him in the direction of where Hinata, TenTen, Ino, and Itachi were going. _I know he doesn't. I know he doesn't! _Sasuke chanted in his mind. _If he did, he would have raped her by now…OH FUCK! _Sasuke ran faster to catch up with the group.

oO0Oo

The four young "adults" ordered the special ramen. They sat down at a table near the front. Ino and TenTen ate greedily while Hinata just ate with tiny slurps. Itachi stared at the trio and wondered why Hinata wasn't like TenTen and Ino.

"I'm surprised you don't eat like them." Itachi finally said.

Hinata wasn't noticing the other two and decided to look. She sweat dropped. They were eating and ordering more ramen like they hadn't eaten in three days.

"I guess it's because I was taught to do things with class." Hinata said nervously.

"With class, huh?" Itachi finally started eating.

"Y-yeah…my mother wanted me to become a polite young lady." Hinata had a tinge of blush from embarrassment. "She can sometimes be an overprotective mom." She chuckled a little.

"My mother can be, too. But…she's dead." Itachi said. He stopped eating and looked down at his bowl of ramen.

"My mother's dead, too. But my sister always says that I look like her more each day." Hinata smiled. "I guess that's why we're so close."

"You're lucky. I have an annoying brother." Itachi sighed and began to eat again.

"Well, at least you have some family, right?" Hinata asked.

"He's my _only _family…unfortunately. My father kept blaming us on our mother's death, so he moved far away from us. He practically hates us now." Itachi said continuing to eat.

"I'm sorry."

Itachi looked up at Hinata. She was done eating and looked down at her lap.

"I know what it is like to be hated by your father, but…my father I guess has changed his mind about me since…my father keeps imagining me as my mother." She sweat dropped and gave a nervous smile.

"That's nice. At least you're father loves you now." Itachi gave one of his genuine smiles again. Hinata blushed a little and looked back down at her lap. _Wow…she's still the same Hinata, huh?_

"Ahh…I'm full." Ino said and licked her lips with greed.

"Me too…Ino you're treating us, remember?" TenTen said.

"Oh, fine." Ino pouted and gave the money to the chef. "Keep the change." Ino stood up and gave a curt wave. "Let's go guys!"

When the four young adults exited the restaurant, Itachi held the door for Hinata.

"Thank you." Hinata said and smiled.

"Ah, but the pleasure's all mine." Itachi said as they exited. _And as usual…she can make me smile for hours…_

oO0Oo

"Wow, I've never seen Itachi smile like _that_!" Naruto exclaimed, but luckily, Sasuke covered his mouth. Sasuke's hearing was second to none and heard the _whole _conversation at the ramen shop.

_It seems like Itachi knows this "Hinata." Doesn't that mean I have to know her too? _Sasuke thought to himself. The two guys were sitting at a table not too close but enough to not be seen by the "Weasel", Itachi. (HAHAHAHAxD Sorry, Itachi means weasel.)

As the four left the restaurant, Sasuke stood up and paid for his and Naruto's meal. (Poor Sasuke-kun had to waste a lot of money on Naruto-chan. [ ) As he saw the gesture that Itachi gave Hinata, his eyes shot wide open and he gave a dangerous smirk.

"Uh…that's not a good sign, Sasuke…" Naruto said nervously following Sasuke out the door.

"Let's give the new model, Hinata, a warm welcome…shall we Naruto?" Sasuke's smirk grew wide and his eyes beamed with bad-ass-ness.

"Does this involve mostly you?" Naruto asked nervously as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Of course…Itachi is _my _brother. I'm the only one to torture him and to find out if this girl is my fan girl or not." Sasuke said amused.

"Oh damn it…don't hurt the girl! She's going to fall head over heels for you with _that _move!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Too late…I'm already thinking of when to do it. She's all mine, sucker." Sasuke's smirk grew wider (if it could). What could this "bad-ass" model be thinking?

**To be continued…**

**Mshinata: **OMG! SASUKE'S GOING TO RAPE HINATA-CHAN!

**Sasuke: **What?! No I'm not! –Sweat drops and blushes-

**Neji: **You touch my cousin, and you're dead! –Gets out kunai-

Neji starts chasing Sasuke and **Mshinata **starts laughing.

**Mshinata: **Like I promised, I made it SasuHinaIta. –Trying to stifle laughter-

By the way, here's the age chart so you guys aren't confused.

**Ino: 23**

**TenTen: 24**

**Sasuke: 23**

**Sakura: 22**

**Itachi: 27**

**Hinata: 22**

**Naruto: 23**


	2. Think Before You Act

**Mshinata: **I am SO sorry for those grammar mistakes! –Bows and sweat drops- By the way, even though I like NejiHina, I don't think I'll put it on here. I already have SasuHinaIta. :x I might make a SasuHinaNeji or something like that after I finish this fan fic. :D I like to take it one at a time. :P

**Sasuke: **You are so lazy.

**Mshinata: **I'm not lazy. :[

**Sasuke: **Oh really?

**Mshinata: **Yes really.

**Sasuke: **Then make another fan fic.

**Mshinata: **No.

**Sasuke: **Why?

**Mshinata: **I have school…-sweat drops-

**Sasuke: **And that stops you from your writing…how?

**Mshinata: **Oh I don't know...school takes like 7 hours of my time, homework that takes like 4 hours because the teachers like to torture us, and studying for BIG ASS TESTS.

**Sasuke: **So?

**Mshinata: **Wow…you need to actually go to school instead of "playing" ninja.

**Sasuke: **I don't play ninja! I AM a ninja!

**Mshinata: **…sure…on with the story! I do not own Naruto or any character specified in this fan fic. Oh, I almost forgot…yes maybe Neji-kun will make an appearance. I haven't decided. xD LOL, I totally agree with most of you people…Sasuke-kun is an idiot and Itachi-kun is the smart one! Haha 3

"Where have you been, Hinata-sama?!" a guy with long dark brown hair waved his arms in the air and was crying Anime/chibi style.

"I was…working. I'm fine, Neji-niisan." Hinata said putting her hands behind her back. She had just gotten home from lunch…then after…TenTen and Ino dragged Hinata along to go shopping with them. Itachi tagged along, because he was bored. Hinata couldn't believe it took them 4 HOURS to just pick out a few sets of clothes for her.

"You're past your curfew!" Neji said still crying Anime/chibi style and waving his arms in the air. The two cousins had been living in an apartment for a few years now.

"…it's 5:58pm, Neji-niisan. So technically, I'm two minutes early." Hinata nervously smiled.

"But I was SO FREAKING WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Neji hugged her by surprise. Hinata laughed nervously and sweat dropped.

"Anyways," Neji let go of her. "How was your first day of modeling?"

"…pretty crazy. Everyone's so different than I would have expected." Hinata said. _Especially Itachi-kun and Sasuke-kun…I can't even believe they're related. I mean…they look exactly alike, but Itachi-kun's such a gentleman and Sasuke-kun is just a…jerk…complete opposites… _Hinata had figured out that they were brothers since she could feel the tension between them. Even if they weren't looking at each other, she could feel the mental death glares they were giving each other. Wow…they can't even stay in the same room!

"That's the real world, Hinata-sama. You have to get used to it. I get used to my crazy students after all." Neji said as he walked into the kitchen and poured out tea into a little mug that said "Hinata."

Hinata sat down on the couch and thanked Neji for the tea as he gave it to her.

"…Neji-niisan, can I ask you something?" Hinata finally said after drinking a big gulp from her tea.

"Yes, anything." Neji said and sat down next to her.

"Does the name "Uchiha" sound familiar?" Hinata asked.

"Our families had been on good terms. But ever since we left the family, our families have been on bad terms." Neji said crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

Hinata's eyes widened.

"Why is that?"

"The head of the Uchiha family, Fugaku, said that you were the gentle flower that connected our clans. So when he heard you left, he became furious." Neji said.

"…I don't get it?" Hinata said confused.

"Fugaku-sama favored you and me the most, because his sons were around our age. I guess he wanted his two sons to actually _have _friends rather than being alone." Neji said stoically. "Not to mention, everyone in the Uchiha clan thought you were cute."

Hinata blushed a little.

"R-really?"

"Yes, but why do you ask of the Uchihas?" Neji asked opening his eyes and turned to her.

"No…reason." Hinata said. If she had stuttered, Neji would have suspected something.

"…okay then…" Neji stood up. "I have some papers to grade. Of course…you'll be cooking?" Neji smiled.

"Of course I will." Hinata smiled.

oO0Oo

"Tomorrow's another day." Sasuke smirked to himself as he opened the door to his estate.

"Welcome home, little brother." a deep voice said sitting on the couch with his eyes closed.

"Itachi."

"Sasuke."

"I thought you matured a little and got passed on "name" terms?" Sasuke asked irritated.

"I could ask you the same thing, little brother." Itachi said as he grabbed a book and started reading.

Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"I know you were stalking us the whole time." Itachi said never looking up from his book.

"I wasn't stalking…" Sasuke said. "…I was following…" Sasuke quietly finished his sentence.

"I just hope you didn't get a crush on Hinata-san?" Itachi said still reading his book.

"On her?! Hell no! I barely know her!" Sasuke said. Itachi stopped reading and stood up. He faced his brother and raised a brow.

"Oh really?" Itachi said and walked past Sasuke to his room.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked.

"You'll see." And with that, Itachi entered his room and locked his door. _But I hope you don't remember brother… _Itachi leaned on his door and smirked.

oO0Oo

Hinata woke up as she heard the sound of her alarm clock. She sat on the edge of her bed and rubbed her eyes cutely. She was wearing a white shirt with shorts.

_Why do I feel as if…something…good…or bad…might happen to me? _Hinata yawned. She walked out into the kitchen and opened the pantry. She grabbed a box of cereal and some milk from the fridge and poured it into a bowl. She sat down at the table and ate it. Neji, as usually, went to the university early because of teaching matters.

Hinata hated mornings when she had to wake up early. She sighed. When she was done, she dressed herself in a white tank top with long jeans. She brushed her hair and let it hang loosely behind her back. She said good-bye to the apartment manager and walked out of the building. She walked down the sidewalk with her purse hanging on her shoulder. The next thing she knew it, someone's arm was around Hinata's shoulder.

"Hinata-chan, it's great to see you around these parts!"

"TenTen-chan, likewise." Hinata smiled.

"Are you looking forward to your second day of modeling?" TenTen asked as she pulled her hand back to her side.

"I don't know. I have a feeling something bad…or good is going to happen today." Hinata said crossing her arms.

"Most likely something weird is going to happen. Everyday, something weird happens." TenTen sighed.

"Oh, but I forgot to ask you the other day. What do you work as?" Hinata asked.

"I work as a model as well…but I don't model for revealing stuff. I model mostly in kimonos and traditional Japanese clothes." TenTen said.

"Wow, really? That's amazing!" Hinata's eyes sparkled.

"You like kimonos and all that stuff?" TenTen asked.

"I love kimonos! I remember when I was a little girl; I wore them all the time. At the time, I always thought I looked pretty." Hinata chuckled.

"I'll keep that in mind, so I can tell Ino-chan later. I bet she'll have loads of fun making a kimono for you!" TenTen grinned widely.

"I haven't worn one since I was a freshman in high school though…" Hinata nervously said.

"Don't worry, I bet you'll look pretty in anything!" TenTen said confidently.

"Thank you." Hinata smiled.

oO0Oo

Sasuke looked at his watch. It was 10 past 8am. Work started in five minutes. Sasuke was too impatient that if he wasn't so calm, he would vent his anger on Naruto.

"Aww…poor little boy…can't wait to see your girlfriend?" Naruto poked his face.

"…you know; you better shut up before I hurt you." Sasuke gave him his famous death glare.

"Eh…whatever." Naruto sweat dropped and looked away. "It's too bad that Sakura-chan is my modeling partner for the day. I bet you're so jealous!"

"…yeah…sure…I'm so jealous." Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Hold on a second…if Naruto has a modeling partner today, doesn't that mean I have one too? Now that he mentions it…Tsunade did say something about modeling with someone…eh…whatever. _Sasuke sighed.

"Sasuke-san, please get changed into your outfit." Shizune called for him.

"Coming." Sasuke was stopped by Naruto.

"Still on with the plan?" Naruto asked.

"Of course." Sasuke smirked and walked towards his dressing room.

oO0Oo

"Hinata-chan, this makes you look so innocent!" Ino squealed.

Hinata was wearing a loose pink dress with no sleeves. (It's like the one where Haruhi wore at that beach thing in _Ouran High Host Club._) It was laced across her breast and showed her curves. She looked totally innocent. Her hair was tied at the bottom like Neji's. She sat on a chair talking with TenTen.

"Man, you're so lucky. You're so cute that you don't even have to wear make-up." TenTen cupped her cheeks with her hands with sparkling eyes.

Hinata gave TenTen a smile. Ino walked up to them.

"I totally agree. By the way Hinata-chan, did you know that today you have a modeling partner?" Ino asked.

Hinata blinked.

"I do?"

"Wow…Itachi-san didn't tell you? He probably didn't tell you, because he would go all "emo."" Ino tried to stifle her laugh.

Hinata was still blinking.

"Here's your modeling partner!" Ino and TenTen pointed to the dark raven-haired guy that she bumped into yesterday. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a red line going across his chest. Under that, he was wearing a dark purple long sleeved shirt with long baggy jeans to compliment the look. He looked like a totally punk…well…a punk wanna-be. (Sasuke: What?! Me: Yes…a punk wanna-be. Sasuke: I AM a punk! I don't know what you're talking about! Me: Oh c'mon…even Naruto beats you as a punk. –Laughs-)

Hinata was suddenly surrounded by an aura of depression. _Why me? _Hinata thought to herself.

oO0Oo

"Why her?!" Sakura screamed to herself.

"I thought you were glad to be with me, Sakura-chan?" Naruto pouted.

"Whatever. Sasuke-kun looks totally hot, and _she _gets to model with him?!" Sakura grew angry marks on her face.

oO0Oo

"Little brother, it's time to model with Hinata-san." Itachi said calmly.

"Yeah…okay." Sasuke said and walked over to where Hinata sat. _I couldn't have picked a better modeling partner. _Sasuke smirked. Something was DEFINITELY up his purple sleeves.

Itachi beat him to Hinata. Sasuke had an angry mark on his head but went unnoticed by the three girls. Itachi mentally smirked to himself.

"The theme for you two today is called "The Dirty and Innocent."" Itachi explained. His camera was dangling from his neck.

Everyone stayed quiet while Hinata sweat dropped.

"I guess you two know what that means. Let's get started. Come this way you two." Itachi signaled for the two models to stand where he told them to.

Hinata gulped. She wasn't afraid of Sasuke…okay maybe a _little_, but that doesn't mean that she can't do her job! She took a deep breath.

_Oh great. She's a fan girl then. Every girl takes a deep breath before they stand next to me. _Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Now remember brother…you find this innocent, cute girl and take her on a date. You show her what life really is." Itachi said. "Since you're a punk, Sasuke, do some bold moves on her." _But not too bold…or you're dead. _Itachi thought to himself.

Sasuke grabbed Hinata's arm and embraced her. He slid his right hand down to her waist while the other steadied her by holding her back. She wasn't ready and blushed. Itachi took the picture.

"Okay, good…now let's see some more." Itachi said.

The stage crew had brought a couch earlier on the set. Sasuke pulled Hinata onto his lap and started kissing her neck. Itachi took a picture of that.

As the pictures continued, Hinata started to blush even more but not in the "omg-he's-so-hot-"way. She was blushing, because she was embarrassed and thinking it was totally wrong since Sasuke was so…rude.

"Okay, these are the last two pictures." Itachi said. _Thank you…it's almost done. _Itachi thought to himself.

They were standing up now. Sasuke pulled Hinata close to him and it looked like he was whispering in her right ear. The camera was angled where her left ear was facing, so Itachi couldn't see if he was actually whispering something.

"Hinata…" Sasuke whispered. "…you turn me on."

Itachi took the picture.

Hinata blushed. _What?!_

_I knew this girl would blush. Agh…she turning into a fan girl. _Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes. _My plan is working though…now…this last thing will prove if she's a fan girl or not. _

Sasuke stayed in the close position with Hinata and brushed his lips against hers. Itachi's fingers slipped and took the picture.

"Sasuke, you weren't supposed to do that." Itachi said his anger rising.

The next thing Sasuke knew it, his face was red…and…it was in pain?

"I can't believe it! She slapped Sasuke-kun!" a girl that was part of the stage crew whispered to her friend.

Hinata's face couldn't be seen by the bangs that covered her eyes. She was looking at the ground. Her fists were clenched with anger.

"Who ever said…you could kiss me?" Hinata said coldly but calmly.

Sasuke's expression was expressionless. But inside, he was surprised. Every girl that he kissed would either faint or want more. _But this girl…this girl…she…actually…hit me? _Sasuke felt the cheek that had been slapped with his hand.

"Answer the question." Hinata said strictly.

"I just needed to test something out." Sasuke said plainly as someone from the stage crew gave him an ice pack to ease the pain.

"Test something out? I see…well…just make sure you test it out on someone who actually _likes _you." Hinata walked past him and headed towards her dressing room.

Sasuke's eyes shot open. He remembered now…who this "Hinata" was. Sasuke's heart was in pain. He clutched his chest.

"Sasuke, do you need something for your chest too?" Naruto ran up to him.

"I'm…fine." Sasuke managed to say. _I can't believe it…I…I stole a kiss…and…now…she hates me…I can't believe Hinata-chan…my old friend…hates me… _Sasuke started to clutch his chest harder and fell to the floor. He had never felt so much pain since his mother died.

**Flashback:**

"_This is Sasuke, Hinata-sama." Fugaku said with cheerful eyes. "I hope you will befriend him. He isn't too friendly, so be nice to him." Fugaku winked as he left the two children to sit in the Uchiha gardens alone. _

"_Father is such an idiot…" Sasuke mumbled to himself. _

"_W-why do you think such things, Sasuke-kun?" the cute girl with short indigo hair said. She had big white eyes but Sasuke noticed it had a tinge of lavender in them. They looked different from the other Hyuugas. _

"_Girls are stupid. All they do is follow me around and tell me that they "love me." Do they even know what true love is?" Sasuke said._

"_W-well…I do know how to love my little sister." Hinata gave a warm smile. "Y-you're 8 years old too, right?"_

"_Yeah…" Sasuke replied._

_Hinata giggled._

"_Every girl has a dream like...getting married! I have a dream too!" Hinata finally sat down on a bench in the gardens._

"_What is that?" Sasuke asked sitting down next to her._

"_I w-want to be a great head of the family, so I c-can make my family proud!" Hinata was kicking her feet as if she was kicking her feet in water. "D-do you have a dream, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata turned to Sasuke._

"…_I want to be better than my brother." Sasuke said crossing his arms._

"_A-at what?" Hinata asked curiously._

"_At everything." _

"_W-what will you do then…after when you're better than him?" Hinata asked._

**End of flashback**

Sasuke woke up in a bed. He jolted forward with beads of sweat rolling down his face.

"W-where am I?" Sasuke looked around. It looked like he was in one of Tsunade's emergency clinic rooms. "W-what happened?"

"You collapsed on the set right after you kissed Hinata-chan." Naruto said. "Are her kisses poisonous or something? 'Cause if they are…I better get some antidote. So when I kiss her, I'll be prepared." Naruto tried to cheer Sasuke up but only gained a death glare from him. Naruto was sitting on a stool next to his bed.

"Looks like she isn't a fan girl." Naruto said.

"Hn." Sasuke replied. He clenched his fists. Sasuke felt like hitting himself for not recognizing Hinata. She had changed so much…her hair…her scent…her body… _Wait what?! Since when do I think thoughts like that?! _Sasuke thought to himself.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Naruto said.

Itachi came in through the door clutching his camera in his right hand. Itachi gave Sasuke an expressionless look while he gave him a glare.

"Naruto-kun, do you mind?" Itachi asked.

"Oh…okay." Naruto stood up and closed the door on his way out.

"What were you trying to do pulling a stunt like that, foolish little brother?" Itachi asked his expression changing into a scowl.

"I wanted to see if she was a fan girl." Sasuke looked down at his clenched fists.

"Do you know who she is now?" Itachi asked putting his hand through his black bangs.

"…Hinata-chan…it's _her._" Sasuke said with a depressing look.

"You're slower than a snail." Itachi said coldly.

"Shut up! How should I know it was her?! She changed so much!" Sasuke yelled at his brother.

"Her eyes look the same." Itachi said obviously.

"No, they're not! They're more lavender now!" Sasuke yelled with anger in his voice.

"…and why do you notice these things?" Itachi asked raising a brow.

"She's my…my friend." Sasuke stammered and had a little tinge of blush on his face. "Can't a friend notice things?"

"Fortunately for you, Hinata-san doesn't remember a thing about you." Itachi smirked.

"If she doesn't remember me, then she doesn't remember you." Sasuke tried to fight Itachi's smirk with his smirk.

Itachi's smirk turned into a scowl.

"Kakashi-kun told me to inform you that you have a dinner tonight with the Akatsuki Company." Itachi said as he turned to leave.

"The company that you're part of?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, the others will be there as well." Itachi said.

"Wait…who are-"Itachi slammed the door shut.

"That bastard…" Sasuke muttered to himself. _I need to apologize to Hinata-chan. Maybe, she'll understand and remember me. _Sasuke gave himself a reassuring smile to calm down his nerves. _Now that I think about it…when I kissed her…I felt all weird…in a good way…I guess. _Sasuke clutched his chest. _Knowing now that it's Hinata-chan…I kind of feel…happy. _Sasuke blushed.

**Mshinata: **I got Neji-kun in, because people have been saying it would be more interesting with him in it. :P

**Neji: **Of course, my fans _need _me in every fan fic. –Sparkles appear around him-

**Sasuke: **…no…they just need me. –Sweat drops then smirks-

**Mshinata: **Can't you see? It's obvious that every fan fic needs Naruto-chan! –Squeals-

**Sasuke and Neji: **What's so special about him?

**Mshinata: **He's cute; he's adorable…-keeps blabbing on about Naruto-

**Itachi: **You just _had _to ask…didn't you? –Angry marks-

**Ino and Hinata: **Give the sweet writer nice reviews!

**Mshinata: **Omg, omg, omg! One of my favorite authors gave me a review!!! Arigato, **winterkaguya**! –Squeals-

Sasuke and Neji stare at **mshinata **for being so weird.

**Mshinata: **Hey, you better not say bad things about her! –Points at Sasuke and Neji with angry marks all over face-

**Neji: **…I wasn't…but Uchiha was. –Pointing at Sasuke-

**Mshinata (gets out kunai): **Time to die! –Throws them at Sasuke-

**Sasuke: **Damn you Hyuuga! –Runs-

**Hinata: **Damn me? –Sniff-

**Sasuke (stops to face Hinata): **N-no! Not you Hinata!

**Mshinata: **Come back here Sasuke-_kun_! –Evil grin with kunai in hands-


	3. Do You Remember Now?

**Mshinata: **I love all your reviews!!! It makes me so happy that everyone loved the second chapter. –Squeals and blushes-

**Sasuke: **Pshh…well I didn't! I got slapped by sweet Hina-chan! –Angry marks-

**Itachi: **You were being very rude and forceful. No wonder she hates you. –Smirks-

**Sasuke: **She doesn't hate me!

**Itachi: **How do you know?

**Sasuke: **I just do!

**Itachi: Angel-eyes56 **said I have a lead in winning Hina-hime's heart. –Smirks-

**Sasuke: **I have a lead!

**Itachi: **And what's that?

**Sasuke: **…

**Mshinata: **Well, I'd hate to interrupt your little cat fight but on with the story! I do not own Naruto or any character specified in this fan fic.

"This is not good." Tsunade said picking up a newspaper. She was sitting at her desk with her legs crossed.

"How did they even find out?" Shizune asked worriedly. She stood in front of Tsunade's desk.

"It only happened this morning and now it's in the paper?!" Tsunade's voice was rising with anger.

"Are you going to fire Hinata-san?" Shizune asked.

Tsunade sighed.

"No…she's only a rookie model. Let her do whatever she wants. This is nothing compared to what Sakura has done." Tsunade said laughing nervously.

"That's true! This will be all forgotten tomorrow." Shizune said with a confident smile.

_Let's just hope so. _Tsunade and Shizune thought to themselves.

oO0Oo

"She slapped Sasuke-kun!"

"How dare you slap my future husband!"

"What did he ever do to you?!"

"You were even _lucky _to get to model with him!"

"Hey, _back off._" TenTen said with murderous eyes.

The fan girls shuddered and ran off.

TenTen and Ino sighed.

"I'm sorry about that Hinata-chan." TenTen said. Their arms were linked with each other as they entered the restaurant. Hinata was wearing a lavender dress that had no sleeves. It was long down to her ankles. (I don't know how to explain this so…um…her thighs were showing from the openings from the dress. You know…on the sides of it. Lol…) Her hair was up in a bun while her bangs hung loosely bordering her cheeks. Ino was wearing a dark blue kimono-like dress that went down to her knees. Under that, was a tank top that was the same color. TenTen wore a white dress with the long sleeves disconnected. (For example, like Sasuke's or Ino's.) The dress was down to her knees. Ino and TenTen's hair were both in pony tails.

"So why are we here again?" Hinata asked.

"That stupid Itachi-san didn't tell you the news again." Ino sighed. "Tonight, we have a dinner with the Akatsuki Company."

"The Akatsuki Company?" Hinata asked.

"It's the company that Itachi-kun works for." TenTen said.

"Why are we having dinner with them?" Hinata asked.

"Well…for one, they were thinking about having a fashion show. The other reason is that I think they want you in a movie." Ino said.

"Are you dining with the Akatsuki Company this evening?" a handsome young waiter asked.

"Yes." TenTen answered as they unlinked their arms.

"This way please." The three girls followed a waiter to a room that said VIP. "I'm sorry that they're not here yet."

"That's quite alright. We'll wait." Ino said as she sat down at the table.

"If they're thinking about doing a movie, then I won't be apart of it." Hinata said as she sat down next to Ino.

"Why not?" TenTen asked as she sat down next to Hinata.

"I can't act. When I accepted this job offer, Tsunade-sama specifically said, "You will work as a model." I don't remember her saying that I have to be an actress." Hinata said.

"You should have read the contract then." Ino laughed.

Hinata sweat dropped.

"My…my cousin read it." Hinata sighed.

"Did he tell you anything about acting?" TenTen asked.

"He just said the usual things models would do." Hinata said.

"Oh well. It is a usual thing a model would do anyways. It's a good way to show off your designer's clothes." Ino cupped her cheeks and sighed dreamily.

"That's a bad thing then." A familiar voice said.

Ino sighed.

"Hello Sakura." Ino said crossing her legs and arms.

"Hello Ino." Sakura gave a sweet smile. But Ino knew that underneath that sweet-toothed smile was an evil smirk. She sat down next to TenTen.

"Hey guys!"

"Oh great…_he's _here." Sakura mumbled to herself. Naruto gave her his famous charming smile but she ignored it.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun, you're here!" Sakura said with sparkling eyes.

Naruto sat down next to Sakura, but she pushed him off.

"Sit next to me, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said patting the seat. He ignored her.

"You can take my seat, Sasuke-kun." Ino said and moved a seat over.

_Damn it Ino… _Hinata thought to herself. Sasuke took Ino's seat and was now sitting between Ino and Hinata.

Hinata clenched her fists while beads of sweat rolled down her face. She looked down at her fists. _I can't believe I slapped him! I'm such a horrible person. Maybe I should apologize. _Hinata took a peak at Sasuke and he had his eyes closed.

After Naruto got up, he sat down next to Sakura again. Sakura was fuming with anger and gave Ino a glare.

_They make a cute couple anyways. _Ino thought to herself as she looked at Hinata and Sasuke.

"Looks like the gang's all here, hn." A guy with blond hair with half his hair in a pony tail and the other half down said. He had side bangs that covered his left side. It was like seeing Ino's long lost twin.

"It's good to see you again, Deidara sempai." TenTen said.

"Likewise, hn." Deidara said and took a seat next to Naruto. "Sasori no dana, it's the new model!" Deidara pointed to Hinata.

A guy with red hair and dark brown eyes stood next to Deidara. He stared at Hinata for a few seconds and then smirked. He walked over to where Hinata was and lifted up her chin with his hand. He moved her face to face his face.

"Our new doll is cute." Sasori plainly said.

Hinata blushed.

You had to admit, Sasori was pretty handsome…maybe even more handsome than Itachi!

"Sasori-kun, let's get to business." Itachi had taken a seat next to Ino.

"Right." Sasori gave Hinata one last smirk and sat down between Deidara and Itachi.

"Where are the president and the others?" Ino asked.

"He will not be attending this evening. As for the others, they have some business to take care of." Itachi said.

The waiter from before delivered them their food, and the Akatsuki seemed to be the only ones doing the talking since they were such a powerful company. If you made one little mistake in front of them, they'd kill you. Everyone else ate peacefully.

"So Hinata-san is it? You must be very proud to have received a job offer as a model from Tsunade-sama. She's a tough cookie after all, hn." Deidara said. "What I also heard is that every guy in that area you live in has a little crush on you, hn." He said cheerfully.

"Well…I guess so." Hinata said nervously.

"Get right to the point." Sasuke said. "Why did the president call us here?"

"As usual, you are rude like Itachi-kun." Deidara sighed. "I guess you brothers have something in common after all, hn."

Sasuke clenched his fists underneath the table but hid his anger from him. He hated it when people compared him with Itachi.

"Deidara, Sasuke-kun has a point." Sasori finally said.

"Okay okay. I get it. The Akatsuki have been thinking about having a fashion show…sounding interesting girls and guys?" Deidara scanned the table.

"You know I wouldn't miss a fashion show for anything. I'll do it." Sakura said raising her hand.

"How about you TenTen-san?" Deidara asked.

"Sounds interesting…but I'll only do it if Hinata-chan does it." The whole table looked at Hinata.

"Well…okay." Hinata smiled.

"Hey, how about us guys?" Naruto pointed at himself and Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun, you and my brother will be the judges." Itachi said sipping his wine.

"Wait wait wait…it's a competition?" TenTen asked surprised.

"It would be interesting if it was one, hn. Besides, the president thought it would be a great idea!" Deidara said excited.

TenTen sighed.

"Fine…"

"Who ever said I wanted to be a judge of a stupid fashion show?" Sasuke asked rudely.

"I asked Kakashi-kun and he approved of it. Since he is your manager, he makes the decisions. So in other words, you can't have a say in this…_foolish _little brother." Itachi said. His words were dripping with evil and an urge to torture Sasuke.

Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Hn."

"We haven't decided on when the fashion show's going to be…but what we do know is that we want to make a movie before the fashion competition starts, hn." Deidara said.

Hinata snapped out of her thoughts.

"We thought it would be a great way to introduce our new model after all, hn." Deidara said smiling towards Hinata.

"Oh…well…I think it's a great idea too." Hinata gave a nervous smile.

"Then it's settled! All of you here except for Ino will be in the movie!" Deidara said excited.

"…since when do you make all the decisions? Make sure everyone wants to be in this movie you idiot." Sasori said sipping his water.

"I'll be in it." Sakura and Naruto said.

_Now I'm DEFINITELY not going to do it. _Sasuke thought to himself.

"We'll do it! Right Hinata-chan?" TenTen said putting her arm around Hinata.

"Of course." Hinata said.

"Brother…are you going to do it?" Itachi asked with the sweetest smile, but Sasuke knew it was filled with hate.

"Kakashi sensei already said that he was going to do it, so he has to." Deidara said happily.

_Damn that old pervert… _Sasuke thought to himself.

"Okay now that we know everyone's decision, you are all dismissed!" Deidara said it as though he was dismissing a class.

Everyone stood up to leave.

"You coming, Hinata-chan?" Ino asked.

"I have to use the restroom." Hinata said heading towards the women's restroom.

"Do you want your nee-chans to come with you?" TenTen asked.

"I'm fine." Hinata smiled and entered the restroom.

"Okay, we're going to wait in the car!" Ino called out and with that, the two girls left.

Hinata sighed and looked in one of the restroom mirrors over the sink.

"I can't believe I'm going to do a movie…"

"Well keep dreaming 'cause you're not going to get the lead part." A voice patted her shoulder.

Hinata jumped and turned around.

"S-sakura-san…I didn't see you there." Hinata said shakily.

"That's alright. You know…Sasuke-kun doesn't like girls like you." Sakura said looking in the mirror next to Hinata's.

"It doesn't matter. He doesn't have to like me to work with me." Hinata said.

"You hate him or something?" Sakura said checking her make-up.

"It's not that."

"Then what is it? You have to tell me, his future bride." Sakura said.

"…I don't know. I guess we don't have a lot in common." Hinata said loosening her bun and letting her hair flow freely.

Sakura smirked.

"Well that's good. I'd hate to hurt you since you're new to this joint. Not to mention, everyone loves you." Sakura said heading towards the exit.

"…why would you hurt me?" Hinata asked scared.

"…if you were flirting with my Sasuke-kun, you would be my enemy." Sakura left the restroom.

Hinata just stood there.

"And to think she was just hiding her kindness with cruelty. I guess being cruel is just her." Hinata pondered for a moment. She left the restroom.

Hinata left the restaurant scanning the parking lot for her friends.

"Guess they parked far? I'll just call them." Hinata reached into her purse to get her cell phone when someone tapped on her shoulder.

"S-sasuke-kun…you…you startled me." Hinata turned around to face Sasuke leaning on the restaurant's outside wall.

"Here." Sasuke gave Hinata her cell phone.

Hinata just stared at him like he was a stalker or something.

"You dropped it when you stood up. I thought it was yours because it was under your chair." Sasuke said. Hinata slowly took her cell phone back and he put his hands in his pockets.

"Sasuke-kun…Gomenasai…I mean…for slapping you." Hinata turned around the opposite direction. "I was just…being stupid."

Sasuke's arms snaked around her waste and hugged her from behind.

"S-sasuke-kun!" Hinata was blushing furiously.

"No…_I'm _sorry." Sasuke rested his chin on her shoulder.

"…for…for doing what?" Hinata asked confused.

"For stealing a kiss…_your _kiss. I know…it was wrong. I shouldn't have done that." Sasuke said. "Will you forgive me?" Hinata turned to face his face and saw him with pleading dark black eyes.

"Why should I forgive you when you should be forgiving me?" Hinata asked quickly facing the ground.

"Would you forgive me if I was your friend?" Sasuke asked squeezing her tighter.

"…I've never really considered us to be friends…" Hinata said confused. "We just met…"

"_I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you…_" Sasuke said dreamily.

…_why does this…sound so…familiar? _Hinata thought to herself.

"Hinata-chan…don't you remember?" Sasuke sounded as if he was pleading for help.

Hinata snapped. Everything seemed to come back to her. Sasuke…whom she loved so dearly…Itachi…her brother figure…and everything else…

"Sasuke…kun…" Hinata turned around and hugged him. She started to cry. "You…you left me…"

"I promise…I won't _ever _leave you again. Gomen." Sasuke hugged her back. _You have no idea…how much I-_

"It's time to go home…Hinata-sama." A voice spoke behind Hinata.

Hinata jumped and turned around.

"Neji-niisan…" Sasuke turned to Hinata then to Neji.

_Neji?! _Sasuke had an expression of shock. He looked so much more mature and had grown so much.

"Uchiha, it's nice to see you again. What's not so nice is that you're sexually harassing my cousin." Neji said pulling Hinata behind his back.

"Please Nii-san…Sasuke-kun wasn't doing anything." Hinata pleaded with him.

"Then why were you crying?" Neji asked.

"She was so happy when she got the lead part in a movie we're making." Sasuke said.

_N-nani? Is he trying to…cover for me? _Hinata was surprised at what Sasuke did. He didn't usually save people, but I guess he's changed since then.

"You got a lead part?" Neji asked now facing Hinata.

"Um…hai! That's what the dinner was for." Hinata sweat dropped.

"Well then," Neji turned to face Sasuke again. "It was nice seeing you…Uchiha."

"…likewise…Hyuuga." Sasuke said. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Let's go Hinata-sama. I already told your friends that I'm taking you home." Neji said as he got a hold of her arm and dragged her off towards his car. Hinata looked back at Sasuke with an apologetic look, but he understood and gave her a curt wave. She smiled back and followed Neji out to the car.

oO0Oo

Naruto was driving in his car while Sasuke sat on the other seat.

"That took you a while…you know…apologizing to Hinata-chan." Naruto finally said.

Sasuke kept quiet. He was happy that Hinata remembered him. He just didn't want to show it.

"…why did I even take you to the dinner in _my _car?" Naruto sighed.

"I didn't feel like driving." Sasuke said bluntly.

"Wow…that's one of the best things I heard from your mouth today." Naruto said rolling his eyes.

"Just keep your eyes on the road…you dope." Naruto winced at that word. He hated it when Sasuke called him that. It was like going down the road of old horrible memories.

For the rest of the trip to Sasuke's estate, they both stayed quiet. It was nice for once for Naruto to shut up.

Naruto stopped the car. They arrived at Sasuke's estate. Sasuke was walking to his front door.

"Aren't you going to say thanks?" Naruto called from his car.

"Hn." Sasuke slammed the door shut.

"Fine, be that way." Naruto pouted and drove away.

oO0Oo

"I'm home!" Sasuke called out.

"Welcome home, Sasuke-sama." A girl with black hair tied in a pony tail with a strand of hair dangling in front of her face bowed. She was wearing a maid outfit. She had bangs bordering her cheeks like Hinata had hers. Her eyes were aquamarine like the ocean.

"Where's Itachi?" Sasuke asked as he took off his jacket and gave it to the girl.

"He's not home yet." The girl replied and put it on a hanger in the closet.

"Okay good, thank you Isumi." Sasuke said and walked to his room.

"Anytime." She smiled.

Isumi was a 12 year old girl who Itachi found in the streets. She was abandoned and needed a home. Itachi brought her home and she owed her life to him. Isumi said she would be their maid and the two guys agreed. She was a pretty calm girl for a 12 year old. Usually, 12 year old girls would go crazy over guys. I guess when you're abandoned in the streets; you don't become interested in those kinds of things.

Sasuke liked Isumi like a little sister. He liked her better than Itachi, because she always reminded him of his childhood with Hinata. It was filled with laughter and fun. Of course what Sasuke hated was that she favored Itachi more than him. Why? Well…because he saved her of course!

But enough about Isumi, let's get back to Sasuke in his room.

Sasuke pulled out a picture of him and Hinata. They were 12 years old. He smiled. That was when they transferred to Konoha Middle School.

He looked under his bed and found a box. Sasuke opened it and grabbed a black notebook. He blew off the dust.

_It's been a while since I've read these… _Sasuke smirked at himself for being so corny. He opened the notebook and started reading a random page.

"What's that, Sasuke-sama?" Isumi asked looking over his shoulder. Sasuke jumped.

"Nothing." He hid the notebook behind his back.

"Let me see it."

"No."

"Why not?" Isumi pouted.

"You're too young to understand."

"Oh, so now it's age then? I'm 12 and you're 23. Eleven year distance isn't that far you know!" Isumi said.

"Tch."

Isumi sighed.

"I promise I won't tell Itachi-dono." Isumi said.

"…I still don't trust you." Sasuke said slowly.

"I've been your maid for quite a while now. I think you know that you can trust me." Isumi put her hands on her hips.

"…it's only been two months." Sasuke sweat dropped.

"It's about a girl isn't it?" Isumi asked with beaming eyes.

"No, it's not." Sasuke had a tinge of blush across his face.

"It is! Who is it? TenTen, Sakura, or Ino? I've always disliked Sakura. She's so mean to me. But if you like her, I guess I have to accept it." Isumi said crossing her arms.

"…none of the above." Sasuke plainly said. He twitched at her last comment.

"…really?"

"Yes, really."

"…wow…so this is like…"love at first sight" right?" Isumi asked.

"No…I've known her ever since I was 12." Sasuke said.

"How come I don't know her?" Isumi asked.

"…" Sasuke couldn't respond to that. There was just too much happening when he turned 13. Isumi couldn't understand.

Isumi saw the look of depression on her master's face and understood.

"I won't bother you anymore, Sasuke-sama." Isumi bowed and was leaving his room.

"…you want to know what this is right." Sasuke pointed to the notebook. He said it as though it was more of a statement than a question, because he knew he was going to regret this.

"Yes!"

"Here." Sasuke threw the notebook at her. Isumi caught it.

"…are you sure, Sasuke-sama?"

"Yeah-"

"YAY!!!" Isumi ran straight to her room and locked the door.

Sasuke sighed.

"Twelve year olds." Sasuke rolled his eyes and dropped on his bed.

**To be continued…**

**Mshinata: **Isumi is just a made up character. Don't get any ideas. :x

**Sasuke: **She's a 12 year old maid…

**Mshinata: **So? Negi Springfield is a 10 year old English teacher in _Negima?! _

Sasuke twitches

**Sasuke: **…what a weird show.

**Mshinata: **He's so cute! –Squeals-

**Sasuke: **…

**Ino: **Give the writer nice reviews please!

**Mshinata: **By the way, the poem that Sasuke recited to Hinata when he was hugging her was a verse in the song _Apologize _by _One Republic. _I thought it fit them best at the time. :D


	4. Feeling Better, Hinata?

**Mshinata: **People have been asking what that notebook is. Well…I won't tell you! Maybe in this chapter or something but I don't know. I forgot to tell you guys that I got Isumi from the show _Hayate no Gotoku. _If you watch the show, this Isumi is TOTALLY different from the one in the show. I was going to name her Hinagiku/Hina or Nagi…but I just loved the name Isumi! It was too cute to resist!

**Ino: **Wait…isn't Nagi a guy's name?

**Mshinata: **Nagi can be a girl or guy's name.

**Sasuke: **Again…a 12 year old maid…

**Mshinata: **Shut up, Sasuke! –Punches head- It's in the script! Do not defy the script!

**Sasuke: **Ouch…what script?! You make it up as you go!

**Mshinata: **…I do have a script!

**Sasuke: **Then show me it.

**Mshinata: **Fine! Here it is. –Gives Sasuke my script notebook-

Sasuke sweat drops.

**Sasuke: **This is a notebook of your drawings from various Animes! Cut the crap already! Where's the script?!

Isumi takes the notebook away from Sasuke.

**Isumi: **Wow, you're a really great Anime artist, **mshinata-sama.**

**Mshinata: **Thank you! –Hugs Isumi-

**Sasuke: **Hello?! I'm still right here!

**Mshinata: **Let's continue our story! I do not own Naruto or any character specified in this fan fic.

Isumi's heart was thumping against her chest.

_What if Sasuke-sama's a pervert? What if there's hentai in here?! What if there are his deepest darkest secrets in here?! _Isumi shook her head to get rid of the thoughts. Her hands were shaking with the black notebook in them. She had her legs crossed Indian/Native American style on her bed.

"Stay strong Isumi! Open the notebook in…5…4…3…2…1!" Isumi opened the notebook. After a few minutes of reading the content inside…

"…no way…" Isumi dropped the book on the floor and her eyes widened with shock. (OMG, I KNEW IT! SASUKE'S A PERVERT! Sasuke: What?! You haven't even told them what's inside the notebook!)

oO0Oo

Itachi entered the estate. He checked his watch. It was midnight.

_Stupid leader was holding us back for a few hours for nothing. _Itachi slammed the door regardless of the people sleeping. He didn't care. He was pissed, so why would he?

Itachi walked down the hallway finding Isumi had already fallen asleep on her bed in her maid uniform. He sighed and entered into her room.

"What's this?" Itachi muttered to himself. He picked up the black notebook that was on the ground.

Isumi was stirring. Her expression showed that she was having a nightmare.

Itachi lowered himself to her face and kissed her forehead. She seemed to stop stirring and pulled the covers over her. Itachi smiled and still held the notebook. He left her room and shut the door quietly.

"I know it's wrong to read other people's things," Itachi said holding up the book as he leaned against Isumi's door. "But I must know what's inside…just in case if it's something horrible about Isumi-chan."

oO0Oo

"Good morning, Sasuke-sama!" Isumi said with a bright smile.

"Hn." Sasuke rubbed his eyes and sat down at the table. He put his head down.

"As usual, you're a morning person." Isumi rolled her eyes and gave him a sweet smile.

"Hn…" Sasuke answered.

"Looks like Itachi has already gone to work. I didn't even see him come home. I wonder if he even came home last night…" Isumi pondered aloud.

"I'd be glad if he disappeared forever." Sasuke said as he lifted his head up.

Isumi shoved a plate of eggs into his face.

"Don't you _ever _say that about Itachi-sama…_ever._" Isumi said murderously.

"Whatever." Sasuke stood up to go wash his face. "By the way…did you finish reading my notebook?"

Isumi snapped and dropped a glass of milk on the floor.

"G-gomenasai! I'll clean it up right now!" Isumi stammered and hurried to clean the floor.

"…did you?" Sasuke asked as he turned around.

"Yes I did…" Isumi said nervously.

"Can I have it back?"

"…GOMEN SASUKE-SAMA! I…I didn't mean to! I mean…I swear it was on the floor! But then…it suddenly disappeared!" Isumi said.

"You…lost it?" Sasuke calmly said. He knew he would regret ever giving the notebook to her.

"I didn't lose it nor did I misplace it! I swear it was on my bedroom floor!" Isumi said pleadingly.

"Then how come it's gone?" Sasuke asked raising a brow.

"I don't know…I fell asleep…I had a nightmare…you kissed my forehead-"

"I didn't kiss your forehead, last night." Sasuke said helping her clean up the broken glass.

"…you didn't? Then who-"

"Itachi!!!" Isumi and Sasuke said in unison.

"He took the notebook!" Sasuke said his anger rising and stood up.

"I can't believe Itachi-sama would do such a thing…" Isumi said throwing the broken glass away.

"Well, I can! I told you he was evil!" Sasuke said childishly.

"The most likely thing that he would do is going to the modeling agency." Isumi said in a thinking position.

"Thanks, I'm going to work!" Sasuke said grabbing a piece of toast and scurried towards the door.

"Sasuke-sama!"

"What, Isumi?!" Sasuke turned around angrily.

"…first of all, you're in a t-shirt and long gray sweat pants. Secondly, your face is still covered in eggs." Isumi wiped his face with a rag. "Thirdly, you don't go to work until an hour later." She looked at the clock in the kitchen.

Sasuke sweat dropped and blushed from embarrassment.

"I'm going to go change now."

"You better." Isumi rolled her eyes. _Adults…_

oO0Oo

Hinata jolted straight up from her bed. She wiped the beads of sweat from her face and dropped back down to her bed. She was breathing heavily.

_It was just a dream…_Hinata thought to herself. She was dreaming of Itachi and Sasuke and how they were…fighting for her? She shook her head to get rid of the thought. Her face was covered in blushes.

"Hinata-sama, are you awake?" Neji knocked on the door.

"C-come in, Nii-san." Hinata said panting.

Neji entered her room and noticed her red face and sweat rolling down her chin.

"Hinata-sama, are you alright?" Neji sat down on her bed and touched her forehead.

Hinata had a flashback of what Itachi did and blushed even more.

"Oh man…you have a fever. Not to mention…on a Saturday!" Neji said removing his hand from her forehead. "I'll call Tsunade-sama and tell her that you're too sick to go to work today."

"I'm f-fine…it's probably just the dream I had. I guess it just startled me." Hinata said. Her panting lessened.

"I'm not taking any chances. You'd be better off in bed than abusing your body." Neji stood up and left her room.

Hinata sat up and sighed.

oO0Oo

"Okay, I understand. I hope she feels better." TenTen hung up the phone and sighed.

"Is our little sister okay?" Ino said worriedly with big sparkly wet eyes.

"She's fine. She just got a little fever. Hinata-chan must have caught it last night when we were in the restaurant. It was pretty chilly." TenTen said.

"…what's wrong Ino-chan?" Naruto asked seeing Ino crying Anime/chibi style.

"My sweet little sister is sick!" Ino said dramatically still crying.

"Aren't you an only child?" Naruto asked confused.

TenTen sweat dropped.

"She meant Hinata-chan you dumb ass!" TenTen sighed and slapped her forehead.

"Hinata-chan's sick?!" Naruto screamed.

"I swear it's only 8:45am, and you're already starting a riot!" TenTen screamed back at him.

Naruto was about to scream back but Sasuke covered his mouth with his hand.

"It's nothing serious, right?" Sasuke asked.

"It's just a fever. She'll be alright." TenTen said with a smile.

"Sasuke-san, it's time for your modeling pictures with Sakura-san!" Shizune called to him.

Sasuke sighed.

"Hell is calling." Sasuke said and walked off.

oO0Oo

Little did the friends know that Itachi was eavesdropping on their whole conversation?

"Looks like that girl's sick. Isn't she the one that you always talked about when we were little?" a guy with blue hair walked in. He had such a pale face that it almost seemed like he had a blue face as well.

"It's none of your business, Kisame." Itachi said cleaning his camera.

"Itachi-san." Shizune walked up to him.

"Yes, what is it?" He responded not even looking at her.

"Since Hinata-san isn't here, you may go home. There's really nothing for you to do…unless…you want to stick around." Shizune said.

"Arigato. I think I'll be going." Itachi said.

"Leaving the party already, Itachi?" Kisame asked.

"It would still be a party without me." Itachi said and exited the building.

oO0Oo

"Sasuke-kun, where's your boldness today?" the photographer asked. She had black messy long hair with thin rimmed glasses. She stopped taking pictures and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm just tired, Karin…" Sasuke lied. Sakura was hanging onto him like a cat hanging onto a tree branch for dear life.

"He's just nervous that he's modeling with me." Sakura answered.

Karin rolled her eyes. Yes…Karin was also a Sasuke "fanatic." Even though she was older than him, she still had her heart set on him. Sasuke knew that but he didn't like her. He never had any interest in one of his fans anyways…

After a few more pictures, Karin decided to give up and called it a day.

"What's wrong Uchiha? Got your panties in a bunch?" TenTen joked and nudged him.

"It's nothing…" Sasuke said and exited the building.

"There's definitely something wrong with him." TenTen said.

"Yup…he would have given you a glare or given you a lame come back…or something like that." Ino said in a thinking position. "Hmm…"

oO0Oo

"Feeling better?" Neji said bringing in a bowl of soup.

Hinata's eyes twitched.

"Haha…I know what you're thinking. No…I didn't cook this. It was from a can." Neji said and chuckled.

Hinata smiled. She knew how horrible Neji's cooking was. Without her, he would have died by starvation.

"Arigato, Nii-san."

"The pleasure's all mine." Neji said. "How was the dinner last night? Was it fun?" Neji had always been a brother figure to Hinata but sometimes…he was a father figure. Overprotective. Paranoid. And whatnot.

"It was…interesting." Hinata said sipping her soup.

"Why didn't you tell me you met Uchiha again?" Neji asked getting to the point.

Hinata sighed.

"I had a lot on my mind. I didn't think he was such a threat to you Nii-san." Hinata smirked.

"He's not." Neji quickly answered. "I mean…sure he's 23 years old now…he could have lost his virginity at age 16! You never know!"

"Nii-san!" Hinata was blushing furiously. "Really…how could you think such things about Sasuke-kun?"

"Seeing as though every girl in the whole entire universe has fallen for him…" Neji said slowly.

"Don't forget. Half the girls in the entire universe loves you." Hinata giggled.

"Don't remind me." Neji crossed his arms.

Hinata continued eating and their conversation went along peacefully.

Someone rang the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Neji said and stood up to answer the door. Neji opened the door and was shocked to see who it was.

"Uchiha…"

"Hyuuga." His stoic voice answered. "Where's Hinata-san?" He let himself in

_Rude as usual…_ Neji thought to himself.

"She's in her room but I don't think you should go in. She has a fever." Neji answered.

"I don't catch fevers easily." The Uchiha replied.

"Don't touch Hinata-sama or I'll kill you." Neji said.

"You wish you could." The Uchiha smirked.

Neji had a scowl planted across his face. _Bastard…_

oO0Oo

Someone knocked on Hinata's bedroom door.

"Come in, the door's open." Hinata answered finishing her soup. She put the empty bowl on the table next to her bed.

"It's nice to see that your voice is fine." The stoic Uchiha smiled at her.

Hinata blushed.

"Ah…Itachi-kun…how did you...?" Hinata asked. (THOUGHT IT WAS SASUKE? HAH! YOU WISH! xD)

"The photographer must know everything about his client/model." Itachi said sitting on her bed.

"Oh…"

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd come by." Itachi said.

"I'm fine…really. Neji-niisan takes really good care of me." Hinata said.

"Ah…I see." Itachi said. "About my brother…kissing you…he was being an idiot. He's still in his "hormones" stage."

Hinata giggled.

"I know. I forgave him." Hinata said.

_Why did you forgive him, Hinata-chan? _Itachi thought to himself.

"But…it was a kiss." Itachi said trying to hide his pleading voice.

"I know…but he is a childhood friend. He didn't remember me. I didn't remember him either. But now that we both remember, we've forgiven each other." Hinata said happily.

"I see…" Itachi said and faced the other way.

"…doshta?" Hinata asked. (Doshta means "what's wrong?")

"…I must be going, Hinata-san." Itachi said standing up.

"You don't have to go…" Hinata realized what she had just said and blushed.

Itachi smirked.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-hime…but I must. I have other…matters to attend to." Itachi kissed her cheek and left her room.

Hinata felt the spot on her cheek that he kissed.

**Flashback**

"_It's very nice to meet you. I'm Uchiha Itachi." Itachi bowed solemnly._

"_This is my brother that I was talking about the other day." Sasuke whispered in Hinata's ear._

"_H-hello…Itachi-kun." Hinata said nervously and hesitantly bowed._

"_Sasu-chan, can you do me a favor?" a beautiful young woman with long black hair called out. Her bangs surrounded her face like Itachi's and Sasuke's. She was hanging up the clothes on the clothes line to let them dry._

"_Hai, mother." Sasuke said. He gave Itachi a deadly-glare-in-progress and ran to his mother. Sasuke helped her with the laundry. He and his mother shared a few laughs. Itachi was watching them closely._

"_W-what's wrong I-itachi-kun?" Hinata tilted her head to the side. She had noticed that he was staring at his mother and brother._

"_How foolish that little boy is…" Itachi muttered darkly._

"_W-what?" Hinata asked._

"_Nothing, Hinata-san." Itachi turned to Hinata and gave a genuine…but fake smile. He always hid his feelings with the smile. Hinata always thought there was happiness inside of him. _

_Hinata responded with a nervous smile. _

"_Hinata-san…your mother is…dead?" Itachi asked turning back to stare at his mother and brother._

"_H-hai…b-but I d-don't like t-talking about i-it." Hinata replied looking down at her sandals. She was wearing a light lavender kimono with flowers going diagonal over it. _

"_Gomenasai, Hinata-san. Did I hurt you?" Itachi went on one knee and kept the other one up. It was like a guy proposing a woman to marriage. He was, after all, a 13 year old. This was the year of those hormones. Hinata was only 8. She was naïve and young. _

_Hinata noticed the position and blushed._

"_Hinata-san?" Itachi touched her forehead and she fainted. She fell backwards, but Itachi caught her._

**End of Flashback**

Hinata pondered on her bed for a moment. She had forgotten what had happened after that. Hinata heard another knock on the door. Neji, of course, answered it.

"…wow…is your father going to visit?" Neji rolled his eyes. Oh great…another Uchiha to seduce his precious cousin.

"Tch. Very funny." Sasuke's eyes turned cold and so did Neji's. They had a contest of whose deathly glare was better but someone interrupted it.

"Sasuke-kun, it's a surprise seeing you here." Hinata said behind Neji. Neji winced and turned around.

"Hinata-sama, get back in bed. Your fever will get worse if you stand near the door." Neji forcefully pushed her into her room.

"Now…I have to handle-"Neji looked around. Sasuke was gone. "I guess I scared him off." He smirked and got back to grading his papers.

oO0Oo

"Sasuke-kun…did you need anything?" Hinata asked sitting up in her bed.

"No…not much. I just wanted to…make sure my modeling partner was alright." Sasuke sat down on her bed.

"I'm fine." Hinata decided that it wasn't safe to tell Sasuke that his brother came to visit her. He'd probably leave right away and buy knives to kill his brother.

"Has my brother…harassed you?" Sasuke asked facing her.

"…I don't understand." Hinata said and sweat dropped.

"Has he done anything inappropriate?" Sasuke asked. Hinata sweat dropped even more.

"…he's actually…been quite the gentleman." Hinata put on a crooked smile.

"I see…that's good." Sasuke said. _As always…hiding his true nature with false kindness…_

**Flashback**

_After Sasuke was done with the laundry, his mother told him to go play with Hinata. He nodded happily and ran to her. He slowed down his pace as he saw his brother holding Hinata in his arms cupping her cheek._

"_Nii-san…what are you doing?" Sasuke asked with a horrified look on his face._

"_She fell and I caught her." Itachi said not even looking up at him._

"_But…she's unconscious." Sasuke said worriedly clenching his fists._

"_She fainted." Itachi said and laid her down on a stone bench in the Uchiha gardens._

_Sasuke was furious and tackled his brother to the ground._

"_I'm impressed…you actually tackled me to the ground." Itachi smirked. _

"_What did you do to Hinata-chan?!" Sasuke yelled in his ear._

"_Nothing…I simply helped her." Itachi replied bluntly._

"_Shut up! I want to know the truth!" Sasuke said angrily._

"_R-really Sasuke-kun…I-itachi was j-just being a g-gentleman." Hinata said and sat up on the bench._

**End of Flashback**

_I don't understand…why can't Hinata-chan see that he's only hiding his true self? _Sasuke looked down at his clenched fists.

"Sasuke-kun…if this is about Itachi-kun…" Hinata said.

Sasuke smirked.

"As usual, you're a mind reader." He joked.

"I'm related to Neji-niisan you know." Hinata giggled. "Are you angry at Itachi-kun for some reason?"

"It's just…he took-"Sasuke couldn't tell Hinata that Itachi took his notebook! Hinata would then ask him what was inside the notebook. He couldn't do that! (-Laughs evilly- I didn't know you wet your bed just recently…-flips open to another page in the black notebook- Sasuke: That' nto even my notebook! You really like making my life miserable don't you? Me: Hmm…pretty much. –smiles innocently- Sasuke: Kill me already…)

"He took…?" Hinata tilted her head.

"Nothing…it's nothing important." Sasuke stood up.

"Are you sure you don't want me to-"

"It's fine. I'll be seeing you Hinata-chan." Sasuke left her room and gently closed the door.

oO0Oo

Itachi sighed when he arrived at his estate's front door. _I can finally have some peace and quiet…_

He entered the estate only finding no trace of Isumi in the kitchen.

"I'm in here Itachi-_sama._" Isumi hissed the last part of his name. She was sitting on the couch with her legs and arms crossed.

"Doshta?" Itachi asked and took a seat by her.

"You know what's wrong! You took my black notebook!" Isumi said with angry marks all over her face.

"I didn't mean to." Itachi sighed.

"…it's called "asking for permission", Itachi-sama." Isumi looked at him with annoyed eyes.

"Fine…I'll go get it." Itachi stood up to get the notebook.

_I didn't know Itachi-sama was that easy to trick. I thought he would have figured it out by now the notebook is Sasuke-sama's. _Isumi mentally smirked. _SASUKE-SAMA BETTER REWARD US WELL! _Inner Isumi thought confidently.

Itachi returned with the black notebook in hand. Isumi reached to get it.

"Tell me Isumi-chan…what's in this notebook?" Itachi asked.

"It says all of my secrets….when someone almost kidnapped me...when you tried to kill Sasuke-sama in his sleep…" Isumi said pondering.

"Okay that's enough." Itachi had angry marks on his face.

Isumi was about to grab it when Itachi had a devious smirk on his face.

"Isumi-chan…tell me…since when did Sasuke write love poems?" Itachi said his smirk widening.

**Mshinata: **Bad Itachi-sama, bad! –Hits Itachi-sama with Asuna's paper fan from _Negima?!_-

**Ino: **Hasn't your mother taught you about not stealing people's personal items? Tsk tsk tsk…shame on you.

**Itachi (rubs head where I hit himxD): **At least I didn't wet the bed recently.

**Sasuke: **That notebook was a fake! She was reading from a web of lies!

**Mshinata: **But look at your blanket, it's yellow. –Holds up blanket-

**Sasuke: **It's not yellow, it's beige!

**Naruto: **OMG SO YOU PEE BEIGE?! –Eyes widen-

**Sasuke: **Mother fu-…you know what…I'm leaving. –Walks away-

**Mshinata: **I can't wait to tell the world. –Gets on Internet and types on Sasuke Fan Club blog-

**Ino: **Since she's busy typing, please give her nice reviews!


	5. Let the Games Begin

**Mshinata: **This is to **lover143…**I've been thinking about that and I think I might do it. I have a strong feeling that I'll make that couple though! xD

**Sasuke: **…what the hell are you talking about?

**Mshinata: **It's girl talk. You wouldn't understand.

**Sasuke: **…I have a 12 year old maid…

**Mshinata: **Sasuke stop bringing that up! Isumi is completely adorable!

**Sasuke: **Yeah…-sweat drops-

**Mshinata: **You're so mean. –Hugs Isumi-

**Sasuke: **She lost my notebook!

**Mshinata: **She didn't lose it! She dropped it on the floor and Itachi-sama just simply picked it up!

**Sasuke: **Well, it would be better if she put it on the table or something. It's very important.

**Mshinata: **Yeah yeah…-rolls eyes-

Sasuke has the intent to kill **mshinata. **

**Ino: Mshinata-chan **does not own Naruto or any character specified in this fan fic.

Isumi's eyes widened. So he did really read the notebook!

"Gomenasai, Isumi-chan…but I cannot let you have this back." Itachi said waving the notebook in the air.

"…why not?" Isumi asked nervously.

"What's Sasuke's is also mine. It's an Uchiha's so other Uchihas can read it if they want to." Itachi smirked.

Isumi's eyes widened even more.

"It's interesting in what he writes. Some of it is corny but I definitely liked them." Itachi walked back to his room. "…I especially liked the _last _page." And with that, he closed the door to his room.

Isumi was frozen like a statue. She couldn't believe that Itachi...out of all people…would read the _last _page.

oO0Oo

Hinata woke up rubbing her eyes adorably and having a stuffy nose. She dropped back down onto her bed.

"I don't want to go to work." Hinata said muffled. But she did anyways.

Hinata changed into a dark pink jacket with a light pink skirt. She brushed her hair and let it fall over her shoulders. She picked up some leftovers from Neji's breakfast and was off.

oO0Oo

Sasuke yawned cutely. He heard a squeal. He was leaning on a wall with Naruto tying his sneakers.

"Sasuke-kun, you're so cute!"

_Oh great. _Sasuke mentally slapped himself for yawning so rudely. He knew he would attract attention, but last time he checked, there was no one there to watch him.

"Haruno, I thought you had to go somewhere else for the next part of your photo shoot?" Sasuke asked tiredly.

"I did, but they rescheduled it until tomorrow. So now, I can watch you do what you do best!" Sakura squealed and blushed again.

Sasuke sighed. He hated mornings so especially when there was a squealing fan girl.

"Everyone is to be met at the staff room!" Shizune called out.

"I guess that's our cue Sasuke-teme." Naruto patted Sasuke on the back and the trio left.

Sasuke looked around and saw no Hinata.

Where could she be?

oO0Oo

Hinata tiredly opened the door. She just hated mornings when she had to wake up for work.

"Hinata-chan, we're almost late because of you!" Ino dragged Hinata and scurried off to the staff room.

oO0Oo

"Now, you've been all called today to discuss a very important matter." Tsunade said walking around the circular table of models. Every model sat down at the table while their manager, photographer, and/or designer were standing behind them.

"I thought we already discussed about the movie, baa-chan." Naruto whined.

"Don't call me baa-chan! And that was only a little piece of information." Tsunade said walking over to Naruto and pinching his cheek. Naruto pouted and rubbed his cheek. Hinata giggled and then sneezed cutely.

_What an idiot…and bastard. _The two stoic Uchihas thought to themselves. Wow…brothers do think alike! Every guy blushed when they heard her sneeze. It was so small sounding and her reaction was so adorable. Even Sasuke and Itachi had to blush sometime, ne?

"The Akatsuki cannot decide on whom they want the main female character to be. It's between Hinata, Sakura, and TenTen." Tsunade looked at each model. Their expressions were all different.

"It's either Hinata…the shy timid one, Sakura…the bold and devilish one, or TenTen…the wild and fun one." Tsunade said walking over to each model.

"Who's the main character for guys?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"It has already been settled on Sasuke." Tsunade said.

"What?!" Naruto and Sakura screamed. Naruto had a horrified look on his face while Sakura had an excited expression.

"Of course…there will be other side characters from other companies. For example…Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Temari will be in the movie as well." Tsunade said.

"Cool, when do we get to meet them?" TenTen asked.

"When you have all gotten your parts." Tsunade said waving a finger in the air. "Now back to the main female character crisis." Tsunade looked at all the photographers, managers, and designers.

"I think Hinata-chan or TenTen-chan would make a great heroine. I mean…they're both beautiful in what they do so why not?" Ino said.

"I think the best choice would be Sakura-san because of her boldness. Hinata-san seems too timid to play the heroine. TenTen is too boyish to be the main character." A guy with gray hair with bangs hanging down his face said. He had glasses with an evil look in his eyes. The rest of his long gray hair was in a low pony tail. Sakura smirked at his comment.

Hinata sank down in her chair. She had always tried to change herself, but it always failed in the end. Sasuke and Itachi saw this expression and immediately wanted to kill gray-haired man.

"Why would you want that bi-"Sasuke was interrupted.

"Kabuto-san, you are quite wrong. The shy heroine can come out to be a confident one in the end." Itachi said gripping his camera. "Even if you are Sakura-san's photographer that does not mean that I don't get a say in this."

Sasuke shot Itachi a glare while Hinata gave him a confused look. He gave her an apologetic look and shook his head implying that it was nothing. Sasuke wanted to stand up for Hinata! Inner Sasuke pouted while Sasuke slapped his inner self.

"So what is your opinion, Itachi?" Tsunade asked.

"Hinata-san would make a great heroine if she knows what she's doing." Itachi plainly said.

Ino gave Itachi a glare for not giving her a better compliment. Hinata gave Ino a weak smile while she had a look in her eyes that would say "I'm-going-to-kill-that-bastard" to Itachi.

"Of course, do not forget the young and youthful TenTen!" a guy with a chili bowl haircut said. His eyebrows were so thick that you could probably make a sweater out of them. (LOL! This took me a while to figure out what he should say. :x)

TenTen slapped herself while Hinata's eyes twitched. I mean…Hinata wasn't the person to judge other people it was just…he just…well…looked disturbing.

"You are only a novice photographer, Lee-san. How can you possibly know why TenTen should be the main female character?" Kabuto hid his smirk. (No offense to Lee fans. I love him too. :D)

"She's youthful?" Lee said and sweat dropped.

"I think she'd be a great heroine." Hinata blurted out. Everyone looked her way and her sweat dropped. She gave a crooked smile while TenTen looked surprised at her.

"And why is that…_Hinata?" _Sakura sneered at her.

"She'd be a great person to play like…a samurai…right? Guys…guys these days like female samurais and kunoichis." Hinata sweat dropped.

Sasuke looked surprised at her. Hinata had never stood up for someone before. He gave her a secret warming smile, and she blushed.

"Interesting point there, Hinata." Tsunade said in a thinking position. "Well…I think I know who everyone's going to play. The cast list will be out tomorrow so you guys have the day off!" Tsunade said and scurried back to her office.

Hinata made a sigh of relief and sank down in her chair.

"Arigato, Hinata-chan." TenTen put her hand on her shoulder.

"Oh…it was nothing." Hinata smiled back.

"It took a lot of guts to do that." Ino said cheerfully.

"Not to mention, Tsunade baa-chan isn't someone you can easily impress, Hinata-chan." Naruto said walking over to her. "That must mean she really favors you."

"Now now…let's not be gossiping about whose favorite whose is." Kabuto said adjusting his glasses.

Sasuke stood up and slipped out of the room. He was unnoticed since everyone was too caught up in Hinata's surprising act.

But he was surprised…both Uchihas were.

oO0Oo

Sakura leaned her chin on her hand. She made a grunting noise and blew her bangs out of her face.

"What's wrong, Sakura-san?" Kabuto said leaning down to her. She was still sitting down while everyone had already stood up and left.

"That girl gets all the attention." Sakura pouted. "I used to be the one to get all the fame and glory."

"Well…maybe the others were right. Maybe being shy is the new way to win a guy's heart." Kabuto said and walked out of the room.

"Being shy, ne? I still don't believe it." Sakura stood up and flipped her hair. She left the room feeling envious and all boiled up inside.

oO0Oo

"You live with your cousin, right?" Ino said licking her ice cream. The three girls had just gone out to lunch and Ino said she had a major sweet tooth. TenTen and Hinata decided that they would get ice cream cones too.

"Hai. He's only 24 years old, but he's a successful university teacher." Hinata said licking her ice cream.

"Interesting. Only 24 years old and he's a college teacher? Cool." TenTen said licking her ice cream.

"You know…thinking back to that little meeting…Sasuke-kun wanted to say something." Ino said finishing up her ice cream and licking her fingers. She was a messy eater.

"Yeah…until Itachi interrupted him." TenTen smirked.

"I wonder what he was going to say." Hinata pondered aloud licking her ice cream.

"Let's not think about it. Hinata-chan, what do you have to do today? We dragged you around the last time. It's your turn now." Ino said her eyes beaming.

"Well…I was thinking of going grocery shopping…" Hinata said finishing her ice cream.

"Then, let's go!" TenTen and Ino yelled and dragged Hinata to the nearest market.

oO0Oo

"What are you making for dinner today?" Sasuke asked.

"Mmm…I'm not sure yet." Isumi said in a thinking position. They were walking down the sidewalk to the _Sanzenin Market. _(Made it up! Ha! xD)

"I see…did you get the notebook back from Itachi?" Sasuke asked hands in his pockets. Isumi stopped in her tracks and sweat dropped.

"Uh…funny story about that." Isumi said scratching her cheek with her index finger.

"You didn't get it back?" Sasuke asked stopped walking but didn't look back.

"Itachi-sama…he…he read all of it." Isumi quietly finished the sentence.

"What?" Sasuke asked turning around to her.

"He…read all of it…" Isumi said a little louder. It was a little louder than a whisper. Sasuke could hear it but he wanted to make sure she was right.

"Spill it already." Sasuke said irritated.

"HE READ ALL OF IT!" Isumi screamed.

Sasuke's sweat dropped. Local pedestrians turned their way and sweat dropped. Freshmen high school girls were giggling at Sasuke and Isumi thinking that they were brother and sister. When Sasuke glared at them, they walked away giggling at how handsome he was.

Sasuke sighed and brushed his bangs with his black straight hair.

"Even the last page?" Sasuke asked.

"Even the last page." Isumi curtly replied. They continued walking to the market. Sasuke was getting more pissed at Itachi with each step.

oO0Oo

"Do you mind if we eat at your apartment?" Ino said looking over Hinata's shoulder as she examined the ripe tomato.

"I guess not." Hinata said putting the tomato in the plastic bag.

"Wow, I've never been to a commoner's market before!" TenTen said searching through each item. (Imagine Tamaki from _Ouran High _right there! xD)

"You guys have never been to a market like this one before?" Hinata asked putting the plastic bag of tomatoes in her basket and walked into the meat area.

"We've always lived in a sophisticated society. You can't really blame us for not knowing what normal people do." Ino said following Hinata.

"I s-see…" Hinata remembered her life in luxury. It was very relaxing but yet…you seemed to miss a lot of things in the real world. Hinata didn't even find out what leggings were until she left the family with Neji!

"So who do you think is better for Hinata?" TenTen asked Ino.

"Hmm…I don't know. It's just too hard to decide. I think the younger one is better for her." Ino said happily.

"I think the eldest one is better, because he's at least not rude to her." TenTen said in a thinking position.

Hinata continued to buy her groceries until she couldn't take it anymore.

"What are you guys talking about?" Hinata finally asked after she was done buying all of her groceries.

"Your perfect match!" Ino and TenTen said in unison.

"…my perfect match?" Hinata asked confused. They were heading towards Hinata's apartment. She was the one holding all of the plastic bags because rich people are too "sophisticated" for that.

"You know…soul mate…lover…" Ino sighed.

"Oh…" Hinata, unlike any girl, had never dreamt of having a husband and family nonetheless having a boyfriend.

"What you're still a virgin?" TenTen hung her arm over Hinata's shoulder.

"A-ah!" Hinata blushed furiously.

TenTen and Ino laughed.

"I was just kidding." TenTen said trying to stifle her laugh. She removed her arm and covered her mouth to stop the laughter.

"I think Sasuke-kun would be a great boyfriend for you…not to mention husband." Ino said.

Hinata blushed a little.

"No no…you got it all wrong. Itachi-san is definitely her perfect match." TenTen said confidently.

"I think…I think I'm too young for this." Hinata said looking down at the sidewalk hoping her bangs would cover her tomato-colored face.

"Oh who are you kidding, Hinata-chan? You're like what…22 years old. You're not getting any younger." Ino said putting her hands on her hips.

"Ino-chan's got a point there." TenTen said waving a finger in the air.

Hinata quickly entered the apartment building and avoided the question. The kimono model and the cunning designer smiled evilly at each other.

"Let's have a contest." Ino and TenTen both said.

"Good, so you know what to do?" Ino said crossing her arms as she entered the lobby.

"Let's see who will win…the photographer…or the model?" TenTen said also crossing her arms.

"Perfect…you already know what I'm thinking." Ino and TenTen shook hands to start the mysterious bet-err…game.

oO0Oo

Isumi and Sasuke were done buying their groceries. As Sasuke being the "gentleman" (lol xD) he carried the groceries to the Uchiha estate. Isumi put all of the food in the fridge and pantry.

"You know…you're not getting any younger." Isumi said sitting down on the couch next to Sasuke.

"You're finally caring about me? Wow…that's a surprise." Sasuke said scooting away from her.

"I didn't think Itachi-sama was that…cruel." Isumi said her hands shaking on her lap.

"You better believe it. He only saved you because he felt sorry for you." Sasuke bluntly responded.

Isumi turned to Sasuke. Her eyes were trembling.

"…I know."

"Then why do you care for him so much?" Sasuke asked irritated.

"Stop changing the subject. Back to my original statement…you're not getting any younger." Isumi said strictly. Sasuke turned to face her and her eyes were full of seriousness.

Sasuke sighed.

"What I mean is…you need a wife." Isumi said.

Sasuke winced at the word..."wife."

_Wife…_That word kept repeating itself in his head.

"Or at least…a girlfriend to take care of you. I know…I'm 12 years old and I might be getting ahead of myself but…I won't be taking care of you guys forever…" Isumi said.

"It's too early to determine who I love and who I do not." Sasuke said finally standing up.

"But…your notebook…" Isumi said standing up still looking at him.

"I have to…confirm my feelings." Sasuke said walking to his room. Isumi grabbed her hand.

"Then do it. Do you love Hinata-chan?" Isumi asked raising her voice a little.

_Sasuke-kun, you're giving me a white rose as a birthday gift? Arigato! _said the young 9 year old Hinata with a cheerful smile on her face.

_Do I…? _Sasuke thought to himself.

"Love is a complicated thing-"Sasuke said trying to change the subject.

"Just answer me!" Isumi yelled.

_Promise me you'll stay with me forever and ever? _The 10 year old Hinata asked the young Sasuke. They were lying on the green grass looking up at the starry night.

_I promise to…_ Sasuke was having major flash backs of his young life.

"Sasuke-sama…?" Isumi asked worriedly.

_Even though we started middle school, I bet everything will be the same between us, Sasuke-kun. _The 11 year old Hinata said to Sasuke. He had been three inches taller than her already.

_Yes...it will be the same… _Sasuke thought to himself. Isumi gently let go of his arm and looked worriedly at his expression. It was hard to read and yet somehow depressing.

_Don't you think I won't get taller too! _The 12 year old Hinata cutely pouted at Sasuke. He was now five inches taller than her.

_I bet you would get taller…_ Sasuke mentally smiled to himself.

Isumi just stood there watching him.

_I…I understand…I guess. If you have to leave…then it's fine with me…whatever makes you happy…Sasuke-kun. _The 13 year old Hinata was crying. The 13 year old Sasuke was looking down at his feet thinking it was the right thing to do.

"If I had never left…maybe…maybe…she would have told me that same thing I wanted to tell her."Sasuke pondered aloud.

Isumi hugged her master from behind.

"Yes…I am certain. I do, Isumi. But…I vow to win her heart…no matter what. Not even Itachi will win her…not if…not if I get her first." Sasuke said with a little confidence in his voice.

Isumi smiled warmly behind his back.

Little did the two know there was a mysterious Uchiha watching them from afar?

"Fine, let the games begin…foolish little brother." The mysterious person smirked and returned into his room.

**Mshinata: **Omg, so tense!

**Sasuke: **I will win! –Fire in his eyes-

**Mshinata: **Have you been copying Lee-san's techniques again?

**Sasuke: **…no…-sweat drops-

**TenTen: **Next thing you'll know it, he'll have a chili bowl cut. –Snickers-

**Mshinata **imagines Sasuke with a chili bowl hair cut.

**Mshinata: **OMG, IT BURNS!!! –Faints-

Hinata pokes **Mshinata.**

**Hinata: **I think you killed her. –Goes paranoid- NOT THE WRITER!

**Mshinata **stays dead.

**Ino: **Give her nice reviews! I promise…we'll have to call Edward Elric to revive her, so she can write the next chapter if we have to!


	6. Off to Suna City!

**Edward: **OMG, SHE'S BREATHING!

**Mshinata **jolts up from the ground and hyperventilates.

**Ino: **You're alive! –Hugs **Mshinata-**

**Sasuke: **I liked her better dead.

Kunai fly past Sasuke's head.

**Mshinata: **You're lucky it missed. –Evil glare-

Sasuke sweat drops.

**Hinata: Mshinata-sama **does not own Naruto or any character specified in this fan fic. –Sweat

drops-

Hinata woke up when the rays of sunlight was in her face. Today was the day Tsunade announced who was going to get what parts in the movie. Hinata didn't really care if she got a main part. At least she was paid, right? She needed to support her cousin and herself. She quickly changed into a pink t-shirt and long jeans and was off.

oO0Oo

"Are you sure you want to go with this, Tsunade-sama?" Deidara asked scanning the cast list.

"Hai, I am certain." Tsunade bluntly replied sitting behind her desk crossing her legs.

"Mmm…okay…if you say so." Deidara sighed.

"Make sure the other guys see the cast list." Tsunade said bored, referring to Gaara and the other models.

"Of course, they're here today. We called them at the last minute, and they all came in…except for Shikamaru-kun who was fashionably late…as always." Deidara put on a nervous smile.

"Very well then. You may have the honors of giving out the parts to the workers." Tsunade gave him a sweet smile.

Deidara nervously nodded and left her office. He sighed with an aura of depression surrounding him. Everyone knew that if the workers didn't get the part that they wanted, they would throw a tantrum and hurt the "thing" that said what part they got.

_I just hope Sakura doesn't hurt me…_Chills went down Deidara's spine as he rushed to the staff room to post the cast list.

oO0Oo

Everyone scurried into the staff room. Sakura walked in slowly having a sly smirk. It seemed as if she already knew that she got the leading female part. TenTen and Hinata also walked slowly, because they kind of didn't want to see which parts they got. Sasuke and Naruto walked in normally. As usual, Sasuke looked bored while Naruto was excited.

Hinata noticed that a few other people were in the room. They must have been the models that Tsunade mentioned yesterday.

"Konichiwa, fellow models, photographers, and designers!" Deidara announced. "As you can see, I have posted the cast list on the wall. I will be explaining each of your characters. Sasuke-kun, you are playing the main male character. You are a teenage boy living a normal life. But after a terrible accident, you are half blinded and can only see through your right eye. Your character loves studying history and its ancient past. You have always felt this strange feeling in your heart for the heroine ever since you two were little kids. You don't know what it is though…by the way; I will be explaining the story after I have explained your character." Deidara said randomly.

"Naruto-kun, of course, you are his loving best friend who is laid back and relaxed at all times." Deidara turned to Naruto and smiled. Naruto smiled back…seeming somewhat proud to be having something other than the main part.

"Gaara-kun, you are also Sasuke-kun's best friend, but you are a bit more…stoic and quiet than those two." Deidara indicated to the guy around Sasuke's age with red spiky, not as spiky as Naruto's, and had aquamarine eyes. He was quite handsome…in Hinata's point of view.

"Hai." Gaara answered.

"Temari-chan, you will be the older sister of the main character who is always protective of her. You hate Sasuke-kun's character, because you think he's a "brat" for being your sister's friend. You are the youngest queen of your country as well." Deidara said.

"…I don't get it?" Temari said with a puzzled look. She had sandy-blond hair with dark turquoise eyes. She looked kind of like Gaara, so Hinata guessed that they had to be siblings.

"I'll explain later." Deidara said. "Shikamaru-kun you will be the queen's loyal assistant. You advise the queen when she is troubled at times."

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru had black hair tied in a spiky pony tail. His eyes showed that he was lazy and only did the bare minimum (I swear I have a friend like this. Every time a teacher said like, "the essay can be 5-8 paragraphs," he would yell out, "BARE MINIMUM! I'll only do 5!" xD It's true!).

"And of course…for our moment of truth! Drum roll please!" Deidara waved a finger in the air. Naruto banged on the table with his hands starting the drum roll. "Our female main character is…!"

"Of course I knew it would all end this way!" Sakura announced. "Gomenasai TenTen…Hinata…for not making the lead but I guess I win." She smirked.

"Actually…it says the main character is Hinata-chan." Naruto said looking at the cast list on the wall.

"What?!" Sakura and Hinata yelled. Sakura and Hinata both looked horrified.

"That's right. Hinata-chan is our main female. Hinata-chan you are a very cheerful and joyful girl…until a terrible accident happens to you. You and Sasuke-kun's character got in the same accident with each other. You ventured into a very dark cave and rocks came tumbling down when you reached deep inside of it. Of course, Sasuke-kun's character's left eye was blinded…while Hinata-chan's character…had the rock coming down and hitting her head. She cannot remember anything…So Sasuke-kun's character has to do whatever to regain her memory!" Deidara said.

"Hey, how about us?" a guy with brown spiky hair with red triangular marks on his face exclaimed. He was pointing to a guy with black spiky hair with dark black glasses and himself.

"You two, Kiba-kun and Shino-kun, will be the doctors that overlook Hinata-chan's health." Deidara said. "Next week we will start shooting the movie. During the time being, I hope you all will study your script." He smiled. Deidara shooed them all away from the staff room.

"Now…are you completely sure?" Deidara asked the table.

From under it, Tsunade came out.

"Hai." She said seriously.

"I can't even believe they didn't notice you." Deidara sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"One person did. Though, I'm not surprised." Tsunade said crossing her arms and looking out the window where two guys were walking down a sidewalk.

oO0Oo

"Why the hell was Tsunade under the table?" Sasuke stated aloud.

"Baa-chan was under the table?" Naruto asked dumbly. Sasuke sweat dropped and sighed. They were walking on the sidewalk because Deidara had dismissed them all for the day.

"Never mind." Sasuke said uninterestedly.

"So anyways…this movie is a romance one, ne? Hm…you and Hinata-chan…eh…I don't see it happening." Naruto said crossing his arms in a thinking position and nodding.

Sasuke had an angry mark on his face but calmed himself down.

"…hn." Sasuke simply replied.

"It's not anything personal…it's just that…Hinata-chan wouldn't fall for someone like you. I mean…she slapped you!" Naruto chuckled. Sasuke gave him an evil glare. "She's different, you know?"

"Whatever."

"Buy a dictionary or something, because you'll never succeed in life with that kind of vocabulary." A familiar voice said behind them. Naruto jumped while Sasuke stayed calm and stoic.

"A-ah…Isumi-chan, you startled me." Naruto said gripping his chest.

"Konichiwa, Naruto-kun." Isumi bowed deeply.

"What are you doing here, Isumi?" Sasuke asked with a hint of surprise in his voice. Sasuke was now Isumi's favorite since Itachi "betrayed" her. (Haha, I love Isumi. xD)

oO0Oo

"Is this a wise choice, Itachi-kun?" Sasori asked leaning against the wall and crossing his arms. Next to him, there was a door that said "President" on it. There was also a sign that said, "DO NOT DISTURB OR DIE."

Itachi gripped his camera firmly.

"Hai." Itachi said seriously.

A woman with short blue hair with a rose in her hair came out of the door. She had piercings in weird places but Itachi didn't want to find out where she had more.

"Leader is waiting for you, Itachi-kun." The woman bowed.

"Arigato, Konan." Itachi said and entered through the door. "Sasori-kun."

"What is it?" Sasori turned to Konan.

"Why does Itachi-kun want to do this? He's only a photographer. He doesn't have the rights to do it. Leader will reject him completely." Konan said worriedly. "You know how he is…"

"Love is the sweetest sin." Sasori said bluntly.

"…" Konan did not respond. She was already confused as it is.

oO0Oo

"Nani?!" Naruto cried out. It seemed like the whole village had heard him.

"Hai." Isumi nodded depressingly.

"…that damn Itachi." Sasuke said clenching his fists. "Are you sure?"

"I'm quite certain…he's gone…crazy, Sasuke-sama." Isumi was starting to sniff a little.

"Isumi-chan…it's alright…it's alright…" Naruto hugged her shoulders and tried to comfort her.

Sasuke started walking quickly towards the Uchiha estate. He couldn't believe his brother would go this far…

oO0Oo

"…it would be a pain…to change the script I mean." A deep voice said. His chair was facing the opposite direction from Itachi so no one could see his face.

"Please, I beg of you. This isn't for me or my brother. This is for Isumi." Itachi lied smoothly.

It had looked like the man had raised his head in interest.

"What do you mean?"

"I want her to feel the bliss of being a student again. She said it herself. She's not going to be our maid forever…I might as well think about her future now." Itachi said bowing. "Please." His pleading voice was too honest to reject. But he knew…it was all a lie. Sure he had loved Isumi…but not that much.

"Fine." The man stood up but still had his back turned from Itachi. Itachi stood up straight and mentally smirked. "I will make the arrangements."

oO0Oo

Sasuke returned home to find that his brother had beaten him to it. Itachi was sitting on the couch looking very proud.

"Itachi…I hate you…" Sasuke's words were seething with anger.

"You vowed to win Hinata-san's heart. I wonder how long that vow will last." Itachi stood up and faced his little brother in the doorway.

"I can't believe you were kissing up to the president to just get another main part in the movie." Sasuke said clenching his fists.

"They're changing the script as we know it. Ironically, I'm your brother in the movie." Itachi smirked. "Let's see who will win."

"Tch." Sasuke curtly replied and walked to his room. He locked his door and dropped down onto his bed. _Hinata-chan…_

oO0Oo

It was still very early in the afternoon when the three girls decided to go on a five-day trip to Suna.

"Gaara-kun and Temari-chan live there." Ino explained packing Hinata's clothes into her luggage. TenTen and Ino always had an extra luggage of clothes…just in case of an "emergency" vacation.

"I don't get why we have to go for five days." Hinata said nervously watching the two girls putting in clothes that she didn't even remember buying.

"Temari-chan is a very good actress. She'll help us on our lines, and she's fun to work with! Trust me…once you get to know her, you'll be one of her best friends." TenTen smiled.

"Demo (but)…don't we have to tell the others?" Hinata asked fiddling with her fingers. It was an old habit that she thought she got rid of. But I guess…she only did it when she was really REALLY nervous.

"Eh, they can study their lines by themselves." Ino shrugged the thought off.

Neji came storming in Hinata's room panting with three packets in his hands.

"Neji-niisan, why is your face all red? You don't have a fever, do you?" Hinata rushed over to her cousin and placed her hand over his forehead.

"It's n-nothing…" Neji said. He calmed himself down and gave Hinata the three packets. He cleared his throat to make him look professional. (Lol, Neji is professional! You know…he's mature. xD Neji: Arigato. Sasuke: Oh so I'm not mature? Me: Nope. :)

While Hinata was worrying about Neji, TenTen and Ino just stared at the male figure standing in front of Hinata.

He had long dark brown hair with bangs hanging down loosely over his face. He had the same eyes as Hinata…though…his eyes were more pearl-white than Hinata's lavender ones. He had a figure just like a real man would. His white shirt was buttoned except for the ones that were at the top. He kept those unbuttoned leaving a part of his chest showing.

He was…he was…

_Perfection. _Ino and TenTen thought. So that's where Hinata got her cute looks from! (Omg…that description of Neji took me a while to figure out…xD Sasuke: And yet you don't describe me that way? Me: 'Cause Neji is soooooo kawaii:D Everyone loves the protective cousin!)

Neji tilted his head to the side seeing who was behind Hinata.

"Hinata-sama, who are you're friends?" Neji asked staring at the two. The two girls blushed. They couldn't help it! He was just so manly! (Haha…manly. –Chuckles- Neji: HEY! I AM MANLY!)

"Oh gomenasai, Neji-niisan. This is Ino and this is TenTen." Hinata said. The two girls quickly bowed nervously.

"It's very nice to meet a few of Hinata-sama's friends that _aren't _guys." Neji emphasized on "aren't" leaving Hinata to blush from embarrassment. But in the end, he gave a sincere but guilty smile.

"Anyways…what's this?" Hinata said blushing and cleared her throat. She pointed to the three packets that her cousin just gave her.

"That's the script." Neji said.

"…we got our scripts." Ino said. Neji looked towards her direction and Ino blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Oh…I almost forgot." Neji chuckled.

_His laugh…it's so… _The two girls thought. _…cute. _

"The scriptwriters made a little correction to the whole thing. It's amazing how they did it in such short notice." Neji mumbled the last part.

"What do you mean?" All three girls asked.

"They added another main character."

"Who is it?" TenTen asked this time.

oO0Oo

For the whole entire day, Sasuke locked himself up in his room sulking. His brother always beat him at everything. If Sasuke had gotten an A on his Finals, Itachi had gotten an A+. (Lol…bonus question? xD I'm sorry…my school gives us bonus questions. I'm not too sure if you can get an A+ on Finals in public school. Hehe…I forgot to tell you guys. I go to a private school. I'm not stuck-up though. :o) If Sasuke had one million fan girls, Itachi had two million. If Sasuke had smirked 100 hundred times on a week, Itachi would have smirked 101 times. Itachi was always one step ahead of Sasuke.

Well…I guess Sasuke doesn't sulk…Well…I guess…he sulks in a stoic type of way. He was lying down on his bed staring at the ceiling with an expressionless face.

"_What do you mean it's not good being smart?" Hinata asked putting her hands on her 11 year-old hips. "You're the top student in the class!"_

Sasuke's expression softened.

"_You left her brother…how could you? Do you know how much she's crying? Do you know how many hallucinations of you she's been having?" Itachi asked carrying his novice camera._

Sasuke made a scowl that would burn the brightest smile.

**Flashback**

"_Sasuke-kun…it's okay." Hinata said slowly trying to stop her 13 year-old hands from trembling._

"_You know I must do it." Sasuke said his back facing her. He had a purple backpack on._

"_I understand." Hinata had glistening tears in her eyes and gave a sad smile._

"_But…I promise…I'll come back." Sasuke said turning back to face her. He held her right hand in his hands._

"_P-promise is a s-strong word, Sasuke-kun." Hinata said releasing her hand from his grip. She was trying to hold back her tears and her stuttering but it wasn't working._

"_Yeah…it is." Sasuke said realizing the dangers of not coming back._

"_But I u-understand…receiving a s-scholarship to a b-bigger and b-better school…that must be g-great news for you ever since…" Hinata was too afraid to finish her sentence. Sasuke's mother had just died and his father left him behind with Itachi._

"_Yeah." Sasuke's 13 year-old arms dropped back to his sides._

"_The school will give you great opportunities like being a model, doctor, dentist, or any other professional well-paid job." Hinata said trying to regain her confidence._

"_We must always think about the present and future…" Sasuke said giving her a light but passionate hug._

"_You'll always be a precious friend to me, Sasuke-kun…" Hinata said crying again._

**End of Flashback**

"I shouldn't have left." Sasuke said aloud sitting up in his bed.

"Maybe you shouldn't have, Sasuke-sama." Isumi said sitting at his desk. Sasuke was surprised. He never winced or jumped so he being surprised is the best you can do for startling him.

"You left this village once before…didn't you?" Isumi asked turning her chair around to face Sasuke.

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked.

"I was listening to you mumbling in your sleep."

"…I was sleeping?"

"Apparently…and with your eyes open WHICH…is pretty creepy." Isumi crossed her arms.

Sasuke slipped under his covers and faced the opposite way of Isumi.

"You know…she's 22 years old." Isumi said.

Sasuke turned to face Isumi.

"Yeah…so?"

"She's bound to get married soon."

Sasuke quickly sat up in his bed.

"To who?!"

"What I mean is…she's not going to be single forever." Isumi rolled her eyes. _Men…_

"I think I know that. You mentioned a similar subject earlier." Sasuke said irritated and laid back in his bed.

"I know. I'm just reminding you." Isumi said sighing and standing up. She stretched. "By the way…your cell phone rang while you were asleep." Isumi said tossing Sasuke's cell phone onto his bed. Sasuke picked it up and checked his missed calls. He sighed and re-dialed the number

"What." Sasuke said in his bored tone when the person answered.

"Geez, Sasuke…are you always in a bad mood?" an annoying voice said.

"I wouldn't be if you shut up, Naruto." Sasuke said irritated.

"Anyways, I got to tell you something." Sasuke could just hear Naruto rolling his eyes.

"I'm not gay."

"I WASN'T GOING TO SAY THAT!!!" Isumi looked worriedly at Sasuke, because she thought he might turn deaf from Naruto. (Sasuke: WHAT DID YOU SAY? SPEAK LOUDER! Me: -laughs- Sasuke: WHAT?)

"You are such a child." Naruto said.

"Look who's talking."

"Okay, SHUT UP! Let me tell you what I just heard!"

"Whatever."

"Hinata-chan, Ino-chan, and TenTen sempai are going on a trip to Suna City. I was wondering if we could secretly follow them. It'll be fun seeing Gaara again!" Naruto said excitedly.

"When you say "secretly follow them," do you mean stalking?" Sasuke said.

"No…following."

"Why are you asking me to do it with you?"

"Because…Gaara's a player. He could steal all three girls in a blink of an eye." Naruto said sounding annoyed.

Sasuke almost forgot. Gaara and Sasuke were always on bad terms because of their popularity in their home villages. Gaara had his amount of fan girls, too. But unlike Sasuke, Gaara actually acted on each and every one of them. The last time Sasuke checked, Gaara had 25 girlfriends…maybe he had more this time.

Naruto was just jealous of him. Gaara was the type of person to have a fast relationship. For example, Gaara would make-out with a girl after only one date.

"…fine." Sasuke tried to sound bored.

"Yosh! I can't wait! We're leaving tomorrow! You better start packing!" And with that, Naruto hung up.

"What did Naruto sempai say?" Isumi asked.

"I'm leaving for Suna City tomorrow." Sasuke said getting out of his bed and raiding his closet.

"W-why?" Isumi asked worriedly.

"Business." Sasuke lifted up a shirt and tossed it in a backpack.

Isumi looked very sad.

Sasuke sighed.

"What's wrong…?"

"Are you…are you going to leave me here with…_him_?" Isumi asked not even daring to say Itachi's name.

"It'll be just for a week. You'll be fine. You were out in the streets for the while, weren't you? I think you can handle Itachi." Sasuke said tossing in some more clothes into his backpack.

_Pshh…yeah right. _Isumi and Sasuke thought. Sasuke was just being comforting. (…I can't believe I just typed that sentence. Sasuke: Why? Me: Because…I never thought of you to be the "comforting" type. Sasuke:…)

Isumi sighed.

"Fine. Do you want me to help you, Sasuke-sama?"

"I'm the 23 year-old here. I think by now I know how to pack my own clothes." Sasuke said.

Isumi had an angry mark on her face.

oO0Oo

"It takes about three hours to get to Suna City by plane." Ino said looking out the airplane window.

"W-wow…I've never been in a private jet before…" Hinata said buckling her seat belt.

"I hope you like everything so far?" TenTen asked.

"H-hai…" Hinata was nervous. Not because of the airplane trip, but because she never told Sasuke or Itachi on where she was going. They'd probably start panicking after not seeing her for a whole day. Luckily for Hinata, TenTen and Ino somehow persuaded Neji to let them take Hinata to Suna City.

"Suna City is a hot but windy place. It's like…summer there all the time!" Ino squealed.

The captain told everyone to buckle in their seat belts and get ready for take off.

After the captain said it was okay to use electronics, Ino decided to start up the conversation again.

"The competition's still on TenTen-chan." Ino winked at TenTen.

"I know…" TenTen replied.

Hinata decided to ignore what they said. It was probably none of her business…

oO0Oo

"Sasuke-sama, would you like anything to-"

"No."

"Do you need any-"

"No."

"Would you like some-"

"No."

This was the second flight attendant that tried to make a conversation with Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke had snuck into the jet. But when the flight attendant asked them their purpose, Sasuke just acted all seductive and they were in. Sometimes, his looks do come in handy.

Naruto sighed.

"At least try not to act all emo on the trip?"

"I'm not emo." Sasuke said looking out the window.

"I think I see Hinata-chan and the other girls." Naruto said standing up.

Sasuke pulled him right down.

"With your loudmouth, we'll both be busted." Sasuke said irritated.

Naruto pouted. After about one hour, Naruto wanted to start up a conversation.

"Hey Sasuke."

"What."

"How do I win Sakura-chan's heart?"

Sasuke looked at him with the most expressionless face you have ever seen.

"How can you like her?"

"She's pretty. You know…she used to be really nice before she met you." Naruto said. "When she met you, she got all…all…" Naruto didn't want to say it. It had been 11 years and he still had a crush on her.

"Whatever." Sasuke grunted and looked back out the window.

"But still…Hinata-chan seems like a great girl. I've got to admit, if someone started dating her I bet I would get a little jealous." Naruto said chuckling.

Sasuke glared at him.

"I mean…she's so cute. She seems like the little sister that I've always wanted." Naruto's chuckling ceased.

"Hm…" Now that Sasuke thought about Hinata, he had been having a lot of dreams about her lately. What made him very sad was that he never came back for her…would that mean…he broke his promise? No…It couldn't be. He said he would keep his promise! And…fate brought them together so…technically…he didn't break his promise…right? These questions and thoughts were floating around in Sasuke's mind like the planets orbiting the sun. They were passing his mind very slowly.

_If only I were a cloud…life wouldn't be this bothersome. _Sasuke thought to himself as he looked out of the window where he saw a blanket of white fluff. (I tried not to make it the word, "troublesome" because we all know that's Shikamaru-kun's word! xD)

oO0Oo

After three hours of a peaceful flight, the three girls arrived at the famous Suna City. Since Suna banned people from flying in from a private jet to someone's house, they had to land at the airport. TenTen flipped her phone open and dialed a number.

"I'm calling Temari, so she can pick us up." TenTen said.

Hinata looked around in the airport. It was so different than Konoha's airport. Usually, it would be organized but Suna's was bustling with people and children. Sure Konoha was like that but not as bustling as Suna.

"Surprised, eh Hinata-chan?" Ino asked.

"Hai. Suna's airport is so big." Hinata said.

"Temari said she'll be here in about 30 minutes. In the meantime, let's get some lunch and then pick up our baggage." TenTen flipped her phone closed and signaled for the two other girls to follow her. She found a table and took off the backpack that she had on. From it, TenTen took out three small packages.

"I made these yesterday. I hope you like onigiri!" TenTen said happily opening the package and eating one.

Ino and Hinata took one package each. Ino twitched a little.

"What…you don't eat onigiri?" Hinata asked taking a bite out of one of her onigiri.

"I…I have heard of them…I just…" Ino shyly said.

"Oh, that's right! You're from a rich family. Of course…you only eat the finest foods." TenTen said.

"You're from a rich family, too." Ino blushed from embarrassment.

"Yeah, but I actually did some research on traditional Japanese food. I decided to make some for my own just in case the luxurious food got boring for me." TenTen shrugged and took another bite.

"Just take a bite, Ino. It's really good." Hinata said happily taking another bite.

Ino hesitantly took one of the onigiri and took a small bite.

"Wow, this is really good!" Ino said taking a bigger bite this time.

"Arigato, I know I'm amazing." TenTen said with food in her mouth.

The three girls giggled and laughed.

_Itachi-kun and Sasuke-kun liked onigiri… _Hinata said looking down at one of her half-eaten onigiri. Hinata smiled at the thought of them.

oO0Oo

After the two "stalkers" had lunch and picked up their luggage, they decided to call Gaara.

"Yo Gaara, will you pick us up from the airport?" Naruto was talking on his cell phone.

Sasuke was leaning against a wall near the restroom. Naruto needed to go, so Sasuke waited for him. Since the guys' restroom was right next to the girls', every girl would either blush or wink at Sasuke. They all knew who he was. He was THE Uchiha Sasuke after all. And at every one of the girls, he simply ignored them, gave them a glare, scowled at them, grunted, and/or rolled his eyes.

Naruto was still in the restroom. He was making a call in the restroom. This, in Sasuke's mind, was idiotic, because then you would get noticed by fans. Since Naruto had a loud mouth, he would get heard and noticed after one word.

Naruto walked out of the restroom with his hands in his pockets.

"Gaara said he'll pick us up in 30 minutes." Naruto said facing Sasuke.

"Hn."

"What will we do for 30 minutes in a boring airport?" Naruto sighed and pouted. "Oh, I know! Let's go around in the airport's gift shops! It'll be fun!"

Sasuke shrugged and followed Naruto into a gift shop. Naruto was so caught up with the trinkets and souvenirs that he hadn't noticed Sasuke walking out of the shop. Sasuke looked around and found his destination. He entered the store.

"Welcome. Are you looking for any book in particular?" the salesclerk asked.

"Just browsing." Sasuke simply replied and picked up a book.

A Series of Unfortunate Events_…Hinata-chan liked that series a lot. _Sasuke smiled to himself. He looked around for more books. He was surprised to find Manga in the book store. He picked up a Manga called _Tsubasa. _

Sasuke and Hinata had a lot of interest in reading when they were little. Hinata especially liked reading Manga. Sasuke was only interested in Manga that had action in it. _Tsubasa _was a Manga that had drama, comedy, romance, and action. It was the perfect Manga for Hinata and Sasuke. The two 12 year-olds used to have a routine of buying Manga. One week Sasuke would buy a volume and the next week Hinata would buy.

_I never did give her the 13__th__ volume of _Tsubasa… Sasuke thought to himself. It was ironic that thirteen is an unlucky number and that Sasuke didn't give her the 13th volume. Why? Because…Sasuke had left Hinata.

_I wonder if she has finished the series…_Sasuke thought to himself.

"Are you going to buy something or not?" the salesclerk tried to hide his irritated attitude.

"I was…but never mind." Sasuke gave the salesclerk a glare and left.

How childish. (Lol.)

oO0Oo

"Yo TenTen." Temari gave TenTen a curt wave.

"You remember Hinata-chan and Ino-chan." TenTen said while all three girls packed their luggage into the trunk of Temari's car.

"Yup. I can't wait to be working with you, Hinata-chan." Temari smiled a flashy smile. Hinata shyly smiled back and entered into the backseat with Ino. TenTen was sitting in the front with Temari.

As Temari started up the car, Hinata leaned against the car window and looked out of it.

_I wonder what you guys are doing…_ Hinata thought to herself as she had pictures of Sasuke and Itachi playing in her mind.

**To be continued…**

**Mshinata: **This was like…13 pages of pure typing:o

**Sasuke: **Pshh.

**Itachi: **There wasn't a lot of me in here. –Crosses arms-

**Mshinata: **I know. I know! I feel so guilty! –Bows- I'm happy that Deidara played a big role in this chapter. He's so cute! Haha! xD

Sasuke, Itachi, Neji, and Sasori stare at **Mshinata.**

**Sasori: **-coughs-…yeah…

**Mshinata: **Oh, I made this chapter extra long, because I don't know if I will be able to update during December…I'm going to California and I won't be having much time typing and finding creativity!

**Ino: **Aww! It was getting good too!

**Mshinata: **I know. :[ But, I promise that Itachi-sama is coming later on. I already put in a few ItaHina and SasuHina moments. And I also know that they were VERY small! Agh, DAMN ME. D:

**Gaara: **I saw my name up there. –Looks at story-

**Mshinata: **I'm so very sorry **winterkaguya. **I um…wanted Gaara-kun to also play a big role in this fan fic, so Itachi-sama and Sasuke had more competition. I hope you don't mind me making Gaara-kun a major player. –Bows and sweat drops- I know that in one of your fan fics you made him a player as well. (READ IT! IT'S SO AWESOME:D)

**Naruto: **Since when is he a player? –Points to Gaara-

**Gaara: **Since ever. –Rolls his eyes-

**Hinata: **Please give the writer nice and complimentary reviews. –smiles-


	7. Practice Makes Perfect

**Mshinata: **First of all…I'M SO SORRY, **voguo!!! **–Bows repeatedly and bangs head on the table- OMG!!! I didn't mean it like that! I'm freaking out now. I didn't mean to offend you! –Paces quickly around room- I meant that I would be having too much fun with my relatives in California to get the chance to write another chapter in California. I would run out of creativity, because I would use all of it with my relatives…I don't know if that made sense…Lol…

**Sasuke: **You never make sense. –Shakes head in disappointment-

**Mshinata: **I'm sorry if I made Gaara-kun a player. :[ I didn't think people would get made at that. I'm sorry…I feel yet another giant boulder of guilt has hit me. D: -ignores Sasuke-

**Sasuke: **Good.

**Mshinata: **Yes, the movie was based on _Tsubasa. _Haha:D I thought sooner or later someone had to notice:D –continues to ignore Sasuke- Yes…I know there are computers in California. It's just that…my cousin…doesn't…have…Internet…for…me…to…upload chapter…-sits in corner depressed-

**Sasuke: **Why are you ignoring me?! –Angry marks on face-

**Mshinata: **Don't worry, Gaara-kun will play a big role! –Continuing to continue ignoring Sasuke-

**Sasuke: **Are you deaf?!

**Mshinata: **I do not own Naruto or any characters specified in this fan fic.

**Sasuke: **Damn you…

**Mshinata: **One last thing…the three girls and the two "stalkers" left to Suna the next day after they got their new scripts.

"It's about time you showed up." Naruto whined as he threw his bag into somebody's car trunk.

"Patience is a virtue." A familiar deep voice calmly said helping the two guys with their bags.

"I can do it by myself, Gaara." Sasuke said snatching his bag away from the guy and putting it into the trunk.

"Whatever." Gaara stoically replied. He entered the front seat with Naruto while Sasuke entered the back. Gaara started up the car and they were off.

As I said before, Gaara and Sasuke were never on good terms. Why? It was because Gaara was like a second Itachi to Sasuke. So, Sasuke had to do everything he could to be better than Gaara.

"Why are you guys here, anyways?" Gaara asked. The question was more direct to Sasuke than to Naruto, because Gaara looked in his mirror to see Sasuke in the back.

"We want to study our lines with you and Temari-chan." Naruto said.

"Ah, the movie." Gaara said continuing to drive. "It was a good thing for you to come here then, Naruto." Now this time, the statement was more direct to Naruto. Gaara and Naruto were on good terms but not the publicly friends thing. They had a secret friendship. Besides…Gaara and Naruto were opposites. But Sasuke knew that. He wasn't stupid.

"So Gaara what do you think of our new model?" Naruto asked nudging him.

"Girls are all the same." Gaara sighed.

Sasuke used to think the same thing before he met Hinata. She didn't fall head over heels for him, and he definitely didn't intimidate her.

"But she's so cute!" Naruto squealed. Gaara and Sasuke twitched.

"Just as cute as all the other girls." Gaara said.

"Is that why you have 25 girlfriends?" Sasuke spoke up crossing his arms.

Gaara looked in the mirror again and glared at Sasuke.

"They're not my girlfriends."

"Then how come you always make-out with every girl you see?" Naruto said, unconsciously backing up Sasuke.

"I don't."

"You're right…gomen…You make-out with every single fan girl, not every single girl." Sasuke said sarcastically.

Gaara glared at Sasuke harder.

"Let's get back to Hinata-chan." Naruto said breaking up the tension. "She's like a little sister to me."

And before Gaara could say anything more, they arrived at Gaara's estate/mansion.

Gaara's father was the "Kazekage," president, of Suna City. After his father was killed, Gaara had the choice of being the new Kazekage or choosing who to be it. He made a decision in everyone voting for their new Kazekage rather than just Gaara automatically being it. He didn't like the job. There was barely any freedom. So instead, Gaara found something he liked in acting. He could be anything he wanted. He could be a gangster, punk, or anything. But since Gaara was the Kazekage's son, the village left the huge estate to him and his siblings.

Naruto and Sasuke carried their bags into the huge estate.

"Wow, this might be bigger than Sasuke's!" Naruto exclaimed scanning the huge lobby as he entered. "Not to mention, you have double doors!"

The house was inspired by the Renaissance as Sasuke analyzed it. Gaara or someone in his family must have liked the Renaissance period. It was a period of art and beauty. Sasuke accepted it, because…at least it wasn't…bright colored or Sasuke would have walked right out of the estate.

"I'll show you guys to your room." Gaara said signaling for the two guys to follow him.

The three guys went up a floor and down a hallway. At the end of the hallway, Gaara opened a huge room that looked like an imperial suite at a hotel.

"Wow, there's a refrigerator and everything!" Naruto said dropping his bags to the floor and examining everything that he saw.

"Enjoy it…" Gaara said. "…while you can." That last comment was more direct to Sasuke. Gaara smirked and left the room. "Oh I almost forgot. The maids will do anything you say, so just give them a call and they will serve you. You guys just call me when you want to practice our lines." Gaara closed the door and Sasuke heard him going down the stairs.

"What is that guy's problem?" Sasuke asked irritated.

"What? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"…never mind." Sasuke sighed and looked around their room. There were two twin sized beds with a little table to separate them.

"I call the window bed!" Naruto said childishly.

Sasuke never liked the window bed. The sunlight would shine directly to it, so Sasuke shrugged and took the bed inside. And we all know, Sasuke _is not, _I repeat IS NOT a morning person.

Naruto happily changed into some new clothes and stared at Sasuke who dropped down onto his bed.

"We have to go practice our lines, Sasuke." Naruto said putting on a sleek black jacket.

"Hn." Sasuke turned a lamp on which was on a table next to his bed. He grabbed a book from his backpack and started reading it.

Naruto sighed.

"Nerd." Naruto muttered and left their room.

_At least I don't wet the bed, baka. _Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued to read his book. (I thought you wet the bed, Sasuke? Sasuke:…I TOLD YOU! I DO NOT WET THE BED! Naruto: You said you pee beige, remember?! Sasuke: I DO NOT!)

oO0Oo

"It's alright if you stay with Ino-chan, Hinata-chan?" Temari said opening the door to the two girls' room. Hinata scanned the room with a surprised but calm look on her face. Ino, on the other hand, scanned the room happily and squealed. Sure she was rich, but she never lived in a Renaissance lifestyle.

"TenTen-chan will be staying with me in my room." Temari said. "Just call if you guys need anything. I'll make sure the maids will do whatever you say. Just say the word when you guys are ready to rehearse!" Temari closed the door.

Ino dropped down on her bed and sighed with comfort.

"Shouldn't we be getting ready for some practicing?" Hinata asked as she decided to tie her hair into a pony tail.

"I guess, but sometime later. I'm tired." Ino whined.

Hinata sweat dropped.

"You go on without me. I just can't stand airplanes!" Ino whined even more. "Besides…I don't have a role in the movie."

"A-ah…that's right." Hinata scratched her face and blushed from embarrassment. "Just come to us when you need anything, okay?" Hinata closed the door gently.

Ino jolted up from her bed and took her cell phone from her pocket. She dialed a number quickly and called it.

"What." said an irritated voice.

"I know where you are." Ino smirked.

oO0Oo

"Where's that thing-I mean…Sasuke?" Gaara asked drinking his tea as he sat on the couch. Naruto was running down the stairs. He just couldn't wait for practice!

"He's reading a book. Pshh, nerd." Naruto muttered and sat down on a couch across from Gaara's couch. In between them, there was a table full of sweets, cakes, and tea. Naruto greedily took two pieces of cake and shoved it in his mouth. Gaara was used to this since he was best friends with him.

"Yo little brother, you don't mind us having more guests do you?" Temari asked sitting next to her little brother.

"Hn." Gaara sipped more of his tea.

"Good, because we have to rehearse too." Temari said pouring herself a cup of tea and sipping it.

"What a coincidence…Naruto and…Sasuke are here." Gaara said looking up from his tea and looked at Naruto.

"I guess it's a small world!" Naruto nervously said.

Gaara knew he was lying. When Naruto was scratching the back of his head and beads of sweat starts rolling down his face, you know he's lying. Gaara ignored it.

"Who's here?" He asked.

"Hmm…TenTen-chan, Ino-chan, and Hinata-chan are here. Hinata-chan's the new model. You know…she's all over the papers, magazines, and Internet." Temari said crossing her legs.

"Hn." Gaara said placing his tea cup down on the table.

"Temari-sama, TenTen-chan and Hinata-chan are coming down to meet up with you soon." One of the maids said to Temari as she placed a plate full of fresh-baked cakes on the table. Naruto looked at it with greed and started grabbing them. Temari looked at him with disgust while Gaara ignored him.

"Hey, Temari-chan." TenTen said as she and Hinata walked down the stairs.

"You guys ready to rehearse?" Temari asked standing up and facing them.

"Yup." TenTen said cheerfully.

"Ah Hinata-chan, this is my little brother Gaara. You guys probably saw each other at the meeting but never had the chance to talk, ne?" Temari said pointing to Gaara. He stood up and had that scowl planted across his face.

"Konichiwa, Gaara-kun." Hinata bowed.

"Hn." Gaara replied. He walked off towards the estate's gardens while Naruto scurried off with him stuffing cake in his mouth.

"Excuse my brother. He probably isn't talking to you, because you're so cute." Temari flashed a smile. Hinata had a tinge of blush across her face.

"Yeah okay, let's start!" TenTen exclaimed.

"Let's do it in one of the gardens." Temari said dragging the two girls away.

"Isn't that where Gaara-kun is rehearsing?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah well…I just want to make sure he'll be okay with that baka, Naruto." Temari grunted. "The last time I left him alone with Naruto, Gaara almost got trampled by fan girls."

Hinata laughed nervously while TenTen laughed hysterically.

"Okay, so first…let's start out with you, Hinata-chan." Temari said as they stopped at the water garden. It was the ONLY place that had abundant water. It was filtered, so it was as clear as glass. Sure other places that water, but the Sabakus water gardens had to have the cleanest.

oO0Oo

"Yo Sasuke, we're over here!" Naruto waved his arms in the air and called to the raven-haired handsome guy. Sasuke looked towards his direction, giving Gaara a death glare while he did the same. He walked over to the two young models.

"We decided to start on the scenes with you, me, and Gaara. Is that alright?" Naruto asked.

"Hn."

"It's called a dictionary, Uchiha." Gaara snapped back.

Sasuke shot him another death glare.

"I know what a dictionary is." Sasuke said.

"Very well, then. Stop interrupting our rehearsals and get to work." Gaara said coldly.

"Hey! Let's just get started." Naruto said irritated.

oO0Oo

The young woman caressed the young girl's cheek as she was lying on a bed. The young girl's head was wrapped in bandages. The woman had a look of worry and regret on her face.

"My queen…" a young woman about the queen's age walked in, looking worriedly at the two people across from her.

"What is it?" the queen without even looking back at the woman.

"As a priestess of the village and your loyal friend, I suggest you leave your little sister be. You have important matters to attend to." The priestess said. "Yagami-kun is waiting for your attendance."

The queen caressed her little sister's cheek one more time and warmly smiled.

"Let's go, Nanaly." The queen said walking away.

"Hai, Queen Sakuya (yes that's a name people. O.o. I did not misspell "Sakura")." Nanaly bowed.

"Please Nanaly when we're talking in private, call me "Sakuya."" Sakuya said walking with her friend.

"H-hai…your hi-Sakuya." Nanaly said.

"And that's a wrap!" Temari shouted stretching her arms.

Hinata sat up from the bench she was laying down on.

"You were a really good actor, Temari-san. It was like you were meant to be the queen." Hinata said and stood up.

"Arigato, but TenTen-chan did a great job as the priestess too." Temari looked over at TenTen.

"Arigato! Of course…Hinata-chan you did a great job being the "unconscious" sister!" TenTen giggled.

Hinata laughed nervously.

"Of course…if we want to do some scenes with you…we need Sasuke…" TenTen muttered.

Temari snapped out of her thoughts.

"I remember! Naruto-baka is here, ne? Then doesn't that mean Sasuke-teme's here?" Temari asked.

"Hai, of course!" TenTen exclaimed.

"I'll go find Gaara and the others in the garden. You guys just wait for me, okay?" Temari ran off to a different water garden.

"This is a strange place…" Hinata muttered and looked around again.

"It is…all these water gardens…not to mention, you can get lost because there are walls separating each water garden. No wonder I didn't see Naruto when I turned around!" TenTen crossed her arms and pouted.

oO0Oo

"You know…I think he would be crying right now…" a handsome young man with blond hair said looking at a man looking up at the sky while it's raining.

"If he wants to be a man, he has to only look forward." A tough-sounding man said crossing his arms and leaning on a wall. The blond-haired man looked out from the window while the other just leaned on the wall not caring about anything.

"Yeah but…it's okay to cry sometimes…if you don't let it all out, you'll never be able to smile." The blond-haired man smiled innocently.

"Crying is a sign of weakness, Lelouch. It is not something you can just let out freely…only if…you want to show that you're _weak._" The tough-sounding man said coldly.

"My, oh my…you're so serious, Hayate-sama." Lelouch still smiled.

"Tch." Hayate replied.

"Wow that was lame." Sasuke said from out of the blue.

"Hey, you keep looking the opposite direction, asshole! We're trying to rehearse!" Naruto shouted with angry marks on his face. No…it wasn't raining. And no…Naruto and Gaara weren't standing from an upper floor. Sasuke was just a few yards away from Naruto and Gaara. They were standing near by a wall separating from another water garden.

"You have no right to tell me what to do, idiot." Sasuke grunted.

"It was advice, Uchiha. You can't listen very well, can you? No wonder you're starting to lose fans." Gaara smirked.

Sasuke and Gaara went into a total glaring contest until a sandy-haired woman came running towards them.

"So…there…you…are!" Temari was panting and waved towards Gaara.

"What do you need?" Naruto asked irritated with his arms crossed.

"We need you guys to come and rehearse with us." Temari said with a flashy smile.

"Who's "us"?" Sasuke asked.

"TenTen-chan, me (is it I? o.O Damn I can never get these grammatical mistakes right), and Hinata-chan. Why?" Temari asked.

_How coincidental. _Sasuke smirked to himself.

"Let's go rehearse with them!" Naruto said running off. "Race you guys!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"He doesn't know where he's going, does he?" Temari asked.

"No." Gaara and Sasuke said in unison.

oO0Oo

"What's this?" the girl said looking very tired and pale. She was sitting up straight in her bed. She was holding something that looked edible, but she wasn't sure.

"It's a kind special rice ball." The boy said with kind eyes. He was sitting next to the girl on a stool.

"Did you make it, Suzaku-kun?" the girl asked taking a bite out of the rice ball.

"Hai." Suzaku smiled.

"It's delicious!" The girl exclaimed.

"The queen said that she wanted you to eat as much as you like. You need your energy anyways, Hinagiku-hime." Suzaku said handing her another rice ball.

"Hai, arigato." Hinagiku smiled.

"Ah, that's where you went, Suzaku-kun." Lelouch and Hayate entered the room.

"Are you feeling any better, Hinagiku-chan?" Lelouch bent down and went close to her face.

"Hai. Suzaku-kun is taking really good care of me." Hinagiku smiled.

"Do you remember anything, kid?" Hayate asked.

"No." Hinagiku looked down at her frail, pale hands. She was so different than the other villagers. Hinagiku had pale white skin while her older sister, the queen, had light tan skin. Why didn't she remember anything? Why was she this weak?

"That was so beautiful." TenTen sniffed.

The models had moved their rehearsal into Gaara's master bedroom. Hinata was a bit uncomfortable since it was a _guy's _room. Sure she went into Sasuke's old room all the time but…Gaara was…_different. _(Sasuke: What the fuck is that supposed to mean?! Me: Oh nothing. –Mischievous grin and shifty eyes-) Hinata had been stuck sitting in Gaara's bed. The models had been practicing for quite some time now and had already eaten their dinner earlier. Everyone decided to go to sleep early for some more practice tomorrow.

"I'm going to go hit the hay. Let's go TenTen-chan." Temari said leaving out the door.

"Coming!" TenTen followed behind her sandy-haired friend.

Hinata made her famous cute sneeze, and on time, Sasuke blushed but hid it.

"Sasuke-teme, let's go to bed. I'm getting really sleepy." Naruto said pouting.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Sasuke asked ignoring Naruto. He still was sitting on the same stool.

"Hai. Arigato for worrying, but I'm fine." Hinata smiled. "It's just probably my allergies."

Naruto got impatient and practically took Sasuke by the collar and dragged him off.

"Are you going to sleep with me or what?" Aquamarine eyes met with lavender.

Hinata blushed a thousand shades of red.

"G-gomenasai, Gaara-kun! I was just thinking that's all." Hinata quickly stood up and backed away from the bed.

Gaara smirked.

"Thinking of what?"

"Just how this movie's going to end." Hinata said, her blush never leaving her face.

"Ah, I see." Gaara sat down on his bed. "Do you like Sasuke?"

_This is a strange question… _Hinata thought to herself. Well…Gaara and Sasuke did have a lot of issues with each other.

"Hai, I do." Hinata answered honestly.

"I mean…do you like him as a...boyfriend?" Gaara asked looking at Hinata with a smirk.

Hinata's blush grew larger across her face.

"I…um…" Hinata gulped. "I…"

_How cute…I wonder how this would end if I stole her from him. _Gaara thought to himself.

"Do you like Itachi?" Gaara asked.

Hinata blushed a darker red. This time, Hinata didn't even try to say something. She knew that if she said anything, a stutter or a hesitating sentence would come out.

"He is your photographer, after all." Gaara said.

"Gaara-kun." Hinata said sternly.

Gaara looked up at her. She still had a tinge of blush left on her face, but her eyes were filled with confidence.

"I…I have to go now." Hinata gulped.

"Hai. Gomen. I didn't mean to intimidate you, Hinata-san." Gaara said standing up.

Hinata started to leave.

"But you know…I wonder how things will turn out…after this movie…" Gaara said.

Hinata stopped in her tracks and looked back at him.

_What does he mean? _Hinata thought to herself.

Gaara chuckled.

"Don't mind me. I'm just talking to myself again." Gaara said.

"Well…goodnight, Gaara-kun." Hinata said leaving his room.

"Night." Gaara dropped down on his bed.

_Hm…She smells like lavender. How cute. _Gaara smirked to himself and slept peacefully.

**To be continued…**

**Mshinata: **Screw me and my obsession with Code Geass!!! xD I love that Anime so much!

**Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji: **You and your Animes…

**Mshinata: **I can't help it! It's such a dramatic Anime! Well…it's been two weeks since I updated. I felt so lazy to update because…I was too busy watching Code Geass. :x

**Sasuke: **How selfish.

**Mshinata: **I know right! –Anime cries- But I'll do a better job at updating…well…I'll try. –Sweat drops- I guess that last part was a GaaHina moment. If it was, it's dedicated to **winterkaguya. **I wanted something to happen in the last part. I was so tempted to write something. –Evil grin-

**Gaara: **You should have. Everyone knows that Hina-hime is mine. –Grabs Hinata's hand and kisses it-

**Sasuke: **Go make-out with your other girlfriends. –Angry marks-

**Itachi: **Go die. –Evil glare-

**Gaara: **How childish of them. Of course…I would never act like that Hina-hime…-draws her face closer to him-

**Hinata: **-blush-

Gaara is dragged off by his collar.

**Mshinata: **Wait your turn, Romeo. –Rolls eyes- This is a SasuHinaIta fan fic! –still dragging Gaara-

**Gaara: **Just cut off Sasuke and it can be a GaaHinaIta!

**Sasuke: **Hey!!! –Angry marks-

**Hinata: **G-give the a-author nice r-reviews…-still blushing-

**Sasuke and Itachi: **You must stop blushing! He doesn't love you as much as I do! –Glare at each other-


	8. Just a Regular Day

**Mshinata: **Thank you guys for the lovely reviews! Um…I wanted to make Sasuke a "Syaoran" figure, because even if he's cold, mean, cruel, no emotions…

**Sasuke: **Get to the point. –Angry marks-

**Mshinata: **He needed to be one of the main characters. Don't worry; Itachi-sama is in this chapter. :

**Sasuke: **I hate you.

**Mshinata: **How nice.

**Itachi (cough): **Like he's ever nice…

**Mshinata and Sasuke: **You shouldn't be talking! –Points to Itachi-

**Itachi: **Pointing is very rude.

**Sasuke: **See what I have to deal with?

**Mshinata: **Well…he's not as cruel as you. –Thinking position-

**Sasuke: **He killed my clan!

**Mshinata: **I do not own Naruto or any characters specified in this fan fic.

**Sasuke: **Don't go to the disclaimer! What the fuck, I'M NICER THAN HIM!

"Good morning, Hinata-chan. You're up early." Temari greeted. She was already sitting at the table reading the newspaper. One of the maids put down her breakfast, and Temari thanked her.

"Do you want anything?" Temari asked looking up at Hinata.

"…um…cereal is just fine." Hinata said sleepily. She sat down on Temari's right side. The table was a very long rectangular one. Temari was sitting at the top end. Hinata guessed that Gaara would be sitting at the other end since these two were so important.

The same maid gave Hinata more than she had asked for. The maid gave her a plate of pancakes, waffles, and French toast with syrup on top.

"TenTen-chan told me those were your favorites." Temari said grinning.

"A-arigato." Hinata sweat dropped.

"Ohayo!" Ino said walking through the door stretching.

"Hey, I haven't seen you all day yesterday. What were you doing?" Temari asked while Ino sat on Temari's left side.

"I was designing. Oh, Hinata-chan will just share breakfast with me. She doesn't eat that much." Ino said to the maid.

"Designing what?" Hinata asked taking a bite out of a piece of French toast.

"Your outfits for the upcoming movie, duh." Ino said taking a fork and stabbing a waffle. She ate it with hunger.

"As usual, you're a slob." Temari grunted and took a bite out of a blueberry muffin.

"Hey! I don't get to pig out a lot, okay? This is like…the only time I can." Ino said taking a huge bite out of the waffle and pouting angrily.

Hinata giggled. She was so blessed to have such a fun job like this.

"G-good morning, Gaara-sama." The same maid said running up to the aquamarine-eyed model. He was rubbing his eyes adorably (like Hinata does but not as adorable) and walked past the annoying maid.

"Ohayo, Gaara." Temari said.

"Hn."

"He's a heavy sleeper." Ino whispered across the table to Hinata.

Gaara sat on the other end of the table and slouched. Hinata looked at him with curiosity. His eyes locked on with hers for about a minute. She finally realized she had been staring and immediately looked down at her plate. He probably thinks she's a fan girl by now! Hinata blushed.

"Oi Hinata-chan, are you alright?" Ino said with her mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Temari said slapping the back of her head.

Before Ino could start anything, Hinata answered.

"I-I'm fine." Hinata said looking up and sweat dropping. She tried to change the subject. "W-what's up with that maid?"

"I'm sure someone has told you that my brother is a player?" Hinata shook her head. "Ah well, now you know. Anyways, he's trying to change that. He's tired of girls and love. Actually…he's still searching to find the perfect girl. Gaara also doesn't know what it is."

"I see…" Hinata replied.

"So technically, he's like Sasuke-kun now. He's pushing all the fan girls away." Ino said.

Hinata looked over to Gaara. He had his eyes closed.

_He doesn't know what love is? Well…depends on what type of love I guess…_Hinata thought to herself.

"Good morning Suna City!" Everyone looked over and saw Naruto and Sasuke.

"Can you be any louder?" Sasuke asked irritated.

Hinata giggled.

_As usual…he's not a morning person. _Hinata thought.

"Oi Gaara, I forgot to tell you this morning. Today, we have another guest coming over." Temari said as she stood up and walked towards him.

Gaara sighed.

"Who is it this time?" Gaara said looking uninterested.

_How rude. _Ino and Hinata thought. Does he not like guests?

"…not sure…it's a person from Akatsuki. That's all Tsunade-sama told me." Temari said in a thinking position. "They said they wanted to discuss something."

Gaara gave another sigh.

"Fine. When is he coming over?" Gaara stood up, not even once touching his breakfast. Naruto greedily sat down on Gaara's right side and started eating while Sasuke sat on his left side watching the red-haired model.

"At lunchtime." Temari said.

"It's 9am right now…we've got time." Gaara looked at his watch.

Temari nodded and went back upstairs to go change into something decent.

"Well that's our cue to go, Hinata-chan!" Ino stood up and walked over to Hinata's place. She pulled on her arm and dragged her upstairs to go change.

"Why do you always have to wake up late, bastard?" Naruto asked angrily.

"I hate mornings."

"You make me miss all the fun in talking to these guys!" Naruto pouted and had angry marks all over his face.

"Too bad, idiot." Sasuke took a piece of toast and stood up. He put his free hand in his pocket and went upstairs to go change.

oO0Oo

"Gaara-sama, the guest is waiting for you." A maid said. Gaara was half naked and was only in pants, so the maid blushed.

"It's called knocking." Gaara said not even looking back at her. He put on a shirt and walked passed the maid. He walked downstairs taking his sweet, sweet time. He arrived at the living room and saw his guest already sitting there on the sofa.

"Ah, Gaara-sama." The man stood up and bowed.

_Tch...Akatsuki…_Gaara thought with anger.

"You might have already met me, but I'm Uchiha Itachi, photographer and member of Akatsuki." Itachi said, meeting Gaara's eyes with his.

"I already know who you are." Gaara said, implying for Itachi to sit on the sofa. Gaara sat on the other sofa across from the one Itachi was sitting. There was a table between the two with tea and cookies already set on there.

"What is your purpose coming here?" Gaara asked, getting straight to the point.

"Akatsuki was quite shocked to hear about Hinata-san and my little brother going off on a trip without us knowing." Itachi said, gently obtaining a cup of tea and sipping it. "They suggested I go here. The president was scared that these children would get hurt. Besides…I'm in this movie."

Gaara never liked Itachi. He always implied that they were "children" and not full-grown adults.

"I see…is that all?" Gaara asked.

"Hai." Itachi put his cup down on the table.

"Do as you will here. The maids will show you to your room." Gaara stood up and left. He walked outside and brushed his red hair with his hand. He sighed. "What the fuck…they had to send him…"

oO0Oo

"Suna's malls have always been full-stocked on summer clothes!" Ino squealed.

"It's because almost every season seems to be hot." Temari said. All four girls decided to go shopping today. They seemed to like the idea of rehearsing during the afternoon, so the models decided on that.

"We already went shopping recently, Ino-chan." TenTen groaned.

"I thought you liked shopping." Hinata said.

"I do, but I was kind of hoping to go to the amusement park today." TenTen pouted.

"How childish!" Ino exclaimed, looking offended at what TenTen just said.

"Let's do that tomorrow." Hinata said totally ignoring Ino.

"You really want to?" Temari asked.

"Sure. I'm really a kid at heart." Hinata made a soft laugh.

TenTen smiled.

"Let's go in this store first!" Ino pulled TenTen and Hinata into the store. It seems like she had a habit of doing that…

"How cute." Temari said, observing the trio. She walked in slowly.

"Ugh, this is so ugly." Ino said holding up a brown sweatshirt (I don't really shine with wearing brown either. xD Ino: SISTERS! –Hugs-)

"I bet you'd look nice in it, Temari-chan." TenTen said.

"I don't think I want it anymore since Miss Critical just criticized it. I'm too scared to buy anything she neglects." Temari said.

Hinata and TenTen laughed.

_I should pick out something that Sasuke-kun will like for Hinata. _Ino thought with a smirk.

_Should Hinata wear something cute for Itachi-san? Yes…she should. _TenTen smirked too.

Ino and TenTen caught each others smirks and knew what that meant. They both ran off quickly and started to choose out clothing for Hinata. She and Temari sweat dropped.

"Is my brother bothering you, Hinata-chan?" Temari asked.

"Ah…no." Hinata lied.

"I see. Because you know…he should be flirting with you by now." Temari scratched the back of her head. Hinata sweat dropped and laughed nervously.

"Truthfully…I just think he's trying to find the right girl. This is the age where guys want to get married, after all." Hinata said thoughtfully.

Temari laughed.

"That's true." Temari said. "He's starting to lay low on the player profile."

"I can tell." Hinata smiled.

"Girls just think he's so cool and all. Just wait 'til they start living with him." Temari laughed again.

"Is he really that bad?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Nah…I don't think so. He is my brother. But at times, he can be a pain in the ass. Like for instance…if you don't like what he does, he's going to do something bad to you. If you bother him, he will seriously get pissed at you." Temari said.

"But that's human nature right? You can't really change what people are…" Hinata said. She was thinking of all the imperfections of Itachi and Sasuke. How they both hate each other. How Itachi criticizes Sasuke. How Sasuke locks himself in his room and never opens up to anybody. These were all the things that Hinata came to love.

"Sasuke's a cool dude. No wonder people say you two make a cute couple." Temari said.

"Nani?!" Hinata blushed a thousand shades of red.

"Yeah I mean…it's so weird. He has onyx eyes; you have lavender-white eyes. He has a cold personality; you have a warm one. He never smiles; you always smile. I see some love there." Temari made a heart shape with her hands.

Hinata blushed even more.

"But then again…Itachi smiles at you all the time. He's intelligent, very well-mannered, and has good taste in clothing. I also see something there." Temari said in a thinking position.

Hinata felt like she was about to faint. To choose between Sasuke or Itachi? She was too young! Hold on…never mind. She can't use that excuse anymore. She was 22 years old after all! She had to marry sooner or later! But in the end, Hinata decided to choose later.

"Hinata-chan, try these clothes on!" Ino and TenTen both said. They glared at each other. Hinata and Temari could just feel the tension between their glares.

Hinata and Temari sighed.

_This is going to be a long day. _They both thought.

oO0Oo

"I'm bored." Naruto said, lying on his bed on his back.

"Don't tell me that." Sasuke said turning a page in a book. He was reading…again. And guess what? He's reading in his bed…AGAIN! (You have a problem. Sasuke: You wrote it, so you have problems. Me: I might have problems, but you have issues. Sasuke:…damn it.)

"Why don't you put that damn book down, and let's do something!" Naruto pouted.

"You're old enough. Go somewhere. Preferably, get drunk and walk in traffic." Sasuke said emotionlessly.

Naruto sat up and glared daggers at Sasuke's reading figure.

"You'd probably like it if I got drunk with you." Naruto said teasingly.

"I can't get drunk easily like you, baka." Sasuke sighed. "Besides…I'm not gay for the last time."

"That's right! You want to get drunk with Hinata-chan!" Naruto said with a mischievous grin.

Sasuke had an angry mark at the side of his head.

"Go die." He flipped a page.

"You're so much like Itachi!" Naruto pouted and crossed his arms.

Sasuke looked up from his book.

"I'm not like him." Sasuke said coldly and darkly.

Naruto sweat dropped.

"Speaking of which, he's here." Gaara said quietly in the doorway. He was leaning against the open door, crossing his arms.

"Since when did you get here, Gaara?" Naruto asked, turning to face him.

"The door was unlocked, so I let myself in since this is _my _house." Gaara said, so Sasuke didn't have to ask him why he didn't knock.

"Hn." Sasuke looked back in his book and flipped another page.

"What did you say about Itachi?" Naruto asked.

"He's here." Gaara said it very loud for someone like Sasuke, who's not concentrating on him, to hear.

"Nani?!" Sasuke stood up and dropped his book. (Oh shit, you lost your place. It's called a bookmark, you ass. Sasuke: It's called remembering my page, you idiot. Me: Wow…do you do that with every page you read? You just look at the page number? Sasuke: Yes… Me: …I only look at it when I want to know how far I am.)

"Are you deaf, Sasuke?" Gaara said with a glare.

"I heard you…but…why is he here?!" Sasuke almost screamed that one.

"He thinks we're immature brats and thought you and Hinata might need him for "supervision."" Gaara rolled his eyes.

_There are only two immature brats here. _Sasuke looked at Naruto then to Gaara.

"I'm not surprised." Gaara said. "You are immature, Sasuke."

"I'm not here to play your stupid games. Where is he?" Sasuke asked threateningly.

"In his room doing whatever. His room number is 666." Gaara said.

Sasuke walked passed the two "immature brats" and stomped down the hall, looking for the room.

"That's freaky, Gaara. It's 666." Naruto said frightened.

"Hn." Gaara smirked. (666 is the sign of the devil…or that's what my friend told me. Correct me if I'm wrong. :)

oO0Oo

The three models and one designer returned home with bags of clothes. Since Ino was the designer, it wasn't her "job" to carry the bags. So instead, the other three girls had to.

"That damn girl. Doesn't she ever help?" Temari said dropping about ten bags on the floor when they got into the living room.

"Apparently not." TenTen said. _Itachi will win!_

Hinata somehow placed the bags she was carrying gently on the floor of the living room (how can she do it so gently? Doesn't Ino shop like…a lot? Sasuke: I don't know. You tell me.)

"Hinata-chan! You have to wear the clothes I bought for you, okay?" Ino said running up to her.

"Um…" Hinata just stared at her.

"No Hinata-chan, wear the ones I chose for you!" TenTen said grabbing Hinata's hands and dragging her upstairs.

"No, she's trying on mine!" Ino grabbed one arm from Hinata.

Temari sweat dropped and sighed. _Poor girl…_

"Hey!"

The two girls looked at Temari, still firmly gripping the sleeves of Hinata's shirt.

"Why don't I just pick something that you designed for her, Ino-chan?" Temari asked.

"Aww, but then buying all these clothes was a waste!" Ino let go of Hinata's arm and pouted.

"You get to wear _my _clothes next time, okay?" TenTen whispered to Hinata.

"Hey, I heard that!" Ino had angry marks on her face.

"C'mon." Temari yet again sighed and grabbed Hinata's free arm. It somehow got loose from TenTen's strong grip. (Omfg…IT CAN'T BE HAPPENING! –Gasps-)

"Where are you-"

"I'm taking you to your room, so I can pick out the clothes Ino made you." Temari said still dragging her along. She let go of her arm as soon as they arrived and opened the door.

"If I was Ino-chan, where would I put- Aha!" Temari looked under the table that separated the two beds and found a big box. She carefully opened it, sure not to mess anything up. Temari laid out the outfits on Ino's bed.

"Hmm…there are three, and I can only choose one…" Temari looked at each one critically.

The first outfit that Temari looked at looked very innocent. It was a light pink dress with short sleeves. The lace ran along the neck of the dress. A ribbon was supposed to be tied around the wearer's neck, and there was a star charm for it. At least…that's what Hinata came up with. Hinata could pull that off…she was known to wear innocent things the best.

The second one showed more cleavage. It was a red tank top with blue jeans. Hinata didn't understand why that would be one outfit in the movie, but it was just a passing thought.

The third outfit seemed really innocent, too. It was a dress with no sleeves. It was very light pink and beneath the breast part, there was a ribbon tied there. What disturbed Hinata the most was that it wasn't that long. It went a little above the knees. It was cute but…

"I think I'll choose this one!" Temari exclaimed, picking up the dress.

oO0Oo

"What is taking them so long?!" Naruto whined. The five models and designer were already outside, ready for rehearsal.

"I don't know. Temari-neechan and Hinata-chan just disappeared." Ino said worriedly. "This was your entire fault, TenTen-chan!" Ino pointed to TenTen.

"My fault?! You started it!" TenTen screamed back.

As the two continued to bicker, Sasuke and Gaara had the look of stress in their eyes.

"Women." Gaara scoffed.

_Why does he have to rehearse with us? _Sasuke thought to himself, looking at Itachi. He was the LAST person he would ever want to meet in Suna…except for Gaara.

"Sorry, we're late guys!" Temari said dragging Hinata by her arm.

Sasuke's blush was almost visible, because Hinata was so cute. She was too innocent! Itachi made a little blush but didn't dare to look her in the eyes. Hinata was just blushing, because everyone was staring.

Her dress had no sleeves and showed a lot of skin, but not inappropriately. It was very light pink. Beneath the breast part was a ribbon tied.

"It's…so…CUTE!" Ino squealed and lunged forward to Hinata. She hugged her ever so tightly that she was starting to suffocate. "I knew this was your look. Thanks, Temari-neechan! You're the best for making her wear this!"

"No problem." Temari smirked and looked at her little brother. His expression was unaffected, but Temari noticed a sweat bead roll down his face.

_He must be nervous. But why…oh no…don't tell me he's… _Temari looked back at Hinata.

"Hinata-hime, you look very beautiful." Itachi took her hand and kissed it.

Sasuke's fists were clenched.

"A-arigato…" Hinata blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"Let's just start rehearsal." TenTen and Naruto whined.

oO0Oo

"Would you like an apple, Hinagiku-hime?" Suzaku asked.

"I would love one." Hinagiku said sleepily.

"I want one too. I think Hayate-sama also wants one." Lelouch said playfully.

"No I don't." Hayate said coldly.

The sales person gave Hinagiku the apple. She looked at it with cheerfulness and took a small bite out of it.

"Hinagiku-hime! Hinagiku-hime!" a man came running towards the four people. He was panting when he stopped right in front of them.

"What is it, Ichigo-san?" Hinagiku asked, facing Ichigo.

"Your sister wants you back into the palace, immediately." He stood up straight.

"Hai." Hinagiku nodded and followed him.

"_I don't want to go back into the palace, Ichigo!" Hinagiku screamed._

"_But…your sister said so…" Ichigo said._

"_I want to play with Suzaku some more!" Hinagiku pouted._

Suzaku grabbed Hinagiku's arm.

"Wait." Suzaku said strictly.

"What is it, Suzaku-kun?" Hinagiku asked.

_That's right…she's not herself anymore… _Suzaku thought to himself.

"Nothing, Hinagiku-hime. Good night." Suzaku bowed. Ichigo was Hinagiku's knight. Since she couldn't remember anything, she couldn't go against his word like she used to…she wouldn't know how to anyways…

"Hm? What was that, Suzaku-kun?" Lelouch asked putting a hand on his shoulder as the three guys watched the two figures disappear into the palace.

"I just thought of something. That's all." Suzaku walked away from the two guys and started to head home.

"That kid keeps living in the past. He needs to move on. The girl's never going to be the same." Hayate said truthfully.

"How cold of you to say that, Hayate-sama." Lelouch chuckled. "But…in a way…you are right…"

"Hinagiku-hime, have you thought of anything to eat tonight?" Ichigo asked looking back at her. She was walking slowly, looking at her feet.

"Hm? Oh…no. I think anything would be just fine." She smiled warmly.

_She truly…isn't the same. _Ichigo thought to himself. _That's why; I have to protect her with my life._

"Excuse me…"

All of the models and designer looked up. A maid was blushing a lot. Maybe because she hasn't seen this many famous people all in one place.

"What is it?" Gaara asked coldly. That voice frightened the maid.

"D-dinner is ready." The maid bowed. The maid walked away slowly.

"Yosh! I'm hungry as hell!" Naruto stretched and followed the maid.

The others followed into the dining room. Dinner had already been set. Everyone took their seats, and as usual, Temari and Gaara ate at the ends of the table.

"I think you guys will do great on the movie!" Ino exclaimed taking a bite out of her chicken leg. She was on the right of Hinata she which was on the right of Temari. TenTen sat on Temari's left side.

"You think so?" TenTen asked, taking a sip of her soup.

"Yes, of course!" Ino exclaimed again.

"It's been two days already." Temari said in thought.

"Let's go to the amusement park like you suggested before, TenTen." Hinata suddenly said. Each of the girls looked at her.

"Sure." TenTen smiled.

"You guys are so childish." Ino said, taking another bite out of her chicken leg. "Do something useful…like shopping?" Ino said with her mouth full.

"Chew, woman!" Temari snapped at Ino.

"Hinata-chan needs some fun in her life. Sure shopping is fun, but let's have some adventures tomorrow, okay Hinata-chan?" TenTen looked at Hinata.

"O-okay." Hinata said nervously.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Naruto mumbled, eating his rice.

"They're girls. You can't really tell what they're talking about." Gaara said, not once looking up from his food. Naruto sat on Gaara's right while Sasuke sat on his left. Itachi sat by Naruto.

"I have an idea! It's been so boring lately, so let's go to the amusement park tomorrow!" Naruto said.

"How childish." Itachi said, maturely eating his rice.

"I think that's a great idea, Naruto." Gaara said, looking at Naruto. Naruto smiled. "We need fresh air, anyways."

"Whatever." Sasuke said, sipping his soup.

"What's cool is that Suna's rides are always two seated!" Naruto exclaimed.

That thought just snapped to Itachi and Sasuke. _Two seated? _

"Ah, that's right." Gaara said.

"I don't want to sit with you, Sasuke." Naruto said. "So you'll have to suffer by sitting by Itachi." Naruto said teasingly.

The two brothers looked at each other. They started glaring. It was like they could read each others mind...

_He's going to… _Sasuke thought.

…_sit by Hinata-san. _Itachi thought. Their glares deepened.

"Yo!"

Their glares broke apart as Ino stood by Sasuke.

"You guys want to go to the amusement park, tomorrow?" Ino asked.

"We were just talking about that! Yeah, let's go together!" Naruto said.

"Great!" Ino said and ran back to her spot at the table.

oO0Oo

Hinata sighed as she was walking down the hallway. She looked up as Itachi was opening the door to his room.

"Itachi-kun?"

Itachi turned around.

"Ah, Hinata-san." Itachi said walking up to her.

"…wait a second…then…what happened to Isumi?" Hinata asked with worry in her eyes. Rumors had been going around the village about Isumi being picked up by an Uchiha. Hinata had seen her in the streets before. Occasionally, she would give her food and the little girl would smile.

"She's fine." Itachi said. There was an awkward silence for about two minutes. Hinata blushed from embarrassment.

"You know…you're a natural at acting." Itachi smiled.

"Ah…no. You are so much better at it than I am." Hinata scratched the back of her head and looked the other way.

"You shouldn't say that. It'll take time…you'll get used to things." Itachi walked away from her and went back to his door. He stopped there.

"Itachi-kun?" Hinata asked. Itachi had stopped there for no reason. His door was open, so…what was wrong?

"I was wondering…Hinata-san…" Itachi looked back at her. "Would you like to be my partner for the rides?"

**To be continued…**

**Sasuke: **What the fuck…

**Gaara: **I wanted to ask!

**Itachi: **Fate brought us together.

**Sasuke and Gaara: **Don't be Neji! –Angry marks-

**Neji: **What's so wrong about being me?

**Sasuke and Gaara: **EVERYTHING!!!

**Neji: **Well… -crosses arms dramatically-

**Mshinata: **Don't worry Neji-kun. I'll get a leash for all THREE of them.

**Itachi: **I hope you're talking about Neji, Sasuke, and Gaara.

**Mshinata **gets a leash and ties it around Itachi's neck.

**Itachi: **What the…!

**Mshinata: **Yay!!! Now, I have a pet weasel! –Squeals-

**Sasuke (mumbles): **At least she didn't get me a leash…

**Mshinata: **You're next, Sasuke-_kunnnnnn!!!! _–Innocent smile-

**Inner Mshinata: **YOU'RE GOING DOWN, UCHIHA SASUKE!

**Ino: **Please give the writer nice and lovely reviews.


	9. Darkness

**Mshinata: **This is for **winterkaguya! **:D –leashes Neji-kun-

**Neji: **What the-

**Mshinata **tapes Neji's mouth with duct tape. (sp?)

**Mshinata: **Merry Christmas, **winterkaguya-chan! **–Gives Neji to her-

**Neji: **MmmmMMMMM!!! (I don't know what he's saying…-sweat drops-) Fo u! (Oh! That means…"fuck you.")

**Mshinata: **What? I can't hear you, Neji-kun!

**Sasuke: **That was nice of you.

**Mshinata: **I know! That's all I do. Give, give, give… Oh! I almost forgot! And a Hinata bunny plushy for **xXMizukiUchihaXx! **–Gives-

**Gaara: **You give her a plushy, and give **Kaguya-chan **the REAL Neji?

**Mshinata: **Yes. I don't want to tie Hinata-chan up. That's too cruel. –Sighs-

**Sasuke: **Wow…you've been watching too much _Death Note._

**Mshinata: **Hell yeah! –Fire in eyes-

**Gaara: **To think she got tired of that sort of Anime by now…-sighs-

**Sasuke: **Yeah…-sweat drops-

**Ino: Mshinata-chan **doesn't own Naruto. If she did, she would hug him every time she could.

**Mshinata: **Naru-chan! You're so cute!!! –Hugs Naruto-

"So…what's your answer?" Itachi asked.

"Um…" Did THE Uchiha Itachi just ask her out? No…It was just a friendly thing…right? "I…um…I'll talk to you tomorrow, Itachi-kun! Bye!" Hinata hurriedly unlocked her door and closed the door quickly. She leaned on the door. Her heart raced and her face was heated up. What the fuck was going on with her? Itachi was just a…friend…right? She dropped on her bed. Maybe this was all just a dream…

oO0Oo

"Shhh, she's sleeping!"

"Yeah, but she was the one who suggested that we go today!"

"Both of you shut up!"

Hinata heard noises that seemed familiar. Was she still dreaming? She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Hinata-chan!" Ino hugged her.

"N-nani…?" Hinata asked, still a little sleepy.

"Go change, Sleeping Beauty. You're lucky Sasuke's still in bed. You know…come to think of it. You guys both sleep in." Temari said thoughtfully.

Hinata looked confused.

"We're going to the amusement park today, silly!" TenTen exclaimed happily. Hinata had just remembered.

"Now, let's get you dressed!" Ino dragged her butt to the restroom to go change.

"I swear…Ino-chan dresses Hinata-chan up, every time." TenTen said, pouting. _Damn it…the outfit's going to impress Sasuke! If only I was quicker, I could have gotten Hinata-chan. I would have picked something Itachi-san would drool over. Hmm... _

Temari chuckled.

"This is the first time she's ever gotten excited over a girl other than…" Temari didn't dare to finish her sentence. Nobody wanted to say her name anymore.

"Yeah, I know." TenTen smiled.

oO0Oo

Sasuke yawned.

"You're such a lazy ass, Sasuke-teme." Naruto said, crossing his arms.

"I never said I wanted to go to the amusement park." Sasuke said uninterested.

"Whatever. Just try not to ruin my day." Gaara said coldly.

"Hey guys!" Ino came running towards them and the two cars.

Ino wore a blue bandana on her head. She wore a light blue tank top with jeans. She was always so plain, but made plain "cute."

TenTen wore a long-sleeved shirt with a short black mini-skirt. She wore high black boots. She let her hair flow down easily behind her back.

Temari wore a blue jacket with a black tank top underneath. She wore short jeans with sneakers.

Hinata was the most to stand out because of her blushing. It just added on to the cuteness. (Yay for cuteness! xD) The light pink jacket matched her blushing. She wore a black mini-skirt (which she felt uncomfortable with) with sneakers. Underneath the jacket was a white tank top. She looked very adorable.

"We ready to go yet?" Naruto asked, looking at each girl from head to toe.

"Yup." Temari answered. "Gaara you take those dumb asses. I'll take my girls." Temari threw him his keys, since she used his OTHER car earlier. (Oh wow, Gaara-kun you have two cars, and Temari-chan has none??? Gaara: She has one. Me: Then, where is it? Gaara: It's getting fixed. Me: Why? Gaara: Because I crashed it. Me: What a wonderful little brother. –Rolls eyes- Gaara: It's fixed now!)

All the girls and guys got seated on their assigned cars, and the two siblings drove away.

"So Hinata-chan…last night…I saw you and Itachi talking." Temari said looking through the mirror to look at her in the back. Her face instantly turned red, and her hands started to shake. Ino was sitting on the right side near the window, and TenTen sat on the left side. Hinata sat in between the two girls.

TenTen and Ino gave each other looks. It was like they were reading each other's minds…

_Score one for Itachi! _TenTen thought.

_No fair! Sasuke-kun's a heavy sleeper and you know that! I'll make Sasuke-kun do something amazing to Hinata-chan! _Ino thought.

"What were you talking about?" Temari asked, raising a brow.

"N-nothing…" Hinata answered with a stutter.

"It was something, wasn't it?!" TenTen exclaimed in excitement.

"W-well…" Hinata pondered, face still red from embarrassment.

"Tell me what he did?!" Ino was angry.

"H-he asked m-me to s-sit with h-him on t-the rides…" Hinata's stuttering grew worse and so did her blush.

"NANI?!" Ino and TenTen exclaimed. TenTen had a look of excitement on her face while Ino had a look of someone who had just lost a football match on her face.

"What did you say?!" TenTen asked.

"I...uh…kind of left him standing there." Hinata sweat dropped.

"Are you saying you reject him?!" Ino said with a look of hope on her face.

"It's not that! It was just…so sudden. I don't know…" Hinata looked down at her shaking hands.

"We'll just decide with who we want to sit with when we get there." Temari said suddenly.

"Good idea." Hinata said, trying to change the subject. "I wonder if Neji-niisan is alright…"

TenTen and Ino just turned red at the thought of that…beautiful man. (-starts laughing- I just had to type that! xD Neji: Oh **mshinata-sama, **you're so cruel.)

"Neji?" Temari asked, raising a brow. "Who's that?"

"He's my older cousin who-"

"He's about my age with long silky dark brown hair that flows beautifully in the wind." TenTen said dreamily.

"He has eyes that are white and silver as a perfect pearl. His looks can never be compared to Sasuke-kun's…" Ino sighed dreamily.

There was an awkward silence for about ten seconds.

"E-excuse me?" Hinata asked. Temari started to crack up.

"So basically…he's your cousin, Hinata-chan?" Temari asked, trying to stifle her laugh. The two other girls' faces turned redder from the embarrassment.

"Hai. He's so protective. I'm only lucky enough that he agreed for me to go on this trip. If there wasn't a specific reason, he would lock me up in my room until whatever I wanted to do is over." Hinata chuckled.

"Well, that's pretty smart for him." Ino said, trying to defend Neji.

"Yeah, I bet he just does that, because he's just…" TenTen's face turned full red.

"He's just…?" Temari asked.

"N-nothing!" TenTen exclaimed.

"Ino-chan, I thought you had a crush on Sasuke?" Temari asked.

"I'm over him. I think he has his eyes on someone else, anyways." Ino said; face returning to its normal features.

"Don't tell me it's Sakura, or I'll crash this car. I already got it fixed too…" Temari said angrily.

"TRUST me…it's not." Ino looked over at Hinata. As usual, Hinata didn't know what was going on.

oO0Oo

"You guys are quiet back there." Gaara said suddenly. Itachi decided to sit in the front with Gaara while Naruto and Sasuke were left in the back.

"We're bored." Naruto whined. "Let's play truth or dare!"

"No." both the Uchiha brothers said in unison.

"Aww, then what should we play?" Naruto complained.

"The quiet game." Sasuke said, closing his eyes.

"How boring." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You're such a child." Sasuke said.

"There's nothing wrong with being a kid at heart!" Naruto yelled in Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke sighed.

"Whatever."

"How immature." Itachi muttered as the two guys started to quarrel.

_Shut up, ass hole. _Gaara mentally rolled his eyes.

Fifteen minutes had passed. The two guys in the back finally became quiet.

"Are we there yet?" Naruto whined…again.

"We're here." Gaara said. He pulled over to see that the girls had beaten them.

"I'm surprised, Gaara. You didn't speed up or anything. I finally beat you." Temari said playfully as the guys approached them.

"So you're one of those fast drivers, Gaara-sama?" Ino asked surprised.

"Hn." Gaara answered, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I knew it! You're so calm and stoic on the outside, but ferocious on the road!" TenTen pointed out.

As Gaara, Temari, Ino, TenTen, Naruto, and (somewhat) Itachi continued to talk, Sasuke and Hinata were left behind. They were standing next to each other, observing their friends talk.

"Hinata-chan," Sasuke started.

"Hm? What is it, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata looked up at him.

"How about we go in without them. They seem to be bonding." Sasuke said, still staring at the group.

"Ah, but wouldn't that be rude?" Hinata asked.

"I guess so."

"Are you trying to spend time with me, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata teased.

Heat rushed to Sasuke's face. _Nani?! She knows I like her?!_

"Of course you would think that. We didn't get to catch up on our friendship, did we?" Hinata smiled.

"Y-yeah…of course." Sasuke calmed down a bit. That's good…she didn't know. He could have figured…she was too dense.

"Then I guess they won't mind. Let's go." Hinata said, walking in front of him.

They walked through the entrance, and Hinata walked in with awe.

"It's been a while since we've been to one, ne?" Hinata asked as Sasuke stood beside her.

"Yeah."

"Remember the last time Hanabi-chan threw up after each ride?" Hinata laughed.

"Don't forget you got dizzy." Sasuke smirked.

"At least I didn't puke." Hinata laughed.

"Let's go on this." Sasuke pointed.

"Eh? But that's…"

"I don't feel like getting on _hardcore _rides, today…" Sasuke pulled on Hinata's arm to follow him to the ride.

oO0Oo

"But weren't they here a second ago?" TenTen searched.

"Yeah." Ino said. _At least they went together! Hell yeah! This is such a romantic story! _Inner Ino said.

"They might have gotten in already." Naruto said hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Let's just look for them in there." Temari said.

"I'll call my foolish little brother." Itachi sighed, he dialed Sasuke's number. "Hn. That's weird. He turned it off."

"I'll call Hinata-chan." TenTen dialed Hinata's phone number. "Nani? Looks like she didn't answer…"

"She might have put it on vibrate." Temari said.

"What a baka. Suna's amusement parks are always enormous. Doesn't she know she can get lost easily?" Gaara said coldly.

"How dare you call Hinata-chan a baka!" Ino and TenTen said in unison angrily.

"Hn." Gaara walked towards the entrance. Itachi and Naruto followed.

"I guess we'll wait for you guys inside!" Naruto called out to the three remaining girls.

"Seriously, what did Hinata-chan ever do to him?" Ino pouted angrily.

"That's just Gaara's way of showing that he really cares." Temari said.

"Eh?" TenTen and Ino were shocked.

"If he didn't care, he would just probably go back in his car and leave us all here." Temari said, smiling.

"I wonder why he cares…" TenTen said thoughtfully.

"Well, let's go in." Temari shrugged and walked towards the entrance.

Ino and TenTen followed. They entered.

"Woah! When Gaara said they were enormous, he wasn't kidding!" TenTen scanned her surroundings.

"How scary." Ino said, shaking.

"Eh, they're just big rides. I usually don't get scared by these types of rides." Temari shrugged.

"But they're huge!" Ino squeaked.

"Is someone afraid of roller coasters?" TenTen poked Ino.

"N-no!" Ino stammered. "It's just…bigger than the ones in Konoha." Ino crossed her arms.

Temari sighed.

"Those idiots went to go look for Hinata-chan without us?" Temari scratched her head. "Ah well, let's go find those guys and Hinata-chan."

"Wait, can't you just call them?" TenTen followed Temari as she and Ino walked forward.

"This place is so loud that they probably can't hear their cell phones." Temari said.

Ino sighed.

"Oh great."

"Let's just ask around." TenTen said. "It's best if we don't tell Neji about this…" TenTen flipped her phone.

"How do you know Neji-kun's number?" Ino looked at TenTen's address book.

TenTen smirked.

"I just do."

"Give me it!" Ino tried to get the phone from TenTen.

"No." TenTen shoved her cell phone into her pocket.

"Stop fooling around, you guys. Let's go." Temari said.

"Right!" TenTen and Ino said.

oO0Oo

_When I find you…I swear I will rip your intestines out. _Itachi thought angrily. How dare his brother upstage him by whisking Hinata away from him?! That was HIS job, not his brother's!

"What's wrong Itachi?" Naruto asked. Itachi had a nasty scowl planted across his face.

"Nothing." Itachi walked faster.

"It's not like she'll get murdered here." Gaara said calmly. "She'll just get lost."

"Those things are both bad." Itachi said coldly. "Why are you so calm?"

"Because I live in Suna." Gaara said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, trust him. He knows his way around." Naruto said with a flashy smile.

"Whatever." Itachi said.

Gaara sighed.

"Fine…if you're so worried then…" Gaara flipped open his phone and dialed a number. "Yes, this is Gaara. I want you to put _him _on the phone. I have a special mission for him."

Itachi looked back at Gaara.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked.

"You are worried about Hinata, hai? I'm doing you a favor, so I expect you to repay me." Gaara said, smirking.

"I just hope you know what you're doing, Gaara…" Naruto said worriedly.

"I know he works under Tsunade-sama. Just tell Tsunade-sama that I need him, because I lost one of her models. I don't care if she's angry right now. Just tell her to put _him _on the damn phone!" Gaara was losing his patience.

"Hai, Gaara-sama."

"I'm glad you finally want to talk to me." Gaara said, smirking.

The person on the other end of the phone laughed.

"You know I would never back down on an important mission like this."

"I want you to find a girl." Gaara said.

"…is this one of your girlfriends?"

"No. And by the way…I dumped all of them." Gaara scoffed.

"I can't believe that, Gaara-sama."

"Just shut up and listen. She has long indigo hair with lavender eyes. She's with a guy with dark black hair and eyes. If you find them, kill the guy…a request from Itachi." Gaara looked at Itachi. "Never mind, I think he wants to kill the guy himself. How fast can you get here?"

"Very since I had to do something in Suna for Tsunade-sama and lastly…where are you?"

"Suna's amusement park. The one closest to my estate." Gaara responded.

"Hai. Don't worry Gaara-sama, I won't fail you." The person hung up.

"You owe me, Uchiha." Gaara said.

"What do we do now?" Naruto asked bored.

"Let's ride some rides until _he _arrives." Gaara said, smirking.

_Who is this person he's talking about? _Naruto and Itachi thought to themselves as they followed Gaara.

oO0Oo

Hinata was nervous, but at the same time…excited. This was the first time she had been alone with him since they were little kids. But then again…those magazines about Sasuke doing…"inappropriate" things…

_No! Sasuke-kun's not like that…he's not… _Hinata turned to Sasuke.

"Are you scared of the dark or something?" Sasuke could feel her gaze upon him.

"N-no! I was just…never mind." Hinata looked down at her hands. They were in the dark. "Why did you pick this ride? When we were little, you said you hated these types of slow…"romantic" rides." (Ooo, I wonder what ride they're on. xD)

"You guys got me on a bad day." Sasuke said, sounding like it was obvious.

"G-gomen…" Hinata said. The boat was soothing and yet the ride was…peaceful. The two had little conversations here and then but barely any exciting conversations. Hinata looked at the water. How long was this ride, anyways? It seemed like forever since they got on the boat.

"Do you like the movie so far?" Sasuke asked randomly.

"I guess." Hinata answered unsurely.

"Do you like the plot?" Sasuke asked, more interested.

"I like the love part. It's very cute…it's like…forbidden love." Hinata said smiling. Even though it was dark, Sasuke could just feel her smiling. "You play your character so well. I didn't think you were able to play someone who's nice, kind, and caring." Hinata giggled.

"I can _be _nice, kind, caring, and a lot more in real life too." Sasuke said.

"I haven't seen that yet." Hinata giggled even more.

"Hn." Sasuke blushed. Good thing it was dark or Hinata would have seen that.

"What do you mean, "a lot more"?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said no."

"You're such a chicken."

"Look who's afraid of the dark."

"I am not!"

Hinata felt Sasuke standing up. He faced Hinata.

"You're not supposed to-"

Sasuke put his hands on Hinata's shoulders and bent down slowly.

"I'm going to make you afraid." Sasuke whispered.

_N-nani? S-sasuke-kun? _Hinata thought nervously.

He bent down closer and closer to her face. _Now…you will get the message…Hinata-chan._

She could feel his breath on her neck.

"Stop right there." A flashlight was shown upon the two.

"Who's there?" Sasuke called out, still standing.

"The person who was hired to find you two…the indigo-haired beauty and the black-haired punk…"

**To be continued…**

**Mshinata: **Holy crap, Sasuke. I just noticed. You could have fallen out of the boat and fell into the water! –Laughs-

**Sasuke: **You are cruel.

**Mshinata: **Look who betrayed the village and trained under Orochimaru!

**Sasuke: **Tch. –scoffs-

**Mshinata: **Not to mention…you were making a move on Hina-chan! –Pulls Hinata away from Sauske-

**Hinata (blushes): **Nani?

**Sasuke: **Don't listen to her. She's crazy.

**Mshinata: **Pshh, I'm saner than you!

**Gaara, Itachi, Ino, TenTen, Ino, and Temari (nods): **That's true.

**Sasuke: **What?!

**Hinata: **Please give the writer nice reviews. She is recovering from her brother getting head surgery.

**Mshinata: **Which reminds me, I will make a fan fic of that. It will tell you of how much my brother and I suffered. I think…I cried more than him. I'm serious. Of course, I will make it Naruto. I will make it SasuHina as well. If you don't want to read a sad fan fic like that, then don't read it when I post it. Yes….he's still in the process of head surgery. I haven't figured out what happened to him…yet.


	10. Sweet, Sweet Revenge

**Mshinata: **Arigato gozaimasu, **hinatafan10777! **:D Thank you for praying for my brother. Actually, I think he'll be okay because of the sureness of the doctors. Anyways, hehe…-snicker snicker- Is it Kiba? Is it Matsuri? Well…remember the person worked under Tsunade-sama.

**Neji: **It's a Konoha ninja.

**Naruto: **I know who it is! It's Lelouch from Code Geass!

Everyone looks at Naruto weird.

**Mshinata: **o.O…even though I adore him very much, –hugs Lelouch- no. Why would you think that, Naruto-chan?

**Naruto: **He's really smart. –Smiles-

**Sasuke: **So is your mother…

**Mshinata: **Sasuke! –Gasps- Why did you say that?!

**Sasuke: **Because I'm mean.

**Mshinata: **No, you're not.

**Everyone: **O.O!

**Sasuke: **…where's **mshinata, **and what have you done to her?! –Grabs **mshinata's **shirt and shakes the living day out of her-

**Mshinata: **Let me rephrase…no, you're not mean. You're rude, cruel, vicious, a player, and other things I cannot mention.

**Naruto: **HAHAHHAAHAHAHA!

**Sasuke: **I swear…I will kill you. You're dead after Itachi!

**Mshinata: **Ooo...I am after Itachi-sama. –Sparkly eyes-

**Sasuke: **That's the wrong reaction you bitch! –Angry marks-

Ino punches Sasuke unconscious.

**Ino: Mshinata-chan **does not own Naruto or Sasuke, who is unconscious. –Is proud to punch him-

"Who's there?" Sasuke asked once more.

"I told you…the person who came to find you two.

Hinata was scared. This person…was he a stalker? It was a man's voice…that scared Hinata even more.

"I'll protect you, Hinata-chan." Sasuke muttered. Hinata eased a little because of that. But still…who was this guy?

Sasuke guessed that the guy was standing on a boat that somehow sneaked in behind them. But to know which boat they were in…was just…cunning.

"What's your name? Show your face." Sasuke said demandingly.

"You don't need to know that for now." The man replied. It sounded like he took something out. It was a cell phone, because he was dialing a number in it.

"I found them, Gaara-sama."

"Good…bring them back to us." Gaara replied.

The man hung up.

"So it was Gaara?" Sasuke's fists clenched. Who would have thought that guy would go so far as to hire a person to "rescue" them?

"Hai. Surprised? I was as well. But, he works in many mysterious ways." The guy pondered. "Get in my boat you two…and I'll take you guys back to Gaara-sama."

oO0Oo

"There you idiots are!" TenTen yelled.

"TenTen?" Naruto turned around. He was greeted by a slap from Ino.

"How dare you three just walk away without us! Not to mention, Naruto you said you guys would wait for us!" Ino was furious.

Naruto laughed nervously. Like Sakura, Ino had monstrous strength. She cracked her knuckles until Temari stopped her from doing anything ugly to Naruto.

"Stop, Ino-chan. Gaara…did you find Hinata-chan and Uchiha?" Temari asked.

"I found…someone to do the job for us." Gaara shrugged.

"How lazy of you." Temari rolled her eyes.

"Itachi wanted the two to be found immediately. Might as well use my best choice." Gaara said coolly.

"Damn it…don't tell me…" Temari sighed.

"Yes, I chose him." Gaara replied.

"Why him of all people?!" Temari shouted.

"He's the best person to do the job quickly and accurately." Gaara sighed.

"But he's a jerk!" Temari shouted in her brother's ears.

"It doesn't matter what type of person he is, just as long as he gets the job done." Gaara was beginning to be impatient…and if Gaara and Temari were both impatient…it wasn't pretty.

Temari sighed again and cupped her cheek.

"You know if he gets a scratch on-"

"Yeah, I know. I told him to do it very carefully." Gaara said.

"Who is this guy?!" Naruto, Ino, and TenTen couldn't take it any longer. They just HAD to know.

"It's someone you might be familiar with, Naruto." Gaara turned his way.

"Eh? But I know no one that's capable of being a jerk and is quick on the go…well…except Sasuke-teme, but he doesn't count." Naruto pondered and crossed his arms.

"Think idiot, think!" Ino shouted at Naruto.

"I'm trying!" Naruto covered his ears.

"It's no use…thinking is _not _Naruto's thing." TenTen sighed.

"So he has the same personality as Sasuke, eh?" Itachi muttered and crossed his arms.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts.

"I know who it is!"

_Weird how he got the answer before anyone else… _Gaara and Temari thought to themselves. (Naruto: Are you calling me stupid?! Gaara: No. Temari: That was a compliment. –smiles- Naruto: …HEY!)

oO0Oo

"Where are you taking us?" Sasuke asked.

"…to Gaara-sama, duh. I thought you were the smart one, Sasuke-kun?" The man spoke. He had worn a sweater with a hood which covered his eyes and hair. Sasuke was beginning to think it was useless trying to figure out who he was. He just didn't look familiar…

The two models followed behind the stranger slowly. They both knew, though, if they tried to run away, he would catch up to them anyways. It was useless running.

Hinata sighed. She never wanted this to happen. All she wanted was to make money for her and her cousin, so they could live happily together without any problems…she guessed that was too big of a wish.

Sasuke grabbed Hinata's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. She looked at him curiously. He gave a small quick smile. That meant that it was alright as long as he was here. She eased up a bit, but still…who was this guy?

"Yo Gaara-sama, I got them." The man waved to the red-haired model.

Sasuke let go of Hinata's hand as soon as Itachi saw their hands. Mentally, Sasuke was embarrassed. Remember, Uchihas _don't _blush.

"Good job." Gaara said. "Quick and easy like always."

The man removed the hood he was wearing.

"I knew it!" Naruto yelled and pointed at the man.

"Ah Gaara-sama, you compliment me too much." The man smiled.

"There goes you with your smiles again, Sai." Gaara rolled his eyes. (Lol, no one guessed him. ;-; POOR SAI-KUN! –Hugs-)

Sai laughed nervously.

"Naruto-kun, I'm glad I see you here." He smiled.

"Why didn't you tell us you were here?!" Naruto shouted in his face.

"I don't need to."

"Sai…" Sai turned around to meet Sasuke's onyx angry eyes.

"Sasuke-kun." Sai smiled.

"As usual, you don't know the meaning of the word, "privacy."" Sasuke grabbed Sai's shirt. He was about to start a fight.

_Sasuke-kun…don't do it. _Hinata had a worried expression on her face.

"Hm?" Sai looked past Sasuke and saw Hinata. "Ah, so this is the new model." Sai said, removing Sasuke's hand from his shirt and walking towards Hinata.

"It's very nice to meet you. I'm Sai." Sai smiled and put his hand out. Hinata shook it gently. "Gomenasai for earlier. It was Gaara-sama's orders to get you two quickly back to him." He bowed.

_He's so much like Neji-niisan; so formal…not to mention polite…in a weird way. _Hinata studied him. Sai looked a lot like Sasuke. He had black hair with onyx eyes. Maybe he had paler skin, but still wore the dark clothing like Sasuke. His hair was short and had bangs covering his forehead and the sides of his face. It was like meeting Sasuke's long lost twin!

"How troublesome…" TenTen looked at her watch. "It's already 1pm. I guess we have to go home now." TenTen sighed and walked towards the exit.

"Do you need a ride, Sai?" Gaara asked.

"I'm fine. I brought my car…besides…I have other matters to attend to." Sai gently took Hinata's hand and kissed it. "I hope you will model for one of my drawings soon…?" And with that, Sai exited the amusement park.

Sasuke and Itachi…were boiling on the inside. But of course, they didn't show it.

"Hn." Sasuke stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked towards the exit where Ino, Naruto, Gaara, and Temari were already heading towards their cars.

"Hinata-san." Itachi said. He was standing next to Hinata.

"Hai, Itachi-kun?"

"…did my brother…do anything…inappropriate?" Itachi looked at her.

Heat rushed to her face. Itachi noticed this.

Strike one.

"U-um…no…h-he didn't, I s-swear!" Hinata was waving her arms in front of her.

She was stuttering.

Strike two.

"Was he acting weird?" Itachi asked.

"No, he was just…" Hinata trailed off and her blushing got worse. She trailed off of her sentence, not to mention her blushing got worse.

Strike three. (Just imagine Tamaki-senpai with his baseball bat! xD Remember:D Sasuke and Neji: …Kaoru and Hikaru fan girl… Me: I am not a fan girl! Besides…Kaoru is so much cuter! xD Sasuke and Neji: …whatever.)

_You're dead, little brother. _Itachi thought to himself.

"Let's go before they leave us here." Itachi said coldly and walked off without looking back at Hinata.

"…what's wrong with him?" Hinata muttered. Her blushing faded and she ran off to catch up with Itachi.

oO0Oo

Hinata sighed. She didn't mean to bring so much trouble to her friends. The guys seemed to be in a good mood, and the girls kept nagging her about how dangerous Sasuke could be. She didn't want to say annoying…but it did get irritating…

"What did he do?!" TenTen shouted.

"Did he kiss you?!" Ino shouted.

"Oi, shut up!" Temari screamed.

Everyone became quiet as the sandy-haired model continued driving.

"She's scary." Ino whispered to the two girls. TenTen nodded while Hinata sweat dropped.

"Hey Temari-chan, who was that guy anyways?" TenTen pointed out.

"He works under Tsunade-sama. I thought you guys knew that." Temari said.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Well…he's an artist. He works as Tsunade-sama's bodyguard most of the time. If Tsunade-sama feels it's necessary, she'll assign him to someone." Temari said.

"Like their _personal _bodyguard?" Ino asked.

"Hai. He's a pretty good one too. He found Hinata-chan and Sasuke in thirty minutes after Gaara called him." Temari smirked.

"N-no way!" TenTen and Ino exclaimed.

"He looks like Sasuke-kun a lot…" Hinata muttered, remembering him kissing her hand. Sure Itachi did that, but he showed a lot more grace. Well…maybe because he's an artist.

"That's right!" Ino exclaimed.

"You know…Tsunade-sama has offered for him to be a model several times." Temari added. "He rejected all those offers."

"Why?" TenTen asked.

"I don't know. I think it's because he just wants to _make _art rather than be in it." Temari said.

Hinata thought about his face. He smiled quite a lot. You couldn't tell if it was sincere or fake. If he found her and Sasuke in thirty minutes…she wondered how fast he could solve a problem that Neji's students couldn't solve for two days.

"Doshta?" Ino asked. (Doshta what's wrong?)

"N-nothing." Hinata snapped out of her thoughts. _What a strange guy…_

"Anyways, you guys have two days left of your rehearsing right?" Temari raised a brow.

"Hai." TenTen answered.

"Let's get serious these last two days. I don't want to work with amateurs." Temari smirked in the mirror to see Hinata.

Hinata blushed from embarrassment.

When they all arrived back at the estate, Temari and Hinata walked in first while Ino and TenTen staggered along.

"Sasuke-kun probably took her somewhere to go make-out with her." Ino had a dirty grin on her face and put her index finger to her lips.

"Don't be ridiculous! Sasuke isn't that type of person to do that." TenTen said so sure of herself.

"You just don't want to lose." Ino poked TenTen's shoulder.

"Hell yeah, I don't." TenTen smirked.

The two were interrupted by Hinata's cell phone ringing. She answered it.

"Yes, this is Hinata."

"Hinata."

"Neji-niisan? What is it?" Hinata asked. Ino and TenTen ran straight to Hinata to listen onto the conversation.

"Are you alright?" Neji asked with worry in his voice.

"Hai. Why?"

"Tsunade-sama called and said this guy named "Gaara" lost you." Neji said with relief.

"W-well, I'm fine." Hinata said.

"When are you coming home?" Neji said, trying to hide the whine in his voice.

"Why do you miss your sweet cousin?" Hinata said teasingly.

"I miss…your cooking."

Hinata sighed.

"You just love to make me feel bad, don't you nii-san?" Hinata said.

"Hai." Neji chuckled. "I hope those two Uchihas aren't causing you any trouble."

"Eh? How did you know they went?" Hinata asked.

"Tsunade-sama named all the people. I shouldn't have let you go, Hinata-sama." Neji sighed with stress in his deep voice.

"I didn't know the guys were coming." Hinata said.

"Well, take care. I'll see you in two days." Neji hung up.

"No goodbye? No talk about us?" Ino was talking about herself and TenTen.

"Neji-niisan's polite, but he's so professional." Hinata replied.

"We should start rehearsing." Temari said.

"Hai, Temari-san is right." Hinata said. "Let's get started without the guys."

oO0Oo

Itachi was furious. Why was he so careless? Why hadn't he noticed the two were gone? How did Sasuke just disappear with Hinata without him even noticing? These questions were asked over and over in his head. He just had to do something…

"Sasuke, you are NOT better than all of us." Naruto said, crossing his arms. The models sat in their original seats on the car.

"I didn't say anything." Sasuke said eyes closed.

"It was on your fan club's blog!" Naruto shouted.

"…and why do you care?" Sasuke asked, irritated.

"It also said that you get more fans, because you like to wear dark things!" Naruto exclaimed.

"…so?"

"What's wrong with girls these days?!" Naruto sighed dramatically.

"But you know what would be interesting…if Sasuke wrote poems." Itachi said, out of the blue.

Sasuke shot his eyes wide-open.

"Nani? Sasuke? Writing poetry?" Naruto started cracking up. "I never thought those words would be used in a sentence! Sasuke and poetry! Haha!"

"That is strange…" Gaara said, finally speaking.

Itachi made a fake chuckle.

"If he wrote love poems…now that would be weird." Itachi said.

"Love poems?!" Naruto laughed harder.

"Not to mention, if his fan girls found out…they would go even crazier for him." Gaara said in a matter-of-fact voice.

_Shit. _Sasuke thought. What the hell was Itachi doing?!

"You know what the weirdest thing is? If Sasuke wrote love poems for a certain _someone._" Itachi's eyes showed victory, even if Sasuke couldn't see him. Itachi knew Sasuke could have felt the pressure right now.

"…it better not be Sakura-chan." Naruto's laughter died down.

"Maybe. I don't know, but Sasuke…you don't write love poems…do you?" Itachi asked with a fake smile and looked at him in the back. (YAY FOR FAKE SMILES! xD Sai: Yes! –Smiles-)

A small bead of sweat rolled down his face.

"…they're corny. Hell no." Sasuke answered the coolest way he could.

"Good, because if you did…IT WOULD BE SO WEIRD! YOU'RE NOT THE ROMANTIC TYPE!" Naruto threw his shoulder over Sasuke's and laughed.

_Why did Itachi bring this up, anyways? It was so random. _Gaara thought to himself. He knew Akatsuki members were sneaky but…was he trying to blackmail Sasuke?

"Isumi." Sasuke said darkly.

"She's fine." Itachi replied. He knew what Sasuke was talking about and why he said that. Sasuke wanted to change the subject, but of course…he wasn't going to drop the subject of the love poems _that _easily.

"Isumi-chan? Ah, I haven't seen her in so long." Naruto said thoughtfully.

"She's your maid, ne?" Gaara asked.

"Hai." Itachi said.

"Isn't she like…ten years old?" Gaara asked. (-Hits Gaara with a newspaper roll- DON'T BE LIKE SASUKE! HE KEEPS BRINGING UP THAT SHE'S TOO YOUNG TO BE A MAID! D:)

"Twelve." Itachi said.

"You know…she reminds me of Hinata-chan. I mean, they both have such kind personalities." Naruto pondered.

The way to the estate seemed like forever. Until Gaara said something…

"So Sasuke…you write love poems for Hinata?"

oO0Oo

"Sakuya…will she be able to make- AGH!" TenTen shouted.

"You were doing so well, TenTen-chan!" Temari complained. They were practicing a part that was supposed to be very dramatic in the living room. (Nah, I didn't notice. –rolls eyes- Why did I type that?)

"Doshta, TenTen?" Hinata asked.

"I'm wondering if those idiots are okay." TenTen said.

"Me too." Ino said.

Hinata was getting worried, too. She just didn't show it. What if Gaara got lost? What if they got in an accident? What if-

There was a voice in the distant that sounded like cursing.

"Sasuke-kun?" Ino squinted across the lobby and saw Sasuke putting his hand to his forehead.

Hinata rushed over to Sasuke. He was looking down at his feet. His bangs were covering his eyes and half his face.

"Sasuke-kun, what took you so long? I was worried sick." Hinata said clasping her hands.

There was so response. He didn't even look up at her.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata said pleadingly, grabbing his hand. He slapped her hand away from him.

"Sasuke…" Hinata said, almost in a whisper.

"Don't speak to me." Sasuke said coldly, turning away from her.

Hinata's eyes shot wide-open.

"Nani?"

"I said don't talk." Sasuke said coldly.

Temari, Ino, and TenTen rushed over to where the two were.

"Gomena-"Hinata started.

"Shut up." Sasuke said darkly.

"Hey, don't be so rude to Hinata-chan!" Ino shouted.

Hinata was shocked. What happened?

"I can do whatever I want, bitch." Sasuke said cruelly.

"Hey!!! You shut the fuck up you little brat!" TenTen grabbed Sasuke's collar and started to shake him.

Tears started to form in Hinata's eyes. Sasuke hadn't been this mean since…ever. He was always this mean to fan girls…but never her. Temari noticed this.

"Sasuke, be a bastard somewhere else but here. You're making this estate look dirty." Temari said, raising her voice a little.

"This estate was already dirty the day you stepped in it." Sasuke said.

A hand met with Sasuke's cheek. He rubbed his cheek. It wasn't Temari's hand that slapped him but it was…

"Sasuke…" Hinata said. "This is the second time I've slapped you, but this time…I actually meant to do it." She was so angry she didn't even want to say "Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smirked.

"At least you're going confident."

Hinata slapped him again.

"You don't have to tell me to shut up, because I don't want to speak with you ever again." Hinata said coldly. "I don't know what happened to you, but I thought you changed from that…that _thing._"

Those words ringed in Sasuke's ears.

"I was and always will be…that thing." Sasuke said, finally looking at her.

Hinata walked upstairs. Ino followed behind.

"Hinata-chan, Sasuke-kun probably didn't mean-"

"I'm going home." Hinata said, entering their room and started to pack up.

"Nani? But it has only been three days!" Ino said, starting to cry.

"Sasuke was trying to do something to me on that ride." Hinata said finally.

Ino froze.

"Itachi-kun was right…I shouldn't be associating with such a rebel such as Sasuke." Hinata said. "That's what made me be disowned by my father." Hinata said coldly.

"Hinata-chan…" Ino said. She noticed that Hinata started to cry. Ino turned Hinata to make her face her, and Ino hugged her tightly.

"Let's go home and forget about this. You don't have to do the movie. I'll make an arrangement for us to even cut off all connections with Sasuke." Ino said rubbing Hinata's back.

_Sasuke-kun…why? For all these years…these memories…I don't understand…didn't we have something special? _The last question ringed in Hinata's ears. _Something…special?_

oO0Oo

"Spit it out, kid." Temari said.

"Nani?" Sasuke said.

"What did Itachi do?" TenTen said.

"…how do you know?" Sasuke said with clenched fists.

"Oh c'mon…you and Itachi both like her. It's obvious. How you snuck her into the amusement park…how he stayed behind, asking her if you did anything "inappropriate" to her." Temari rolled her eyes.

"Don't you forget…how you tried to kiss her?" TenTen crossed her arms.

"How do you-"Sasuke started.

"We're girls…we're supposed to know." Temari said.

"Now, what did Itachi do?" TenTen asked.

"Just promise me you'll say NOTHING to Hinata-chan. I didn't mean to...hurt her." Sasuke said. "She just can't know my feelings just yet."

"Why not?!" Temari grabbed his collar. "Don't you get it?! Itachi is trying to steal her from right under your nose! Do something to stop him! You're being a stupid kid!"

"Calm down, Temari-chan." TenTen said.

"I…can't." Sasuke said.

"Since when does THE Uchiha Sasuke say "can't"? Hmm? Answer me!" Temari started shaking him.

"You don't understand." Sasuke said seriously.

TenTen sighed.

"Temari-chan…let go of him. He's nothing but a piece of shit in the way." TenTen started to walk upstairs.

"Tch. Yeah." Temari scoffed and followed TenTen.

"…wait." Sasuke said. "Fine…I'll tell you what Itachi did…"

**To be continued…**

**Mshinata: **And the horrid notebook is back:[

**Hinata (sniffing): **Sasuke-kun…h-how could y-you…-sniff-

**Sasuke: **I didn't do anything! It was the damn writer! –Points to **mshinata**- Hinata-chan I would never…-hugs-

**Mshinata: **Well, excuse me! This all happened!

**Everyone: **Nani?! When?!

**Mshinata: **It all happened…in my dreams.

**Itachi: **Well, thank you. I got to do something torturous to my brother after all. –Smirks-

**Hinata: **Give the writer nice reviews please! I don't want this to have a sad ending! –Cries-

**Sasuke and Itachi (thinks): **So…cute…-blushes-

**Sasuke: **I love you Hinata! –Hugs-

**Itachi: **She's mine! –Pushes him off and hugs Hinata-


	11. The Chase

**Mshinata: **I will have more ItaHina and GaaHina moments! (Yes, GaaHina because everyone's bothering me about it. o.o Like what happened to DRT-chan (DesertxRosexTemari), if you keep bothering a person about something…THEY WILL DO IT! Lol, xD.

**Sasuke: **Ew, GaaHina.

**Mshinata: **Shut the fuck up, you emo boy who needs a therapist! –Cough-…that was from **NinjaDancer. **xD

**Sasuke: **What…did…you…just…say? –Aura of anger in the background-

**Mshinata: **I said you are the biggest jerk on the face of humanity…that was from **HiN4-cH4n.**

**Sasuke: **Why the hell do you people hate me?!

**Mshinata: **You acted all gay on Hinata-chan! –Yells-

**Sasuke: **I am not gay! –Angry-

**Mshinata: **Let's here some more flames, hm? Sasuke is stupid from **lil.ramen.lover…**You can beat the crap out of Sasuke, **unbeatablehinata…**-smirks- Sasuke deserved to be slapped…again by **Angel-eyes56…**-wider smirk-

**Sasuke: **I'm going to go kill myself now…

**Mshinata (waving arms in the air): **But then you'll lose Hinata-chan to Itachi-sama and Gaara-kun!

**Sasuke: **THAT'S IT! I WILL WIN!

**Hinata (admires Sasuke): mshinata-sama **doesn't own Naruto or any character specified in this fan fic. She also tried to finish this before Christmas so…MERRY CHRISTMAS! (Or late… I don't know if I'll finish this before Christmas…)

Hinata was trying to stop the tears that were getting her clothes wet. She was packing them back into her suit case. Ino had just left to see if she could beat up Sasuke. The door creaked open, but she didn't bother to see who it was. She just didn't care anymore…

"Where are you going?" a deep familiar voice asked and patted her shoulder.

Hinata slowly turned around to look into aquamarine eyes.

"Gaara-kun…" Hinata sniffed.

"Yes…I'm Gaara…but that doesn't answer my question." Gaara said…TRYING to be humorous. (Cheering her up isn't working Gaara-kun. Comedy is NOT your thing.)

"Home." Hinata said, continuing to pack her things.

"Why?" Gaara asked with curious eyes.

"I don't belong here…Neji-niisan was right…fame is sometimes too much for someone like me…I think I'm going to quit." Hinata said, a tear drop landing on a shirt that she was holding. _I…I wanted to become strong…just like…Sas-no…just like Itachi-kun._

Gaara scoffed. Hinata turned around with shocked but scared eyes.

"No one fits into the world of fame and fortune…unless you were born into one." Gaara said. "That's not the only reason why you're leaving…is it?"

"…no." Hinata finally said.

"Sasuke…he's just…" Gaara didn't want to hurt Hinata's feelings when they were already scarred with the painful words Sasuke said. It was like he could read her mind. He knew exactly what she was thinking about.

"He's just a jerk that has no regards for other people's feelings. I…I thought he changed…" Hinata wiped her right eye with her sleeve.

"…fame can change people…Hinata." Gaara said. "But…don't leave." _No…you can leave here…I don't care…just don't leave the movie. I want to…know you more. Leave so you can't get hurt by Sasuke here…_

Hinata once more turned around to look at Gaara. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"…why…why don't you want me to leave? I'm causing everybody…trouble." Hinata's eyes began to water again.

"You interest me." was Gaara's simple reply.

Hinata's eyes widened.

"…n-nani?"

"I've watched every move you make…ever since the day you came to Suna." Gaara said.

"But…why do I interest you?" Hinata asked, forgetting about Sasuke.

"…hm…" Gaara looked up at the ceiling. "I…don't know."

_He should be flirting with you, right now. _Temari's words rang in her ears.

"I think it's because…you're different. Unlike Sakura, you befriend everyone even if they are poor or rich." Gaara said.

Hinata sweat dropped.

"It's not only that…" Gaara started, averting his gaze towards Hinata. "You accept people for who they are."

Hinata just stared at him.

"You accept Sasuke. Tch…I couldn't accept him even if I tried. Itachi…I couldn't accept him either because his little buddy, Deidara, called his assassins to kill me. Itachi just stood there, watching. The only person who I can accept is Naruto. He's been through the same things I have." Gaara said.

_Wow… I never knew all of this. _Hinata's tears stopped.

"So you see…" Gaara looked like he was seeing through Hinata. (Don't see through her clothes you pervert. –rolls eyes- Gaara: I wasn't…really…) "What I'm trying to say is…don't quit the movie."

Hinata stared at him with an expression that could be read into a confused but happy one.

"Arigato…Gaara-kun." Hinata bowed. "I won't."

"But you can stay mad at Sasuke for all I care." Gaara started to exit her room. "…just don't be mad at me." Gaara turned around and smiled. That was the only real time that Hinata actually saw him smile. He was either staying expressionless or smirking. He closed the door behind him.

_What a strange…but comforting person. _Hinata thought.

oO0Oo

"Ugh! That damn Itachi-kun!" TenTen shouted.

"I know!" Ino shouted in frustration.

"Can you believe this Gaara?" Temari turned around, because she heard foot steps. It was Gaara. Gaara gave Sasuke a quick glare but then stopped.

"Hm? Nani?" Gaara said, not even paying attention.

"Itachi-kun blackmailed Sasuke to make him be all stupid with Hinata-chan!" TenTen shouted.

"Yelling about Itachi isn't going to change anything." Gaara said calmly, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"You are so negative, Gaara-kun!" Ino shouted.

"Hinata's still going home." Gaara continued.

_I'm such an ass… _Sasuke thought to himself.

"That doesn't mean she's going to ever quit the movie, though." Gaara said, scratching the back of his head looking bored.

Everyone stared at Gaara.

"Gaara…did you talk to her?" Temari asked, confused.

"Hai. She said she had enough of Suna. She misses her cousin, after all. I wouldn't be surprised. That's her only family after all, ne?" Gaara said.

"That's a relief…" Ino sighed.

"Demo (but)…she's still mad at you…Sasuke." Gaara said.

Sasuke glared at Gaara.

"Nani? You wanted me to fix that problem? Gomen, no thanks. I'd rather take care of myself." Gaara replied. "Be a _big boy _and fix the problem yourself."

Sasuke ignored that last comment.

"I'm going home." Sasuke said.

"Wait! What about Naruto and Itachi?" TenTen asked.

"Tch. They can go home with you guys. I'm leaving." Sasuke said, running upstairs to his room. _I need to catch her before it's too late. Itachi can show the media the notebook for all I care…I don't care anymore…even if…even if Hinata-chan doesn't love me back…at least…she'll know that I care about her…a lot._

oO0Oo

"Hinata-san," a person knocked on her door. "May I come in?"

"You may." Hinata called out.

The person entered. Hinata turned around to see who it was.

"Itachi-kun, did you need anything?" Hinata asked, being her cheerful self. She was done with her packing and was about to leave.

_What's wrong with her? Isn't she supposed to be…I don't know…crying? _"I just wanted to check if you were alright. I heard you and my little brother fighting." Itachi looked worried.

"It's alright…Gaara-kun comforted me…but still…how could Sas-"Hinata was interrupted by an embrace.

"I'll always be here for you…Hinata-san." Itachi said, holding her tighter and tighter.

"Itachi-kun…?" Hinata weakly said. She was blushing.

"You don't need Sasuke…he's the one who stole a kiss from you, remember?" Itachi said, hugging her close to his body.

"I guess so…" Hinata almost forgot about that. She even asked herself why she forgave him.

"C'mon…let's go home." Itachi released her.

Hinata didn't understand why, but she felt sad and nodded. Gaara was right. Fame did change people. Itachi grabbed her suit case and her hand and led her downstairs.

_I guess Gaara-sama has taken a liking to Hinata. _Itachi thought. _More competition…how interesting…_

Hinata followed Itachi. All she could think about was Sasuke now. It was like Gaara's comfort was all in vain. (STUPID ITACHI-SAMA! –hits his head- Itachi: OUCH! –rubs head- Me: You know how much those GaaHina fans wanted this?! –angry marks- Itachi: Damn it girl…calm down. Me: UGH! –Rolls eyes- Stupid Uchihas… Uchiha brothers: HEY!!!)

"Hinata-sama." Itachi suddenly said.

"Hm?" Hinata looked up. She had been looking at her shoes. It was always a sign that she was thinking.

"…does…Gaara-sama interest you?" Itachi asked. They both exited the estate as Itachi called for a cab.

"Hai." Hinata smiled warmly. "He's a very comforting person once you get to know him…but I'm happy to be in a movie with him. I know we'll be very close."

Itachi silently scoffed. The cab came, and Itachi opened the door for Hinata. The ride to the airport was surprisingly silent. Itachi seemed to be in a really bad mood. He usually would spark up a conversation, but he was completely silent. When they arrived at the airport, Itachi made a call.

"Aren't we supposed to be-"

"I called one of the Uchihas planes in Suna to get ready to fly us back to Konoha." Itachi interrupted Hinata.

"O-oh…" _What's wrong with him? _Hinata thought to herself. "Itachi-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Are you alright?" Hinata asked with those innocent eyes of hers.

"It's nothing." Itachi looked the other way.

"Are you sick?" Hinata stood on her toes to reach his forehead with her hand. "Hm…You don't have a fever…"

Itachi blushed…furiously. He did that to Hinata. I guess it's time for him to be embarrassed.

"I'm just homesick that's all." Itachi weakly smiled.

"That's good." Hinata sighed of relief. "You got me worried there for a second." Hinata put her hand on her chest.

_I worried Hinata? But of course… _Itachi smiled.

oO0Oo

"Are we there yet?" Sasuke asked.

"No. This is the fifth time you asked me. Be patient, Uchiha." Temari snapped. Ino, TenTen, Temari, and Sasuke were driving to the airport. I guess the trip was cut short. Ino and TenTen were worried about Hinata, so they decided to go. The only reason why they traveled to Suna was because they wanted to spend time with their sweet little Hinata. Sasuke needed to apologize…and Temari…she did the driving. Gaara and Naruto decided to go to the airport in a separate car, too. Naruto said he wanted to see if Hinata was okay since he would hate for the girl to leave or anything. Gaara drove him there. Of course…Gaara didn't want to go, because he already knew she was leaving.

Ino sighed.

"I can't believe you let your own problems get in the way of our rehearsals and, not to mention, trip!" Ino exclaimed, pouting.

"Like I care…" Sasuke said, staring out the window.

"It's useless." TenTen whispered. "He's only thinking of Hinata-chan, right now. By the way…if Naruto went with Gaara…doesn't that mean that Itachi drove Hinata-chan to the airport?"

"Ah! You're right!" Ino said.

"I'm winning." TenTen stuck her tongue out.

"Sasuke-kun will win!" Ino stuck out her tongue. Lucky Sasuke got to sit next to Temari in the front rather than having to sit in the back with the two she-devils, so he didn't hear them. He was too focused on who he was going to apologize to.

_Hinata-chan… _

"We're here." Temari said. She dropped off the three friends (lol friends. xD) and they ran inside the airport.

"Let's split up." TenTen said, huddling with the other two.

"She might already be on a plane you know…" Sasuke said.

"Stop being negative!" Ino hit Sasuke on the head. "I'm going to call her."

"You do that. So if she hasn't gone on a plane yet, we have to ask everyone that works here about if they saw a girl with dark hair with lavender eyes. Oh, we also have to say she's with a guy that looks like Sasuke. If one of us finds her, we have to call each other and meet each other in a place that we're close to." TenTen said.

"Don't remind me that he's related to me." Sasuke sighed miserably.

"She didn't pick up her phone…that's odd." Ino said and closed her phone.

"Okay, let's split up!" TenTen pointed in the air. The other two nodded and ran their separate ways. They ran as fast as ninjas. (How ironic. o.O)

_Please don't be on a plane…please… _Sasuke chanted in his mind. He asked every person who worked there. Everyone said that they hadn't seen the two. Was she not at the airport? He ran and ran and decided to ask every person who was walking past him. Of course…he had to avoid the screaming fan girls. When a group of girls from an 8th grade trip saw him, they ran after him like he was the prey. He ran into the guy's restroom and panted.

_Damn it…I'm never going to find her like this! _Sasuke thought to himself.

"Sasuke-kun?" a familiar voice asked.

Sasuke looked up to see who it was.

"Sai." Sasuke simply replied, still panting.

"What brings you here?" Sai washed his hands.

"What's it to you?" Sasuke snapped, his panting returning to a steady breathing.

"I'm just curious." Sai replied, drying his hands with a paper towel and throwing it into the trash.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Sasuke smirked.

"Without curiosity, no one could have made such wonderful discoveries like the discovery of fire." Sai said calmly, looking back at Sasuke.

_Damn it…I have no time to be playing games with you! _Sasuke scowled.

"Do you need help?" Sai asked with one of his fake smiles.

Sasuke had an angry mark on his face.

"Is that an insult?" Sasuke answered coldly.

Sai chuckled.

"That's not what I meant but I'll use that later to Naruto-kun." Sai said.

Sasuke didn't reply.

"Do you need help finding Hinata-chan?" Sai asked.

"How do you know?" Sasuke coldly asked.

Sai chuckled once more.

"I saw her walking with Itachi-kun." Sai said with a smirk.

_So he is with her… _Sasuke thought to himself, clenching his fists.

"Thanks." Sasuke muttered and started to exit the restroom.

"Wait. Don't you want me to help?" Sai asked, tilting his head.

"No." Sasuke answered.

"Fine." Sai replied, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Sasuke ran off.

_But I'll do it anyways. _Sai thought to himself. He chuckled.

oO0Oo

The two girls looked everywhere for Hinata. Where could she be?! They even asked little children if they saw her. Ino and TenTen met up with each other, panting.

"Where…could…she…be?!" TenTen panted.

"I…don't…know…" Ino panted, beads of sweat rolling down her face. "Let's face it." Ino stood up straight and sighed. "We're never going to find her!"

"Why do you say that?" TenTen asked.

"Let's get back to reality. She probably already left on that plane." Ino crossed her arms and sighed.

"She can't…I mean…she just can't…" TenTen denied.

Ino dialed a number.

"Hai. This is Ino."

"Eh? Ino?" a voice answered.

"Shikamaru-kun, can you check if there's an Uchiha jet flying in from Suna?" Ino asked.

The man called Shikamaru muttered something about the task being "troublesome."

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nothing. Are the passengers already on the plane?" Ino asked.

"Yup."

"Damn it…" Ino cussed to herself.

"Watch your mouth." Ino could her him smirking.

"Shut up you lazy ass! Bye!" Ino angrily hung up.

"You really need to stop being so cruel to Shikamaru." TenTen sighed.

"It's his own damn fault for being so lazy!" Ino yelled.

"It's obvious that he likes you." TenTen teased.

"No he doesn't! A guy doesn't treat his beloved one this way! Ugh, let's just tell Sasuke-kun!" Ino blushed and dialed Sasuke's number.

**To be continued…**

**Mshinata: **This was supposed to be longer, but I have to leave for California tomorrow. :D! Merry Christmas!

**Sasuke: **Yet again…you're lazy.

**Mshinata: **I am not lazy! I have to wake up at five in the morning!

**Sasuke: **So?

**Mshinata: **Well, I'm sorry for always waking up at noon on weekends and holidays. –Rolls eyes-

**Sasuke: **It's because you're lazy.

**Mshinata: **No, I'm not:[

**Sai: **It's because **mshinata-chan **stays awake until two in the morning.

Everyone stares at Sai weird.

**Sai: **What?

**Sasuke: **You're a stalker. How would you know that?

**Sai: **I have my resources. –Smirks-

**Mshinata **blushes.

**Sai: **She likes it when I _follow _her around. –Gets closer to **mshinata-**

**Mshinata: **Woops! I think it's time for me to go to California! –Blushes and tries to run away-

**Sai: **Jealous, Sasuke-kun?

**Sasuke: **Hell no. –Sweat drops-

**Sai: **Give **mshinata-chan **nice reviews or else…-murderous eyes-

**Sasuke: **Or else he'll stalk you.


	12. The Magic of Guilt

**Mshinata: **I'm back from California:D

**Ino: **How was it?

**Mshinata: **Oh you know…I got a stomach virus…blah blah blah…

**Sasuke: **Hmph. –smirks-

**Mshinata: **Hey!!! Whenever I go to California, I always get sick! I don't know why…

**Sasuke: **Tch. Weakling…

**Mshinata: **Coming from the person who couldn't keep his clan from dying…-victory smile-

**Sasuke: **I hate you.

**Mshinata: **I hate you, too! –Hugs Sasuke-

**Sasuke: **EW! IT BURNS! –Runs-

**Mshinata: **Ehehehe…I hope it does…-evil grin-

**Ino: mshinata-chan **does not own Naruto or any character specified in this fan fic.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan is on the plane!" Ino shouted into the phone.

"Calm down. You're making everybody look at me." Sasuke said calmly.

"How can you just stay so calm?" Ino asked furiously.

"Look Sasuke, just ask someone where they let the people get on their private jets/planes. Also, ask them where the Uchiha ones are at." TenTen said. She had taken away the phone from Ino since Ino was about to blow a fuse.

"Fine." Sasuke hung up.

"How can Sasuke-kun just be so calm like that?! UGH! I don't get that guy." Ino crossed her arms.

"He probably isn't panicking on the outside but on the inside." TenTen plainly stated.

"Hm? Why?" Ino asked with surprise.

"Sasuke's the kind of person to care for someone he thinks is precious to him. He doesn't show it, but on the inside…he's probably worrying all over the place searching for her." TenTen said.

Ino blinked.

"Wow…Sasuke-kun's that type of person?" Ino asked.

"At least I think so." TenTen said.

Ino sweat dropped.

"We should probably get home, too." TenTen said, walking towards an employee of the airport to buy a ticket to Konoha.

"Right!" Ino followed behind her.

oO0Oo

Hinata looked out the window. She couldn't help but feel something tugging at her heart. What was it? She was sitting on the private jet of the Uchihas. Itachi sat next to her while she sat by the window.

"Hinata-san? Is there something wrong?" Itachi asked.

"Hm? O-oh…I was just thinking that's all." Hinata snapped out of her thoughts. "I feel guilty for leaving Ino, TenTen, and Temari…" She looked down at her lap.

"Don't worry. I bet they would understand." Itachi said, gripping her hand in a tight reassuring squeeze.

Hinata gave a worried smile.

"I'm also guilty for leaving Gaara-kun…" Hinata said.

"He's a man now. He can take care of himself." Itachi replied, trying to hide his coldness in that sentence. Since when did Hinata become so fond of Gaara? She just met him a few days ago…

"I know, but he said it was okay to leave Suna for my own selfish purpose…he wasn't even thinking of himself back there…" Hinata said.

"…that's what a gentleman should do. Think of others before yourself." Itachi said, his heart shaking on the inside.

"That's what everybody should do…especially…" Hinata didn't even want to say his name now that he was being cold for his own selfish reasons. It was his fault for breaking their bond. So…why did she feel guilty for him? Her brows furrowed in frustration, and Itachi noticed that. He knew who she was talking about.

"He's just immature. Ignore him." Itachi simply said.

"But…I'm glad you're letting us go home in your family's private jet." Hinata said, trying to change the subject.

"It's no problem at all. I'm fine with that." Itachi smiled a little.

"You know…you've always been there for me and doing small things like opening doors for me and going shopping with me." Hinata pondered.

Itachi squeezed her hand once more.

"Why do you do that, Itachi-kun?" Hinata looked into Itachi's onyx eyes.

"It's for one simple reason," Itachi said. "Hinata-san, I lo-"

"We're taking in some other passengers for this flight. We will begin flying soon. Thank you for your patience." The flight attendant announced into the speaker (or whatever it's called).

_More passengers? It can't be…unless... _Itachi thought about his brother…his _foolish _little brother. Sasuke had a hold of everything Itachi had a hold of. They both had their shares in power, but now he had gotten on the plane? No…this just ruined everything for Itachi.

"More passengers…?" Hinata thought aloud.

A man with black hair and onyx eyes came down the aisle smiling at Itachi and Hinata.

"What are you doing here?" Itachi asked, looking at him.

"Tsunade-sama said I had to go back to Konoha." The man simply replied.

"Yo, Hinata-chan! It's nice to see you here!" A loud-mouth blonde followed behind the black-haired man.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata blinked.

"Who ever said you two had access to the Uchiha's planes and jets?" Itachi asked dangerously.

"I have power to all the most powerful family's connections…since I am one of the most trusted spies for Tsunade-sama." The black-haired man replied.

"That's why I'm glad I caught up with you, Sai!" Naruto flashed a grin. (I never said it _was _Sasuke. –evil grin- Sasuke: I hate you, Sai. Sai: I hate you too, dick wad. –Smiles-)

"Everyone please take your seats. The plane is about to take off." The flight attendant said in her speaker.

Naruto and Sai took their seats in the same row but different column. (Does that make sense? O.o)

_This is going to be a long trip home… _Itachi sighed.

oO0Oo

"Looks like the jet would have taken off by now." Gaara said, looking at his watch. He was already in the airport with Temari. He just said bye to Naruto when he met with Sai.

"Yeah…I wonder if the Uchiha kid ever got on the plane to catch up with Hinata-chan." Temari wondered.

"Who cares." Gaara stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"You know Gaara…" Temari started. "Hinata-chan told me in the car that you comforted her. That's the first time you've done that for anyone but Naruto, ne?"

"Hn." Gaara responded.

Temari smiled. "That reminds me…when are we leaving for Konoha for the movie?"

"Tomorrow." Gaara replied.

"Eh? That close?" Temari asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, we better start packing then, ne?" Temari said, heading towards the exit.

"Right." Gaara hesitantly followed behind his sister.

oO0Oo

"I just can't wait to be home again." Ino said, looking out the window. The two girls were already on the plane that had taken flight an hour ago.

"Yeah." TenTen said.

"I wonder if anybody misses us." Ino happily said.

"Mm…" TenTen replied.

"Eh? What's wrong, TenTen-chan?" Ino asked, looking at her.

"A-ah…it's nothing. I'm just worried for Hinata-chan…that's all." TenTen said.

"Me too…I hope she's alright." Ino sighed. "That girl has caused quite a riot ever since she started working…hasn't she?"

"Sakura had already made a riot." TenTen scoffed.

"I mean…Hinata-chan has made work a whole lot easier. Designing for drama queens and sluts was getting irritating." Ino chuckled. "She'd wear anything I'd give her."

TenTen stared at Ino like she was crazy.

"I didn't mean anything like _that_!" Ino blushed from embarrassment.

"I know. I was just playing with you." TenTen laughed.

"This competition's getting harder and harder you know…" Ino said suddenly.

"Yeah. Itachi had already caused a problem. I don't really see as if I want to help him win Hinata-chan's heart anymore…" TenTen said.

"But…he did it out of love, ne?" Ino said. "It's sweet…in its own weird way."

"Yeah but hurting Hinata-chan is crossing the line. I think I'm going to help you help Sasuke now." TenTen winked.

"Yay! That means I win!" Ino said.

"Hey, hey! Quiet down," TenTen covered Ino's mouth with her hand. "We don't want any fans know that we're here. You're making us look like idiots." TenTen whispered and sweat dropped.

"Gomen." Ino said in a whisper. TenTen had taken her hand back. "So what's my prize?"

"…we never really confirmed one, did we?" TenTen crossed her arms.

"How about…every time I go eat and you're around, you pay for me. Deal?" Ino smirked.

"…hell no! You know how much you eat?!" TenTen said.

"I eat perfectly fine. I just pig out when I'm with friends." Ino pouted angrily.

"Tch." TenTen scoffed. "Not a chance. I'll do something else."

"Oh c'mon! It's only until Sasuke-kun marries or proposes to Hinata-chan." Ino pouted. "That's only a few years…maybe months!"

TenTen sighed.

"Fine."

"Really?" Ino said excitedly.

"Yeah…" TenTen rolled her eyes.

"Yes!"

oO0Oo

Sasuke panted in his seat.

_That was a close one… _He thought to himself.

"Yo, Hinata-chan! It's nice to see you here!" Sasuke heard a familiar annoying noise.

"Naruto-kun?" said the angelic voice who Sasuke loved.

"Who ever said you two had access to the Uchiha's planes and jets?" said a certain someone who Sasuke wanted to oh-so kill.

"I have power to all the most powerful family's connections…since I am one of the most trusted spies for Tsunade-sama." said the person who Sasuke recently met and he's already annoying.

Sasuke was relieved that he ran into the plane in time, or he would have to pay for his own plane ticket back to Konoha. It took about three hours to get back to Konoha, and it was 3pm when Sasuke looked at his watch.

"Oi." Sasuke called over one of the flight attendants who blushed when he called for her.

"Do you need anything, Sasuke-sama?" The flight attendant blushed.

Sasuke sighed.

"Can you not make my presence known?" Sasuke asked.

"And in return…?" The flight attendant responded.

"I'll make whoever's paying you give you a raise." Sasuke raised a brow.

The flight attendant nodded. "Alright."

"Good." _If either Hinata-chan or Itachi knew I was here, they would immediately leave the plane. _Sasuke sighed once more. He went through all this trouble to apologize to one girl. Eh…it was worth it. Sasuke shrugged. It was Hinata after all. She was the girl who he had been looking for a long time. Fate had brought them together, he guessed. (You're sounding more and more like Neji-niisama. Sasuke: Don't compare me to someone as inferior as Neji. –Rolls eyes- Me: -hits Sasuke- Don't say that about Neji-niisama! It's not nice.)

oO0Oo

TenTen and Ino had arrived home. Ino stretched as they exited the airport. TenTen dialed a number.

"Oi, who are you calling?" Ino asked.

"Hello? Hi, this is TenTen, one of Hinata-chan's best friends. I was wondering if you could give me and my friend a ride to Tsunade-sama's office. We can go home from there." TenTen said.

"Why should I help a total stranger?" A deep and manly voice answered.

"Because we're Hinata-chan's best friends! Will you help us please, Neji?" TenTen pouted.

"You're talking to Neji-kun?!" Ino exclaimed. TenTen quieted her.

Neji sighed.

"Wait a second…then where is Hinata-sama?" Neji asked.

"She's going home with Itachi." TenTen said.

Neji sighed even longer this time.

"Fine. Whatever." And he hung up.

"Yay! Neji's going to take us to Tsunade-sama's office." TenTen squealed.

"Is it okay for us to bother Neji-kun? I mean…he seemed really irritated." Ino said worriedly.

"Eh…he's a man! He can do it." TenTen said.

"I'm still worried, by the way…" Ino started. TenTen turned to her with a serious look. "What happens if Sasuke-kun didn't make it in time for the flight?"

"He started all this fuss. He can figure something out. I mean…he's going through all this _just _to apologize to Hinata-chan." TenTen sighed.

"Isn't it sweet?" Ino sighed dreamily.

"Ugh, it makes me sick to my stomach, but sure. It is." TenTen smiled with disgust. (I wish I could smile like that.)

A black sports car came up to the two girls who were standing outside. A handsome man with long dark brown hair came out of the car.

"Neji! You're here!" TenTen shouted. "I assume you can carry our bags?" TenTen opened the car's door and went into back seats.

"Tch." Neji rolled his eyes. _I swear…she's a fan girl isn't she? By the way she acts…of course. _

_I thought Neji-kun and Hinata-chan were kind of poor since they live on their own…? How the hell can this guy afford a sports car like that? _Neji walked up to Ino and carried her bags into the trunk of the car. He was incredibly close to her body since her bags were close to her. When he bent down to get her bags, he was side-by-side to her hips. She was blushing so much that she almost fainted.

The drive to Tsunade-sama's office was quiet. Neji was too focused on the road, so he didn't care. TenTen was looking out the window looking bored while Ino was blushing, still thinking about Neji being so close to her. It seemed as if she was more interested in looking at her lap than anything else.

"I know that both Uchihas like Hinata-sama." Neji finally said.

"Hm? What brought that up all of a sudden?" TenTen asked.

"I just notice their actions around Hinata-sama a lot." Neji simply replied.

"So who do you think she should be with?" TenTen asked, interested.

"Well…they're both idiots." Neji said bluntly. "I wouldn't really care unless they did something to Hinata-sama. Actually…I never really wanted her to accept this job offer."

Ino and TenTen looked up.

"Nani? You didn't? Why not?" Ino asked.

"…" Neji kept quiet for a few seconds. "I didn't want her to get hurt. As a child, I've seen a lot of things that hurt people…for example…fame can change you."

"I see…" Ino nodded slowly. This was a fact. It changed Sakura after all…

"I knew Hinata-sama would come home early." Neji said.

"How so?" TenTen asked.

"Hinata-sama is very fragile. I knew Sasuke would follow her in his attempts to catch her attention. He's cold-hearted and emotionless. When he hurts someone, he just looks emotionless and walks right past them. It's none of his business. It doesn't matter to him. That's just how he was raised." Neji said.

"…you have some connections to the Uchiha family, I presume?" Ino pointed out. She raised a brow.

Neji smirked and looked in the mirror.

"Looks are deceiving I guess. I never thought you would come to that conclusion." Neji's smirk grew wider. Ino tried to hide her blush. That smirk was just too damn sexy.

"Yes…Hinata's last name is "Hyuuga." We come from a very powerful family." Neji said.

"No wonder that last name sounded familiar." TenTen said. "But…why is a smart young girl like her working as a model? It isn't like she's doing it for the fame or anything…the Hyuuga family is very rich, ne? Then how come she has to work for her money?"

Neji didn't respond.

"Hinata-sama…was supposed to inherit the companies that her father owned." Neji said.

"Then her father is…Hiashi Hyuuga?!" Ino exclaimed.

"Yes." Neji nodded.

"I heard something about this. About a few years ago, there had been rumors about an Uchiha marrying a Hyuuga girl for the sake of the two companies. Is there by any chance…?" TenTen crossed her arms.

"Yes…but the decision wasn't made of whom Hinata-sama was supposed to marry. It was either Sasuke or Itachi. Hinata-sama had the choice of choosing one. She kept on telling her father that she wasn't ready to choose one of them. I knew she kept those two very precious to her heart. She told me once that if she chose one of them, she was scared the other one would be mad at her for not choosing him." Neji said. "But of course…neither Itachi nor Sasuke were informed about the marriage."

"Why not?" Ino asked.

"What do you think?" Neji asked. "Itachi and Sasuke both want to marry her. If they were informed this, they would put pressure on Hinata-sama unconsciously. Their father, Fugaku-sama, decided not to tell them. Of course…that's why we both left the family."

"Is that why she tries so hard?" TenTen asked. "So that she can prove that she doesn't need something like a rich family to support her?"

"She had dreams. She had wishes, but none of them came true. I'm not even sure if she even has those anymore…" Neji said. "I guess you can say that what she's proving is her goal. I don't know…"

"To choose between two guys you both love…must be really hard." Ino said.

Neji did not respond.

Hinata had to make her choice sometime. After all, she was twenty-two years old…

oO0Oo

"Ah, I can't wait to see how Isumi-chan's doing!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Who is this girl?" Sai asked.

"Eh…a friend of mine." Naruto replied. Naruto, Sai, Itachi, and Hinata (and Sasuke) were at the front of the airport. Itachi called a limo to take them back to the Uchiha estate.

_Hinata-san would be happy when she sees Isumi again…wait…then why are those two idiots following us? _Itachi looked over at Sai and Naruto.

"I bet Isumi-chan's cooking has gotten better." Hinata said.

"Ah, I haven't tasted her cooking yet." Naruto pouted. "I wonder what it tastes like…" Naruto pondered.

"What _does _it taste like, Itachi-kun?" Hinata asked.

Itachi snapped out of his thoughts.

"It's actually quite delicious for a twelve year old." Itachi smiled a bit.

"I think I'd be the judge of that." Naruto said with a flashy grin. Hinata smiled.

As the limo arrived, Itachi opened the right-side door for Hinata, and she thanked him for doing that. He slammed the door in Naruto's and Sai's face. Naruto had an angry mark on his face while Sai just stood there emotionlessly. They went on the other side of the limo to enter.

"Wouldn't it be better if we informed Tsunade-sama that we're back?" Sai asked.

"Ah Sai! You never stop working! Just sit back and relax…we're going to the Uchiha estate for crying out loud! Not to mention…we get to taste delicious food that a cute twelve year-old maid's going to cook for us!" Naruto said excitedly.

Hinata smiled warmly, but she did miss the antics of TenTen and Ino. She still felt a little guilty for leaving them behind in Suna.

"Maybe Sai-kun's right." Hinata said. Everyone looked up at her.

"Nani?" Itachi asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Maybe we should tell Tsunade-sama that we're back in Konoha, so she doesn't get worried about us." Hinata said.

"Ah…I guess so." Naruto crossed his arms and pouted.

"And after that we can taste Isumi-chan's cooking." Hinata giggled.

Naruto sat up straight and cheered.

oO0Oo

"Ah, so you two are back early." Tsunade said, sitting behind her desk leaning on her chin.

"Hai." Ino and TenTen bowed.

"And you are?" Tsunade looked at Neji.

"I am Hinata-sama's cousin, Neji." Neji bowed.

"Ah, I've read some things about Hinata, and I saw you there. It seems as if you are very important to Hinata, ne?" Tsunade smiled.

"Hn." Neji replied.

_Ah great…another Sasuke/Itachi. _Tsunade thought to herself.

"Speaking of Hinata," Tsunade stood up. "Where is she?"

"Ahh…she's on a plane or in Konoha already…" TenTen put her hands up and sweat dropped.

"With who? She can't be alone." Tsunade raised a brow. "Gaara asked for Sai for a reason and that was to find Hinata at that amusement park. Does that mean Sai failed?"

"Iie! He…succeeded." Ino sweat dropped. She was afraid of Tsunade's temper. "It's just that Hinata-chan's with Itachi."

Tsunade sighed.

"That's a relief. He's her photographer after all. She is part of his responsibility." Tsunade said. "And the others…?"

"We don't know. All we know is that Sasuke's coming back too." TenTen said.

"And the Suna models?" Tsunade asked.

Nobody answered.

"…when are they coming?" Tsunade asked.

"We don't know." Ino sweat dropped. Oh great…she's going to blow…!

Tsunade sighed once more.

"I guess it's not your fault. You went to Suna to rehearse…it's alright. Gaara will probably call me or something." Tsunade said. "Shizune!"

Shizune ran into Tsunade's office.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune answered.

"Call all of the models' cell phones and ask them where they are." Tsunade said.

"H-hai." Shizune said.

"That's quite alright, Tsunade-sama." A familiar deep voice said.

"Itachi." Tsunade said. Ino, TenTen, and Neji turned around to see Itachi, Naruto, Sai, and Hinata standing in the doorway.

"Hinata-chan! You're okay!" TenTen put her hand to her chest and sighed of relief.

_Wait a second…wasn't Sasuke-kun supposed to be on that private jet? _Ino asked herself. She became worried. What happened to him?!

"I'm glad that you guys are here, too." Hinata said. "Actually…we came here to say that we didn't bring you guys back, but you're already here."

"Sai." Tsunade said firmly.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama?" Sai said, walking in front of Tsunade's desk.

"Good job. You came here with Hinata safe and sound. You never cease to surprise me with your clean work." Tsunade smirked.

"Arigato." Sai bowed.

"Okay, okay so everyone's safe and sound and blah, blah! Can we go to the Uchiha estate now?" Naruto asked eagerly.

Hinata giggled. "Sure."

Tsunade smiled warmly.

"Knowing that everyone's safe, you guys are dismissed." Tsunade said.

"Wait, what are we doing?" TenTen asked as everyone began to leave.

"We're going to the Uchiha estate to taste some of Isumi-chan's cooking!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Isumi…?" TenTen asked Hinata.

"I'll explain who she is on the way." Hinata said. Itachi walked beside Hinata.

_Same old Hinata…same old love. _Itachi thought to himself.

Ino and Sai were left behind in Tsunade's office.

"Tsunade-sama, have you-"Ino started.

"Yes, I have." Tsunade read Ino's mind.

"Should we be worried about him? He said that he would be on the plane to apologize to Hinata for being such a jerk." Ino said worriedly.

"He's an Uchiha. He can take care of himself. He even told me himself that he didn't need help finding Hinata-chan." Sai said.

"Then…where is he?" Ino asked.

**To be continued…**

**Mshinata: **Aww! How mean of me:c It's a cliffy! D: In any event, I finally updated! Woot! I was in writer's block for a few days. I played Guitar Hero just to get my mind off of this fan fic to get the ideas flowing…and guess what? It worked! xD

**Sasuke: **What the hell? A girl playing Guitar Hero? Are you normal?

**Mshinata: **No.

**Sasuke: **Tch. I knew there was something wrong with you. –Scoffs-

**Mshinata: **Being unique is very independent, Sasuke. I didn't think you were oh-so normal either you know. –Rolls eyes-

**Everyone: **Yup. –Nods-

**Mshinata: **EVERYONE knows that you're "special."

**Sasuke: **…-twitches-

**Mshinata: **Seeing as if you're speechless, I guess I'm right!

**Sasuke: **You are not!

**Mshinata: **Oh, so you're not "special?"

**Sasuke: **…-sighs- Why me?

**Mshinata: **Because everyone "loves" you. c:

**Sasuke: **Well, at least I AM loved!

Ino and Naruto punch Sasuke.

**Mshinata: **See? You're right! You ARE loved! –Laughs evilly-

**Ino and Naruto: **Please give **mshinata-chan **lovely reviews!


	13. It's Your Turn to Get Sick

**Mshinata: **Sorry for the cliffy guys! –Sweat drops- I couldn't make it too long, because…personally…I like short chapters. o.o But that's just me. Hehe…

**Sasuke: **You are very cruel.

**Mshinata: **How many times have you said this? Like…a thousand?

**Neji and Sai: **I counted a thousand and one.

**Sasuke: **Why are you guys on her side?!

**Sai: **Because she looks the most trustworthy out of any of you.

**Neji: **Because it is destiny.

**Mshinata: **I thought I told you to drop the destiny crap, Neji-niisama.

**Neji: **Gomen, **mshinata-sama. **–Bows-

**Mshinata: **I was just kidding. You don't need to be so serious. –Waves hands in front of her-

**Sai: **You're so cute. –Smiles-

**Sasuke: **You call every girl cute. –Rolls eyes- And she's NOT cute.

**Ino: **Why did you say that Sasuke-kun?! That's not a very nice thing to say!

**Mshinata: **Eh…-shrugs and doesn't care- I do not own Naruto or any character specified in this fan fic.

**Sasuke: **She's just skipping to the disclaimer, because she knows it.

**Mshinata: **o.O…You're not the one to judge me, Sasuke. See? This is why Sasuke is missing, because I took him hostage. (Just kidding. xD) 

"What's wrong?" Neji asked. Apparently, he stayed in the room too.

Tsunade sighed.

"Looks like we lost track of Sasuke." Tsunade said.

"Like I said, we shouldn't be worried about him." Sai crossed his arms.

"I agree with him. Sasuke might be an idiot, but he's not a moron." Neji said. (…what? o.O He's not a moron?! Since when?! Sasuke: …why must I put up with you people?)

"He'll get home, eventually." Sai said.

Ino was worried. Maybe Sasuke had taken this a bit too far. Yes, apologizing to the girl he loves was romantic but getting lost and never being able to see Hinata again was just over the edge.

"But Ino," Tsunade looked up at her. She turned to Tsunade. "If you're that worried…why won't you go to the Uchiha estate with the others? I bet he might be there."

Ino nodded. She rushed out of Tsunade's office to catch up with the others.

"Sai? Neji?" Tsunade looked at the two guys.

"I think I'll be heading home. This mission has tired me out." Sai bowed. Tsunade nodded and he left.

"I think I'll be heading home, too." Neji said.

Tsunade raised a brow.

"I'm not worried about Sasuke or Itachi. Hinata-sama's in the hands of her friends, and I have nothing else to do." Neji said.

"Very well, then." Tsunade said.

Neji left Tsunade's office. On the inside, Neji was a bit concern about the missing Sasuke.

oO0Oo

"Sasuke-sama?" The 12 year-old answered, running up to him. "Are you alright?"

Sasuke's face was flushed and he was sitting against the wall of the front of the airport. The girl kneeled down and shook his shoulders.

"Isumi…" Sasuke fell into Isumi arms. His face was red, so it looked like he was blushing. Isumi felt his forehead.

"Sasuke-sama! You're sick. Damn it…driver, please help me carry Sasuke-sama into the limo!" Isumi called.

"H-hai." The driver rushed over to where Sasuke and Isumi were and helped Isumi carry Sasuke into the limo. Isumi sat in the backseat with him while the driver took off.

"We have to get to the estate quickly! Please hurry up!" Isumi said.

"As you wish." The driver said, picking up speed.

_Why is Sasuke-sama this sick? I don't understand…when he left, he was just fine! If he was sick, I would have made him stay home! Damn it…damn it! _Isumi thought to herself.

oO0Oo

"Let's just wait for Isumi-chan to come back." Naruto whined. Everybody had already arrived at the Uchiha estate. Unfortunately, Isumi wasn't home.

"No! I'm already starving to death." TenTen said. "Let's just go out to eat."

"I agree with TenTen-chan. Let's just go." Ino sighed, putting her hands on her hips.

Itachi stood up from the couch he was sitting at. Hinata had sat next to him while the others decided to stand.

"Isumi-chan's probably out shopping at the market. She probably didn't buy enough food for everyone, so let's just go." Itachi said, leaving.

"Fine." Naruto pouted. Everyone started to leave while Hinata just sat at her spot.

"Hinata-san, are you coming?" Itachi asked, looking back at her.

"A-ah…I want to make sure Isumi-chan's okay if that's okay with you." Hinata said with a worried smile.

Itachi didn't answer. He didn't get to finish what he wanted to say to her on the airplane.

"…well…if you really want to." Itachi said unsurely.

"I'll catch up with you guys, later. Okay?" Hinata said.

"Sure." Ino, TenTen, and Naruto said and left. Itachi hesitantly left while Hinata gave him a small smile. He nodded and left.

"Hold on a second. I'll be right there." Ino said. Hinata stood up and walked over to her.

"What's wrong, Ino?" Hinata asked.

"If Sasuke-kun's here…make sure he's okay. Okay?" Ino said, holding Hinata's hands.

"Um…" Hinata wasn't so sure. She had forgotten about Sasuke up until now. Now all she felt was guilt and confusion. She should be angry at Sasuke not guilty! He deserved being slapped…right? He was being selfish, arrogant, and rude.

"Just do it. I swear he won't be rude." Ino said with a reassuring smile. "Okay, got to run!" Ino hugged Hinata and ran out of the estate.

Hinata just stood there confused. She didn't exactly know what Ino was talking about. Hinata sighed and dropped on the couch (she's sitting). Suddenly, the door opened. Hinata distinctly remembered that she locked the door after Ino had left.

"Come on…hang in there, Sasuke-sama." The twelve year-old said, dragging the unconscious body of Uchiha Sasuke in.

"Isumi-chan! Sasuke-kun!" Hinata ran up to the two.

"Hinata-chan!" Isumi exclaimed happily but accidentally dropped Sasuke. (Lol. That's funny. :D Sasuke: If I wasn't unconscious, I would kill you right now… Me: YOU'RE UNCONSCIOUS! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE TALKING! –Punches Sasuke to make him unconscious again-) "Agh! I'm such a klutz!" Isumi put Sasuke's right arm around her shoulders, so that she could carry him.

"Here, I'll help." Hinata said taking Sasuke's left arm and draping it around her shoulders. They slowly made their way into Sasuke's bedroom. They gently laid him down on his beds, covering him with his blankets. "What happened?" Hinata asked.

"Sasuke-sama had a fever when I arrived at the airport." Isumi said, touching his forehead. "Agh! He's burning up!"

"I'll go get a wet towel for his forehead." Hinata rushed over to the kitchen. She took a towel and wet it under the water from the sink. She returned to Sasuke's side and placed it on his forehead. Sasuke twitched because of the coldness and then returned to his normal features.

"He's getting better…" Isumi said.

"Wait a second…" Hinata started. "How did he arrive at Konoha's airport?"

"Hmm? He took the Uchiha's private jet of course." Isumi said.

"Nani?" Hinata asked. "He wasn't on the plane when I was on it."

"That's weird. There were no other flights for any other private jets for the Uchiha family to arrive at Konoha." Isumi said.

"Well in any event…how did he get a fever?" Hinata asked worriedly, sitting at the edge of Sasuke's bed.

"I don't know…like I said before, he had a fever when I arrived." Isumi said. "Maybe…stress?"

Hinata looked up at Isumi.

"You know…sometimes stress can cause you to get sick?" Isumi said.

"Oh…that's right, but why would he be so stressed?" Hinata asked, stroking Sasuke's hair.

"_If I had never left…maybe…maybe…she would have told me that same thing that I wanted to tell her." _Sasuke's words rang in Isumi's ears.

"Maybe it's because of you, Hinata-chan." Isumi answered.

"Eh? Why…? Is it because I slapped him back in Suna? Ugh…I'm such an idiot. Gomenasai, Sasuke. Gomenasai…" Hinata said.

Isumi looked at Hinata's actions. She was stroking Sasuke's hair nervously while her other hand was trembling.

"Hinata-chan?" Isumi asked.

"What is it?" Hinata looked back at Isumi.

"Do you…what is Sasuke-sama to you?" Isumi asked.

Hinata started stroking Sasuke's hair more affectionately and soothingly.

"He's…someone precious to me. He's someone who's always been there for me. He's…he's someone who's always made me feel special." Hinata smiled warmly.

"…what is Itachi-sama to you?" Isumi asked.

"Itachi-kun…is also someone precious to me. He does so many things for me, and I didn't realize it before. He was about to say something on the plane, but he was interrupted." Hinata pondered.

Isumi looked down.

**Flashback:**

"_Are you lost, little girl?" Itachi asked the small, fragile girl. The girl sniffed, wiping her tears on her dirty sleeves._

"_Why do you care?" She sniffed._

"_What's your name?" Itachi bent down. The girl was sitting against a wall._

"_Isumi…" the girl didn't want to make eye contact._

"_That's a cute name." Itachi answered. The girl blushed and looked at him. "I'm Itachi. Want to come home with me?"_

_Isumi blushed even more. "But then…I'd have to repay you for taking me in." She looked down, hugging her knees even tighter._

"_Hmm…I guess so…how about this? You stay at my house and act as my maid. Does that sound fair?" Itachi asked, taking out his hand. Isumi blushed._

"_H-hai!" Isumi took his hand and they both stood up to walk back to their home._

**End of Flashback**

"Is there something wrong, Isumi-chan?" Hinata looked worriedly at her.

"A-ah…no." Isumi said with a nervous smile.

"Hinata-chan…" Sasuke mumbled.

"Nani? What is it, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata said, leaning in closer to Sasuke.

"Gomen…for everything. Maybe…maybe Itachi is better for you…" Sasuke muttered.

"Nani?" Hinata asked.

"I think he's talking in his sleep." Isumi said. She knew Sasuke would never say that out loud.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked, stroking his hair.

"Itachi…he…" Sasuke trailed off.

"Hm?" Hinata asked, once more.

"I'd rather…let the world know…about my love…than for you to get hurt…Hinata-chan…" Sasuke muttered.

"…"love"?" Hinata asked, heat rushing to her face. Her heart was racing. _Why is my heart racing? _

"The notebook…" Sasuke said.

"Notebook?" Hinata asked.

During the days that Itachi and Sasuke were gone, Isumi had cleverly snuck into Itachi's room and stole back the black notebook. She knew what Sasuke was talking about but kept quiet. She's rather have Sasuke tell Hinata how he felt. Even though she'd be in serious trouble with Itachi, it didn't matter. Sasuke had told her before that Itachi brought her into his home, because he felt sorry for her. Isumi didn't care anymore…

After that, Sasuke had fallen fully asleep. Hinata tried to lean in closer to see what else Sasuke had to say, but he was already asleep. His breathing was steady, and his fever seemed to lower. Hinata sighed. Looks like she's not going to figure out what he was trying to say…

oO0Oo

"You're back." Isumi said, washing the dishes. The man that had taken so many beautiful pictures sighed miserably and dropped down onto a seat at the kitchen table. She didn't even look at the guy like usual.

"Hn." Itachi stared at Isumi's back while she continued to wash the dishes. This wasn't like Isumi to just not give him a warm welcome. "Is something wrong?"

"Iie. It's nothing." Isumi said seriously. "Hinata-chan is sleeping here tonight. She's already asleep, so don't bother her. Sasuke-sama's already asleep too, so don't bother him either. He's sick. Oh, and they already ate while you were gone." Isumi said sternly.

Itachi did not respond. Isumi was so serious and usually she was bright and cheery. She would never talk to Itachi that way.

"Hinata-san is sleeping here for what reason?" Itachi asked.

"Why do you ask?" Isumi asked.

"I asked the question first." Itachi said softly, standing up.

Isumi lightly sighed of frustration.

"Hinata-chan was worried for Sasuke-sama, so she decided to stay here." Isumi answered.

"How did Sasuke get home?" Itachi asked.

"He had his methods…" Isumi said. Itachi suddenly came up from behind her and stroked her hair.

"What are you doing?" Isumi asked, surprisingly hiding her blush very well.

"Hn." Itachi answered. "Hinata-san was mad at Sasuke, though. I don't understand why she would be worried because of him."

"It's only natural. He gets worried for her, too. I remember you two were worried for her when she got sick and rushed over to her house." Isumi said. "You two _do _love her. Tell me…is this a competition?"

"…no." Itachi said, shocked to hear her ask that question.

"I ask, because you two seem to compete a lot. I'm curious if your love for Hinata-chan is at all true." Isumi said.

"Isumi-chan…" Itachi started. "I _do _love her."

"So…if you were to choose between her or your job, what would it be?" Isumi raised a brow, turning to Itachi.

"It would be Hinata-san." Itachi stopped stroking her hair. "Are you jealous?"

"I'm not jealous." Isumi said. "It's just that…you blackmailed me for Hinata-chan, ne? I didn't know you were going to hurt Sasuke-sama in the process. I mean…I wouldn't mind getting hurt for you but Sasuke-sama?" Isumi looked at him with worried eyes.

"Since when are you so fond of Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"He understands me a lot better than you do! Truthfully, I'd rather let him marry Hinata-chan than you!" Isumi cried. She ran out of the kitchen to her room.

Itachi sighed in frustration.

"So many obstacles to happiness…" Itachi muttered.

oO0Oo

Hinata woke up, having a major headache. She sat up in her bed. Hinata couldn't sleep half the night, because she was worried about Sasuke. She secretly cursed him for being so sick, or she wouldn't have stayed over in the Uchiha estate in the first place. She sighed.

"Hinata-chan?" Isumi said, tilting her head a bit in worry. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"A-ah…that's alright. I have a headache today…I think I'll just go home. I don't want to bother you, anymore." Hinata said, rubbing her head.

"No, it's not alright! You can't go home with a headache." Isumi worried and ran to her bedside. She touched her forehead. "You aren't sick. Do you need some medicine?"

"Iie. It's fine." Hinata said. She regretted telling Isumi about her headache. Isumi always worried for others. It's no wonder how much Itachi and Sasuke loved Isumi as a sister.

"Well, I'll make you breakfast anyways." Isumi smiled, putting her hands on her hips. "Oh by the way…Tsunade-sama called in this morning saying some people from Suna are coming, today."

"Eh? When?" Hinata suddenly became interested.

"Hmm…well…this afternoon. I think everyone has to be at Tsunade-sama's office at 2pm." Isumi said in a thinking position. "I think she was going to explain more about the movie since tomorrow you guys are filming…ne?"

That's right. Hinata had almost forgotten about the movie. But during those long hours before bedtime, she had been practicing her lines while Ino surprisingly slept like a baby. Hinata was relieved she was rehearsing those lines.

"Hai." Hinata smiled and got up from her bed. She stretched. "Is anybody up yet?"

"Mm…Itachi-sama decided to go to the Akatsuki's work office early today, so he's gone. Sasuke-sama's still in bed. His fever lowered, though." Isumi saw Hinata's expression light up a bit after the last sentence. She smiled. "Well, I better get started with breakfast. I think Sasuke-sama will like it if you wake him up, Hinata-chan."

Hinata nodded and smiled. They both left the guest room. Isumi headed towards the kitchen while Hinata headed towards Sasuke's room. She gently opened his door and found him soundly asleep. He looked so cute when he was innocently sleeping with no scowl on his face. (It would be funny if Sasuke slept with a scowl on his face. Hinata-chan would be like, "OMFG! –runs out of the room, panting- Omg…he was scowling in his sleep. Scary…" –laughs- Sasuke: I don't smile in my sleep either. Me: Good or that would have been scary, too.)

"Sasuke-kun," Hinata sat on the edge of his bed and shook his arm slightly. "Sasuke-kun, it's time to wake up." Hinata giggled.

"It's still early, Isumi…" Sasuke turned the opposite direction from Hinata. Hinata decided to tease him a bit.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun…this is Sakura…I've come for you, my love…" Hinata tried to copy Sakura's voice.

"Get the fuck out of my room, you bitch!" Sasuke shot up from his bed. Hinata started to laugh while Sasuke's face turned as red as a tomato. After Hinata was finished laughing, she noticed how close their faces were. They were only inches apart…just like on that ride at the amusement park…

Sasuke swallowed hard. He waited for Hinata to do the usual thing, turn away and apologize for waking him up, but she didn't do that. She stayed in that position for about…one minute or longer. (I couldn't stay in that position for more than one second with Sasuke. Sasuke: Same to you. Me: Hehe, good, because I love you as a brother. Sasuke: I don't love you as a sister. Me: Fine. I hate you. –Walks away and hugs Lelouch from Code Geass- I LOVE YOU NII-SAN! Lelouch??? –Hugs back and is confused-)

Sasuke turned his head.

"Gomen." Sasuke said, his bangs covering his face.

Hinata could feel her face very hot and tense. Why was she acting this way all of a sudden?

"I-it's alright." Hinata stood up and looked the other way.

"It's time for breakfast!" Isumi called out. The two slowly made their way out of the door, but neither could decide who wanted to go out first…They were too busy blushing.

oO0Oo

"Itachi-kun." Deidara said, standing outside of the president's office. Yet again…he had that sign up that told everyone to stay out of his office.

"Nani?" Itachi asked. His eyes were closed and he opened up his right one.

"Why are you doing this all for _one _girl? Sure, Sasori no dana called her "cute," but that doesn't explain anything." Deidara said. "She is cute…" Deidara mumbled the last part. If Sasuke had good hearing, then Itachi had good hearing too. Itachi opened both his eyes and glared at Deidara. Deidara looked the other way and whistled.

Itachi sighed.

"Tomorrow we start filming." Itachi said plainly.

"Hai." Deidara replied.

"You do realize that you guys didn't write an ending to the movie." Itachi said.

Deidara sweat dropped.

"Gomen! Gomen! We actually have different endings…we just can't choose one." Deidara said, crossing his arms. "You see…Hinata-san has to end up with someone, ne? In the beginning, we planned to let her fall in love with Sasuke, but then you decided to join the movie so we had to do the whole entire script over again! People in the Akatsuki thought about your part and thinking about you being with Hinata since you know…it would be an interesting twist! But…"

Itachi sighed once more. He wanted the movie to be much more than just a "job." He wanted Hinata to realize his feelings. So he thought that if he acted the part very well, Hinata would eventually realize that he was saying all these love comments with his heart. Of course…Itachi only hoped for that to happen. Sasuke was in the way. That Gaara kid was in the way.

"Sasori no dana!" Deidara called out. Sasori walked towards them.

"Why are you guys waiting outside of President's office?" Sasori asked unemotionally.

"I want the ending to revolve around me." Itachi said.

"Ah…you're talking about the movie, ne? Hm…" Sasori pondered. "President already gave you a part to the movie involving Hinata-san. I don't think he'd love you that as to make the ending revolve around you and Hinata-san…"

"Sasori no dana's right. You have to pay him back for him giving you a part in the movie. I think it's his and Tsunade-sama's choice about the ending." Deidara pointed out.

"…I have to try." Itachi clenched his fists.

"Just tell the girl you like her." Sasori brushed his hand through his hair. "You've known her for how long? I bet she'll understand."

"Ah, dana…I have to disagree with you on that. I think Itachi-san joining the movie was a wise thing." Deidara said. "You're just too impatient."

"So?" Sasori raised a brow.

"It would be more romantic if Itachi told his feelings through his character in the movie." Deidara said.

Itachi hated it when those two were fighting over nothing. It was none of their business anyways. It was Sasori's fault for bringing up Itachi's feelings for Hinata, and it was Deidara's fault for starting the little quarrel.

Konan came from the president's office and bowed.

"President is ready to see you, Itachi-kun. But…a word of warning…please don't make him angry." Konan said.

"Understood." Itachi opened the door and shut it.

Konan sighed. The president and she were listening onto the conversation with Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori. Konan was afraid that Itachi was going to lose his job as an actor _and _as a photographer. This would lose his chance of ever telling this Hinata girl his feelings.

oO0Oo

Hinata had gone her separate ways with Sasuke after breakfast. Sasuke had always been a fast eater and left without a saying anything to Hinata. He was truly mad at her. Hinata sighed. She was still at the table. Only half her breakfast was eaten. She was too worried to finish her food. Isumi noticed this and worried a little. She knew Hinata was worried, so she took her plate and began to wash it.

"Isumi-chan…is Sasuke-kun mad at me?" Hinata asked.

"Mad at you? Of course not! He's anything but that towards you…" Isumi said, continuing to wash the plate.

"Then, why did he just leave without saying anything?" Hinata asked. "He looked so serious."

Isumi sighed.

"He's such an idiot. He always acts like that in the morning!" Isumi pouted angrily. "Guys are stupid if you ask me."

Hinata smiled a bit.

"He's just like his brother." Isumi sighed. She finished and dried her hands off with a towel.

"Where did he go?" Hinata asked, looking at Isumi who stood beside her.

Isumi scratched her face with her index finger.

"Mm…that's a good question. He probably didn't go to Tsunade-sama's office. Lately, he runs away to different places. Whenever I had asked him where he went, he would just say, "hn" and walk to his room." Isumi said.

"Lately? So it didn't happen to him before?" Hinata asked worriedly, standing up.

"It did…from time to time. But he always told me that it happened when he was thinking of someone important to him." Isumi said.

"_Sasuke-kun, did you need anything?" Hinata asked, sitting up in her bed._

"_No…not much. I just wanted to…make sure my modeling partner was alright." Sasuke sat down on her bed._

Hinata thought of that moment. She could see the concern in his eyes and yet she brushed it aside. How insensitive of her…

"It's me he's always thinking about…isn't it?" Hinata asked suddenly.

"…I assume so…" Isumi said.

Hinata thanked Isumi for staying at the Uchiha estate and breakfast and rushed out of the front gates. Isumi followed behind but stopped at the front gates. She smiled.

"It's usually the gentleman who always chases after his princess…" Isumi said to herself.

oO0Oo

"Teme?" a familiar annoying voice said. Sasuke turned around.

"Idiot." Sasuke responded. He was sitting on a bench near the pond in Konoha's park.

"My name's Naruto you know." Naruto sighed and took a seat beside Sasuke. "What's up?"

"Doesn't matter." Sasuke replied.

Naruto sighed again, crossing his arms.

"You really need to open to people more." Naruto pouted angrily.

"I told you…it doesn't matter." Sasuke said.

"If it's about a girl, then it does matter." Naruto said, nodding. "Girls produce and-"

Sasuke shot Naruto a glare. He knew Naruto always had a perverted mind…

"Hehe…" Naruto scratched the back of his neck. "Forget what I said…but still…girls do matter. They're always there in our time of need. Love is a complicated thing of course."

"Since when do you read romance novels?" Sasuke asked, raising a brow.

"Haha, very funny." Naruto said. "Why are you here, anyways?"

"To think." Sasuke said.

"You always think. There's always something on your mind, and you never tell anyone." Naruto said. "You're always so self-conscious about your feelings. That's why that girl will never know how you feel. You'd rather show it to her. But what happens if she doesn't get the message if you show it to her?"

Sasuke did not respond. The idiot finally made sense for once.

"You and Hinata-chan went to the amusement park together, alone. What did you do to her?" Naruto asked seriously.

"Nothing." Sasuke said.

"I know why you decided to participate in this movie. You and Hinata are the main characters after all. You love her, and she has confused feelings for you in the movie." Naruto smirked. "Of course…that's true in real life too."

Sasuke raised a brow.

"I know Hinata-chan only thinks of me as a friend." Sasuke said, looking down at his hands.

"Oh really? Ah…whatever you say. Friendship between a boy and a girl can develop into a bond between two lovers." Naruto smirked once more. "Well…I want to get to Tsunade-baachan's office early, so see you later!" Naruto made a curt wave and walked off.

Sasuke just sat there…confused.

"S-sasuke-kun…" an angelic voice called out. Sasuke turned around to see who it was. It was Hinata. Did she come looking for him? But why? She's panting…she must have been looking everywhere for him. Hinata giggled. "I k-knew you w-were going t-to be h-here." She panted.

Sasuke stood up.

"Why did you come looking for me?" Sasuke asked, walking up to her. He brushed aside her bangs, because they were getting in her face. She lightly blushed, but Sasuke thought it was because she was in need of more oxygen.

"You seemed angry this morning…" Hinata started to breathe steadily again. "I wanted to apologize…for slapping you…again." Hinata quickly added on the last part.

"I deserved it. I didn't mean to say such cold things to you." Sasuke said.

"Hey…what did you mean when you said, "I'd rather…let the world know…about my love…than for you to get hurt…"?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke was shocked to hear that. He said that?! When?!

"Uh…" Sasuke ran his hand through his hair. He didn't want to sound rude, but he said that?!

"Oh that's right…you were talking in your sleep." Hinata chuckled. Sasuke was relieved. At least Hinata didn't know _who _Sasuke loved. Naruto was right. Sasuke would rather show her than tell her his love.

"Thank you." Sasuke muttered. Hinata blinked a couple times but smiled nonetheless.

**To be continued…**

**Mshinata: **This chapter was supposed to be longer, but you know how I like my short chapters:P I was on a roll after I wrote the other chapter. This is a kind of thanks for everyone who was waiting for the other chapter. I was wrong. My cousin did have Internet…too bad it was so slow. –Sweat drops- Besides…everyone called me mean for having a cliffy last time.

**Sasuke: **You are mean.

**Mshinata: **I take that as a compliment coming from you. –Smiles-

**Sasuke: **Why are you always so happy and cheery?

**Mshinata: **I was born that way.

**Neji: **She took too many happy pills.

**Mshinata: **Neji-niisama! –Grabs his collar- That's not funny you know! –Angry mark- And I don't take happy pills!

**Sasuke: **Yeah…she just needs the medication to stop her from being so hyper.

**Mshinata **flings Neji at Sasuke. They both slam into the wall.

**Mshinata: **You BOTH deserved that.

**Hinata: **A-ah…please give the writer nice reviews. –Sweat drops- Are they going to be-

**Mshinata: **Yeah, yeah…they'll be fine. –Rolls eyes- Of course…**winterkaguya-chan **has Neji on a leash. I'll leave his "punishment" to her. –Smirks-

**Neji: **O.O…


	14. Movie Confessions

**Mshinata: **Ahh, I love the nice reviews. xD LOL!!! **x.Nanako-chan.x**, you think I would make millions by selling Neji-niisama's hair on eBay? Hmm…-thinking position-

**Neji: **HEY!!! DON'T YOU TOUCH MY HAIR! –Goes all protective of hair-

**Mshinata: **Oh c'mon Neji-niisama, you know I wouldn't do that. –Smiles innocently-

**Neji: **I think you would. –Sweat drops-

**Mshinata: **Like I said, I'd leave your punishment in **winterkaguya-chan's **hands. Gomen for throwing Neji-niisama around. Hehe…-sweat drops and bows-

**Neji: **Well, at least you apologized…

**Mshinata: **I do not own Naruto or any characters specified in this fan fic. **Lacrymosa17 **can also take care of Gaara-kun's punishments. –Evil grin-

**Gaara: **Damn it.

**Mshinata: ofnonimportance, **Sasuke got sick for a lot of reasons. Like…stress can get you sick. Depression can also get you sick (take it from someone who's been through that…recently). By the way, I forgot if I put the movie's setting in a desert. If I did, I want to change it to a village, because…I want to. :x Yay! Finally, I get to do this without Sasuke being around.

**Sasuke: **-licking ice cream and appears out of nowhere- What?

**Mshinata **hits Sasuke's head with a hammer.

**Mshinata: **Damn it! You just ruined it!

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata turned to Sasuke.

"Hn?" Sasuke replied. (Is that your whole vocabulary? Why don't you go use a dictionary or thesaurus? Those help a lot. –Rolls eyes-)

"Are you…alright?" Hinata asked suddenly.

Sasuke blinked. What the hell was she talking about?

"Well…last night…you got a fever. Isumi-chan said that stress caused that." Hinata said worriedly.

Sasuke remembered now. He was in front of the airport waiting for Isumi when he suddenly collapsed. He was feeling really dizzy and fainted. Ugh…how pathetic he must have looked. (Yes…you did look pathetic. Sasuke: Why…thank you for those kind words. –rolls eyes- Me: You're welcome:D)

They were walking to Tsunade's office. Deidara was supposed to be there to talk about the filming and the ending. Sasuke read through the script and realized there was no ending. He thought that the ending was about him and Hinata? Did they want to change something? Oh…that's right…Itachi was now in the movie. Of course they had to change the ending, too. Itachi could also be Hinata's lover in the end…

"Ah…" Sasuke replied, running his hand through his hair.

"I wonder what the ending's going to be about…" Hinata pondered.

"It has to be about you…definitely. And about your lover." Sasuke said bluntly. He looked so expressionless.

Hinata blushed at Sasuke's last comment. _My lover? _Hinata thought. Oh…how that sounded so weird even if she just said it in her head. She never really thought about a _lover._

"This movie _is _about romance. It's expected." Sasuke shrugged.

"But…do I…do I have to kiss somebody?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"…who knows?" Sasuke shrugged again. "Why? Don't you have experience?" Oh, how Sasuke hated to say that last question.

Hinata's face turned redder.

"E-experience?" Hinata gulped. "Um…"

"Don't tell me you haven't kissed anybody yet…" Sasuke said with a little fake surprise in his voice. He was actually relieved she hadn't had her first kiss yet…

"Well, I…um…haven't…" Hinata blushed even more. She was so embarrassed. Of course, Sasuke and Itachi must have kissed millions and millions of girls since they were so handsome and charming! And she was…just average…no matter how much guys looked at her…places.

"Don't tell me you're still a virgin…" Sasuke said. He raised a brow.

"Nani…!" Hinata shouted. Her face turned as red as a tomato.

"I'm just kidding." Sasuke ran his hand through his hair. "I'm still one, too."

Hinata looked shocked at him. She wasn't implying that he _wasn't _a virgin! And she wasn't planning to ask if he was a virgin either. Well…at least now she can tell Neji that Sasuke was a virgin…for now. (Lol! Sasuke: I swear…you're dead.)

oO0Oo

"So how'd it go, Itachi-kun?" Deidara asked as Itachi came out of the president's office. He was leaning against the opposite wall of the door and had his arms crossed. Sasori was standing beside Deidara.

"He said he and Tsunade-sama would decide." Itachi plainly said.

"See? We told you." Sasori pointed out. "So…what do you have to do to repay him?"

"He said that after this movie, my acting career is over, and then I'm back to photography." Itachi said.

"That's good…I mean…by then, Hinata-san has to know your feelings." Sasori said.

"What if she doesn't?" Deidara pointed out.

"If she doesn't…I guess you'll just be her photographer to her." Sasori said. "Nothing more…and then Sasuke will have married her by then."

Itachi glared at the two of them.

"We're just stating possibilities, Itachi-kun!" Deidara waved his hands in front of him. "Don't need to be so angry…"

"Deidara…aren't you supposed to go to Tsunade-sama's office?" Sasori asked.

"Ah…that's right." Deidara stretched. "I guess I'll be going." And he left.

"Itachi-san, you should also be careful of Tsunade-sama's anger. She could also fire you rather than President." Sasori said.

"I hate it when you're right." Itachi sighed.

Sasori smirked.

"I'm always right."

oO0Oo

All the models and actors all sat at the same circular table. Except now, Itachi wasn't present. Hinata looked around the room for him but found no sign of him. She sighed. He stood up for her. It would be better if he was there…then he suddenly came in the door and made a curt wave to her. She smiled back and he sat down at the circular table with the other models.

"Alright." Deidara clapped his hands. "This meeting is now in session."

"You make it sound so serious, Deidara-senpai." TenTen teased.

"Eh…" Deidara rolled his eyes. "Anyways…there have been a few more changes to the script." Everyone groaned except for Sasuke and Hinata (because Hinata's cool like that. Sasuke didn't groan, because Hinata didn't. :P Sasuke: You never stop, do you?)

Speaking of changes, Hinata noticed that Sakura never announced her part of the movie. She was just sitting there with her legs crossed, trying to show her "perfectly" tanned legs. (Lol…uh huh.) She, again, sat with her photographer hovering over her. He was looking at each person like he was reading their minds. But of course…he was always weird.

"We've finally decided the ending for the movie." Deidara became serious. He looked at all the models including Gaara, Sasuke, Itachi, Hinata, Sakura, TenTen, and the others.

_This is…_ Sasuke thought.

…_the big moment. _Itachi thought. Their eyes both became dead serious.

All Hinata was thinking about was if there was going to be a kiss! Oh…she wanted to quit this movie so badly, but she promised Gaara she wouldn't. Gaara stole a glance at Hinata who was secretly sweating a little and looking at her lap. He inwardly sighed. Of course…Hinata would hate for the ending to have a kiss.

"Just say it already." Sakura said annoyed. Her crossed legs her fidgeting. Even if no one could see her legs, she at least wanted for Sasuke to notice her. (…I don't know what you see in him…)

"Hey! Patience is a virtue, _Haruno._" Ino said coldly. "Deidara-senpai's getting there."

"Arigato, Ino-chan. Anyways…the ending will…" Deidara cleared his throat. _Agh…he's going to kill me…gomen… _"The ending will be revolving around Itachi."

Itachi mentally cheered while Sasuke clenched his fists under the table.

"And Sasuke." Deidara finished.

Itachi's happy mood turned into a state of shock.

"Nani?" TenTen asked, tilting her head a bit.

"We just couldn't decide!" Deidara said it with one of his flashy grins. Itachi and Sasuke dramatically started to glare at each other. Hinata, on the other hand, was looking worriedly at the two. Deidara passed out the ending script for the movie. Tomorrow was filming and they had one night to at least know some of their lines.

oO0Oo

"Let's look over our script shall we?" Ino said, lying on Hinata's bed. Hinata was sitting next to Ino on the bed while TenTen was sitting on a chair in Hinata's room.

"You're not even in this movie." TenTen said, acting bored.

"So? I wanted to hang out with you guys!" Ino smiled. Hinata smiled back. TenTen knew the _real _reason why Ino came to Hinata's house. She wanted to see Neji again. TenTen rolled her eyes inwardly.

"What's wrong, TenTen-chan?" Ino asked.

"Nothing." TenTen faked a smile. "Right, let's get started."

The trio began to read the script, but since Hinata was the fastest reader of them all, she suddenly got up from the bed and ran out of her room into the living room. TenTen and Ino were as confused as ever as they followed her out.

"Neji-niisan!" Hinata shouted.

"Nani?! What's wrong?! Don't tell me you're preg-"Hinata covered Neji's mouth with blushes all over her face.

"No! Read this part!" Hinata shouted miserably.

"I don't know what's so-"Neji stopped. His eye twitched and angry marks began forming on his head.

Ino and TenTen continued to read. They both were more confused.

"I don't know what's so wrong about this." Ino said, waving the script around.

"Yeah…it's just two kisses." TenTen counted two with her fingers.

"Two." Neji said darkly.

"I…um…have a confession to make." Hinata said, averting her gaze from Ino and TenTen.

"Hm? What is it?" Ino asked curiously.

"I…haven't been kissed before." Hinata mumbled.

"NANI?!" TenTen and Ino both shouted.

"Darling, HOW DO YOU LIVE WITH YOURSELF?!" Ino shouted and started to shake Hinata by the shoulders. "I got my first kiss at age 13! You're twenty-two now, and you haven't been kissed?!"

"I'm not surprised…anymore." TenTen said. "It's obvious, because she's so innocent. At first, I thought she would have been kissed millions of times because of how guys would forcefully kiss her innocent self. But now, I see why." She crossed her arms.

"You do?" Ino let go of Hinata and looked at TenTen.

"It's because you haven't found the right guy yet, ne?" TenTen asked.

Hinata nodded with embarrassment.

"Hinata-sama, take it from someone who is always rejecting fan girls." Neji put his hand on her shoulder. "Kisses in the movie don't really count as a _real _kiss. If you can't take the heat, just ask Sasuke and Itachi to kiss you at an angle. You know…on the cheek. The cameras can film it, and nobody will know that it's just a kiss on the cheek." Neji shrugged.

"That's right!" Ino exclaimed. "But Hinata-chan…you have the two hottest guys in all of Konoha to kiss, and you want to reject them?! Not to mention, you get to have your first kisses with them!"

Hinata sighed and crossed her arms. She never really considered those two to be more than friends. And if she did fall in love with both of them, it wouldn't really be love. It would just be a crush on the two. True love is something that is only for one person…Hinata read that somewhere. Right now…she just needed some advice.

"I'm going to go outside." Hinata said suddenly.

"Eh? All alone?" Neji asked. Hinata knew he would ask that.

"Hai…if that's okay with you two, I mean…" Hinata added on the last part quickly.

"That's fine." TenTen said. Hinata nodded and headed towards the door.

oO0Oo

Hinata sat on the same bench she met Sasuke this morning and sat with her knees up. She hugged them tightly. She didn't know what to do. Hinata knew she was being selfish but…still. She needed advice. Neji is a double NO, because he's never even hugged a girl other than herself. Ino probably has kissed a lot of guys, but then again…she would criticize about how Hinata hadn't had her first kiss. TenTen…she didn't know. Hinata just felt like he wanted the _right _person.

"Hey." A deep masculine voice said, sitting down by her.

"G-gaara-kun." Hinata said. (Originally, I wanted Itachi-sama but whatever. There hasn't been many Gaara moments, so why not now:P)

"Yes, that's my name." Gaara said.

"Hm…" Hinata replied. The sun was setting and tomorrow was the day they were filming. Hinata was confused and wished to ask somebody about the script. Maybe…Gaara could help…?

"So…I read the script." Gaara said. He definitely didn't know how to start a conversation.

"Yeah…" Hinata answered.

"You nervous?" Gaara looked at her.

Hinata sighed miserably.

"To be honest…yes." Hinata said.

Gaara stared back at the sunset.

"That's alright…I haven't really gotten my first kiss yet either." Gaara said, running a hand through his hair.

Hinata looked surprised.

"Nani? But you're so…" Hinata covered her mouth and blushed from the embarrassment.

"I'm so…?" Gaara raised a brow and looked at her.

"N-nothing…" Hinata replied, hugging her knees tighter.

"Well…I've been kissed multiple times…but they all seemed dead to me." Gaara sighed.

"What do you mean?" Hinata blinked.

"Every time I kissed every girl I dated, I couldn't feel anything…you know? Like…when a girl can feel a guy breathe his hot breath on your neck or face…that's the sort of feeling you get when you kiss someone…at least…that's what I've been told." Gaara said.

Hinata still didn't get it.

"You're making this very hard for me…" Gaara said.

"Gomen…" Hinata said.

"That's alright…I mean…like…ugh." Gaara sighed in frustration. "I have a confession to make…I don't know what "love" is."

Temari's words rang in Hinata's ears. Gaara just wanted to find the right girl. Was that why he was dating so many girls? Just to find the _right _one?

Gaara seemed more frustrated now.

"I don't know…" Gaara said.

"That's alright…you're not the only one who's confused about love." Hinata giggled.

Gaara stared at her with his aquamarine eyes.

"I mean…these guys in my life…they've been so important to me." Hinata smiled warmly. "I…want to spend my life with one of them…but if I both love them…then that means I don't really love any of them…"

Gaara did not respond. He was obviously confused.

"You know…you can only have one love in your life." Hinata said. "I want this movie to show me some sort of sign, so that I can truly know who I love."

Gaara stared at her confusedly, but nodded anyways.

"Yeah…I do too."

oO0Oo

Sasuke lied on his bed. He was frustrated and at the same time…sort of excited. He got to kiss Hinata, but Itachi got to, too. He stared at his cell phone. Sasuke wanted to call Hinata so badly, but he didn't. He couldn't. He wouldn't. He shouldn't. (…is this going anywhere?) He knew that she needed her space…Hinata needed time to think…and he did too.

He sat up Indian style, hoping that it would help him think of something. Sasuke really wanted that kiss that was "almost" done at the amusement park. He was so close! Then again…Itachi hadn't told the whole world that he was in love with Hyuuga Hinata. His fan girls were rabid and they probably would tear her to shreds if they knew. Of course…Sasuke would protect her. So…Sasuke didn't mind…just as long as Hinata knew he loved her…a lot.

"Sasuke-sama, you in there?" Isumi called out from out in the hallway.

"Yeah. What?" Sasuke answered rudely.

"Can I come in?" Isumi asked. Sasuke didn't answer. "I'm taking that as a yes." Isumi opened the door and found her master sitting on his bed leaning on his palm…thinking.

"Are you having one of your moments again?" Isumi sighed, putting her hands on her hips. Sasuke had an angry mark on his forehead.

"I'm going to tell her." Sasuke said finally.

"I thought we established that." Isumi said, saying it as if she was a mind reader.

"I mean…I'm going to tell her in the movie." Sasuke said. "Maybe she would get it through her dense head."

"That's not a very nice thing to say." Isumi said. "Besides…I think Itachi-sama's doing that, too."

"Doesn't matter…we both have a fifty, fifty chance of her liking us or not." Sasuke smirked. "He finally plays fair."

"It's not like you played fair, either." Isumi rolled her eyes. Sasuke glared at her.

"But that's good." Isumi smiled. "I think she really loves you."

Sasuke looked up at Isumi.

"She doesn't. Hinata-chan only thinks of me as a friend." Sasuke said, hiding his disappointment in his voice very well.

"Well…if she didn't, then why did she sleep over at the Uchiha estate?" Isumi raised a brow.

It had only been today, and yet he had forgotten about that. Hinata was the one who took care of him. Hinata took care of _him _not _Itachi _this time. He was glad.

oO0Oo

Hinata was sitting in a coffee shop, thinking about the conversation with Gaara that day. Gaara was a unique person, after all. He was also like Sasuke except Gaara gave her advice with life. Hinata didn't understand her feelings at all. Ever since she met Itachi again, she started to remember everything he was doing for her. Every since she met Sasuke again, she felt like she needed to be closer to him. Hinata didn't know why. It was just that weird feeling she always got when she was alone, thinking about all this.

"May I sit with you, Hinata-san?" A friendly voice asked with a smile.

"O-of course, Itachi-kun." Hinata blushed. _I'm such an idiot! Why did I blush?!_

"Are you surprised?" Itachi asked, referring to the script. That was the other thing Hinata was thinking about, too.

"H-hai." Hinata stuttered.

"You don't have to kiss me you know. You can just kiss me at an angle and not on the lips. It's alright." Itachi's heart was slowly crumbling. He knew that if he said that he wanted to kiss her, it would only sound forceful and selfish. Itachi couldn't be that way. Hinata never likes guys like that.

Hinata didn't answer. She just looked at her cup of coffee on the table. They were sitting in a booth. It was already night time, and Neji would probably be worried for her. But…she was with Itachi. Hinata would be fine…perfectly fine.

"N-no." Hinata suddenly answered. Itachi raised a brow. "I mean…um…" Hinata blushed from embarrassment. _Stop blushing…stop blushing!_

Itachi inwardly smirked. How cute.

"I um…think…I'm ready for the kisses." Hinata said, averting his gaze.

"Oh really?" Itachi asked.

"Y-yes!" Hinata stuttered, still blushing. "I am…I am…"

"Because for the first few weeks, the filming will be revolved around you, Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara. I'm not going to be involved with it. Well…maybe for a few scenes but that's it. After that, they'll be focusing about two weeks on you and me. And then lastly, TenTen and Temari will be focused on for about ten days." Itachi answered. Hinata blinked. She did not know all of that.

"How did you-"

"President told me." Itachi said.

"President? As in…president of the Akatsuki?" Hinata asked.

Itachi nodded.

"Speaking of you and me…what were you going to say to me?" Hinata asked curiously.

This was Itachi's chance. If he would just…tell her right then, he would have the lead. He might be Hinata's lover. Itachi made a silent gulp. (So uncharacteristic of him I know. –Shifty eyes-)

"You see…" Itachi said. Wait…! No…he couldn't tell her. If he did, then all he did for getting the part in the movie was in vain. Itachi clenched his fists under the table. "I think it's great that you and Gaara-sama are getting along." Itachi faked a smile.

"Eh? Oh…thank you?" Hinata smiled back.

Itachi wanted to tell her in the movie. It would make more sense. And besides…if he had shaken her up before filming, he would be dead by Tsunade's hands.

oO0Oo

It was a great day for filming. The sun was shining, the grass was blowing in the breeze, and the lakes and ponds seemed to shimmer under the sunlight. Tsunade had made a great choice making the scene be at a field in Konoha's park first. For the next two weeks, the scenes they would have to take would revolve around Sasuke and Hinata. The President of Akatsuki was there and so were some of the Akatsuki members. Deidara and Sasori accompanied Itachi. Tsunade and President were both the directors and they could do anything they wanted.

"Okay…let's get this right the first time, okay?!" Tsunade said, yelling into her megaphone. "And…action!"

"Suzaku-kun?" Hinagiku (Hinata) asked.

"What is it, Hinagiku-hime?" Suzaku (Sasuke) asked. They were standing in the middle of a flower field while the wind was blowing. Hinata's hair was gracefully framing her face, making this a perfect painting for an artist…which was why Sai was also there. He immediately got his paintbrush and paper out and started to paint. Even as she acted, Hinata looked beautiful.

"Why did you bring me here?" Hinata asked, taking a step closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled.

"Because you loved flowers when we were little, Hinagiku-hime." Sasuke said, bending down and taking a flower from the ground. He put it in Hinata's hair, making it look like a clip or something.

Hinata naturally blushed.

"I see why. They're so beautiful." Hinata smiled. "Suzaku-kun? What's your favorite flower?" The two took a seat on the grass. It felt so soft. Hinata felt like she was really dreaming.

"The blue rose." Sasuke said plainly. He started to lie down on the grass.

"Why?" Hinata asked, sitting next to his laying figure.

"The blue rose signifies mystery…I'm going to give it to someone, someday." Sasuke said.

"Is it for your mother, Suzaku-kun?" Hinata asked, hugging her knees.

"Not this time…" Sasuke answered.

"I bet this person is very special to you." Hinata said.

"She is. That person is the most precious person in my life…maybe even more precious than my life." Sasuke answered.

When Sasuke answered that, Hinata's eyes turned round. She just stared at Sasuke with surprise. It sounded like Sasuke actually said that. Hinata had read the script, Sasuke's character was in love with Hinata's character…but they were just characters right? It was all just acting…just…_acting. _

"Okay…cut!" President called.

"That was perfect Sasuke-kun!!!" Sakura squealed and ran up to the lying figure of Sasuke. Tsunade, President, and the other workers had some other things to discuss, so they ignored the models for a while.

"Hn." Sasuke responded.

Sakura crossed her arms with a pout. She didn't like to be ignored.

"Go away." Sasuke said.

"Whatever you say, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said sweetly giving Hinata smirk that said, "He loves me…not you." Of course…Hinata was too busy staring at Sasuke which brought a tinge of blush to his face.

"What?" Sasuke snapped at Hinata. He didn't mean to…it was just a habit.

Hinata snapped out of her thoughts and blushed from embarrassment.

"Um…it's nothing." Hinata hugged her knees tighter.

"Okay, that was perfect! Let's take another scene!" Tsunade called out. The next scene was going to be mainly with Gaara, Naruto, and a hint of Sasuke and Hinata. Everyone got in their positions and waited for Tsunade's megaphone to shout across the field. "Okay…ACTION!"

"Hinagiku-hime, I hope you're having fun." Lelouch (Naruto) smiled, tilting his head to the side a big. He was just walking in with Gaara to see if the two were alright.

"H-hai." Hinagiku (Hinata) smiled back. "Suzaku-kun…just helped me remember something…" Hinata turned to Sasuke. "We used to go here when we were little…right? And then…these birds would appear out of nowhere and fly above us…does that mean we were friends back then, Suzaku-kun?"

Sasuke clenched his hands a bit. It kind of reminded him of how Hinata didn't remember him when she started her job as a model. He didn't either but still…this movie seemed to resemble both their lives more and more.

"Y-yeah." Suzaku (Sasuke) stuttered with a fake smile.

Gaara sighed.

"Let's get back to the palace before anyone knows we're missing." Hayate (Gaara) said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and started walking away.

"You never want to have fun, Hayate-sama!" Naruto whined.

"Hayate-san is right. We have to go…I don't want to get in trouble with her highness's knight or sister." Sasuke smiled at Hinata and followed behind Gaara.

"Lelouch-san…?" Hinata asked, her gaze following Sasuke wherever he went. "…I felt like I hurt him when I asked him, "Who are you?"" She looked down at her feet.

Naruto smiled.

"That's alright. Suzaku-kun is a strong boy. He'll get through…besides…he must be happy that you at least remembered one memory, not to mention, of him." Naruto looked at Hinata with that smile still planted across his face.

Hinata thought of Naruto's words. She must have really hurt him when she slapped Sasuke the first time. Hinata's heart started to ache with such intensity that her legs started to shake a bit.

"H-hai." Hinata stuttered.

"Okay, cut!" Tsunade called out in her megaphone.

Next Hinata knew, all she could see was darkness and all she could hear were noises rushing to her unconscious figure.

oO0Oo

Sasuke held Hinata's hand as she was sleeping peacefully. She fainted all of a sudden after Tsunade had said that the scene was done. Was it something he said? Was it something he did? Ugh…he just wanted her to wake up already! He wanted to ask…Sasuke didn't want to make another mistake. He held her hand tighter as she was breathing steadily.

Hinata was laying down on the same bench that Sasuke found Hinata sitting on the other day. He was kneeling beside the bench, making sure she was alright.

"What did you do this time, brother?" A voice said to Sasuke. It sounded irritated and yet calm.

"None of your business." Sasuke didn't even turn around. He didn't need eyes to know that it was Itachi behind him.

"You broke our deal." Itachi said.

"It wasn't a deal…it was more of a blackmail. You do realize that blackmail's a felony?" Sasuke said.

Itachi smirked.

"I never new you were into politics." Itachi said.

"This has nothing to do with politics." Sasuke said.

"But…I will tell the whole world." Itachi's smirk grew wider.

"Do whatever you want…but I don't care. I'll still love Hinata-chan no matter what." Sasuke said, gripping Hinata's hand tighter. She flinched.

Hinata had woken up but was eavesdropping on the conversation. Deep down inside, she was shocked and surprised. Sasuke loved Hinata?

_No…that's impossible! _Hinata thought to herself. Sasuke couldn't possibly love her. _No, no, no…!_

"How heroic. I guess I have to fight for her, too…since…I love her as well." Itachi said.

Hinata flinched again. Now, Itachi loved her?!

_No way…no way! _Hinata thought to herself again. She felt like they were all playing "Monkey in the Middle" and she was the ball being thrown around. They both loved her…but one of them had to be the unlucky monkey who would not win Hinata's heart.

**Mshinata: **Sorry for the late update. :x I'm so mean. I was having writer's block…AGAIN! Ugh…and I've been reading sad fan fics lately. I mean…I like the sad SasuHina fan fics. It's just that…they're bringing me down…and this fan fic is most of the time…just dramatic, romantic, and humorous. I mean, sure there are some obstacles but whatever. It's supposed to make people happy…I think.

**Sasuke: **Tch. I'm not happy.

**Mshinata: **You're always unhappy.

**Sasuke: **Coming from the girl who reads sad fan fics.

**Mshinata: **Hey!!! They're really, really well-written. I love them.

**Sasuke: **I'm sure they are…

**Mshinata: **-gasps- Everyone!!! Attack Sasuke for not liking our fan fics!

**Sasuke: **Oh hell…-runs-

**Ino: **Please give the writer nice reviews. –Smiles and grabs a pitchfork- TIME TO GET STABBED SASUKE-KUN!!!


	15. Filming Fears

**Mshinata: **-blushes and clasps hands together- YAY!!! I'M SO HAPPY! xD **ofnonimportance **was probably the main person who inspired me to write this chapter. This writer makes me want to write more. Of course…every one of my readers makes me want to write more, but you get the point. :P You should really check out this person's story, "Sunset." I really love it. VOTE FOR SASUHINA GUYS! xD : OH! I almost forgot…I don't know. Gaara really doesn't know his feelings for most girls yet, remember? So really, Gaara-kun only thinks of Hinata as a friend, BUT you can think of it as Gaara-kun slowly taking an interest to Hinata as more than friends. Hmm…-thinking position- It's okay to be confused **hinatafan10777. **You'll get it in time. :P No really…I have these wild imaginations running in my mind.

**Sasuke: **Because you're weird.

**Mshinata: **Oh, and you're not? –Rolls eyes- I think you've already told me this…you keep pointing out the obvious. Besides…EVERYONE'S WEIRD DAMN IT! They should be proud! –Smiles-

**Sasuke: **-rolls eyes- Why are you always so positive?

**Mshinata: **Why do you constantly ask the same questions?

**Sasuke: **Touché.

**Mshinata: **And again…you've said that to me before, duck butt.

**Sasuke: **Don't make fun of my hair! –Angry marks-

**Mshinata: **Hmm…I'll just see what **Kaguya-chan (winterkaguya) **wants, **Nanako-chan (x.Nanako-chan.x). **I don't really like to torture Neji-niisama anymore (not to mention I don't want to cut off his hair and sell it on eBay –snickers- UM…I never snickered)…it's not as much fun as torturing Sasuke. –Sighs miserably-

**Sasuke: **You sound like one of those people who like to ruin people's lives. –Angry marks-

**Mshinata: **No…I just like to ruin yours. –Innocent smile-

**Sasuke: **Fuck you.

**Mshinata: **Watch your language! –Duct tapes Sasuke's mouth shut- I do not own Naruto or any character specified in this fan fic.

**Sasuke: **Whrr oo tooo meen? (Oh…"why are you so mean?")

**Mshinata: **Oh, I almost forgot. A lot of people have been asking me, "Why is this fan fic taking so long?"or "When is this going to end? I want to see who wins Hina-chan's heart!!!" Um…I'm thinking up to 20-25 chapters. I personally enjoy writing this a lot, but you're right. The battle can't go on forever. :P So for now…suffer for the next 5-10 chapters! :D Muhaha!

_All I wanted…was for the girl of my dreams to know that I loved her…but…happiness always comes in a price. I guess that's why I always have to go through these obstacles…sometimes…I wonder why I go so far for one girl. I have millions of girls bowing down to me…but why her? I don't even know myself…it's just confusing. I just love her. Tch…I can't even say it out loud to her. _Sasuke wondered to himself.

Tsunade and President (for all those guys who have NO idea who this is…it's Pein/Pain) were on break since Hinata was already sleeping peacefully.

"Did Hinata-chan wake up yet?" Naruto knelt beside Sasuke who was still beside the unconscious Hyuuga.

"Iie." Sasuke replied.

"I'm getting irritated, teme." Naruto whined. "Tell the girl already!"

"Patience is a virtue." Sasuke said.

"Stop sounding like Itachi!" Naruto pouted. "I hate it when you go all fortune cookie on me."

"And I hate that you are an idiot, but I guess we have to deal with that, don't we?" Sasuke said, still gripping Hinata's hand.

"UGH! I can't believe you're my best friend!" Naruto stood up and stomped away.

Itachi had walked away since he needed to think about his diabolical plan to ruin Sasuke's and Hinata's relationship…at least…that's what Sasuke thought at the moment.

Hinata moved a bit. That didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke.

"Wake up." Sasuke sighed.

"How did you know?" Hinata didn't even open her eyes.

"You moved."

"I only moved one of my legs." Hinata opened her eyes and sat up.

"I think you're forgetting that I have very good eyesight and hearing." Sasuke said, trying to be funny.

"And I think you're forgetting that you're very bad at joking." Hinata smiled. "So…what was happening while I was in my unconscious state?"

"Everyone's taking a break…for now. It's already 3pm. I think we're about to wrap this up for the day, anyways." Sasuke said, standing up.

"Eh? We started in the morning, and now it's 3pm?" Hinata asked, standing up with Sasuke.

"Yeah." Sasuke said, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Where's Itachi-kun?" Hinata scanned the open field. Sasuke's eyes grew dark as she mentioned his name.

"If you must know…he said he had to go back to the Akatsuki headquarters to take care of something." Sasuke said, running his hand through his hair.

"Oh…I see." Hinata said. She was still shaken up by the fact that the two Uchihas loved her. But still…she was confused.

"Is there something wrong?" Sasuke raised a brow at her direction.

"Iie." Hinata replied. She knew for the next few weeks, the filming would be a lot tougher. Now that she knew that the two brothers loved her, she had to find a way to deal with them in the calmest way possible. If Hinata kept blushing and embarrassing herself, the two would suspect something. If she avoided them, that would be suspicious, too. Ugh…Hinata had to get her feelings straight.

oO0Oo

"So how was filming today?" Ino asked TenTen and Hinata. The trio decided to meet up in a coffee shop nearby the park. "Did you like my dress, Hinata-chan?"

"Hai…it was very beautiful." Hinata blushed. The people who did her make-up insisted that she kept the dress. It was a light blue dress that had no sleeves. It went down about three inches below her knees which made her feel comfortable. It was thin, but still not see-through. (--" I hate see-through dresses. They make me feel uncomfortable. –Sweat drops-) It had a thin blue ribbon tied below her breast and in the back.

"Aww, really?" Ino said. "I thought it was actually quite plain…"

"Stop being modest Ino-chan." TenTen nudged her. They all sat down at a booth and talked with each other. The trio knew that they would never talk to each other like this for a while since of the busy days of filming. TenTen knew that they were even lucky to be dismissed off of the set so early.

"Yeah, I know." Ino smiled with pride.

"Um…guys…?" Hinata asked, looking at the two. Ino was sitting next to TenTen on the other side of the booth while Hinata was sitting on one side. (I don't know how to explain. Lol…D:) They both stared at her for her answer while her nervousness increased.

"I…um…have questions to ask." Hinata gulped.

"Yes…? What is it?" TenTen asked.

"What if…I found out that…Sas-I mean…this guy liked me, but he doesn't know that I know." Hinata said quickly.

Ino and TenTen looked at each other and smirked.

_So the dense cutie has finally figured it out? _Ino smirked.

_No, I just think she eavesdropped on some gossip or something. _TenTen smirked back. It was like they were reading each other's minds, again.

"And then…this other guy…who the original guy hates so much…also likes me." Hinata fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat. "What do I do?"

"Well…who do you like?" Ino asked with a sly smirk.

"I…l-like both." Hinata answered honestly.

"No, no, no sweetie…she means…who do you _love_?" TenTen raised a brow.

"I…I'm not sure." Hinata looked down at her lap.

"I'm sure the one who you truly love is always there for you…in some sort of strange way." Ino smiled.

Hinata did not answer. At that second, Ino knew she answered incorrectly. The two Uchiha brothers _both _were there for her. Her lips thinned.

"I think what Ino-chan means is...you should test the two to see who loves you more." TenTen smiled.

Ino and Hinata blinked.

"Eh?" They both said in unison.

"You know…who would protect you at all times?" TenTen pointed a finger up in the air.

That's right. Hinata could do that…but…that would be kind of like a contest to see who's better for her. Hinata sighed. She didn't like that. She'd rather love the guy who she choose.

"That's alright." Hinata weakly smiled. "I'd rather not."

"Aww…alright." TenTen pouted. _Damn it! I wanted to see those two beat each other to a pulp!_

"In any event," Ino started leaning on her palm. "When are the kisses scheduled?" Ino raised a brow.

"I don't know…" Hinata said.

"I think they'll schedule it later. I don't think they'll just force you into kissing. Tsunade-sama wants you to feel comfortable before all that shit." TenTen said.

"Honey, I think you need practice." Ino said.

"W-what do you mean?" Hinata was afraid to ask but asked anyways.

"Like…you know…kissing practice?" TenTen raised a brow.

"Nani?! No…! I can't…" Hinata blushed.

"Ah…that's right, TenTen-chan. Itachi-kun and Sasuke-kun would be so disappointed to find their sweet little Hinata-chan kissing another guy." Ino sighed sweetly.

"Wait…how did you figure Sasuke-kun and Itachi-kun loved me?!" Hinata said…a little too loudly to be in her character.

TenTen and Ino smirked.

"So it _is _true." They both said in unison with sly smirks.

"Wait…" Hinata sweat dropped.

"Hinata-chan…we've known that they've loved you for a very long time now. It's quite obvious actually." TenTen said.

More sweat drops appeared on Hinata's head.

"You're just too dense, but that's only a part of why you're so cute!" Ino squealed.

Hinata was as nervous as ever now. She didn't know what to do. Who was she going to kiss first? Itachi…or Sasuke?

oO0Oo

"Is this a true story?" A woman with red hair and rimmed glasses asked. She was gripping her camera which was dangling around her neck.

"Hai. It's true, Karin." The man answered. (Okay…in the beginning I said she had black hair. Gomenasai. –Bows- That was when I was reading the Manga and it just showed her having black hair, so I just made her have black hair. –Sweat drops-)

"Hmm…but…do you have any proof?" Karin asked, tapping her fingertips on her camera.

"The photo shoot with the two kissing, hugging, and doing affectionate things with each other is proof enough." The man replied coldly.

"It was just _one _kiss. He would never do such things to a girl like that!" Karin said, in denial.

"Oh…but you're wrong." The man replied.

"Look honey…I don't see why he takes such an interest in such a girl. I only pick out the best articles for Konoha's magazines and newspapers. I want to see it for myself." Karin replied coldly.

The man's lips thinned and gripped his own camera which was also dangling from his neck.

"You know…if you give me the wrong information, your job will be jeopardized. I want to see _them _for myself." Karin took a step closer to the man.

"They're in the process of filming. Photographers, paparazzi, and reporters are banned from the set." He replied.

"Stop playing! _You're _there, and the photographers of all the models are there! I'm surprised I wasn't invited!" Karin raised her voice.

"Because you're a nuisance." The man replied. "It was a mistake coming to you." He started to walk away.

Karin smirked.

"I'm the only one around here to accept information for articles. If I don't see it myself…then I'll get you fired." Karin said.

The man stopped.

"You can't do that."

"Yes, I can…for the time being…Tsunade-sama made me in charge of everything that happens here when she's busy directing." Karin's smirk grew wider. "And that means…I _can _fire you…even if it's for my selfish reasons.

His grip on his camera tightened. This girl was even more annoying that Sakura…to him at least.

"Fine. Tomorrow…you can come." The man replied and walked away.

"Good. It's nice doing business with you!" Karin said sweetly. She waved and her innocent smile was replaced with a sly smirk. _This…is going to be the story of the century!_

oO0Oo

Hinata returned home knowing that she had two choices. She could kiss Itachi first or Sasuke first. This was driving her crazy! She entered the quiet apartment and looked around for any sign of Neji. He seemed to be…somewhere else.

"WHY IS THIS SO HARD?!" Hinata shouted, almost ripping out her hair.

"Hinata-sama, are you home?" Neji asked, coming out from his room. He saw Hinata about to pull out her hair and sweat dropped. "Hinata-sama…?"

"A-ah…" Hinata blushed from embarrassment and straightened out her skirt. "It's…nothing."

Neji narrowed her eyes. He walked up to her closely.

"You know I hate seeing you fake smile." Neji said it with a straight face.

Hinata was always at least a little startled by his straight face, so she sighed and dropped down on the couch. Neji sat down next to her, waiting for the whole entire story.

"I…" Hinata sighed again. She cupped her face with her two hands. Hinata didn't know where to start! "Well…it all started with me accepting the job offer as a model…" She said through her hands muffling her voice.

"Wait." Neji put his hand on her head. She looked up at him. "You don't know if you want to kiss Sasuke or Itachi, ne?"

Neji was always a mind reader. It made things so much easier for Hinata. She didn't have to even tell him the whole story. (I bet it would take forever.)

"H-hai." Hinata responded.

"I see." Neji replied.

There was an awkward silence for about ten seconds.

"Are you waiting for me to give you advice?" Neji raised a brow. He removed his hand from her hand. She blushed from embarrassment.

"Gomen…" Hinata looked down at her lap. "Asking Ino and TenTen didn't help at all."

Neji's mouth slightly parted but it closed again. He wasn't good with girls.

"Demo…arigato gozaimasu." Hinata stood up and bowed. "…for listening to me." Hinata smiled. She returned to her room and closed her door gently.

At that moment, her cell phone started ringing. She picked it up as she lay down on her bed.

"Hello?" Hinata answered.

"Yo."

"S-sasuke-kun." And the stuttering began!

"Hinata-chan." Sasuke replied.

"Stop mocking me…" Hinata muttered.

"I'm not mocking you." Sasuke said plainly.

Hinata pouted a bit.

"Look…I didn't call to mock you." Sasuke started. He took away the phone from his mouth and took a deep breath. He brought it back to his mouth. "You don't have to kiss me…I'll just…kiss you on the cheek."

Why did everyone keep bothering Hinata about the angled kiss? Hinata didn't mind…okay she did mind, but still…she was confused. Her feelings…for both of the Uchihas…just brought chills to her. She shivered.

"Iie." Hinata said firmly. "I'll kiss you."

Sasuke thought he would never hear those words coming out of Hinata's mouth. His heart started racing and his face had red tinges on both cheeks. He was at home. If he was outside and fan girls saw him, they would cherish the moment and take pictures.

Hinata was scared of mortifying Sasuke's feelings. She loved him. Hinata knew that…but…she didn't know what kind of love it was that she felt for him. She loved Itachi too…but the two feelings that she felt for the both of them were different kinds. Hinata didn't know if she liked Sasuke or Itachi more. She started to blush. Thinking about Sasuke's lips coming closer to hers gave her even more chills. And thinking of Itachi breathing on her neck was just simply…tempting. Hinata mentally cursed herself for being so "sinful." (o.O Alright…)

"But…is that okay with you? You're not mad or anything?" Sasuke asked. He was being the orthodox gentleman by asking if she was alright with it. Deep down inside, he was excited…and he felt lustful. (Oh hell…-rolls eyes- Sasuke: You need to shut the fuck up.)

"Iie." Hinata answered firmly once more.

"Alright." Sasuke hung up.

Hinata couldn't believe her ears. Had she just agreed to kiss the Uchiha Sasuke?

oO0Oo

The models, actors, and everyone else filmed at an extra building at Konoha's modeling agency and turned into a realistic palace two weeks later. Hinata looked at it with awe, and everyone looked uninterested. They've seen worse.

Today, Tsunade was gathering Temari, Shikamaru, TenTen, Hinata, and Itachi to do the scene.

"Okay…and…action!" Tsunade yelled into her megaphone.

"Ichigo Ayasaki…you made a vow to my kingdom…no…my _sister _that you would protect her. Now look at her! She might have something wrong with her brain because of you!" Sakuya (Temari) yelled at Ichigo (Itachi).

"My queen!" Nanaly (TenTen) held back the queen as she was trying to choke Itachi.

"Gomen…" Itachi quietly said.

"It's your fault! It's your fault!" Temari shouted. The room that they were filming in was designed to be looking like a hospital room. Hinata was lying on the bed while the others were doing their jobs.

"Ichigo-kun," Yagami (Shikamaru) started. "It is not your fault. Our princess will be fine."

"…Iie. It is my fault. I promised to protect her…how can I be as foolish as to let this happen?" Itachi's fists clenched.

Shikamaru patted Itachi's back. "It's okay."

"And…CUT!" President shouted across the set.

Hinata sat up straight and sighed. She wasn't really doing anything. Why couldn't they just talk somewhere else? Today was just not her day. Sure the set was beautiful, but she had a lot of problems going through her head.

Temari, TenTen, and Shikamaru all went off the set to get there fifteen minute break. (-rolls eyes- I know it usually takes a few takes to get a scene right, but they had rehearsal. Lol…whatever. xD Sasuke: Be more realistic. Me: -flicks Sasuke-)

"Hinata-san?" Itachi looked at Hinata who was still in the bed. "Is there something wrong?"

"Iie." Hinata replied. She had been saying "no" a lot lately. Everyone just treated her like a girl who couldn't protect herself…and she even admitted that she couldn't.

"Yo," Itachi started, looking at Hinata's expression. "How about I take you out to dinner? Just you and me." Itachi smiled.

"Sounds great." Sasuke butted in. (Lol…"butted in." –giggles- xD Sasuke: You child. Me: You old man. Sasuke: Damn it…)

Hinata's expression became happy.

"Yeah, that would be great! It has been a long time since we _three _have been eating together." Hinata pondered aloud.

_Damn you foolish little brother… _Itachi thought to himself.

_Go burn in hell, weasel. I'm not going to let her get easily taken away by YOU. _Sasuke read Itachi's mind.

"Yeah…that would be great." Itachi smiled crookedly.

"How about we pick you up at 7pm? Sound okay?" Sasuke smiled a bit.

"Hai!" Hinata said excitedly. She got out of the bed and started to talk with the Uchiha brothers of their plans tonight.

oO0Oo

TenTen and Ino squealed.

"Holy crap!" They both said in unison. "That was adorable!" The girls and Shikamaru were hiding behind a wall to see the whole conversation between Itachi and Hinata….and Sasuke.

"How troublesome…two guys fighting for one girl." Shikamaru said, scratching the back of his head.

"You don't have a romantic bone in your body, Shika-kun." Ino pouted and crossed her arms.

"It is cute, isn't it? Still…Itachi almost had her. Luckily with Sasuke's amazing hearing skills (if he has any), he heard that right after Itachi had said that." Temari observed.

"Still…don't you see the conflict in this?" Shikamaru asked. Everyone stared at Shikamaru and shook their heads, "no." Shikamaru sighed. "You'll see…" Shikamaru made a curt wave and headed towards Tsunade to talk about the script.

"That Shika-kun is so weird." Ino said. "Let's go stalk them!" Ino squealed.

Temari raised a brow.

"Hm…it might be interesting. Let's." Temari smiled.

"So it's tonight at 7pm…you guys come to Hinata-chan's house at about 7:30pm. Itachi and Sasuke are supposed to be gone by then. Even though Itachi isn't the guy to be fashionably late, Sasuke is so arrive at that time. We'll be over at Hinata-chan's house at about 7:15pm." TenTen smirked. "The plan has BEGUN!"

In the back of Ino's mind, she wondered what Shikamaru had said…even though she acted as if she was bothered by nothing.

**To be continued…**

**Mshinata: **Muhahaha! I made this chapter SHORT! D: I am so mean…it's because **ofnonimportance **made the latest chapter so short! I was really looking forward to seeing what happened with Hinata-chan…well…a lot happened, but still…I wanted to see what happened next! –Pouts-

**Sasuke: **Now, what was that about me being old? –Raises a brow-

**Mshinata: **You're an old man.

**Sasuke: **Tch. I don't have dentures.

**Mshinata: **O.O So you admit it!

**Sasuke: **W-wait…I SAID NO SUCH THING!

**Mshinata: **Gaara-kun, Gaara-kun! Didn't Sasu-chan say that? –Big puppy eyes and pout-

**Sasuke: **You baby…

**Gaara: **Hmm…-thinks for a moment- Yup…I think he did.

**Sasuke: **NANI?!

**Itachi: **-gives **mshinata **something-

**Mshinata: **Wow…this is the bill for his dentures?

**Itachi: **Yup.

**Mshinata: **Who wants to see the proof?! –Yells to the world-

**Hinata: **Please give the writer nice reviews…even if this chapter was really, really short. –Sweat drops-

**Naruto: **-takes away bill from **mshinata**-Holy crap! That much for dentures?! Dang!

**Sasuke: **She's lying, damn it! She's lying!


	16. A Date to Remember or Forget

**Mshinata: **Fine…I'll make this chapter long. :x –sighs-

**Sasuke: **You're like Shikamaru.

**Mshinata: **Thank you. I take that as a compliment since Shika-kun is so cute! –Smiles- Lol…I really liked your review, **Nya-Ness-Zell**. "Nya, Hinata never been kissed? Hopefully Sasuke will take care of that, instead of his older, sexier brother. " LOL! Itachi-sama is sexier…hehe…-evil laugh-

**Sasuke: **Tch. –scowls- Everyone knows the little brother is sexier.

**Mshinata: **Right…-sweat drops- Arigato gozaimasu **Moto Moon! **–Bows- Though, I don't consider myself a writing genius. –Sweat drops- Although…I WAS chosen to be in a writing competition. –Mumbles-

**Sasuke: **You? In a writing competition? I bet you'd lose.

**Mshinata: **Thank you for the kind, kind words, Sasuke. –Sweat drops- **Gaara'slittlegirl, **you're right. –Sighs- I have to make more GaaHina moments. I feel so guilty you know! D: I wanted to make some GaaHina moments but then…I was afraid I'd leave out the ItaHina moments! Gomenasai. –Bows- I will put some GaaHina moments in.

**Sasuke: **Here's an idea! Leave those two couples out and make SasuHina the only couple! –Smiles-

**Mshinata: **No! –Smiles- **Nanako-chan, **haha you're right! –Laughs- I could always sell Sasuke's hair. –Evil look in eyes-

**Sasuke: **Hell…no. –Sweat drops and covers that duck butt head of his-

**Mshinata: **You're right. –Sighs- No one wants that duck butt head of yours.

**Sasuke: **HEY!!! –Angry marks-

**Mshinata: **I do not own Naruto or any character specified in this fan fic.

**Sasuke: **Don't touch my hair…-mumbles-

**Mshinata: **Omg, arigato gozaimasu, **NowYourJustAMemory**!Arigato! –Hugs- I love the picture that you drew for my fan fic. : It was very prettyful. I love it very much. Thank you! –Hugs- I'll post the link up on my profile, so you guys can see her prettyful picture. :O THANK YOU AGAIN! xD

Hinata came home quietly. She knew Neji would be busy today with the University, so she wasn't welcomed home by Neji as usual. Everything was dark and plain. Neji liked that. Though…Hinata didn't mind, but a few more lights would be nice, too. She quietly went inside her room and dropped down on her bed. It was a long day and she needed her rest. But then…she snapped her eyes wide open. That's right! Hinata had a "date" with the two Uchiha brothers. Luckily for her, it was only 5:30pm. She had enough time to take a nice, warm bath.

Hinata turned on the water and waited for the water to become warmer. She stripped herself of her clothes (don't be thinking bad thoughts, you hear? Sasuke: -blushes- Me: -knocks out Sasuke with a punch- Sasuke: -is unconscious-) and slowly entered the bath tub. She sighed because of the warmness and a beautiful blush was planted across her face. (I always do that, too! xD)

She stayed quiet and washed her face. Hinata wondered how Itachi and Sasuke would look like. Her blush worsened. She reminded herself that if she had blushed too much, she might faint in the bath tub. (Watch _Fruits Basket_.) Hinata got rid of the thought and continued to wash herself.

After she was done, Hinata grabbed a towel and loosely wrapped it around her body. In truth, everybody thought she had a great body, big bust and everything. But of course…most girls thought that she was flat, because she always wore baggy jackets when she was 12 years-old. Wow, did she prove them wrong.

Hinata looked through her closet. She noticed that Ino had reloaded her closet with many clothes that she didn't recognize. That was Ino, after all…always dolling her up. Hinata sighed with a nervous smile and started to look through the clothes. Half the clothes were revealing, and the other half was "innocent." Hinata didn't want to wear something _too _formal or _too _revealing. She just wanted something plain. Too bad Ino the plain outfit Hinata wanted wasn't in her clothes.

Hinata picked out a shirt with no sleeves but had straps. It was white while the straps were laced and black. A black ribbon was tied below her breast. (I really like how that looks. xD) It was almost the only plain thing that Hinata accepted as "not formal but not revealing." She wore long jeans and let her hair hang down loosely. It was now 6:45pm. Now all she had to do was wait…

oO0Oo

"Damn you…" Sasuke sneered at the driving Itachi.

"I'm older, so it's more proper if I do the driving…_little _brother." Itachi smirked. They were heading towards Hinata and Neji's apartment. Itachi won the little "battle" on whoever was supposed to drive. Sasuke sat beside him and glared daggers at him.

"Shut up." Sasuke snapped.

"You're just jealous that I'm older." Itachi said calmly.

"Jealous my ass!" Sasuke yelled.

"Lower your voice. If you act all childish during our dinner, Hinata-san wouldn't like that…now would she?" Itachi raised a brow.

Sasuke remained silent. He clenched his fists. Itachi was a bastard…and a weasel.

"Though…I don't think what you did back there was very fair." Itachi said.

"Nani?"

"Don't act like a smart ass. You were cutting into my and Hinata's conversation." Itachi said coldly.

"I can't lose." A graceful smirk replaced that ugly scowl of Sasuke's.

The rest of the ride was quiet. Itachi didn't have anything else to say. He needed to tell Hinata…soon.

The two brothers arrived at the apartment. Itachi knocked on the door, and Hinata opened the door.

Sasuke looked away from Hinata, feeling embarrassed. While on the other hand, Itachi was staring at her. He gulped. Sasuke was blushing furiously…he couldn't look at her anymore. (You know what…it's a waste of time to describe what she was wearing since I already described it up there. –Sweat drops-)

"D-do…I look…okay?" Hinata blushed.

"Y-you…" Sasuke trailed off. He looked at her for a second and then looked down at his feet. His bangs were covering his blush, so she couldn't see.

"You look…wonderful, Hinata-san." Itachi managed to say. He hid his blush very well after registering her look.

Hinata smiled.

"Arigato." Hinata replied.

"You ready to go?" Itachi asked.

"H-hai." Hinata said.

Itachi went to his car, first.

"Let's go, Sasuke-kun." Hinata said.

"Ah-Hinata-chan…you look…" Sasuke was speechless. He didn't know what to say.

"That's alright if you don't like it." Hinata said, walking towards the car.

"Iie! That's not what I meant!" Sasuke grabbed her wrist. "You look…beautiful." Sasuke blushed. (So unlike him! xD)

Hinata blushed.

"Arigato."

Sasuke let go of her wrist and Sasuke opened the door for Hinata. She thanked him and they both entered the back seats.

_I'm glad I'm not the one driving…_Sasuke smiled his victory grin.

oO0Oo

"Ugh…thought she would never leave." Neji said, scratching the back of his head as he entered the living room. "The girls should be here any minute now…" Neji had told Hinata that he had some business with the University. Of course he wanted her to go on the "date." Neji wanted for her to be happy. Something that he couldn't ever achieve by himself…he owed it to her. Without Hinata, Neji would still be treated like trash. She stood up to her father for Neji. That was the first time anybody did that for Neji. He inwardly smiled. He also turned off all the lights and made everything look dark to be precautious.

A knock was at the door. Neji opened the door.

"Yo, are you Hyuuga Neji by any chance?" A sandy-haired girl with four pig-tails on the back asked. She raised a brow.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Neji raised a brow in return.

"I'm Sabaku Temari, Gaara's older sister." Temari took out her hand. Neji shook it.

"I see." Neji said, letting go of her hand.

"I know what you're thinking…yes…I'm with Ino-chan and TenTen-chan. I just came a little early. So you know about the plan and everything?" Temari said, letting herself in.

"Yeah." Neji replied. Temari scanned the living room. The doorbell rang. Temari beat Neji to the door and opened it.

"Let's go! We're already late on schedule!" Ino said, pulling Temari out of the apartment.

"Nani? You said 7:30pm!" Temari said.

"I know, I know…but they just left about a few minutes ago. We forgot that we didn't know what restaurant they were going to…hehe…" TenTen sweat dropped.

"Then what are we doing here?! Let's go!" Temari shouted. "I've got my car, so no worries!" TenTen rushed after Temari who was running to her car.

"Um…goodbye Neji-kun." Ino bowed. She was the only one who noticed Neji who was at the door.

Neji nodded. "Bye."

Ino stood up straight and blushed.

"C'mon Ino-chan!" TenTen yelled out of Temari's car.

"I'm coming!" Ino ran to Temari's car thinking about how Neji just said bye to her.

"…Yamanaka…Ino." Neji thought aloud. He tilted his head a bit. "What a strange girl indeed…she's interesting though…" He smirked and re-entered his apartment.

oO0Oo

The restaurant wasn't too formal or a pub. It was just a plain, not too loud not too quiet restaurant. It had the right amount of people at the right time. Hinata liked that. Itachi had planned the dinner. Sasuke didn't really care. He knew Itachi couldn't win her over by his organization skills…could he?

The dinner was actually really quiet. The trio had ordered their meals.

"Yo, I didn't think I'd see you three here." A voice said from behind Sasuke while he was eating. Sasuke knew who it was and started to choke. _Damn…of all places…_

"Gaara-kun, likewise." Hinata answered happily.

"What brings you here, Gaara-sama?" Itachi brought upon a forced smile. He was good at doing them so well…that's what the Akatsuki liked about him….being able to fake smile.

"Eh…I was supposed to meet my sister, here." Gaara scratched the side of his cheek with his right pointer finger while he stuffed his left arm into his pocket.

"Oh…so she's coming to dinner?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Yeah." Gaara nodded. He suddenly put his left hand on Sasuke's right shoulder. Sasuke flinched.

"Shouldn't you be at the front, waiting for her?" Sasuke said, trying to hide the irritation in his voice.

"She knows how to walk in a restaurant." Gaara replied.

"Ah, Gaara!" Temari ran over to the table where the trio sat. She scanned the table. "Wow…we weren't expecting you guys." She smiled her toothy grin.

"Yeah." Sasuke and Itachi replied at the same time.

"Let's get a table, Gaara." Temari dragged her brother along to another table which the waiter passed out their menus. They sat in a booth diagonal from the circular table that the trio was sitting in. Temari had a clear view of them and smirked.

"Temari," Gaara started.

"Hm?" Temari held up her menu to her nose. It didn't quite cover her eyes, so that she could see the trio's table.

"Stalking is a bad thing." Gaara replied coolly.

"Look…Sasuke needs to make his move, NOW!" Temari loudly whispered. (Might as well talk if you're going to whisper loudly.)

Gaara sighed.

"Aren't you interfering with Hinata's life?" Gaara asked.

"We're helping her! Even her cousin agreed to help." Temari said. The waiter came back and took their orders.

"Yeah…but…isn't it better for her to choose her love?" Gaara asked.

Temari smirked and crossed her legs and arms.

"Isn't it obvious?" Temari's smirk grew wider.

"Nani?" Gaara raised a brow.

"She loves Sasuke." Temari scoffed.

"How do you know that for sure?" Gaara asked. "She might like Itachi." Somewhat…it was uncomfortable to hear the phrase "She loves Sasuke" in one moment. It was hard for him to say "She might like Itachi," too.

"Itachi is a lying weasel! He doesn't deserve her!" Temari whispered loudly, again.

Gaara sighed.

"What if she loves the lying Itachi?" Gaara asked.

"Testing, testing 1, 2, 3!" The loud voice of TenTen said. Temari cupped her right ear.

"Ouch! I get it! The earphone is working." Temari said.

Gaara smirked.

"Clever…you're using one of those micro chip ear phones/speakers to communicate with each other." Gaara said.

"Yeah." Temari said. "Phase one…is starting."

oO0Oo

Sasuke was actually bored. He thought at least Itachi would spark up a conversation which Sasuke would hate, but he didn't. The dinner was eerily quiet, and usually Sasuke liked that. For some reason, he hated the quietness when around Hinata.

"Hinata-chan," Sasuke started.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked. She hid her enthusiasm. She really wanted to speak with one of the two Uchiha brothers. Hinata was getting really irritated.

"So…have you thought about the "kiss" predicament?" Sasuke asked lamely.

"Um…" Hinata blushed. Itachi noticed this and scowled. "I thought I told you already." Hinata's blush grew worse.

_Nani? Did they talk to each other or something? _Itachi raised a brow. He knew he didn't hear them talking about the kiss for the past weeks.

"Ah," Sasuke smiled warmly. "I forgot." Hinata blushed furiously. She took a peek at Itachi and saw him having suspicion in his eyes. Hinata looked down at her lap and gulped.

After they finished the dinner, Itachi drove the two back to Neji's apartment. The drive to the apartment was quiet as well. Sasuke didn't even want to spark up a conversation. He was already happy that Hinata remembered her commitment to kiss him. (Lol…)

"Arigato…I had…fun." Hinata smiled nervously. They were at the apartment's door.

"No problem…call me anytime, Hinata-chan." Sasuke smiled briefly at her. Itachi just stood there, staring at her.

"H-hai…" Hinata bowed. Sasuke made a curt wave and headed towards the car. "Itachi-kun…?"

Itachi clenched his fists and pushed her into the apartment. He pushed her against the wall with his hands on the wall beside her head. She couldn't get out.

"Why…" Itachi started to tremble. "Why…why do you choose Sasuke out of all people?!" Itachi shouted. Hinata was shaking with fear.

"I…" Hinata trailed off. She was too afraid to say anything. She had never seen Itachi so mad in her life.

"Sasuke's…an idiot! A bastard! Why do you keep forgiving him for his stupid mistakes?!" Itachi shouted.

"Because I…" Hinata couldn't find a reason…but still…she l-lo-

"Can't you see?! I love you! Since the day I met you…I knew…you were the only one for me…" Itachi lowered his voice a little. Hinata shivered at the thought. She knew Itachi loved her, but…she never would have figured out that he would have told her so soon…and so unexpected.

"I don't care…if…if…you love Sasuke…what will it take…for you to love me?" Itachi pleaded. Hinata gulped. She didn't know what to do…Sasuke…he promised to protect her. They went to school together and yet…they constantly laughed. No matter what the situation was…Hinata was in love with…

Itachi forcefully kissed Hinata and she blinked. Hinata was confused. She had mixed feelings. It felt so wrong…but…

"Itachi…" Sasuke said, looking surprised. He stared at the two's position. Sasuke was shocked.

"Sasuke-kun…!" Hinata freed herself from Itachi's grip. "Sasuke-kun…"

"Iie!" Sasuke ran out the door. He didn't car where his feet were going to take him. He just needed to be away…away from…from…the girl he loved…so very much.

"Hinata-san…" Itachi said. Hinata turned around. She had been hurt. Hinata never felt like this before. She was…sad…Sasuke…he ran away…from her? "Forget him…he's just…a loser." Itachi said coldly.

"…you're….you're wrong!" Hinata shouted at him. Itachi was surprised. "Sasuke might be a jerk sometimes…he might be the most negative person in the whole entire universe sometimes…but…he's someone precious to me! He is not and never will be a loser! He's everything but that…" Hinata started to cry.

"I think it's time for you to go, Uchiha." Neji was leaning against the door of his room.

Itachi didn't answer and walked past Hinata. He left and slammed the door shut. Hinata dropped down onto the floor crying. Yet another kiss was stolen from her…

Neji knelt down beside the crying Hinata and hugged her tightly.

"It's okay…cry it all out…" Neji patted her back. Hinata hiccupped. Her cheeks started to stain with tears.

oO0Oo

Sasuke ran…and ran…and ran. He just did. He didn't care if he went home or not. His feet were acting by themselves. He knew he couldn't cry. It was a sign of weakness.

"_If you never let yourself cry, you will never be able to smile." _A picture of Hinata said in his mind. Sasuke shook his head while running away…

"Wait!" A voice shouted. He heard footsteps behind him and slowed down, not even looking back at the chaser. He stopped running and so did the chaser.

"Sasuke-kun…" Ino said.

"Nani?!" Sasuke barked and he looked at Ino with dangerous eyes.

"Go back to her…" Ino said, looking terrified. "She loves-"

"I know she loves Itachi, okay?! I saw them kissing!" Sasuke shouted, clenching his fists.

"You're wrong! Itachi forcefully kissed her!" Ino started to shout as well. 

"So?!" Sasuke snapped.

"So she never kissed back!!!" Ino shouted.

"I'm quitting the movie." Sasuke said, turning his back from her.

"You can't. It's too late." Ino said.

"Well, too bad! I can't work with those two. I'm sure they'll be happy together." Sasuke said, walking away from her.

"You know what?! Naruto-kun is right! You ARE a teme!" Ino shouted. "I…had a notion that…Hinata-chan loved you."

"She doesn't." Sasuke said plainly.

"Then why did she accept the kiss?!" Ino shouted.

"So she could get it over with! Then she could go make-out later with Itachi all she wants!" Sasuke shouted back. He turned around and glared his deadly glare. Ino flinched but stayed firm.

"You're right…" Ino turned from him. "It's really your fault…now isn't it? If you lose her…it would be your fault." Ino walked away from Sasuke. He just stood there and the clouds started to thunder. Droplets of water started pouring down…leaving Sasuke wet.

oO0Oo

That night, Neji had to stay by Hinata's side until she cried herself to sleep. She slept on his lap while they were on her bed. He was sitting up straight, stroking that long, indigo hair of hers. He gently slipped away from the girl. She moved but didn't wake up. Neji quietly sighed of relief and left her room. Hinata was confused. The moments she had been sharing with Sasuke were precious to her…he knew that much. Neji leaned on her door.

Neji sighed once more and headed towards his room. Ever since they were little, Sasuke was Hinata's only best friend at the time, besides Neji of course. But, Neji was always in a different class than her because of one year age difference. Sometimes, Neji wanted to be as old as Hinata. She wouldn't have to deal with all the suffering that you had if you hung out with Uchiha Sasuke. He was handsome, and she was normal (to Hinata at least). Girls were infuriated and started to threaten and harass her, but Sasuke protected her nonetheless.

Neji lied down on his bed. There was a window on the left-hand side of his room, and he turned over to face it. He could see the busy streets with the cars driving and whatnot. It was nice to look outside…seeing as everything was peaceful…but it wasn't. Neji sighed. Hinata was confused, Sasuke was angry, and Itachi was…hard to figure out. Neji had known Itachi loved her, but Hinata hadn't yet registered his feelings into her heart. She needed time. But now, Neji knew who she truly loved.

oO0Oo

Hinata woke up lazily, but she still lied in her laying position. She didn't feel like filming a scene, today. Hinata wondered to herself if Tsunade could do a few scenes without her. It would be okay…Hinata guessed. Neji opened the door on cue, and Hinata quickly shut her eyes, pretending to be asleep.

"Nice try, Ms. Actress." Neji sat down on her bed, next to her sleeping figure. "I know you're awake." Hinata opened her eyes and turned over to meet Neji. "So how are you feeling, today?" Neji brushed some bangs out of Hinata's face. He felt the dry tears still stuck to her face.

"Sick." Hinata replied. She sounded like Sasuke or Itachi saying that.

"I'll call Tsunade-sama to tell her that you can't do any filming today, okay?" Neji stood up. "After that, I got to go to the University. I actually have some business there, today."

"Y-yeah." Hinata answered. Neji reassuringly smiled at her.

"I promise I'll get home early today to cook for you." Neji smirked. Hinata twitched. Neji's cooking was horrible. "I'm just kidding…I'll buy something on my way home." Neji smiled and left her room.

Hinata sighed. She wasn't physically sick…it was more mentally. Her heart felt very hurt and all she could think about was Sasuke running away from her. What if he ran away from home? What if Sasuke could never talk to her again? These questions ran through her mind.

"_Hinata-chan," Sasuke started._

"_Hai, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked._

"_So…have you thought about the "kiss" predicament?" Sasuke asked lamely._

"_Um…" Hinata blushed. Itachi noticed this and scowled. "I thought I told you already." Hinata's blush grew worse._

"_Ah," Sasuke smiled warmly. "I forgot." Hinata blushed furiously._

_This is no time for thinking about kissing Sasuke-kun! _Hinata blushed madly and pulled the covers over her head. _Demo…I wonder how it feels-No! Stop it, Hinata! Stop!_

Hinata heard voices in the house and took a peek at her door. She sat up excitedly. Maybe it was Sasuke?

_Sasuke-kun! _Hinata thought excitedly.

"Thanks, we'll take good care of her!" Ino said while opening the door to Hinata's room. "Hey, Hinata-chan." TenTen made a curt wave, and the two decided to grab two stools and sit by her bed.

"Neji-kun just left, so we'll be taking care of you." Ino smiled.

"Wait…TenTen-chan…?" Hinata asked, confused.

"I was just on my way there. I'll go there later." TenTen smiled. Hinata nodded.

"I'll be here by your side for the whole day, okay sweetie?" Ino smiled. "Lookie, I even brought a basket of apples!" She squealed.

"I brought you some rice balls. I know they're plain, but I know you like them plain." TenTen smiled, holding up a bag.

"A-arigato…you two didn't have to go through the trouble of doing all this." Hinata said.

"Ah, but we wanted to!" Ino smiled.

TenTen looked at her watch.

"Oops, got to get going. See you guys later!" TenTen smiled and rushed out of the apartment.

"_I know she loves Itachi, okay?! I saw them kissing!" Sasuke shouted, clenching his fists._

Ino clenched her fists on her lap and looked sad.

"What's wrong, Ino?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"Iie. It's nothing. Say…" Ino said while grabbing an apple, a knife, and a small plate from the basket. She placed the plate on her lap and started to peel the skin off of the apple. "How was yesterday? I didn't get to see you almost all day." Hinata flinched.

"Um…" Hinata looked down at her hands. "I…just went out with some friends."

"Who?" Ino asked. She wanted to figure out if Hinata really did kiss back Itachi.

"…um…old friends." Hinata answered truthfully.

"I mean…what are their names?" Ino asked.

Hinata sighed.

"Itachi and…Sasuke." Hinata answered quietly.

"I see…so why are you sick today?" Ino asked. What was this, twenty questions or something?

"It was raining last night and I happened to be outside without an umbrella." Hinata answered smoothly. She had learned that from the best…which Sasuke was.

Ino looked closely at Hinata's face.

"Your face would be flushed by now." Ino said.

Hinata sighed. Ino was becoming her second sister. Neji was good at figuring things out. Hinata never knew how Ino could be _this_ observant.

"I'm just…sad…or…confused…" Hinata said.

"Did Sasuke do something?" Ino asked, hiding her anger. The knife was trembling in her hands, but she started to cut the apple into slices now.

"The other brother." Hinata said.

"Ah…Itachi." Ino said. "Tell me…do you love him?"

"Of course." Hinata answered honestly.

"Don't get me started, honey…" Ino said.

"Oh…_that _love." Hinata sighed. "Iie…"

Ino was shocked at this. Usually Hinata would say "I don't know" or "why would you think such a thing?" Ino inwardly smiled at this, knowing who Hinata truly loved. She put the pieces of apple on the small plate and handed it to Hinata. She thanked her for the apples and began nibbling on a piece. But…the person who she loved right now…was angry.

oO0Oo

Gaara punched the wall.

"Temper, Gaara." Temari warned. She was leaning against a wall in a dressing room in Konoha's modeling agency. Tsunade had just announced that Hinata was sick today and couldn't do any filming. The filming had to be done with the scenes without her. "She'll be back tomorrow. She's a strong girl."

Gaara turned around and glared at his sister.

"This was all the Uchiha brothers' fault…" Gaara mumbled. His fist started to tremble. It was still at the wall in its fisted position. "If she quits this movie…"

"She won't quit. Hinata-chan made a promise to be in this movie with you, ne?" Temari pointed out. "She's not the sort of person to break a promise, but…I have no promises about Sasuke…" She crossed her arms.

"I'm going to go kill." Gaara said, walking out of the dressing room.

Temari sighed. He was going to go kill Sasuke, she guessed.

Gaara stomped out of the room and saw Deidara. He grabbed a hold of his shirt and glared at him.

"Where is…Sasuke?" Gaara asked threateningly.

"I don't know!" Deidara said, frightened. "He hasn't shown up yet."

"He isn't coming." Itachi said, out of the blue. Gaara let go of Deidara's shirt and stared at Itachi.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked his fists clenched. He noticed that Itachi had his camera hanging around his neck.

"He just isn't." Itachi replied plainly.

And with that, Gaara left the two.

"Yo Itachi-kun…you know Karin didn't show up for the filming two weeks ago." Deidara said when Gaara returned to his dressing room.

"…you're wrong." Itachi said darkly.

Deidara blinked.

"Nani?"

"Karin was there, Deidara." Sasori said, butting into the conversation.

"No, she wasn't." Deidara denied.

"She's a pretty sneaky reporter/photographer. Actually…what's even more suspicious is that Karin isn't posting any articles about the Sasuke and Hinata thing, yet." Sasori pointed out, putting his finger to his mouth. It was a gesture of thinking for him. "Itachi-kun…you made a deal with her that day…didn't you?"

Itachi's face remained expressionless.

"I cannot lie. Yes, I did." Itachi replied. "Though, I cannot say to what we have agreed upon."

"You're apart of Akatsuki. You have no choice." Sasori smirked.

"I'm only obliged to tell if President asks me to." Itachi replied coolly.

Sasori's smirk faded.

"Itachi-kun, you're so serious today! Why is that?" Deidara asked, looking at his face.

"It's…nothing." Itachi said, gripping his camera. He walked away without saying anything more.

"It must have been that cutie, Hinata-san." Sasori replied.

"Yeah." Deidara said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "She's the only one who would make him act like this. Maybe he told her…?" Deidara smirked.

"Most likely…but…it seems like she didn't take it so well, or she's confused." Sasori said.

"I'm going with the confused part. If Hinata didn't take it so well, Itachi wouldn't even be here like Sasuke-kun!" Deidara said.

"Yeah…" Sasori said. "Speaking of Sasuke-kun, where is he?"

**To be continued…**

**Mshinata: **I stole Sasuke. That's why he's gone. MUHAHA! Just kidding, just kidding…he would be no use to me if I stole him…unless I tortured him, but other than that…yeah…useless. –Crosses arms and nods-

**Sasuke: **Good…wait…HEY!!!

**Mshinata: **I think I'm going to update faster…maybe…because the writing competition is about a month and a few days away. I need to get ready for it, so yeah…-sweat drops-

**Sasuke: **It's not like you're going to win.

**Mshinata: **I know! Because like…they give you two topics to pick from and it's either life-related (gardening, etc…) or school related (free period, etc…). I hate those topics really. xP I'm more of a fiction writing person. SCREW THOSE TOPICS! xD I dislike school anyways.

**Sasuke: **School makes you smart.

**Mshinata: **Technically, the books and teachers make you smart.

**Sasuke: **Generally, school makes you smart.

**Mshinata: **Technically, you're an idiot.

**Sasuke: **Generally, you're a bitch.

Naruto punches Sasuke.

**Naruto: **Don't be so mean to **mshinata-chan**!

**Mshinata: **Arigato, Naru-chan! –Smiles-

**Naruto: **Anytime! –Smiles back-

**Ino: **Please give the writer sweet reviews!

**Mshinata: **By the way, even if I hate school doesn't mean I'm stupid, or I don't get good grades.


	17. The Winner of the Game

**Mshinata: **Aww, most of your reviews hating on Itachi-sama. :c WHY?! You know I like him better than Sasuke. Lol.

**Sasuke: **Because you're not ordinary.

**Mshinata: ofnonimportance, **please punch Sasuke whenever you like. –Smiles- Yeah…I know…Sasuke was a wimp on running away…but still, his clan is still alive (except for his mother), so he's still…-clears throat- somewhat sensitive. O.o YES! I'm brain dead on writing topics about school too, **Nanako-chan! **No, I didn't forget to put Naru-chan in the previous chapter. I did that on purpose. He's still playing an important role since he thinks that Hinata-chan and Sasuke should be together. Ino-chan is a sweet girl, ne: I think so. Really…Sakura was the one who broke their friendship. (No matter how many times I tell my cousin, she hates Ino.)

**Sasuke: **-twitches- Yamanaka is sweet?

**Mshinata: **HEY!!! You shut up! Ino-chan is sweet!

**Ino: **-sparkly eyes- Really? –Hugs- Arigato!

**Mshinata: HopeoftheForgotten, **you can poke Itachi-sama to death. I don't mind. : But I think Sasuke wants to kill him, himself…

**Sasuke: **DIE ITACHI DIE!!! –Gets plastic knife-

**Itachi: **-yawns- **Mshinata-chan **does not own Naruto or any characters specified in this fan fic. If she did, she would make me not kill my clan.

**Mshinata: **YES!!!

Temari tried to settle down her rebellious little brother. He was on a rampage now that both Sasuke and Hinata weren't at work. Not to mention…he noted that Itachi was suspiciously expressionless, today.

"Those damn Uchiha." Gaara muttered, taking a seat and leaning his chin on his palm that was on the arm of the chair.

"Yo, Sasuke's not here. You shouldn't blame him." Temari sighed. She was leaning on the wall when suddenly, her phone rang. She took it out of his purse and answered it. "This is Temari."

Gaara thought about the situation some more. Yes…he definitely knew it had to do with Sasuke and Hinata…but Itachi was acting very suspicious. Looks like he's the guilty one…not Sasuke. Of course…this was only a theory of Gaara's. Gaara had been one of the smartest students in middle school since he had very good deductive reasoning skills.

"Gaara," Temari called.

"Hn?" Gaara looked at her.

"Sasuke's missing." Temari said seriously.

"Nani? Why?" Gaara asked, shocked.

"We don't know…Tsunade-sama's really angry today…so there's no filming today." Temari sighed.

"Call Naruto." Gaara stood up and started to leave the dressing room.

"Got it." Temari followed her brother out and started to search for the loud blond.

oO0Oo

"Yo,"

Itachi looked up to find Karin's breast dangerously close to his face. He returned to cleaning the lens of his camera that was on the table. He hated Karin so much…

"What? Do you hate me or something? I did my job as you told me." Karin complained.

"When is the article coming out?" Itachi continued to clean his lens.

Karin sighed.

"It's a surprise." She smirked.

"And why is that?" Itachi asked, raising a brow.

"Oh…let's just say…by the time Hinata knows that Sasuke loves her…she'll want to never seen him again." Karin's smirk grew wider.

"You do realize that she has a chance of liking, even loving Sasuke?" Itachi pointed out.

Karin's smirk faded.

"Yeah…I thought about that…but then…I have a secret weapon." Karin said.

"What could possibly crush Hina-" Itachi stared at her and she laughed innocently. "Don't tell me you-"

Karin's laughter turned into a maniacal evil chuckle.

"Yes…I'm surprised she actually agreed to help me. That poor girl…she should know that Sasuke's going to be mine." Karin said.

"I thought you got over your "obsession"." Itachi replied.

"He's the only sexy man for me, baby." Karin winked at him. "Of course…that doesn't mean I don't like you…" She took her glasses off and leaned in closer to him.

Itachi pushed her away.

"Don't push your luck. I don't want to join in your plan to crush Hinata-san. That's why I asked you to do it." Itachi said.

Karin put her glasses back on and pouted.

"You really love this girl, don't you?" Karin asked.

"You could say that." Itachi replied.

"Well anyways…I'm going to go fetch my pink-haired secret weapon." Karin winked, flipped her hair, and walked away.

"What a bitch." Itachi muttered.

oO0Oo

"So…so what happened next?" Ino couldn't contain her laughter.

"He…he started crying." Hinata wiped a tear of joy. She was also laughing.

"Who would have thought Neji-kun is afraid of bugs!" Ino burst into laughter again. "He might be handsome, but looks can sure be deceiving!"

"Mm…demo…Neji-niisan isn't afraid anymore…I hope." Hinata added on quickly. Ino chuckled again. Her cell phone started ringing. "Excuse me, Hinata-chan." Hinata nodded. "Hello?" Ino answered.

Ino was so angelic the way she looked. When Hinata first saw Ino, she thought Ino was a professional model. Hinata would have never guessed she was a designer. Ino had the blond hair and blue eyes to prove that she was sent from heaven. Not to mention…her laugh was so charming. Every guy could fall for her. What worried Hinata was that Ino thought she was fat, but at times, she would pig out without the media following her around. Still…she was treated as if she was a famous model.

"Nani?" Ino said worriedly.

Hinata looked up at Ino. Hinata was still sitting up in her bed and it was already 3pm. Ino was still sitting in the same spot as that same morning.

"No way! Okay…I'll tell her. Bye." Ino hung up and looked seriously at Hinata. "I have to go…gomen." Ino said with a nervous smile.

"But…nani?" Hinata asked worriedly, clasping her hands to her chest.

"I have to…handle some matters. I'll come back. Bye!" Ino hurriedly rushed out of the room as Hinata sat there confused.

Ino ran as far as she could to the Uchiha estate. She slammed the door open and scanned the living room. She sighed. The two Uchiha brothers were nowhere to be found.

"Ino-sama?" Isumi popped her head out of the kitchen doorway.

"Isumi-chan! Where' Sasuke-kun?" Ino panted, walking up to her.

"Sasuke-sama…he…-" Isumi stopped.

"_I'll be back. Don't tell anyone I'm gone. Ja ne." Sasuke made a curt wave and slammed the door shut._

"_Sasuke…sama?" Isumi looked confused at the entrance door._

Isumi looked down at her hands.

"Isumi-chan?" Ino asked, bringing her back to Earth.

"Ah…u-um…" Isumi stuttered. She knew she couldn't tell where Sasuke had gone. This was his problem and his alone. "I don't…know." She finished.

Isumi sighed and crossed her arms.

"Shit. Damn that Sasuke." Ino was so irritated that she forgot the suffix to Sasuke's name.

oO0Oo

"_Fugaku," Mikoto started, leaning on her husband's shoulder. "Isn't it cute?"_

"_I guess." Fugaku answered, sliding his hand down to her waist. The couple was watching the little ones play. Sasuke and Hinata were playing tag while Itachi was reading…secretly glancing up at them from time to time._

_Mikoto giggled._

"_I wonder which one of my boys will marry the innocent Hina-hime?" Mikoto looked up at her husband._

"_It's hard to tell. She's a great candidate for both of them." Fugaku answered plainly._

_Mikoto laughed._

"_Of course." Mikoto replied. _

Sasuke had remembered overhearing this conversation with his parents. That's when he realized he had feelings for the young heiress. The feelings he had wouldn't go away…no matter where he went. That's the reason why he left her all those years ago…to get rid of the memory of her. He thought she was standing in his way. Sasuke, of course…now all he wanted…was _her. _

He walked down the sidewalk with hands in his pockets. He looked past all of the shops that he came across. Sasuke was trying to forget the kiss. That really bothered him. Sasuke didn't care if he skipped work. They could always erase him from the movie and make Itachi the main character. Itachi _was _always better.

"Sasuke?" A familiar voice stopped Sasuke. The voice was behind him. Sasuke turned around to face Naruto. (YAY! xD)

"Naruto." Sasuke replied.

Naruto sighed.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked with his "I'm confused" look.

"Nothing." Sasuke turned back and started walking away from the knuckle-headed guy.

Naruto walked faster to keep up with Sasuke's pace.

"It doesn't look like nothing. It's about Hinata-chan, isn't it?" Naruto asked.

"Hn." Sasuke turned away from Naruto's face.

"It is! I knew it. I am so smart." Naruto said proudly.

Sasuke could have said something like, "No you're not" or "If you're so smart then how come you don't have a girlfriend" but he didn't. Naruto raised a brow at this.

"So I heard…from Ino-chan and Temari-chan…that Itachi kissed Hinata-chan." Naruto said, calmer this time.

Sasuke shot a glare at Naruto.

"Hey, hey…it's just a rumor…Ino-chan and Temari-chan always spread these kinds of things!" Naruto scratched the back of his head. "...right?"

Sasuke closed his eyes in frustration. He didn't need anybody to comfort him…especially the idiot.

"Hm…" Naruto pondered. "Demo…Ino-chan also said Hinata-chan loves you."

"It's a lie." Sasuke replied. Naruto stopped in his tracks.

"Why do you say that, teme?" Naruto asked.

"Because…if she loved me, she would have dropped out of the movie. Then, she wouldn't have to be with Itachi." Sasuke stopped walking.

Naruto didn't reply. He just looked worriedly at his friend.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said. "You should stop running away like this…Temari-chan and Ino-chan told me to come look for you."

"And Hinata-chan did nothing." Sasuke said.

"Iie…no one told her that you ran away. She probably thinks you're at home, safe and sound…since she trusts you enough to take care of yourself." Naruto replied. "If we told her…she would have cried."

"She deserves it!" Sasuke looked back at Naruto. "What if the one you loved didn't love you back, huh?! What if they loved another person?!" He yelled.

"I would be very sad…and a bit angry…because…seeing the person I love, love someone else who I hate…is well…frustrating." Naruto replied sadly.

"You don't understand at all." Sasuke calmed himself.

Naruto looked darkly at him.

"I don't…?!" Naruto took a step closer to him. "I _love _Sakura-chan! Even before she became a model! We were best friends! She was a completely normal person! And then…and then…you came along! You had to just be yourself…and you won her heart." Naruto turned away from Sasuke. "I _do _know how it feels…so don't be such a jack ass about it. You're not the only one feeling this way."

Sasuke was a bit surprised at his comeback. That's right…the idiot loved the slut (no offense. This is Sasuke's opinion). He had almost forgotten.

"…I shouldn't have come looking for you." Naruto said coldly and walked away from him.

Sasuke scoffed and continued to walk his own path. Deep down inside…it felt like he hurt both Naruto…and Hinata.

oO0Oo

"Yo, Hinata-chan!" TenTen happily opened Hinata's door.

"TenTen! Why are you home so early?" Hinata asked, still sitting up in her bed. She was reading a book.

"Too many people were out today, so…the filming was cancelled for the day." TenTen pouted and dropped down on the stool next to Hinata's bed. "Ne, so how was your day?"

Hinata blinked.

"It was…strange. Ino just ran out of my apartment in a hurry. I hope there's nothing wrong." Hinata clasped her hands together.

"Hm…I'll call her. Excuse me." TenTen left Hinata's room and made sure to close the door shut. She dialed Ino's number. "Ino-chan."

"TenTen-chan!" Ino answered.

"Sasuke's gone, right?" TenTen dropped onto the couch.

"Yeah…no one seems to know where he went. I called Naruto to go find Sasuke-kun, though. I called him back…but…he didn't answer." Ino said worriedly.

TenTen pondered for a moment. That wasn't right. Naruto usually always picked up his phone with an annoying "HELLO!"

"What should we do?" Ino asked worriedly.

"I don't know…" TenTen thought to herself. This was getting really frustrating. "Where are you?"

"At the Uchiha estate. Why?" Ino asked curiously.

"Is Itachi home?" TenTen asked.

"Iie." Ino replied.

"That's odd. He should be home by now…since…everyone got the rest of the day off." TenTen said. "I wish there was some way for Sasuke to know Hinata-chan's feelings, but she doesn't have to tell him directly, you know?" TenTen sighed.

Ino sparked up an idea.

"Wait a second! Maybe there is…" Ino said. "I have a plan. Meet me here at the Uchiha estate."

"Yeah. See you then." TenTen hung up. She walked back into Hinata's room. "Yo Hinata-chan…I got to run…Ino-chan needs help finding the right outfit for her date with…this guy." TenTen said nervously.

"Is that why she ran away so fast?" Hinata giggled. "Alright. Tell me how she looks when you get back." Hinata smiled.

_She's so gullible._ TenTen smirked. "Okay, bye!" And with that, she was off.

oO0Oo

Gaara sighed miserably, walking down the streets with his sister. From time to time, she would glance over at her brother to see if he was going to punch some random person. He was definitely angry at the Uchiha brothers…everybody could see that. The local pedestrians were whispering about how scary Gaara looked. Temari even heard some people say he had an evil aura surrounding him.

"Gaara-" Temari started.

"We're going back to the hotel. I'm sick of these bastards." Gaara quickened his pace.

"Naruto probably worked it all out with Sasuke." Temari said, catching up with her brother.

"Then there's Itachi." Gaara said, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"No need to worry. He can't do anything _that _bad." Temari said reassuringly. Gaara stopped.

"I think you're forgetting that he's Uchiha Itachi." Gaara said. "He can hire someone to do his dirty work. He thinks it's more efficient that way."

"Hm…" Temari wondered. "Hinata-chan's apartment's on the way. Want to come visit her?" She knew that would cheer him up.

"…it's down this sidewalk, ne?" Gaara pointed ahead. Temari nodded and they were off.

oO0Oo

"I'm home." Neji called out. He was holding his bag over his shoulder. He received no answer and checked inside Hinata's room.

"Welcome home, Neji-niisan." Hinata weakly smiled. She was looking as pale as ever. Hinata was still sitting in her bed. "Um…"

Neji sighed.

"No…gomen. I didn't get to see Itachi or Sasuke on my way home." Neji sat on the stool and brushed the bangs out of her face. Hinata looked disappointed.

"I hope Sasuke-kun's alright…" Hinata muttered to herself. Neji was right. Hinata was looking pale. Her eyes lost the radiant tinge of lavender in them, so they looked like pale-white like his eyes. She was already looking skinny only after a day. Neji distinctly remember instructing Ino to feed her. His phone suddenly rang and he picked up.

"This is Neji." Neji answered.

"Neji-kun! Sasuke-kun's gone missing, but don't tell-" Ino shouted.

"SASUKE'S MISSING?!" Neji stood up from his stool. Hinata looked shocked at him. Neji had just remembered that Hinata was in the room and calmed himself down instantly.

"Sasuke-kun's missing?" Hinata clasped her hands in front of her chest.

"Hello? Neji-kun? Was that Hinata-chan's voice? Oh great…this is what we've been trying to avoid!" Ino yelled.

"Gomen!" Neji panicked. "Look…let's just-" Neji looked over at his cousin who was frantically getting out of her bed and changing her clothes. "Hinata-sama, what are you doing?!"

"I'm going to find Sasuke-kun!" Hinata shouted as she zipped up her jacket.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji grabbed her wrist with his right hand before she ran out of the front door. His left hand was preoccupied with his cell phone. Tears started to form in Hinata's eyes. Neji saw this and suddenly let go of her.

"Neji? Neji?! Don't let Hinata-chan go find Sasuke-kun!" Ino yelled into her cell phone.

"Hinata-sama," Neji started.

"Please nii-san…you can't stop me…I-" Hinata pleaded.

"Go." Neji said firmly.

Hinata blinked.

"You are truly an idiot…for falling for that kid." Neji patted her on the head and smiled. The tears disappeared and she nodded. Hinata ran out of the door.

"Hyuuga Neji, are you listening to me?!" Ino shouted. Neji hung up. He knew it was the right thing to do. She was the only one, after all, who could stop him.

oO0Oo

She ran…and ran…and ran…as much as her body could handle. Hinata didn't know where Sasuke could have gone. He was always so unpredictable, unlike her. She had told him many times when they were little that running away from the people you loved was wrong. Sasuke, as always, did not listen. She stopped and leaned against a tree that was in the park. Hinata panted and tried to steady herself by putting her hand on the tree.

"Where could you be…?" Hinata asked herself. She looked up at the sky. _Wow…it's a beautiful day, today…the clouds are passing by…not caring where they go. I guess that's how Sasuke-kun feels, ne? He always goes wherever he pleases at the moment. That's why he's so unpredictable…_ She sighed.

"That teme!" Hinata heard a voice coming. She hid behind the tree out of habit. Hinata looked closely and saw Naruto coming her way. "N-naruto-kun!"

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked. "Why are you hiding behind a tree?" His sweat dropped.

"Um…" Hinata quickly came from behind it and blushed. Oh, that's right. Naruto was Sasuke's "best friend", ne? (Lol.) "Um…Naruto-kun, did you happen to find…Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah, I did…" Naruto said angrily and crossed his arms. He looked the other way with a scowl planted across his face. Hinata sighed of relief and smiled. That's good. Naruto could tell her where he went.

"Where did he go?" Hinata asked.

"He was in front of the market when I met him…but he's long gone by now. I met him about an hour ago." Naruto said darkly. Hinata's smile faded.

"I see…" Hinata replied. She looked down at her feet.

"Well…good luck finding him." Naruto smiled and walked past her.

"Hm…" Hinata watched as Naruto walked off. "That's weird…it seemed like that smile was forced…"

"Hinata-chan!" Temari yelled, running to her.

"Temari! Gaara-kun!" Hinata blushed. "Why were you guys running?"

"We came to find you." Temari panted. "We were just at your apartment but your cousin told us that you already left to find Sasuke. You idiot, at least be with other people!" Temari said.

"Gomen…" Hinata said.

"It's alright. I kind of figured out that Sasuke would do this kind of thing." Gaara replied.

"So where do you think he went?" Temari pondered.

"Well…he's a lot of like me…so…where would I go after my heart has been crushed?" Gaara asked himself. Hinata's heart just broke at that moment. She couldn't take the pain. Temari noticed Hinata's sad expression.

"It wasn't your fault; Hinata-chan. Ino-chan told me it was a forced kiss from Itachi." Temari patted Hinata's shoulder.

"Demo…" Hinata started. "I just…"

"I see…" Gaara said to himself. "Guys, follow me. I think I know where he went." Gaara ran off.

"C-coming!" Hinata and Temari followed the red-haired model to who knows where Sasuke was.

oO0Oo

TenTen sighed.

"There's no point in waiting for Sasuke to come home. I doubt he'll ever step in this place ever again." TenTen said. Isumi trembled.

Ino scowled.

"Stop being so negative! You're frightening poor little Isumi-chan." Ino hugged her. The trio was sitting on the couch. Isumi was fidgeting from time to time because of Sasuke's disappearance.

"Look at what you're doing! You're almost suffocating her!" Ino quickly let go of Isumi while Isumi was catching her breath. "Gomenasai, Isumi-chan."

Isumi panted.

"That's alright." She pulled her collar. It was just a habit of saying she needed oxygen.

The door opened. Ino, TenTen, and Isumi all hoped for it to be Sasuke. Yay…it was Itachi. Ino's smile turned into a scowl, TenTen looked the opposite direction, and Isumi looked worriedly at Itachi.

"W-welcome home, Itachi-sama." Isumi stood up.

"You're not supposed to welcome home the enemy, Isumi-chan!" Ino scolded quietly.

"Gomen…" Isumi whispered back.

"Hn." Itachi said. He was holding a folder, Isumi noticed. "Isumi-chan, do you mind making me some tea?"

"Ah…Iie." Isumi replied.

Itachi wearily smiled.

"Arigato." He walked back into his gloomy room. After he was gone, Ino and TenTen shot Isumi a glare.

"Do you realize what you just did?!" They both shouted. It was loud enough for Isumi to hear and was quiet enough for Itachi not to hear.

"Um…" Isumi blushed from embarrassment.

TenTen sighed.

"Why do you have to be so polite to that teme?" Ino asked. "He blackmailed Sasuke-kun!"

"I know…demo…it's just…" Isumi sighed.

"It's alright." TenTen stood up and patted Isumi on the head. "He saved your life, ne? That's okay." TenTen smiled. Isumi smiled back.

"No, no, no!" Ino yelled. "Itachi's the enemy! We must kick his ass, okay?!"

"Instead of yelling," TenTen scowled at Ino. "Let's go back to Neji's apartment to see if Hinata-chan's okay, alright?" TenTen turned to Isumi with a smile.

"Hai." Isumi said.

Ino pouted angrily.

"…fine."

oO0Oo

The old memorial. It felt so weird to be back…to Sasuke. He was uncomfortable. It had been at least ten years since he had been here. His father showed him this place.

"_Sasuke," Fugaku said, gripping his son's hand tightly._

"_H-hai?" Little eight-year old Sasuke flinched at his grip._

"_This is where all the people who lived honorably are named." Fugaku touched the smooth surface of the stone. He slid his hand down to a specific name._

"_That's Uchiha Obito." Fugaku pointed._

"_Uchiha…Obito? He was related to us, then?" Sasuke asked with curious eyes._

"_Hai." Fugaku closed his eyes. "Actually…if he was alive right now, he would be about in his twenties."_

"…_then he…died…?" Sasuke asked._

"_Hai…" Fugaku said darkly. "He was a great teacher in the martial arts. He never gave up. It was his dream to be the best sensei out there."_

"_What…happened?" Sasuke asked._

"_He died…by protecting his true love." Fugaku said._

_Sasuke's eyes widened._

"_She was…about to be shot by a gun…since…she would not give the thief her purse." Fugaku's voice was dry and cold. "Obito saw this and jumped in. He told the thief to stop or he would hurt him. Unfortunately…Obito was not fast enough and got shot."_

"_What about the woman?" Sasuke asked._

"_Her name was Rin…she still lives today…somewhere…I do not know. But of course…I remember…at his funeral…she cried…a lot. That is why," Fugaku turned to his son. "Maybe someday…you can protect your true love."_

_Sasuke's eyes widened._

"_Not only does this stone have the names of people who lived justly," Fugaku started. "But it can have the people who you love the most who are deceased on here."_

Sasuke fidgeted. He was sitting down on the grassy ground, leaning against the stone. He knew it was disrespectful…but no one was looking. He looked up at the sky.

"Protect my true love…eh?" Sasuke muttered. It was about to rain. Sasuke usually liked the rain, but…today…it just felt unneeded.

His heart was hurting so much that he clenched his chest. It was really irritating him. He thought that if he transferred to a new school when he was thirteen, he would let go of these stupid emotions. Wow…was Sasuke wrong.

He sighed. Sasuke felt the droplets slowly coming from the sky. Ironically, it was raining and he felt like his heart was crying, too. He needed to tell Hinata. No matter how much she loved Itachi…or so he thought.

"Sasu...ke…-kun." A voice panted. The figure was balancing itself by holding its arm up against the tree. The figure was wet from head to toe. Sasuke quickly stood up for self-defense.

"Who's there?" Sasuke asked. The figure walked slowly closer to Sasuke. "Hina..ta…-chan…?"

Hinata clutched her left arm with her right hand. She was still panting. Her bangs were dripping from the water pouring down and covered her face.

"I thought I told you…to stop running away…" Hinata's voice shook. Sasuke couldn't tell if she was angry or sad. "You worried me…a lot." She looked at up at him with teary eyes. He couldn't tell if it was wet because of the rain or because she was crying.

"Hina-" Sasuke started.

"I don't love Itachi-kun, okay? Get it through your head…your dense head…" Hinata pleaded. "You always go to the worse case scenario…why must…you hurt everyone around you…? Please…don't quit the movie. I think I'd just run away if you did!" Hinata shouted.

Sasuke was still and couldn't move. _Damn it…why can't I move?!_

"Because…you're always doing everything by yourself…you always rely on your own thoughts…I know you…I know you don't want to lose me…because…you lost your mother." Hinata said softly. "And I don't want to lose you like I lost my mother…"

It was like Hinata was reading his mind. He always knew Hinata was smart…

"Then show me…" Sasuke leaned into her ear and whispered. "…that you don't want to lose me, because…I already lost you once…"

"Sasuke-kun…I…I love you." Hinata said. There was a ten second awkward silence. Sasuke was still at her ear breathing. It tickled her neck, but she held her laugh in. It was no time to laugh…yet.

Sasuke gently grabbed her shoulders and kissed her gently. It was just a light brush. Not anything deep…but still…Hinata could feel the passion. Her cheeks felt the warm sensation, and she pulled herself into Sasuke's deep embrace.

"…now why couldn't I say that earlier?" Sasuke said playfully and smirked.

Hinata giggled softly.

"Oh shut up you wimp."

Sasuke's smirk grew wider. He had won _his _Hyuuga Hinata, again.

**To be continued…**

**Mshinata: **Sorry for the late update! I've been too busy watching other Animes. –Sweat drops and bows- Gomen!

**Sasuke: **I thought _Code Geass _didn't start its second season yet.

**Mshinata: **They didn't. I watched _Kamichama Karin. _–Smiles- I LOVE Kazune-kun! Haha, and Micchi! Woot! Kazune-kun is so sweet…sometimes…Micchi is sweet always. Anyways, everyone should watch it. The plot builds on every episode!

**Sasuke: **Focus on your fan fics, not your Animes!

**Mshinata: **You're not the boss of me! –Angry marks-

**Sasuke: **Without someone bossing you around, you would be total chaos! –Electricity is formed between the two-

**Ino: **Uhh…-sweat drops- Please give the writers nice reviews? –Laughs nervously-

**Mshinata: **This is your punishment! I will never write about you making-out with Hina-chan ever again! This is why I made this kiss so chaste!

**Sasuke: **-angry marks- WHAT?!

**Hinata: **Um…she's just kidding. –Smiles nervously-


	18. More Competition

**Mshinata: **No way, **Nanako-chan! **Holy hell! Guys! She saw a guy with the same hair do as Sasuke! Ew…DUCK BUTT HAIR. D: Who would want that?! 

**Sasuke: **-glares at **mshinata- **My fans like my hair. It compliments my face.

**Mshinata: **-rolls eyes- You girly boy. –Sweat drops- YES! SASUKE IS EXTREMELY DENSE! We should go send him back to elementary school…or take some lessons from Light Yagami from _Death Note. _

**Sasuke: **I saw that guy…damn…he's scary….for a genius. AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M DENSE?!

**Mshinata: **Yes! D: Sasuke is mean to Naru-chan! We all love you Naru-chan! –Hugs Naruto-

**Naruto: **-blushes- I LOVE ALL MY FANS, TOO!

**Sasuke: **I hate all of you Naruto fans.

**Mshinata: **-glares at Sasuke and stabs him with a knife-Yeah…Naru-chan deserves someone else rather than Sakura. She doesn't treat him right. –Sniff- Anyways, I do not own Naruto or any character specified in this fan fic. OH! I want for Gaara-kun to have a lover, okay? So…please vote for whoever you want his lover to be! It can't be Hinata-chan because she's taken.

**Sasuke: **-is dead-

**Hinata: **S-sasuke-kun!

Gaara leaned on the tree nearest to him. Oh how he detested Sasuke right now…if only…if only he could find his true love.

"How cute…" Temari commented, standing beside her brother. "Ne?" She looked at him.

"Hn. I'm happy for Hinata." Gaara said. Temari warmly smiled.

"C'mon…let's go find some shelter. We're getting soaked!" Temari said, pulling Gaara's wrist and herself out of the park. They found a café near by and decided to stop there. They took a table nearest to the front. Temari panted.

"I haven't gotten this wet since we've been swimming…how long was that ago…ten years?" Temari chuckled.

"Hn." Gaara replied.

"Hey Gaara, don't tell me you gained an interest for Hinata-chan?" Temari raised a brow.

"I did…actually." Gaara answered honestly. "Just not in that sort of way. She told me a lot of things that I needed to hear…you know? It was…it was wrong for me to think otherwise…tch…I don't think I would have stolen her from Sasuke so easily." Gaara laughed.

"Hey…you just laughed, didn't you?" Temari said.

"I guess…" Gaara averted her gaze and a tinge of blush came across his face.

"You did! Haha, that's so sweet…you've changed so much because of Hinata-chan's influence." Temari said warmly.

"I guess." Gaara replied. "I know why those two Uchiha idiots like her so much."

"Gaara-kun! Temari-chan!" Ino ran inside the café, soaking wet.

"Ino-chan! You're soaking wet like us!" Temari said running up to her. Gaara followed behind.

"It doesn't matter! Look here…" Ino shoved a magazine in front of Temari's face.

"It's a magazine-" Temari looked closely at the front page. "Nani?!" Gaara's eyes widened.

oO0Oo

"Sasuke-sama! Hinata-neechan!" Isumi shouted happily, running up to them. They were soaking wet from the rain outside. Isumi inwardly giggled, seeing the two holding hands. "You two need to dry off."

"Gomen…I didn't watch the forecast this morning." Hinata said and stepped into the Uchiha estate, pulling Sasuke along.

"I'll go get some towels." Isumi said, running into the hallway into a nearby restroom.

Sasuke looked at Hinata's angelic face. No matter what state she was in…she was beautiful…especially when she was wet. She shivered.

"You cold?" Sasuke asked, pulling her onto the couch with him.

"Iie." Hinata lied.

"Liar." Sasuke muttered.

Hinata giggled nervously. She couldn't believe she told Sasuke that she loved him…and that he loved her back! Just thinking about what just happened gave her the butterfly feeling in your stomach.

"Take off your jacket." Sasuke stated.

"D-demo-" Hinata started.

"You're going to catch a cold." Sasuke said leaning closer into Hinata's face. He examined her face thoroughly while she blushed a deep crimson red. "So far…you don't have a fever. That's good. If you were sick, your cousin would kill me. It's not a suggestion. Do it."

"I…d-don't…h-have any…" Hinata stammered.

"I'll be right back." Sasuke stood up and passed by Isumi.

"Here." Isumi gave Hinata a towel. "What is Sasuke-sama doing?" She asked curiously.

"I d-don't know…" Hinata said, thanking Isumi for the towel and drying her hair off.

Sasuke entered his room and found some clothes for the young female model. Since he was "mature" and "old enough to not to think like that," he prevented himself from imagining how cute Hinata would look in his clothes. It just made his heart rate go faster. He brushed aside the thought and came back outside.

"Sasuke." Itachi said. His room was across from Sasuke's…unfortunately. He came out of it and closed the door gently.

_Damn it! _Sasuke thought to himself. _I can't hide my clothes…it's no use._

"Why are you carrying your clothes?" Itachi raised a brow.

"I need to go do some laundry." Sasuke lied and shrugged. They stood there in the hallway, staring at each other.

"…aren't you going to go do it…?" Itachi said finally. "…now?"

"I was just thinking," Sasuke started. "I felt like I forgot something…" Sasuke went back inside his room. _Damn it! He's definitely suspicious…_

_I swear I need a new normal brother. _Itachi sighed quietly. He came into the living, finding the innocent angel that he laid his lips upon. He stopped about a yard away from behind the couch. He was actually scared for once in his life…he had made her cry…him…Uchiha Itachi…he would always make her smile…but why was she crying…because of Sasuke…?

Isumi came into the living room bringing out a tray of tea. She saw Itachi and just stared at him. Isumi thought she'd already given him his tea. He should have been in his room, sulking or something…

Itachi didn't want to speak nor did he want Isumi to keep staring at him. Hinata was too cold to realize Isumi was staring at someone. She hugged herself and shivered. Where the hell was Sasuke with those clothes he promised? Isumi gently put the tray down on the table and excused herself from Hinata. Itachi went inside his room and Isumi followed. Itachi didn't know why he wanted to talk to Isumi…he just needed to.

"Hai, Itachi-sama?" Isumi asked seriously. Itachi's back was facing her. He turned around to look her straight in the eyes. This wasn't like Isumi…she was taking her stand and staring right back at him. He took a step closer to Isumi.

"What is Hinata-san doing here all wet?" Itachi raised a brow.

"She was in the rain." Isumi said honestly.

"And why was she in the rain?" Itachi asked.

"She was looking for something." Isumi said truthfully. It wasn't lies at all. She was actually telling the truth. Deep down inside, she was quite frightened Itachi would press on to ask about what Hinata was looking for.

"I see…" Itachi said. There was an awkward silence for about twenty seconds until Isumi broke it.

"I-Itachi-sama," Isumi started, blushing. "Here." She took something out of her pocket. Her bangs covered half of her face which covered her blush. It was an envelope. Itachi took it and their hands brushed. Isumi blushed a bit…ever since that day, she had a crush on Itachi. But she knew that it was a forbidden love. Even if Sasuke won Hinata over, Itachi still loved Hinata…besides…Isumi knew that Itachi would say that he was too old for her.

"What's this?" Itachi said, looking at it with confusion.

"It's a thank you…for everyone that you did for me." Isumi said. She bowed and rushed out of his bedroom.

Itachi's eyes followed her until she was out into the hallway. He opened the letter and found a beautiful drawing of a man leaning against a tree that was on a hilltop. The wind was blowing the man's bangs which made the man's face unknown. It was really beautiful…the colors seemed to harmonize with each other and it felt so right.

_This feels so nostalgic. _Itachi thought to himself and laid the drawing on his desk.

oO0Oo

Hinata shivered and continued to hug herself.

"Gomen." Sasuke came into the living room with his folded clothes. "Gomen, if they're too big. It's the best I could find for…you." Sasuke sat down next to Hinata. He gave her the clothes as she gently thanked him for them. "You can go change in the restroom if you want."

"D-demo…" Hinata started. Sasuke put a finger to her lips and she blushed.

"Shut up. You're going to catch a cold. As I recall, dealing with your cousin is a pain in the ass." Sasuke said. Hinata slowly nodded as Sasuke removed his finger from her lips. She stood up and headed towards the restroom. In a way…Sasuke was caring…but cold at the same time. Hinata knew he was always like that, so she didn't mind. But she still couldn't believe it…Sasuke loved her…and she loved him.

Hinata entered the restroom and locked the door shut. She stripped herself of her clothes and put on Sasuke's baggy sweat pants (AND THE REEBOKS WITH THE STRAPS! WITH THE STRAPS! Sasuke: I hate that song. Me: It hates you, too. –Smiles-) and big gray t-shirt. It made her blush, thinking about how Sasuke wore these clothes. She hugged herself. Sasuke's clothes were warm though…

When she came out, Sasuke had already changed into his usual home attire, sweatpants and an indigo t-shirt with a high collar. He was lying on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. Sasuke apparently had his eyes closed. He was probably really tired. Tomorrow was filming, too. Hinata sighed quietly and headed towards the couch. Hinata hovered over the sleeping figure. She looked at Sasuke's peaceful face, and his chest going up and down from the steady breathing.

Hinata caressed his cheeks. She pulled them away quickly because of the coldness.

"Who told you to stop?" Sasuke opened his eyes and stared at the girl above him. Hinata blushed furiously.

"G-gomenasai! I…" Hinata stammered. "Your cheeks…they're freezing." She stood up straight.

Sasuke sat up and didn't answer.

"It's always been like that." Sasuke said plainly. Hinata's eyes widened a bit.

"Why would you let yourself be so cold like that?" Hinata worried, sitting down beside him.

"I can't help it. It just does it automatically. It's been like that since I stopped seeing you about ten years ago." Sasuke said.

"I don't get it…" Hinata said, looking at Sasuke's handsome face.

"Tch. Neither do the doctors." Sasuke said, looking at the table in front of them. "But I don't feel the coldness…others do…when they touch me."

"Demo…why?" Hinata asked, clasping her hands together.

"Because…I have no family." Sasuke said plainly. "No one to love." Hinata's hurt just sank at that, but then…Sasuke suddenly looked at Hinata. "But then…I saw you again."

Hinata's eyes widened.

"You decided to become a model…I…tried to deny the fact that you were Hinata-chan…because…your hair grew longer and…" Sasuke blushed a little. "_Other _things changed…" He coughed. Hinata's blush grew worse. "I kissed you out of curiosity…to see if you were _really_ Hinata-chan. But I'm glad…" Sasuke leaned into her. "Now you're all mine." Hinata's blush reach to her ears and she closed her eyes. She couldn't look at Sasuke…she just couldn't!

_Sasuke-kun…I just…I… _Hinata thought to herself. She felt Sasuke's breath leave her personal bubble and opened her eyes.

"Let's practice." Sasuke said suddenly.

"…eh?" Hinata blinked.

"For the movie, you idiot." Sasuke jokingly said.

Hinata laughed nervously.

"What part?" Hinata eased a bit.

"The part where the hero and heroine realized that they loved each other." Sasuke said, looking at Hinata.

"Um…" Hinata said and crossed her arms.

Sasuke sighed.

"You're dense like the blond idiot. I can't believe I fell for you for over ten years, Hina-chan." Sasuke patted her head. Hinata winced from his touch and blushed from him calling her "Hina-chan." He never did that to anyone.

"G-gomen…" Hinata looked down at her lap. Her bangs covered her face.

"I think…this is how you do it." Sasuke said, lifting her chin up and gently leaning in closer. His lips pressed against hers. A full blush was planted across her face as she closed her eyes. He licked her lower lip, asking for entrance. Hinata quickly backed away and stared at him with that blush still on her face. He raised a brow. How adorably awkward.

"What?" He asked.

"What…I mean…you…" Hinata was speechless. She clasped (my favorite word as you can tell xD) her hands together and averted his gaze.

"It's in the script." Sasuke said plainly.

"O-oh…so…" Hinata looked back at him with that SAME blush still planted across her face.

Sasuke smirked.

"Oh no," He started. "The kiss is definitely real. You agreed to kiss me in the movie, ne? This is your "punishment" for agreeing AND kissing Itachi. Of course…I thought you'd be surprised and would open your mouth. Then, I'd have entrance." He slightly teased.

Hinata's blush worsened.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" Hinata squeaked angrily.

"Nani?" Sasuke asked expressionlessly.

"I want to go to sleep." Hinata muttered, looking away from him.

"Alright." Sasuke stood up. "Of course…we skipped dinner. Do you want anything to eat?" Sasuke asked.

"Iie. That's alright…" Hinata stood up with him.

"Isumi already prepared you a room next to mine…if anything happens…just knock on my door, okay?" Sasuke said, facing her.

"Hai. Your house is safe…and you're by my side…how can I not feel safe?" Hinata smiled warmly. She gently kissed him on the cheek (Haha, I like torturing you, Sasuke. Sasuke: -angry mark- No lip contacts?) and bowed. They both said their good-nights and went to their separate rooms.

Hinata gently shut her door and leaned against it.

_I can't believe I kissed him…three times in one day! _Hinata blushed but was also flustered. _But the first time…I kissed him on the…lips. _Even if the third time was on the cheek, her cheeks burned and her heart beat became faster.

oO0Oo

"I can't believe it." Ino sighed. "How did that bitch catch this picture, anyways?"

"I don't know…" TenTen put a finger to her mouth.

"Hn." Gaara looked out the window. The group of models (and Ino xD) were still at the café, thinking about the incident.

"Karin's such a bitch…all she wants to Sasuke." Temari said angrily. "I should have known this was coming. Every time two celebrities get together, someone wants to break them up!"

"Hn." Gaara said for the second time.

"What's wrong with you, Gaara-kun?! That's all you have to say?!" Ino stood up and shouted. She smacked her hands on the table, grabbing all the customers' attention.

"Is that Yamanaka Ino-sama?" A girl whispered.

"It is! I know that blond hair and blue eyes anywhere!" Another girl squeaked.

"Oh em gee (omg), is that Sabaku Gaara-kun and Temari-chan?!" A girl shouted out.

"Damn it, Ino-chan!" TenTen stood up. "We got to get out of here…and fast!"

"The closest place is the Uchiha estate!" Ino said as the group of friends ran out of the café. "Let's go!"

It was late at night, actually. Everybody was supposed to be sleeping. There were only about twenty people at the café, so it wasn't so bad…at least that's what everyone thought. Everyone turned and cut corners to lose all of those people.

"I…think…we lost them." TenTen panted.

"Yeah…" Temari replied. Everyone tried to catch their breath. They were in front of the Uchiha estate.

Ino knocked. There was no answer.

"Ring the doorbell you idiot." Temari said with an angry mark on her forehead.

"But I don't want to wake everybody up." Ino said worriedly.

"Oh jeez…you're turning into Hinata-chan!" TenTen said and angrily rang the doorbell.

The door slowly opened as a shadowy figure appeared.

"G-Gaara-sama…Temari-sama…Ino-sama…TenTen-sama…" Isumi said wearily as she rubbed her eyes cutely.

"How CUTE!!!" Ino and TenTen squealed. Temari's sweat dropped and so did Gaara's.

"Anyways," Temari started. "We just needed a place to run away from those fan girls/guys." Temari let herself in.

"O-oh…everyone's asleep…so…" Isumi yawned.

"Gomen for waking you up, Isumi-chan." Ino said.

Isumi shook her head with a tired smile.

"It's alright. I always wake up in the middle of the night to check if Sasuke-sama and Itachi-sama are alright." Isumi said. "They always have nightmares…especially Sasuke-sama."

"Gomen…we'll be leaving now." Gaara turned around to leave.

"We just got here, Gaara!" Ino pouted. Gaara didn't even look back.

"We are _not _staying in the same house as Uchiha Sasuke." Gaara said, looking back with dark eyes. Everyone shivered.

"If it makes you feel any better…Hinata-neechan is sleeping here." Isumi said. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. Isumi's sweat dropped. "…she's sleeping alone." _Sick-minded people…_

Ino laughed.

"Good." Ino said.

"What were you thinking in that sick-minded head of yours?!" TenTen shouted.

"What were _you _thinking, huh?!" Ino shouted back.

"Um…" A voice suddenly squeaked. It was sweet Hinata and the irritated Sasuke who just entered the hallway.

"Shut the fuck up for once in your life." Sasuke said darkly.

"GO BACK TO SLEEP!!!" Ino and TenTen yelled at him.

"Who could sleep with you two loud mouths?" Sasuke said, irritated. TenTen and Ino noticed the handsome model's hand down at Hinata's waist which kept her close to him. They both smirked. "What?"

"Oh nothing." Ino said and looked the other way.

Hinata was still sleepy and dazed. She rubbed her eyes.

"Gomenasai, Sasuke-sama." Isumi bowed. "They came here, because they were running away from savage fans." Everyone's sweat dropped.

"It's alright…for the most part." Sasuke glared at Gaara, and he glared back.

Temari sighed.

"Let's just all go home." She said. "We've bothered them enough."

"I feel bad…" Hinata whispered and looked up at Sasuke. He sighed.

"I am not letting Sabaku Gaara, my rival, sleep in my house." Sasuke said.

Hinata looked down at her feet.

"Hinata, you don't have to feel bad." Gaara said suddenly. "We're leaving right now…there's nothing to feel guilty for."

"H-hai." Hinata smiled. Gaara briefly smiled back. Sasuke glared at him.

"Let's go." Temari said.

"Fine." Ino sighed. TenTen, Ino, Gaara, and Temari all left the estate as quietly as they could. Everyone said their good-byes.

"You're a pretty light sleeper." Sasuke raised a brow.

"I-I'm usually not." Hinata said with a nervous smile.

"Your cousin will probably kill me." Sasuke sighed. He took his hand off of her waist.

Hinata giggled.

"But…staying here with you…makes me happy." Hinata smiled warmly.

"Hn." Sasuke blushed. Isumi smiled.

"Well...I'm off to bed." Hinata said, leaving the living room into the hallway.

"Sasuke-sama," Isumi started. "Did you have another nightmare?"

"…not this time." Sasuke replied.

"Then why did you wake up? I know you're a very heavy sleeper. You would have slept through Ino-sama and TenTen-sama yelling." Isumi said.

"…I woke up…because…I had the opposite of a bad dream." Sasuke stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked back into his room.

Isumi stood there confused. She figured he had a good dream then. Isumi also thought she heard Sasuke say something about the dream being about Hinata…

The toilet in the restroom flushed and the person came out. He walked over to where Isumi was and looked down at her.

"So Isumi-chan…does this mean my little brother and Hinata-san are dating?"

oO0Oo

Someone gently knocked on Hinata's door. She sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes.

"C-come in…" Hinata said tiredly.

"Um…" Isumi started. Hinata saw that she was holding up a magazine.

"Nani? What is it?" Hinata said, more serious now.

"I think you need to take a look…" Isumi said, showing Hinata the front cover.

"N-nani?!" Hinata took away the magazine and her eyes grew wide. "Does-"

"Hai. He's very angry. Sasuke-sama left early this morning." Isumi said. "Itachi-sama did as well…" Isumi muttered the last part.

"I'm going, too." Hinata said, leaving her room.

"Um…Hinata-neechan?" Isumi said.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"Well…you're still wearing Sasuke-sama's clothes…" Isumi coughed.

Hinata blinked and looked down at herself. She blushed.

"But fortunately for you, I washed and dried your clothes off from yesterday." Isumi smiled. She quickly went into the laundry room and came back with Hinata's folded clothes.

"Arigato, Isumi-chan." Hinata said. Isumi smiled and nodded. She left the room for Hinata to change. After Hinata changed, she grabbed a piece of toast and ran out of the door.

Isumi sighed. _This must be of Itachi-sama's doing…oh Itachi-sama… _Isumi clutched her maid apron as she watched Hinata run down the sidewalk.

Hinata ran to the modeling agency as fast as she could. She was greeted by a familiar pink-haired mode.

"Hina-chan!!! It's been so long, ne?" Sakura grabbed her by the arm as Hinata entered the modeling agency.

"Um…s-sure…" Hinata stuttered, surprised by Sakura's sudden jester.

"By the way…" Sakura started, dragging Hinata into a room with nobody but them there. "Rumors are floating around that you and Sasuke-kun are dating…?"

Hinata blushed furiously and froze.

"So it is true?" Sakura asked. _NANI?! SO KARIN WASN'T LYING?! DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT!!! UGHH! THIS GIRL'S GONNA PAY! _Inner Sakura thought to herself.

"You're a bitch, you know that?!" Someone yelled. The two girls stepped out of the room to see two people fighting.

"Sasuke-kun, babe…it's called being famous. First of all…who gave you the permission to kiss such an amateur model?" A photographer said, having her camera in hand.

"I thought I told you guys…especially you Karin…to stay away from my personal life." Sasuke glared at Karin. She flinched but stayed firm.

"I didn't take the picture…this is an amateur picture, after all!" Karin replied, grabbing a magazine and pointing to the "amateur-taken picture."

"Hey!!! I took that picture, you bitch! You don't go around insulting _me, _mmk?!" Sakura yelled at Karin.

Everyone stood silent. Karin gulped, Sasuke glared at Sakura, Hinata's face turned pale, and Sakura just looked confused at everyone.

"…what?" Sakura said dumbly.

"Sakura! You dumb ass! You just told the whole world that you took that picture!" Karin yelled at her. Hinata was so scared that she snuck behind the two fighting and stood by Sasuke.

"So?! Sasuke-kun doesn't _deserve _someone as low standards as her!" Sakura pointed to Hinata. Sasuke was about to punch her in the face, but Hinata stopped him. She was trembling apparently, and he eased at her touch. He knew she didn't want to cause any trouble.

"Ugh…!" Karin clenched her camera. "Whatever…okay…it was my idea but Sakura took the picture…got it?"

"Don't do that…ever…again." Sasuke's words seethed with anger. His presence had a dark essence around him and even Hinata…was afraid to talk to him. Sakura and Karin winced and ran off to do whatever stuck-up workers in modeling agencies did. Sasuke sighed. "Are you alright?" He turned to Hinata.

"Um…h-hai." Hinata stuttered. Sasuke grabbed her by the shoulders and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't listen to those whores. They don't know any better." Sasuke said. "They would always do this to me…"

"H-hai…" Hinata averted his gaze. "Demo…I have one question…I know I hate getting this out in the public…but…how will this cause us any trouble? I mean…minus the paparazzi, photographers, and reporters…there's no one who will hurt us."

"Sakura, Karin…and Itachi…I presume." Sasuke said.

"H-hai…I know that…but then…there's no one else. We just need to figure out a way to avoid those people and we're okay." Hinata said.

"You're wrong." Sasuke said, letting go of her shoulders.

"Eh? Then who else?" Hinata asked, confused.

"…my fan girls." Sasuke made a little gulp and so did Hinata.

oO0Oo

Ino sighed.

"I wonder how those fan girls will take it." Ino shivered and hugged herself.

"Yeah…they'd probably rip out her organs." Temari pondered.

"Temari-chan!" TenTen glared at her. They were all standing in Temari's and Gaara's dressing room. Tsunade hadn't given any information about that day's filming. They had to wait for her decision.

"Gomen, gomen…I'm just stating possibilities." Temari's sweat dropped.

"Tch. Possibilities that lead to certain death." Gaara crossed his arms.

"Hehe…" Temari laughed nervously.

Gaara sighed.

"It's obvious that Karin didn't take this picture…neither did Itachi…or even any of the photographers here…" Gaara picked up the magazine from the table and put a finger to his mouth. It meant he was thinking in depth. (Ooo…how smart of you, Gaara-kun. –sparkly eyes- Gaara: -smirks- I know. Sasuke: What the fuck…)

"What do you mean, Gaara?" Temari and the rest of the gang stared at him.

"Look at this picture." Gaara showed them the cover of the magazine.

"Yeah…so…" Ino replied.

"The picture isn't as clear as usual magazine covers are." Gaara said, taking back the magazine and looking at it. Temari looked over Gaara's shoulder.

"Eh? You're right…!" Temari exclaimed. "Even Itachi would feel disappointed for this shitty picture…"

TenTen sighed.

"It doesn't matter who took the picture!!! It's obvious Itachi's making people do all the dirty work for him. He's just going to steal Hinata-chan away at the right moment." TenTen explained.

"Actually…" Ino started, taking the magazine away from Gaara. "Yeah it does…"

Temari and TenTen blinked.

"It does?" They both said in unison.

"Yeah. Because if we found out who took this picture…we'll be finding out who's working for Itachi, ne? Wouldn't that be good to punish them as well for agreeing to work with Itachi?" Ino said.

TenTen stared at the blond-haired girl.

"What…?" Ino blinked.

"Since when were you a genius?" Temari knocked on her head.

"Hey!!! I'm not stupid…I just don't use my brain when necessary…that's all." Ino retorted.

"That's like…never." TenTen giggled.

"Hey!!!" Ino had angry marks all over her face.

"Hn. Let's just figure out who would take a picture like this…" Gaara said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

**To be continued…**

**Mshinata: **Gomen. I lied. I think there will be more than 20 chapters…

**Sasuke: **How troublesome…more of your writing…

**Mshinata: **Aww…that was mean, Sasuke. –Pouts-

**Sasuke: **Like I care.

**Mshinata: **Yeah, 'cause you never do. I bet when Hinata's about to fall off a cliff, you wouldn't care either.

**Hinata: **-sniff- Nani…?

**Neji: **Damn you Uchiha.

**Sasuke: **Wait…NO!!! I'd come to her rescue…-blush-

**Neji: **By the time you'll get there, she'll already be at the bottom of the cliff and dead.

**Sasuke: **I hate you, Neji.

**Neji: **-smirks- Likewise.

**Hinata: **Please…-sniff-…give the writer…-sniff- nice reviews…-sniff-

**Neji: **You still have your loving cousin, Hinata-sama. –Pats her on the head-

**Hinata: **-smiles- Arigato.

**Sasuke: Mshinata…**DO SOMETHING!!! NEJI IS STEALING HER AWAY FROM ME!

**Mshinata: **…what? What's happening? o.o


	19. Fan Girl Frenzy and the Offer

**Mshinata: **Gomen, gomen. –Sweat drops- I never really can find the time to update anymore…BUT I'll try my best! –Smiles-

**Sasuke: **Your best isn't good enough.

**Mshinata: **-ignores Sasuke- I'm starting on some other fan fics that you guys voted on that poll. So far, the butler/maid and the rivals are winning. It's really hard for me to write those! Agh! I just realized…I have to go change something in my butler/maid story. UGH! –Sighs- Oh, it's alright. I completely LOVE long reviews! Woot! Short reviews are great too…but still…I like to see what people think of my writing rather than saying, "Great chapter. I want to read the next one." I mean…I'm glad you like my fan fic; it's just that…I need inspiration:D I've been searching for some other SasuHina fan fics for inspiration too.

**Sasuke: **-reads some SasuHina fan fics- I like _Sunset _by **ofnonimportance. **She makes Hina-chan sexy.

Everyone stares at Sasuke like he's crazy.

**Sasuke: **…what? –Blinks-

**Mshinata: **I agree with Sasuke…on the liking the fan fic part…not the sexy part. You creep me out, Sasuke. Anyways, another great fan fic that gave me inspiration was _He Lives in my Room! _by **Archee-chan. **It gives me inspiration, too. It's actually really, really well-written…

**Sasuke: **Get on with the story. You're boring them.

**Mshinata: **-knocks Sasuke out- I do not own Naruto or any character specified in this fan fic. If I did, Neji would be owned by **Kaguya-chan. **I would also make Hinata a genius like Neji. By the way…**Nanako-chan, **I love L. :P Hehe. –Giggle- Also…sorry if this chapter sucks. –Bows-

Hinata fidgeted. She turned around cautiously, because she heard some noise. Sasuke sighed.

"It's alright." Sasuke said, sitting down by her on a bench. They were moved to the movie set inside of a building. It was time for the scene where the two main characters were to kiss. "Fan girls can't get in…no matter what they try."

"D-demo…" Hinata looked up at Sasuke with a worried expression.

"Besides…" Sasuke leaned in on Hinata's neck. "I'll be here to protect you." She shivered as Sasuke's breath touched her bare neck.

"U-um…" Hinata said bravely. "H-have you seen Ino or TenTen?" Sasuke backed away from her personal bubble.

"Iie." Sasuke closed his eyes. "They should be at work by now…"

Hinata played with the edge of her jacket. Where were Ino, Gaara, TenTen, and Temari?

"Yo Hinata-chan," A guy came into the movie set. He made a curt wave to the couple and flashed a toothy grin.

"Deidara-sempai." Hinata stood up and bowed. "Where is everybody?" Hinata looked around.

Deidara sighed.

"We have to reschedule the filming…again. President…is…well…um…" Deidara sweat dropped. "President thinks we need more time before we can start shooting…besides…Itachi-kun isn't here."

"And Tsunade-sama agreed with this?" Sasuke stood up as well.

"Y-yeah." Deidara crossed his arms. "Well…you two are dismissed." Deidara began to walk away from the couple and headed towards Tsunade's office.

"Iie." Sasuke said suddenly. Deidara turned around while Hinata looked worriedly up at Sasuke. "I want to speak with Tsunade-sama."

Deidara's eyes widened.

"If you want to speak with her, you can talk about your problems with me." Deidara said firmly.

"Gomen," Sasuke said. "I _have _to speak with her. If I don't, I'm quitting this movie…and you know how much money she'll lose?" Sasuke raised a brow. "Last time I checked, she hated losing."

Deidara once again sighed. This kid was getting on his nerves.

"Fine." Deidara said, signaling them to follow him into Tsunade's office.

Hinata just didn't understand why Sasuke wanted to talk to Tsunade. She knew what kind of person Tsunade was just by looking at her. Tsunade was a person to get easily angered, and the person who would get on her bad side would be dead.

Deidara knocked on her office door.

"Come in." Deidara opened the door. "Deidara...what business do you have with me?" Tsunade raised a brow. She looked past Deidara and saw Sasuke and Hinata.

"Tsunade-sama," Sasuke said, entering the room. "We need to talk."

Tsunade sighed.

"What is it?"

There was an awkward silence for about twenty seconds.

"…the reason why you're postponing the filming to later dates is because…of Itachi…?" Sasuke raised a brow.

Tsunade was sitting in her desk, frowning.

"I knew it." Sasuke said. "He also has something to do with that article Karin wrote."

"I never intended for you and Hinata to find out about that." Tsunade said strictly.

"Well…unfortunately for you, we did." Sasuke said.

"Wait…then why does the filming have to be done later? The article has nothing to do with the movie." Hinata pointed out.

"You're wrong." Tsunade said. She sighed. "This is really hard to explain…"

Sasuke glared at the woman. She could just spit it out already instead of thinking about what kind of alcohol she wanted for tonight. He clenched his fists.

"I want to stop any personal news that's going to get to the public, but then…I can't." Tsunade closed her eyes in frustration. "The reason why we keep postponing the dates is because of one person."

"Haruno…Sakura." Sasuke said darkly.

"That's right." Tsunade said. "Kabuto keeps having the idea of suing us for not letting her have the lead."

"Nani?! But that's a stupid reason to sue! So, it can't be figured out in court, because it's too stupid!" Deidara retorted.

"Iie Deidara…you're forgetting one thing. Kabuto is one of the sneakiest photographers ever. If Sakura didn't take this picture, he would have resorted to suing us." Tsunade said.

"So what you're saying is…" Sasuke said. "Haruno is blackmailing us until we get her to be the heroine?" Tsunade nodded. "Tch. She picked the perfect timing to fucking blackmail us."

"So to speak…Itachi-kun…and Haruno-san…are helping each other." Hinata pondered.

"To get what they want…" Sasuke muttered. "Damn it!" He punched Tsunade's desk.

"You're lucky it didn't break…or I would have made you pay for my new one." Tsunade smiled back.

oO0Oo

"I didn't take the picture." A gray-haired man with glasses simply stated, cleaning the lens of his camera.

"Oh really?!" Ino shouted in his face.

"Kabuto, we have _ways _of getting the truth out of you!" TenTen yelled in his face. Ino, TenTen, Temari, and Gaara decided to go visit Kabuto, Sakura's photographer.

Temari sighed of frustration. _Why must I put up with these idiots…?_

"It's not him." Gaara muttered to his sister who was standing beside him.

"I know." Temari said.

Gaara pondered. He already stated that it was none of the photographers here…maybe it was…someone who hated Sasuke or Hinata. Tch…Gaara hated Sasuke, but he couldn't have done it unconsciously, so that leaves him out. On the other hand…there's Naruto. Gaara nodded inwardly.

"Temari," Gaara started. "Let's go visit Naruto…shall we?"

Temari blinked.

"Eh? Why?"

"Just tell the two girls to follow me." Gaara said.

oO0Oo

"I really hate this." Sasuke sighed. He slouched on the bench that was in Konoha's park. It seemed like it was the most peaceful place for him to think.

Hinata took a glance at the slouching Sasuke. He looked like a true model. If there were any fan girls around, they'd probably be punching Hinata out and sitting in Hinata's spot to stare at the model. She boldly placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I know…but still…we have to get through this." Hinata said tiredly. It was only in the morning but still, Hinata was tired. Sasuke closed his eyes. Uchihas did NOT blush, so he just tried to calm himself down.

"That reminds me…how did you know where I ran off to?" Sasuke opened his eyes.

"Um…" Hinata opened her eyes. "N-Naruto-kun sort of helped me…"

Sasuke sighed.

"Damn it."

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"I said mean things to Naruto…well…meaner than the usual." Sasuke corrected himself.

"Then go apologize." Hinata said. Sasuke broke away from Hinata's head on his shoulder and stared at her like she was crazy. "Oh…Uchihas _don't _apologize." She giggled.

"Is that…it is! Girls, girls! It's Uchiha Sasuke-kun!"

"Is that…is that a girl with him?!"

"Yeah, it is! I saw her in the cover of a magazine the other day!"

"Oh yeah…they're dating…screw that girl!"

"Let's go _kill _her!"

Sasuke's sharp hearing earned Hinata a save. The fan girls that were just gossiping tried to jump Hinata from behind the bench, but Sasuke pinned Hinata to the ground. She was on the bottom while Sasuke was on top. She blushed redder than ever while Sasuke's blush finally showed as well. Sasuke heard the fan girls getting up from their uncomfortable position and quickly grabbed Hinata's hand. He pulled it and ran away somewhere.

The couple finally stopped in an alley and panted. Sasuke put a hand on the brick wall to steady himself.

"You alright?" Sasuke said, looking at Hinata. Hinata nodded, giving Sasuke a nervous smile. "We can't go out like this…" Hinata nodded again.

"We need…a disguise." Hinata said.

"Yeah." Sasuke said. "But there's nothing close by that we can find a disguise." Hinata handed him a little brush from her pocket. Sasuke blinked at Hinata.

"Brush your hair down. It's always so spiky…maybe that's how some of the fan girls find you…?" Hinata said nervously.

"Maybe you're right." Sasuke sighed. He took the brush from Hinata and brushed his hair down. She giggled. "Nani?"

"You look like Sai-kun." Hinata smiled. Sasuke's expression turned dark.

"I was afraid of that." Sasuke replied. "They'll still recognize me and you…" Hinata pondered.

"That's alright. You're lucky that you look like Sai-kun. As long as the fan girls don't think it's you, I'm fine. Sai-kun smiles a lot, so you try to smile a lot…okay?" Hinata said. Sasuke twitched and averted her gaze.

"Smiling is gay." Sasuke said darkly.

"Demo, you never smile when you model! So, it's perfect for you to!" Hinata said. Sasuke sighed.

He tried to smile as best as he could. Hinata laughed.

"Close enough." She said and pulled him out of the alley.

oO0Oo

"I swear I didn't take the picture, okay?!" Naruto shouted back at Ino and TenTen.

"Well, you and Sasuke-kun _can _get into a lot of fights!" Ino retorted.

"I wouldn't sink that low...even Sasuke wouldn't sink that low!" Naruto angrily pouted and crossed his arms. Temari sighed.

"The idiot's right. Sasuke would only do that to Itachi." Temari said, patting TenTen's and Ino's shoulder. The two sighed.

"Hey…" Naruto said. "If you're looking for the person who took that picture…ask one of the models."

Ino blinked.

"Why?" TenTen asked. Naruto shrugged.

"You said that the picture didn't look professional right? So maybe one of the models did it." Naruto said.

"Thanks." Gaara said and walked away.

"Hey!!! Wait for us!" Ino said as the other three girls ran after Gaara. Naruto blinked.

"The modeling agency is like…thirty minutes away from here on foot…oh well. Not my problem." Naruto smiled and walked off.

"Gaara-kun," Ino caught up with him. "What are you-"

"Sakura." Gaara muttered. Ino's eyes widened.

"You don't think…" Gaara nodded.

"She's the only person who I can think of who has hated Hinata ever since she met her." Gaara said.

"You're a genius, Gaara-kun!" Ino hugged his arm. He blushed a little. "C'mon let's go!!!" She pulled his arm and ran.

"Hey!!! Don't run too fast!" TenTen yelled as Temari followed her.

_Gaara…and…Ino? _Temari smirked. _Ooo, sounds cute. _(Okay…gomen. Gaara and Ino was asked by someone and I had to do it. I never thought of that couple! Okay…Neji and Ino were coming your way but I don't know. It's my lovely reviewers' choice, so please vote for either NejiIno or GaaIno.)

oO0Oo

"That's Uchiha Sasuke-kun!"

"Wait, wait…Sasuke-kun doesn't smile like that."

"Ew, that guy's creepy."

"No kidding…that smile creeps me out."

"Let's stay away from him!"

Hinata giggled as she held Sasuke's hand.

"I swear…I'm going to die from smiling too much." Sasuke said, returning to his serious expression. Hinata laughed.

"It's alright. Sai-kun seems perfectly fine with it." Hinata said.

"Tch." Sasuke scoffed. Sasuke pulled Hinata along to the Uchiha estate since it seemed to be the closest and safest place to go.

In the back of Hinata's mind, she kept thinking about the movie and how it was going to end. All the things Tsunade and Deidara discussed kept replaying in her mind. She wished for all of it to be done, so she could spend time with Sasuke. He seemed like he wanted the movie to be done, too. Actually…Hinata had a feeling that Sasuke didn't want to even do the movie. He seemed so irritated at it at times. She squeezed his hand.

"…hey." Sasuke stopped. Hinata blinked. "You do realize the kiss scene is the last scene…?"

"H-hai." Hinata replied. Sasuke gripped her hand tighter.

"As soon as this movie's done," Sasuke started. "We're sticking to photo shoots and modeling…okay?" Hinata immediately nodded. Sasuke smirked. "Good." He pulled her along the streets of Konoha as they headed back to the Uchiha estate.

oO0Oo

"HARUNO SAKURA!!!" Ino ran through the modeling agency's doors as she headed towards Sakura.

"Security! Somone, please help! A pig's trying to attack me!" Sakura squeaked. Ino had angry marks all over her face.

"Say that to my face, Sakura!!!" Ino shouted as Gaara and Temari held her back from ripping Sakura's organs out.

"Your face already shows that you're a pig, Ino." Sakura smirked and crossed her arms.

"SA-KU-RA!!!" Ino struggled, trying to gain herself free from the clutches of Gaara and Temari.

"Calm down, girl!" Temari shouted, irritated.

"Let me handle her." TenTen said, pushing Gaara aside.

"Haruno Sakura…is it?" Gaara said, walking towards Sakura.

"Why…hello Gaara-kun." Sakura said flirtatiously. Gaara inwardly rolled his eyes.

"Tell me…" Gaara walked closer towards Sakura as she backed away until she backed into a wall. He had his hands on both sides of her head on the wall. Sakura faked her innocence. Ino was angrier than ever now. "Do you like taking pictures?"

"O-of course…" Sakura ran her finger down his chest. Gaara really hated this.

"Oh really?" Gaara asked with fake interest. "What kind?"

"Different kinds…scandal pictures are my favorite I guess." Sakura said.

"Interesting." Gaara smirked. "Well, that's all I need to know." Gaara backed away from Sakura and walked towards the three girls. "She definitely took it."

"Sakura!" Temari and TenTen shouted angrily and walked towards her.

"Gaara-kun! Why the hell did you do that?! She was definitely about to rape you!" Ino scolded. Gaara sighed.

"It was the only choice I had. Besides…she wasn't going to tell me otherwise." Gaara said, running his hand through his hair.

"Don't do that…okay? I hate it when guys try to fake a flirting session." Ino looked down. Gaara had a tinge of blush on his face but was confused and raised a brow.

"You're just so selfish!" Temari bellowed out at Sakura's face. "You just want Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hmm…I guess." Sakura said, putting a finger to her lips.

"That's stupid!" TenTen said. "He'll never fall for you!"

"Every guy has fallen for me. He has to give in sometime." Sakura rolled her eyes and put a hand to her hip. "Besides…give me the role of the heroine and I'll remove all the magazines from the whole nation. I'll even make sure nobody even _remembers _what happened."

Everyone became quiet. Could Sakura really do that? All of the friends did not want poor little Hinata hurt. She was too fragile. She could break any time and regret even _loving _Sasuke. It was the fame and glory…it was always those two. That's why a lot of celebrities wished they had a normal life. The fan girls could totally offend her deeply.

"It's not our decision." Gaara said, breaking the silence. Everyone looked at him. "It's Hinata's…and Sasuke's decision." His mouth twitched from saying Sasuke's name. Sakura scowled.

"Fine." She turned around from the group. "Tell them what I just told you…okay? Whatever their answer is affects their career, love life, and personal problems." And Sakura walked away.

oO0Oo

"We're home." Sasuke called out.

"Welcome home, Sasuke-sama." Isumi said, running up to him. She saw Hinata sleeping on his back. He was carrying Hinata on his back. How cute. "Aww…did Hinata-neechan get tired?" Sasuke shrugged and nodded.

"Well," Sasuke sighed. "We had a long day." He gently put her on the couch. Sasuke sat down on the edge of the couch's seat and caressed his soul mate's cheek. She flinched at the touch but became comfortable with it after a few seconds. He caressed it like it was a soft pillow.

"Would you like anything to eat, Sasuke-sama?" Isumi asked.

"Iie." Sasuke said. "Where's Itachi?" Isumi sighed.

"I'm not sure…he's been going out a lot lately." Isumi said, going into the kitchen.

"Tch. Good." Sasuke replied. "No one wants to see his ugly face." Isumi nervously laughed.

"That's not a very nice thing to say, Sasuke-sama." Isumi said, resuming to washing the dishes.

"Whoever said I was nice?" Sasuke asked. After thirty minutes of staring at the sleeping angel, he finally decided to pick her up and bring her to her temporary room. He picked her up bridal style and walked down the hallway. He brought her inside her room and pulled the covers over her.

"Sasuke-sama," Isumi whispered, popping her head inside Hinata's room.

"Nani?" Sasuke asked.

"It's for you." Isumi said, giving the phone to him.

"Sasuke here." Sasuke simply said.

"Sasuke."

"Neji."

"May I have a word with you…? Say…tonight at the local coffee shop near your house?" Neji asked. Sasuke sighed.

"Fine. Whatever."

"Arigato." And Neji hung up. What could he possibly want this time?

Sasuke kicked a can that was lying on the sidewalk. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket. Neji probably wanted to kill him for keeping his sweet little cousin locked up in the Uchiha estate. He entered the coffee shop and found a stressed-out Neji sitting in a booth near the back.

"Ah Sasuke, gomen for asking you to come so late." Neji looked up. Sasuke walked towards him and sat down right across from him.

"It's Hinata's fault for being too lazy to go home." Sasuke said. Neji had an angry mark on her face.

"She is not lazy…and I'm not here to talk about how I'm going to kick your ass…yet." Neji finished the last part. He cleared his throat. "As you know…Haruno Sakura was the one who took the picture on that magazine. You know…she called our apartment today." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Nani? Why?" He asked. Neji shook his head.

"I don't know. But you know she talked about Hinata dropping out of the movie." Neji said.

"Why?!" Sasuke slammed his fists on the table.

"I'm not done, yet." Neji said.

"Oh, there's more?" Sasuke rolled his eyes in irritation.

"Just listen." Neji said darkly. "She said she was giving Hinata a way out for that article." Neji sighed.

"Tch. She wants something in return, I'm guessing." Sasuke replied. Neji nodded. "What does she want?"

"The role of the heroine." Neji said. "But this girl…she's making it impossible for her to film because she just spilled where they were shooting the last scene."

"The kiss scene…" Sasuke said. Neji nodded.

"Now that fan girls know where they are, security can't handle a large amount of fan girls." Neji said. "So…they'll be attacking Hinata-sama most of the time…that's why Tsunade-sama keeps rescheduling the filming of that scene."

"Damn it!" Sasuke cursed. "She's really not giving us a choice…"

"I figured that out too…" Neji said.

"So now what?" Sasuke asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Neji raised a brow.

"Because you're the genius of the Hyuuga family!"

"Yeah, but you're in the movie itself. I don't even know what to do." Neji sighed. "Talk to Hinata-sama tomorrow morning." Neji stood up. "I'll see to you later." Neji made a curt wave and left the Uchiha, sitting there…

_What the hell am I supposed to say to her?! _Sasuke thought.

**To be continued…**

**Mshinata: **Gomenasai for not updating!!! –Cries- I really am sorry…I feel so bad. I haven't had the time to update in so long…I feel guilty. –Cries-

**Sasuke: **You were too busy hanging out with friends.

**Mshinata: **I hope everyone understands…I do have friends and I hang out with them a lot so…OH!!! Arigato **ofnonimportance, **she stopped me from hitting myself when I felt sorry for Sasuke.

**Sasuke: **Tch. Self-abuse.

**Mshinata: **Well at least I don't cut myself!

**Sasuke: **Eh, true.

**Mshinata: hyperaznmonkey12, **I don't know. I just get inspired by things around me, you know? The best way to find inspiration and ideas is to read other people's fan fics. They really make you want to write more. You can never be too exaggerating on the characters you write about, so…like…I make Ino sweet and then she's yelling at someone. xD –laughs- It's fun to write like that! Kukuku…I love Gaara-kun, too.

**Gaara: **Thank you.

**Sasuke: **-looks at all of the reviews- HEY!!! How come most of the reviews talk about how they still love Gaara and Itachi?

**Mshinata: **-clears throat- Gaara-kun is actually forgiving and sweet while you are revengeful and sour. Itachi-sama is polite while you are rude. Does that answer your question?

**Sasuke: **Imperfections make you who you are.

**Mshinata: **True, but those imperfections make you a bastard.

**Sasuke: **Grrr. I ran out of comebacks.

**Gaara: **Please give the writer reviews while duck butt tries to think of lame comebacks. –Rolls eyes-

**Mshinata: **Also…GOMEN FOR MAKING IT SHORT! –Cries-


	20. Your Answer?

**Mshinata: **Haha, arigato for the lovely reviews. Arigato **ofnonimportance. **Those comments you made on your review really made me want to think about what I just wrote…lol. I know about how I wrote how Sasuke said "smiling was gay." I'm sorry (even if it was funny –laughs- I MEAN…-sweat drops). I smile everyday too! D: So hit Sasuke. Not me. Yes. Sasuke can only smirk…if I'm correct. –Clears throat-

**Sasuke: **-shrugs- It's a habit.

**Mshinata: **Go listen to _Breaking the Habit _by _Linkin Park. _It should teach you something.

**Sasuke: **Isn't that band…old?

**Mshinata: **NO!!! IT IS NOT OLD! I LOVE THAT BAND!

**Sasuke: **Tch. Whatever.

**Mshinata: **I know…I made Naru-chan smart…grr…I wanted him to have a role and BESIDES! xD Naru-chan has his smart moments…um…sometimes…

**Naruto: **Thanks! Wait…HEY!!!

**Mshinata: **I've proven my point, **ofnonimportance. **xD No, you can't die from smiling…but your muscles will get tired. Please, please, PLEASE **ofnonimportance **smack Sakura with your brother's skateboard. Make her bleed! –Smiles evilly-

**Sasuke: **Wow, you're nice…

**Mshinata: **Since when do you care about Sakura?

**Sasuke: **I don't. It's just…her big ego head might break the skateboard.

**Mshinata: **I'll just buy another one for her. Yeah…I've put a lot of thought into the second to the last part of your review, too. LOL!!! But, but, but…Sasuke's a big boy! He should go wash his good shirts. –Pouts- Sasuke, you have no good comebacks. Haha, you're so funny **ofnonimportance. **Hell, I wish I had a good sense of humor…

**Sasuke: **Yeah, 'cause you don't.

**Mshinata: **-sighs- Screw you. This is getting long…I do not own Naruto or any characters specified in this fan fic. Shikamaru, you are now under **qwertygaz1213's **control. Lol…but seriously I do not own Naruto. Omfg, **enchantedmarshie18 **said she was enchanted by my fan fics. –Sparkly eyes- CHECK OUR HER STORIES! SHE'S AWESOME!!! –Cheers- By the way, the most awesomest AMV maker EVA! –Smiles-

Itachi leaned against President's office door again. It seemed to be growing into a habit of his. He heard footsteps but ignored them anyways.

"Itachi-kun," Sasori said, walking towards him. "Don't you think this is going too far? Look at this…girl's sloppy work." Sasori refrained himself from using the word "slut."

"I know the picture's blurry, but at least it's good enough for Karin to make an article out of it." Itachi said, closing his eyes.

"This is going to affect your reputation deeply." Sasori said darkly. Itachi opened his eyes slowly and stood up straight. He turned his back from Sasori.

"If I can't win the game…then he can't either." Itachi said and walked away. He walked passed Deidara as he walked towards Sasori.

"What was that all about, Sasori no dana?" Deidara asked with a questioning look.

"He's just being immature and stubborn." Sasori sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Oh…the article." Deidara grinned slyly. Sasori glared back.

"Don't smile. Itachi-kun's going to have a bad reputation if people find out he's the mastermind behind this article." Sasori said.

"…how is this affecting us?" Deidara asked bluntly.

"Tch. President will have a bad reputation which will affect Akatsuki. Someone will want to sue us and put us out of business." Sasori replied impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah." Deidara rolled his eyes. "All 'cause of one guy's mistake to love a girl."

"This is not funny." Sasori glared at him again.

"Okay, okay! Sasori no dana, you can be the most annoying person ever." Deidara said. "So what are we supposed to do about it?"

"…Not sure. Tsunade-sama's been keeping the news on models top secret, too. It's been hard to see what they've been up to." Sasori said.

"You have a good point there," Deidara waved a finger in the air. "Demo…Tsunade-sama knows Itachi-kun is behind all this mess." Sasori's eyes widened.

"…why so quickly?" Sasori asked.

"Don't know." Deidara shrugged. "She also knows her very own student, Haruno Sakura, has something to do with it, too."

"Stupid Karin…" Sasori muttered under his breath.

"Don't worry so much Sasori no dana…" Deidara suddenly smirked. "If Akatsuki's going to be sued…then Tsunade-sama's modeling agency will also be sued…for having Sakura…and Karin." Sasori nodded.

"Tch." Sasori ran a hand through his hair. Konan came out from President's office.

"Did you…need anything?" Konan blinked. Sasori shook his head.

"It's alright. Itachi-kun just left…so there's no reason for us to be staying here." Sasori sighed.

"Is there something wrong?" Konan asked worriedly.

"Iie." Sasori replied. "I think President's figured it out by now…" Konan reluctantly nodded and returned to President's office.

"Say…" Deidara started as he caught up with Sasori walking down the hall. "Where does Itachi-kun go after…work?" Sasori shrugged.

"He's also been missing out on meetings, too." Sasori nodded. "He's probably avoiding scolding at any costs. He thinks what he's doing is right." Deidara sighed.

"So now what?" Deidara asked.

"Looks like we're going to have to see what Sasuke and Hinata have to say." Sasori replied hesitantly.

oO0Oo

"So do you mind-" Sasuke started.

"No." Neji replied.

"But you're her-"

"No."

"…damn you."

"…like I care."

The two geniuses, Sasuke and Neji, were fighting again. Neji really thought Sasuke had good terms with him but now…he was just pissing him off.

"Your problem. You fix it." Neji said plainly as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. They were heading towards the Uchiha estate after a long talk in the café at night.

"It's late. I'd hate to beat you up in the dark." Sasuke said, his words bleeding with threats as he walked beside him.

"You're a big boy now. At least I hope so." Neji mocked and rolled his eyes. Sasuke glared at Neji, but Neji ignored it.

"Don't you want your cousin to be happy?" Sasuke raised a brow.

"Of course, but as soon as you two began dating…I put you in charge of her. You _are _the boyfriend…I hope." Neji smirked. Sasuke scoffed.

"I don't want to put up with you." Sasuke said coldly.

"Same." Neji said. Sasuke glared at Neji and he did the same.

They arrived at the Uchiha estate…apparently everyone was already asleep, including Isumi. Hinata was moved from the couch since that's the last place he saw her.

Sasuke sighed.

"Let's tell her in the morning." Neji said, entering the huge estate. He scanned the living room…this wasn't the first time he saw…rather lived in a mansion…

Sasuke nodded. "It would be best. We don't want her to worry."

"I'll be going then. Ja ne." Neji turned his back from Sasuke and made a curt wave. He closed the door gently. He sighed. He hated how people just wanted to ruin Hinata's life. It was just…wrong. Tch. He scoffed. Neji quickened his pace. He just wanted to get home.

"Neji-kun," A woman in a sweater with a hood said with curiosity in her voice. He turned around. Neji didn't reply. The woman took off her hood and continued to look at Neji curiously.

"Yamanaka-san," Neji replied.

"What are you doing here out so late?" Ino asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I could ask you the same." Neji said with an expressionless face. She blushed from embarrassment. Ino laughed nervously. She cleared her throat.

"I just…was going to go see if Hinata-chan was alright…since…" Ino trailed off, thinking it wasn't the best time to tell Neji about Sakura.

"Is it about Haruno Sakura?" Neji raised a brow.

"Eh?! How did you-" Ino was interrupted by Neji.

"She somehow called our apartment." Neji said, crossing his arms. Ino sweat dropped.

"Ha…I never knew Sakura was a stalker." Ino laughed nervously.

"Hn." Neji replied.

"Guess there's no reason to visit her…" Ino mumbled to herself while she scratched her cheek with her pointer finger.

"I'll walk you." Neji sighed.

"Eh?! H-hell no!" Ino blushed. "It's dark and I don't want to cause you any more trouble." Ino stammered. Neji raised a brow.

"I can say the same." Neji said. "Since…girls are so vulnerable." He started walking closer towards her.

"…what is that supposed to mean?!" Ino shouted.

"Hn. Let's just go." Neji's shoulder brushed off with hers. Ino pouted angrily.

"Fine." She said and caught up with Neji.

oO0Oo

Sasuke bolted up for the tenth time, sitting in his bed.

"Ugh," He scratched the back of his neck. "How am I supposed to do this…?" The moon was out tonight, so he got out of bed and stared out of his window. The moon was in clear view from his window. Sasuke needed time to think…what would Hinata do? The best thing to do was quit the movie and live a happy life with Sasuke. That's what he thought…but of course…there's always a chance that somehow Hinata gained some new confidence and wanted to deal with the fan girls and go on with the movie. He sighed.

Sasuke heard the front door close and swiftly ran to it.

"Itachi…" Sasuke clenched his fists, glaring at his brother. Itachi closed his eyes and walked past his brother. "Why have you been coming home so late…_nii-san_?" Itachi stopped walking.

"Work." He simply replied in an irritated voice.

"Work…is it?" Sasuke said mockingly. Itachi finally turned around to face his brother. "How dare you indirectly hurt Hinata-chan like that…?" His words seethed with anger.

"…I would never hurt Hinata-san, brother. I think you would know by now." Itachi responded.

"Don't be such a smart ass!" Sasuke grabbed his brother's shirt and gripped it tight. "You know what you did…"

"Tch." Itachi scoffed. "If I can't have her…then you can't either." Sasuke let go of his shirt.

"You act as if Hinata-chan is an object that needs an owner." Sasuke said angrily.

"Love can be very competitive…then again…I do not feel that anymore." Itachi said.

"And why is that?" Sasuke raised a brow.

"All I can feel…is hatred." Itachi whispered darkly. He quickly grabbed Sasuke by the throat and against the wall. Sasuke choked. "You are…lucky…she's one in a million you know."

"Y-you…b-bastard…" Sasuke managed to say.

"P-please…! Stop!" A weak voice cried out and tried to pull Itachi's hand off of Sasuke. Itachi, with no consideration, pushed the figure aside, making the figure fall to the ground.

"H-Hinata-chan!" Sasuke saw this and shouted. Itachi turned around to see a frightened Hinata on the ground. He saw the fear in her eyes…it made him…somehow…excited…but ashamed. "Bastard!" Sasuke saw an opening and used his right foot to kick his brother in the abdomen.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" Hinata squeaked out. Sasuke fell to the floor, coughing and touching his throat. He coughed harder. "S-Sasuke-kun…p-please…" Hinata put an arm around her coughing love. "I-Itachi-kun…how…how could you?" Hinata started to cry.

"Hinata-san…" Itachi said softly. He was on the ground, but clutching his stomach. He flinched from the powerful kick.

"What's happening?!" Isumi ran out of her room and saw the situation. "What happened to Sasuke-sama?!" She asked nervously.

"I'm…I'm alright." Sasuke said, his panting eased. He faced Hinata. "Gomen…for making you worry." She smiled while a tear rolled down her cheek. Hinata embraced Sasuke and he tightly held her back.

"Baka." Hinata mumbled. Itachi saw this…he knew…he knew it was enough. He had…lost.

"Itachi-sama." Isumi walked towards the fallen Uchiha. "Are you…alright?" Isumi said, looking at the hand that was covering his stomach.

"Yeah." Itachi removed the hand from his stomach. He stood up but then became a little wobbly. Isumi was there in time to help support him.

"Please get some rest, Itachi-sama." Isumi said, putting his arm around her shoulder. Itachi nodded.

"I think that would be best." He replied. They slowly made their way to Itachi's room, his camera dangling from his neck. "I think I can get to bed now." Isumi smiled a genuine smile. "Arigato." he kissed her on the forehead and said goodnight.

"D-demo…are you sure you're alright?" Hinata asked, as the two walked into the hallway. She looked up worriedly at him.

"Yeah." Sasuke rubbed his throat. "It just throbs a little. It's fine." He closed his eyes. They arrived at each other's room and stared at each other.

"U-um…" Hinata started. "G-good night…"

"I don't think I can have one." Sasuke said. "Damn," he touched his head. "Now my head throbs too."

"D-do…you n-need me to s-sleep with you?" Hinata asked worriedly, walking up to him and caressing his cheek.

He gave her an expressionless look. The words finally registered into her mind, and she blushed deep crimson red.

"G-gomenasai!" Hinata bowed. "I didn't m-mean it…t-that way…" Hinata managed to stutter out. Sasuke's mouth turned into a smirk.

"That's alright." He patted her head. "Demo, arigato. You get some rest, too." Hinata nodded. They both bid each other a good night and closed their doors shut.

Hinata dropped down on her bed and pulled the covers over her. Too much was happening…but…she hoped she could regain the friendship that was lost with Itachi…

oO0Oo

"Gaara-kun," Ino called out. Gaara blushed a bit and averted her gaze. She ran towards him. "Eh? What's wrong?" They were all at the modeling agency where they were going to film the last scene. The kissing scene.

"Iie. N-nothing." Gaara said, looking at the wall. Ino laughed.

"Is that wall so interesting that you'd rather look at it than me?" Ino giggled. Gaara's blush worsened. He couldn't get the thought of Ino touching his arm. A girl never touched him. No girl would dare…but he let her. Strange really…

"In any event," Ino stood up straight. "The kiss scene is today. Tsunade-sama and President have talked it over."

"Does…Hinata know?" Gaara asked, finally looking at Ino. Ino shook her head.

"I told Neji-kun who called me this morning that he told Sasuke-kun…but…it was so late at night. I think Sasuke-kun would tell her today…" Ino pondered.

"In such a late notice? Wouldn't Hinata get mad?" Gaara raised a brow. Ino shrugged.

"She just has to make a choice. And it has to be today." Ino said. Gaara sighed.

"Damn…" He cursed.

"Gaara," Temari walked over to him.

"Has Hinata-chan arrived yet, Temari-chan?" Ino looked over at Temari. She shook her head.

"Demo," Temari started. "Guess who arrived today?" Gaara and Ino blinked. "Itachi."

Ino's eyes widened. "Really?!"

"Yeah…suddenly…he's back to his normal polite self." Temari wondered.

"Hn." Gaara replied, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He definitely didn't care.

"Well then, that's a problem that has been fixed. We can finally shoot with Itachi here." Ino smiled. "Now all we need is Hinata's decision…"

"Hey guys." TenTen walked over to the trio. "You were talking about Hinata and Sasuke?" Everyone nodded except for Gaara. "I don't understand why Hinata can just marry Sasuke and run away." (Haha, arigato **Kaguya-chan**! xD Loved your review.)

"I don't know…'cause that's going to cause a lot of trouble…?" Ino rolled her eyes.

"Hello." A familiar fake smile greeted them.

"Sai, what are you doing here?" Gaara raised a brow.

"I was called here upon Tsunade-sama's request. She said it was important…" Sai said.

"I see…are you watching us film the kissing scene?" Temari asked.

"Don't know…" Sai pondered. "But…I really have to get to Tsunade-sama. Good luck on the filming." He made a curt wave as he walked away.

"Ohayo." Hinata walked over to the group.

"Hinata-chan!" TenTen and Ino cried out. Sasuke suddenly stepped beside Hinata.

"Oi Sasuke-kun," Ino pulled Sasuke aside from the rest of the group. "Did you tell Hinata about…Sa…Sakura?" Ino whispered. She almost choked on Sakura's name. Sasuke had forgotten and felt like an idiot inside, but he didn't show it.

"Iie." Sasuke replied plainly.

"Baka!" Ino hit Sasuke on the head.

"What was that for?" Sasuke rubbed his head. "Especially when my head was throbbing last night…"

"Tell her…NOW!" Ino whispered angrily. Sasuke sighed.

"Fine." Sasuke and Ino walked back to the group.

"So…" Ino started off. "I think we need to go somewhere."

"Eh? We do?" TenTen blinked. Temari caught on fast and pulled on TenTen's sleeve.

"Yeah. We do." Temari said, dragging TenTen along.

"Eh?! Where are we going?" TenTen asked questionably.

"Not here." Gaara rolled his eyes and left with Ino. After everybody had left, it was time for Sasuke to tell Hinata.

"…Hinata-chan." Sasuke started.

"Hm?" Hinata blinked, confused.

"About…the movie." Sasuke said. Hinata nodded. "Er…"

"I can take it." Hinata said. "I took the kissing thing quite well."

"No, you didn't." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Hinata blushed from embarrassment. "Anyways…about the…kissing scene, actually."

"Y-yeah." Hinata said.

"I have to ask…would you still film here…even if…fan girls attack you." Sasuke asked carefully. Hinata pondered.

"Well…you're here to protect me…so…of course." Hinata answered thoughtfully.

"So I guess you're going to keep being in this movie." Sasuke said. Hinata nodded. "O-okay." Hinata observed Sasuke's strange behavior. It was weird for him to act so nervous…or anxious.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Uchiha-kun?!"

"Yeah! Right there!"

"UGH! EVERYWHERE HE'S WITH THAT HYUUGA GIRL!"

"Well, they're dating!"

"No way!"

"Yeah."

"We have to attack her!"

"Let's get her!"

The fan girls ran towards Hinata with fiery eyes, but was then stopped by three fast…bodyguards? Sasuke covered Hinata with protecting arms but noticed the strange men that were helping them.

"Damn!" Someone cursed from behind a wall. The person came out from behind and put her hand on her hip. She clicked her tongue. "So close…"

"Sa…ku…ra…" Sasuke said darkly.

"Having trouble, Hinata?" Sai walked in the scene with that fake smile of his…but it seemed to be more genuine this time.

"U-um…" Hinata was confused.

"These fan girls somehow found out about where we were shooting this scene…they found out from a…" Sai turned to Sakura. "…reliable source."

"You always ruin my fun, Sai-kun!" Sakura scolded him.

"I always have to accomplish my mission. Gomen. I just called help from my comrades, and all they had to do was hold the fan girls back." He gave her his fake smile again. "Fortunately, if Itachi hadn't told me about this…you all would have been in deep trouble."

"Itachi…?" Sasuke asked, surprised. Sai nodded.

"It was strange for him…but anyways…Haruno Sakura, you are in deep trouble." Sai turned back to the pink-haired girl.

"I just…I just wanted to shoot a scene with Sasuke-kun…" Sakura sniffed. Hinata, being the nice person, patted her shoulder.

"I know a person who you always shot a scene with…" Hinata smiled, taking her hand back.

"W-who?! There's no one else but Sasuke-kun…who's in my mind…all the time." Sakura looked down at the floor.

"Sakura-chan!" The loud blonde happy boy ran over to where they were. "Guess what?! I begged Tsunade-sama for you not to be punished." Naruto laughed and panted. "She said I had to give up ramen though…it was worth it!" He laughed even more.

"N-Naruto…" Sakura looked at him. He was her best friend. The guy who never left her side…even if she was being selfish, rude, and always demanding. Tears started to form in her eyes. "A-Arigato…"

"Eh? Why are you crying, Sakura-chan? Is it because I said something?!" Naruto said, grabbing her shoulders. She shook her head.

"Iie." Sakura replied.

"Good." Naruto flashed a toothy grin. "Let's film the scene…now shall we?" Sakura nodded. "Let's go Hinata-chan! Sasuke!"

oO0Oo

"Suzaku…" The girl in his arms looked at him with half-opened eyes.

"What is it…hime?" (Princess.) He asked. They were on the ground. Hinata had just pretended to faint while Sasuke caught her in his strong arms. Hinata genuinely smiled.

"P-please…call me…Hinagiku." Hinata said. Sasuke's eyes widened. He smiled.

"H-hai!" He held the girl close to his chest.

"Suzaku…" The girl whispered. "Can I…tell you…a secret?"

"Hai…anything…Hinagiku." Sasuke smiled.

"I…love you." Hinata smiled.

"Hinagiku…if I were ever to say that…your sister would be furious." Sasuke said. He leaned in close to Hinata's face and cupped it. The natural blush was on Hinata's face while Sasuke's face remained the same. They both shared a chaste kiss and broke apart slowly.

"W-wow…" Hinata and Sasuke both said as they stood up.

"That was…" Hinata started.

"…blissful." Sasuke said with a real smile.

Ino and TenTen cried tears of joy because of the beautiful ending. Temari smirked and nodded. Gaara remained expressionless but felt glad…for Hinata at least. Never for Sasuke. Sai smiled a fake smile. Sakura looked…sad but leaned on Naruto's shoulder for comfort. Naruto gave Sasuke a flashy smile. Itachi looked…somewhat sad…but relieved. He still had time…he just needed to find the right girl. Tsunade and President both liked the kissing scene. Everyone clapped because of how beautiful it was.

"Hinata-san," Itachi walked towards Hinata.

"Itachi-kun," Hinata smiled.

"I think it's best…if we don't do the kiss scene for us two." Itachi said.

"U-um…alright…" Hinata answered unsurely. Itachi nodded.

"I believe it's right. I am not a kind person if I were to come in between you and…my brother." Itachi said.

"Then…arigato…Itachi-kun." Hinata said.

After the movie came out, Naruto surprisingly gained a lot more fans. The character that he played was so cute in the fans' eyes. The fan club of Sasuke stayed loyal to him but respected Hinata…because they thought he was going to dump her soon. Sai became Sasuke and Hinata's personal bodyguard…much to his dislike of Sasuke. Gaara had returned to Suna to take up his father's business while Temari decided to stay and work for Tsunade. Ino traveled everywhere with Sasuke and Hinata now…she designed both their clothes. And for TenTen…she quit her modeling job and decided to become Sasuke and Hinata's manager. Itachi resumed to his photography career and the Akatsuki was normal again. Isumi returned to her studies in Middle school and began to plan her future.

As for Neji, Ino, and Gaara…well…let's just let another fan fic tell their story.

"So Hinata-chan…" Sasuke started as they were holding hands and going to go take some photos at the modeling agency. "The model…? Or the photographer?"

"Hmm…the model." Hinata said happily.

"You sure?" Sasuke raised a brow.

"Yes." Hinata answered confidently. She couldn't be more sure than ever.

**The End**  


**Mshinata: **Aww…this is over. –Cries- I'LL MISS THIS STORY TOO MUCH! –Cries-

**Sasuke: **Yeah, okay. –Sweat drops- Damn woman, get your own tissues! You can't use those shirts that are already clean! Those are mine!

**Mshinata: **But they're…soft.

**Sasuke: **Tissues are too.

**Mshinata: **Actually, Sakura's alright…I just…don't feel as if I like her…too much. I don't know. I feel neutral to her (again to those who think I hate her).

**Sasuke: **Right, right…

**Mshinata: **I didn't want to focus on GaaIno and NejiIno. Someone could write a review saying that they want to write a GaaIno and NejiIno fan fic of after the movie. –Smiles- It would be very sweet. I'm sorry…if…I left those couples kind of hanging. I didn't want to leave out the SasuHina love. xD Yay! **Marshie-chan **said she'll write me a SasuHina fan fic. Haha…her fan fics are awesome…again by the way. xD Until the next fan fic!

**Everyone: **Ja ne!


End file.
